Oczy Koloru Morza
by CzarnaGwiazda
Summary: Chciałbym powiedzieć, że jestem zwykłym szesnastolatkiem mieszkającym w Nowym Jorku. Ale niestety nie mogę. Nazywam się Percy Jackson, jestem greckim herosem, synem Posejdona, wybawicielem Olimpu. Jak kto woli. Wojna z tytanami to chyba najdrobniejszy problem z jakim musiałem się zmierzyć. Na prawdę, wolę już walczyć z Kronosem niż... sami zobaczcie.
1. Chapter 1

\- Pa, Glonomóżdżku - szepnęła do mnie Annabeth i szybko pocałowała. Odkąd została moją dziewczyną ciągle się tak zachowuje. Ściska, całuje znienacka. Nie, żebym ja też się tak nie zachowywał ( a możliwe, że byłem jeszcze gorszy ). Był trzydziesty pierwszy sierpnia, a my rozstawaliśmy się przed rokiem szkolnym. Całe dziesięć miesięcy bez Ann, obozu, Grovera i innych. To będzie masakra. A naprawdę, nie chciałem wracać na Manhattan.

\- Dzwoń często - odpowiedziałem siląc się na uśmiech. Odkąd dzieci Hefajstosa wynalazły telefony, które nie przyciągają potworów życie stało się lepsze.

\- Wiesz, że będę - uśmiechnęła się. To może przybliżę trochę naszą sytuację. Miesiąc temu wojna z tytanami się skończyła. Kronos pokonany, Silena, Luk, Ethan i wielu innych nie żyje. Po zwycięskiej bitwie o Manhattan stałem się tak jakby bohaterem obozu. Może nie dosłownie, ale widać było, że inni traktują mnie inaczej niż przedtem. Po chwili musieliśmy się rozstać. Pod obóz podjechał czerwony jeep, samochód ojca Annabeth.

\- Będę tęsknić - powiedziałem na pożegnanie i ją pocałowałem. Dziewczyna chyba się tego nie spodziewała. Spłonęła rumieńcem na widok roześmianej twarzy ojca.

\- A ja będę musiała się tłumaczyć - szepnęła i cmoknęła mnie w policzek. Jednak fajnie jest mieć dziewczynę.

Stoję na zatłoczonej uliczce na obrzeżach Manhattanu przed czteropiętrową kamienicą. Nie chciałem tam iść. Znów się zacznie, przez całe dziesięć miesięcy, dzień w dzień. Ale cóż, muszę jakoś wytrzymać. Wchodzę na klatkę schodową i wolno idę na czwarte piętro, gdzie mieści się mieszkanie mojej mamy. Staję przed drzwiami i biorę głęboki wdech. Otwieram. Wszędzie czuć dym i alkohol. Tak, Gabe jest w domu.

\- Percy! - mój młodszy brat wybiega z naszego pokoju i wiesza mi się na szyi. Urodził się pięć lat temu i jest synem mojej mamy i tego śmierdziela.

\- Cześć Brian - odpowiadam i biorę go na ręce. - Mamy nie ma?

\- W pracy - mówi mój braciszek. Ma ciemnobrązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Po mamie odziedziczył chyba zdolność widzenia przez Mgłę. Próbuję jak najciszej przejść do naszego wspólnego pokoju. Uf, udało się. A może Gabe tylko udaje, że nie wie, że wróciłem?

\- Wiesz, że tęskniłem za tobą? - mówię, gdy Brian stoi już na swoich nogach, a ja rzucam plecak na podłogę. Siadam na łóżko i biorę go na kolana.

\- Jak na obozie? - pyta mnie.

\- Jak zawsze. Pływamy, robimy ogniska i bawimy się - odpowiadam. Mały na razie nic nie wie o bogach, herosach i sprawach z tym związanych. Postanowiliśmy tak z mamą. Będzie bezpieczniej, jeszcze zacząłby gadać coś w przedszkolu. Rozglądam się po pokoju. Bliżej okna stoi moje łóżko, przy prawej ścianie Briana. Uparł się, żebym spał blisko niego, więc we śnie czasami stykamy się głowami. Nagle drzwi trzaskają o ścianę, a w nich staje śmierdziel Gabe. Mały zaczął się we mnie wtulać, jak zwykle w jego obecności.

\- Nasz Persiak wrócił - usłyszałem głos ojczyma.

\- Znowu piłeś - powiedziałem. Żałowałem, że mamy nie ma domu. Zazwyczaj udawało się jej go uspokoić. Zazwyczaj.

\- A co cię to gówniarzu obchodzi? Dopiero co wróciłeś i już pyskujesz?

\- Możesz wyjść? Rozmawiam z bratem - powiedziałem. Zauważyłem, że Brian zacisnął pięści na mojej koszulce.

\- Właśnie, wyjdź - szepnął mój brat. Gabe chyba niestety to usłyszał.

\- O, chodź ty tu do mnie Brytan... - Gabe podszedł kilka kroków i chciał już chwycić Briana, jednak ja zrzuciłem brata na łóżko i stanąłem twarzą w twarz z ojczymem. No, to trochę przesada. Jego oczy znajdują się mniej więcej na wysokości mojego nosa.

\- Nie tkniesz go - warknąłem chwytając pięść Gabe'a chcącą mnie uderzyć. Nie dam mu tknąć Briana. Co za ojciec. Nawet nie pamięta imienia swojego syna.

\- Oż ty... - syknął śmierdziel. Próbował zaatakować mnie drugą dłonią, ale ją również chwyciłem. Nie, tego roku nie dam sobą pomiatać. Po tym lecie jestem od niego silniejszy. Mój ojczym robi wielkie oczy i zaczyna się wyrywać.

\- Co?! Myślisz, że taki z ciebie siłacz?! - wrzeszczy mi prosto w twarz. Zerknąłem w bok i zauważyłem, że Brian schował się za łóżkiem i przerażony obserwuje całą scenę.

\- Gówniarz pieprzony! Tak się zachowujesz?! - znowu usłyszałem krzyk Gabe'a.

\- Percy, uwa...uwa...- głos mojego brata się załamał. Przeczuwałem, że płacze. Jakimś cudem ręka mojego ojczyma wyślizgnęła się z mojego uścisku. Rozproszony przez płacz Brain'a nie zauważyłem tego. To był mój błąd, który śmierdziel błyskawicznie wykorzystał. Poczułem silne uderzenie w lewy bok, syknąłem z bólu i wypuściłem drugą rękę Gabe'a. Kolejny błąd. Teraz obiema rękami z całą siłą popchnął mnie do tyłu. Wywróciłem się uderzając mocno głową o metalową krawędź łóżka.

\- Jeszcze raz, to młody też pożałuje - ledwo słyszę głos ojczyma i trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Pociemniało mi przed oczami, miałem wrażenie, że za chwilę zwymiotuję.

\- Pe...Percy! Percy, proooszę... - usłyszałem szept Brian'a ciągnącego mnie za ramię. Zmysły powoli mi się wyostrzają. Po chwili silę się na lekki uśmiech.

\- Cholerny śmierdziel - mówię lekko łamiącym się głosem. Nie, muszę być silny. Brian nie może się martwić. Otwieram szerzej oczy. Widzę już całkiem normalnie, ale nadal czuję dość mocny ból w lewym boku.

\- Uratowałeś mnie - szepcze mój brat przytulając się do mnie. Podnoszę się lekko z podłogi na łokciach. Na razie nie jest tak źle. Z trudem udaje mi się przekonać Brian'a, aby mnie puścił. Powoli wczołguję się na łóżko. Dotykam dłonią tyłu głowy. Wyczuwam dużego siniaka i opuchliznę.

\- Prze...przeżyjesz? - szepcze Brain siadając obok mnie. Nie moge na niego patrzeć, gdy płacze. A szczególnie, gdy robi to przeze mnie.

\- Jasne - odpowiadam. Lekko kręci mi się w głowie, ale po chwili to mija. - Bywało gorzej. Pamiętasz, o naszej umowie?

\- Tak, mama się nie dowie - mówi mój brat.

\- To super. Nie chcę, żeby się martwiła.

Wciągam nogi na łóżko i powoli kładę głowę na poduszkę. Staram się nie krzywić, żeby Brian nie zauważył, że coś mnie boli.

\- Chodź - mówię wyciągając prawą rękę, a mały kładzie się obok mnie i przytula się do mojej koszulki. Rozmasowuję sobie bolące miejsce na lewym boku. Mam nadzieję, że śmierdziel nie połamał mi żeber.

\- Ale nie będzie tak jak rok temu? - szepcze Brian. Nie, no. Mały jeszcze to pamięta? Mam nadzieję, że nie śnią mu się w nocy koszmary. W końcu zobaczenie starszego brata w kałuży krwi to nie jest miły widok.

\- Nie, jasne, że nie - odpowiadam, chociaż nie jestem tego pewny. Do głowy przychodzi mi wspomnienie tego felernego dnia...

 _Był dwudziesty pierwszy stycznia rano. Ja wybierałem się do szkoły, mama smażyła naleśniki, Brian bawił się w salonie klockami, a Gabe spał._

 _\- Mamo, nie widziałaś mojej bluzy? - pytam wchodząc do kuchni. Mama stoi przy kuchence, ubrana w czerwoną koszulkę, niebieskie jeansy , fioletowe kapcie i żółty fartuch._

 _\- Percy, musisz zacząć pilnować swoich rzeczy - mówi, gdy biorę z szafki talerz i widelec. Siadam do stołu i nakładam sobie naleśnika._

 _\- Brian! Chodź, śniadanie! - krzyczy moja mama odwracając głowę w stronę salonu. - Brian! Bo spóźnimy się do przedszkola!_

 _Jak co dzień mama i mój brat za chwilę wyjdą z mieszkania, a ja zostanę jeszcze chwilkę, żeby spakować książki do szkoły. W tym roku mama wybłagała moją starą szkołę, aby znów mnie przyjęli. Niestety nie mogę odprowadzać brata, bo jego przedszkole znajduje się w kompletnie innym kierunku niż szkoła._

 _Brian wchodzi swoim kaczorkowatym krokiem do kuchni. Mama już wcześniej ubrała go w jego ulubione, niebieskie spodnie i białą koszulkę. Mam nadzieję, że jak zawsze dotrzyma danego mi słowa i nie wygada się mamie o wczorajszym incydencie. Mały stłukł wczoraj szklankę, a złożyło się tak, że mamy nie było w domu. Gdy tak jest, Gabe nie ma już w sobie hamulców. Krzyczy, kopie, bije, potem znowu wrzeszczy. Zazwyczaj ten gniew jest wymierzony we mnie, bo skutecznie udaje mi się odciągnąć jego uwagę od Briana._

 _\- Cześć mały - powiedziałem czorchając mu włosy. Spogląda na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. Mrugam do niego jednym okiem i pomagam mu usiąść na krześle obok mnie._

 _\- Smacznego - mówię nakładając mu na talerz naleśnika. Odkąd nauczył się jeść widelcem spadł ze mnie obowiązek karmienia go pod nieobecność naszej rodzicielki._

 _\- Lecę się spakować - mama słysząc moje słowa podchodzi do mnie i przytula._

 _\- Fajnie, że zajmujesz się bratem - szepcze mi do ucha. - Kocham cię synku._

 _\- Ja ciebie też - odpowiadam uwalniając się z uścisku. Wychodzę z kuchni i kieruję się do pokoju. Spod biurka wyciągam plecak. Zerkam na mój plan lekcji. Chwilę zajmuje mi odczytanie dzisiejszych zajęć. Czasami nienawidziłem ten dyslekcji. Chwilę potem słyszę głos Briana._

 _\- Idziemy! - krzyczy mój młodszy brat. Potem trzaskają drzwi, a ja zostaję sam. Zarzucam plecak na ramię i ruszam na poszukiwanie mojej bluzy. Zaglądam do salonu, nie ma. Tak, to by było za proste. Nagle sobie przypominam, że zostawiłem ją w łazience. Słyszę szamotanie w kuchni. Gabe pewnie ruszył tyłek z łóżka. Odruchowo dotknąłem mojego ramienia. Nie miałem ochoty na powtórkę z wczoraj._

 _\- Jackson! - słyszę krzyk Gabe'a. - Przygotuj mi śniadanie!_

 _\- Spóźnię się do szkoły! - odpowiadam. Może uda mi się wymknąć z domu. Starając sie nie chałasować idę do łazienki. Szybkim ruchem zabieram bluzę z pralki. Słyszę odgłos rozbijającego się szkła w kuchni._

 _\- Niech to szlag! - odzywa się Gabe. Do drzwi zostało mi już tylko kilka kroków. Na moje nieszczęście śmierdziel mnie zauważa._

 _\- No, nareszcie! - krzyczy wyrywając mi bluzę z ręki._

 _\- Ej, to moja bluza! - mówię próbując odebrać swoją własność. Zauważam rozbitą butelkę na podłodze i rozlaną jasnobrązową ciecz. Znowu zbił butelkę z piwem. Mężczyzna podchodzi do plamy na podłodze i wyciera ją bluzą. Mam ochotę zabić go za zniszczenie mojego ubrania._

 _\- A teraz rób śniadanie - powiedział Gabe rzucając w moją stronę mokrą bluzę._

 _\- Muszę iść. Spóźnię się do szkoły - podchodzę do wieszaka i zdejmuję z niego kurtkę. Już chciałem nałożyć buty, jednak Gabe znalazł się przy mnie. Głośno przełknąłem ślinę. W dłonie miał nóż._

 _\- Od dawna o tym marzyłem - warczy chwytając mnie za bolące ramię. Po wczorajszym spotkaniu z podłogą został tam dośc duży siniak._

 _\- Zostaw mnie! - krzyczę, gdy mężczyzna ciągnie mnie do łazienki. O bogowie, ja nie chcę umierać! Posejdonie, ratuj! Gabe zamyka za sobą drzwi łazienki, a mnie rzuca na podłogę obok prysznica._

 _\- Czas na wyrównanie rachunków gówniarzu - syczy chwytając mnie za rękę. Nie ukrywam, bałem się jak nigdy w życiu. Walka z hydrą to była bułka z masłem w porównaniu z wyrwaniu się z uchwytu Gabe'a._

 _\- Gabe, zostaw... - szepczę, jednak mój ojczym mnie nie słucha. Przyciąga moją dłoń do siebie, i po chwili czuję zimne ostrze wbijające się w mój przegub. Wrzasnąłem, gdy zobaczyłem krew płynącą z mojej rozciętej ręki. Z bólu pociemniało mi przed oczami. Po chwili Gabe chwycił moją drugą rękę i zrobił to samo co poprzednio. Czy on zwariował?! Podciął mi żyły?! Prawie nic nie widzę, a w uszach słyszę coraz bardziej nierówne bicie mojego serca i odgłos noża, który uderza o kafelki. Czuję, że ktoś chwyta mnie za ramiona i opiera o ścianę. Zerkam w dół i widzę krew. Morze krwi. Czuję jeszcze drżenie podłogi po mocnym trzaśnięciu drzwiami, a potem cisza. Gdybym tylko dosięgnął do umywalki. Gdybym mógł dosięgnąć wody. Wiedziałem jednak, że to się nie uda. Byłem w szoku i coraz bardziej opadałem z sił. Nie dałem rady nawet ruszyć palcem. Ledwo kontaktowałem._

 _\- Mamo! Zapomniałem misia! - jak przez mgłę słyszę głos mojego brata. Ostatnim co pamiętam z tamtego dnia była jego przerażona twarz ukazująca się w drzwiach i zielony miś spadający z szafki prosto na moją głowę._

 _\- Peeeercy... - słyszę. Potem straciłem przytomność._

Potem chyba obudziłem się w szpitalu. Po dwóch tygodniach na obserwacji wróciłem do domu. Nic nie powiedziałem na temat Gabe'a. Wszyscy byli święcie przekonani, że próbowałem się zabić. Percy Jackson, nastolatek z problemami chciał odebrać sobie życie. Ekstra. Mama wahała się przed wysłaniem mnie da obóz. Gabe się trochę uspokoił, już nie wrzeszczał na nas za głupstwa. Brian jedynie nie wierzył w opowieść swojego ojca i sam wymyślił historię, w której on próbuje mnie zabić. Czasami myślę, że ma dar prorokowania.

\- Percy, o czym myślisz? - słyszę głos brata.

\- Zamyśliłem się - odpowiadam. Nie chcę mu mówić, że rozpamiętuję to, co było prawie rok temu.

\- Nie umrzesz? - zapytał ze łzami w oczach. No tak, a ten znowu o umieraniu. Pyta mnie o to kilka razy dziennie. Czasami mam ochotę powiedzieć mu, że wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy, ale nie chcę doprowadzić go do histerii.

\- Nie, głuptasie. Nie umrę - szepczę mu do ucha. Nagle słyszę trzaśnięsie drzwiami i głos mamy w przedpokoju.

\- Brian, Gabe, kochanie! Wróciłam - krzyczy. Mój młodszy brat patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami i bardziej wtula się we mnie. Czasami mam wrażenie, że jestem dla niego ważniejszy niż mama.

\- Smarkacz wrócił - słyszę głos ojczyma. Po chwili do naszego pokoju wpada mama, a Brian odkleja się ode mnie i siada na łóżku. Lekko podnoszę się na łokciach i próbuję wstać. Staram się nie krzywić, i chyba mi się to udaje.

\- Percy! - krzyczy mama i podbiega do mnie. - Coś się stało?

\- Nie, wszystko okay - mówię wstając i przytulając rodzicielkę. Trochę kręci mi się w głowie, ale udaje mi się ustać na nogach.

\- Tak się cieszę, że wróciłeś.

\- Też tęskniłem.

\- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko już w porządku? - szepcze mi do ucha. Ma na myśli chyba bitwę o Manhattan. Z racji tego, że Brian również widzi przez Mgłę, musiała podczas bitwy zostać z nim w mieszkaniu. Oczywiście, gdy wszystko sie uspokoiło nie zapomniała zadzwonić do mnie przez iryfon i powiedzieć mi porządne kazanie. Opowiedziałem jej wszystko, oczywiście pomijając co niebezpieczniejsze kawałki.

\- Tak, wszystko ok - odpowiadam również szeptem, żeby Brian nic nie usłyszał. Mama spogląda na mnie zmartwiona i przez moment mi się przygląda.

\- Wydoroślałeś przez te dwa miesiące. Bogowie, ale się cieszę, że mam takiego syna - czorcha mnie po włosach i siada na łóżku Briana. Nagle z mojej kieszeni słychać dzwonek telefonu. Wyciągam go i spoglądam na wyświetlacz. Annabeth.

\- Odbierz - mówi moja mama biorąc Briana na kolana.

\- Halo? - mówię przykładając telefon do ucha i opierając się o biurko.

\- Jak się ma mój Glonomóżdżek? - słyszę śmiech mojej dziewczyny i mimowolnie się uśmiecham. No, to teraz mama nie da mi spokoju.

\- Widzieliśmy się dwie godziny temu, a ty już za mną tęsknisz? Chyba serio się ode mnie uzależniłaś - powiedziałem, dalej z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Nie, po prostu się o ciebie martwię. Przed moim odjazdem byłeś jakiś zmartwiony - ah, te dziewczyny. Czemu ona mnie tak dobrze zna?

\- Nie, no coś ty.

\- Percy...

\- Ann, na serio nic mi nie jest. Ares mnie jeszcze nie dopadł - udaje mi się zażartować.

\- A dlaczego... - dalsze słowa Annabeth zagłusza głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Tylko nie to.

\- Sally, może po kie...kieliszku? - mówi stojący w progu Gabe. Już po samym głosie można poznać, że jest dość mocno nawalony.

\- Percy! - słyszę głos Briana podbiegającego do mnie i chwytającego mnie za nogawkę spodni.

\- I czego się drzesz, smarkaczu?! - odkrzykuje mój ojczym.

\- Sory, muszę kończyć - szepczę do telefonu.

\- Percy? Co się dzieje? Słyszałam krzyk... - nie daję jej dokończyć. Naciskam czerwony guzik i chowam telefon do kieszeni.

\- O, Jackson ma la...lalunię? - mówi Gabe. - Może pozwolisz mi i mamie ją poznać?

\- Nic ci do tego - odwarkuję i biorę trzęsącego się Briana na ręce. Dlaczego mama nie patrzy w jego stronę? Przecież widzi, że jej młodszy syn się boi.

\- Oh, kochanie - słyszę głos mojej mamy. O matko, kochanie? - Jasne, że się z tobą napiję.

Że co?! Nie no. Moja matka będzie chlać z tym psycholem?!

\- Yyy... mamo, możemy porozmawiać? - powiedziałem odwracając głowę w stronę mojej mamy.

\- Później Percy. Zajmij się Brianem - odpowiada i znika w drzwiach z moim ojczymem. Ból z tyłu głowy znów daje o sobie znać. Stawiam Briana na podłodze, a sam siadam na jego łóżku. Mały podchodzi do mnie i gramoli się na kolana.

\- Brian... - szepczę, jednak mój głos urywa się.

\- Co?

\- Czy... takie sytuacje zdarzały się, gdy mnie nie było?

\- No... kilka razy - odpowiada mój brat. Dobra, kilka razy to nie żadna tragedia.

\- A mama była mocno pijana? - pytam. Może i wyciągam zbyt pochopne wnioski, ale po prostu martwię się o brata.

\- No... tak serio to ona prawie codziennie jest taka... no wiesz. Jak śmierdziel.

\- Ale... opiekowała się tobą. Prawda? - zaskoczony zadaje pytanie. Moja mama nigdy nie piła, nigdy. Nie dawała się namówić przez Gabe'a, a sama też raczej nie sięgała po alkohol.

\- Czasami. Raz nie dała mi jeść kilka dni.

O bogowie. Co ten dzieciak musiał przeżywać? Nie żebym się dziwił. Sam miałem podobnie w jego wieku, ale wtedy było to za sprawą ojczyma.

\- Jak to? Przecież przed chwilą siedziałeś u niej na kolanach.

\- Mama jest zła, jak mówię, że jej nie lubię. Czasami jej przechodzi i się ze mną bawi, ale kiedyś było inaczej - szepcze mój brat. Musze go o wszystko wypytać.

\- Brian... a czy mama... ona cię kiedyś uderzyła? - pytam po chwili milczenia. Wiem, że to dla małego trudny temat. Nigdy nie chciał rozmawiać o tym, jak traktował nas Gabe. Ale odkąd jestem w domu nie dostał lania od niego ani raz. Za to o mnie tego mówić nie można.

\- Percy ja się boję... kiedy... kiedy cię nie było ona... była taka jak Gabe - po twarzy Briana spływają łzy. Szybko ocieram je moją koszulką i mocno przytulam brata.

\- Cii... nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, tak? Nigdy. Wierzysz mi? - mam uczucie, że sam się za chwilę rozbeczę, ale postanawiam jakoś się trzymać.

\- Nie, nie wierzę cię - tego się nie spodziewałem. - Ja cię kocham.

Robi mi się jakoś ciepło na sercu, kiedy Brian zarzucam mi rączki na szyję. Chyba jednak jestem dobrym starszym bratem.

\- Ja ciebie też - odpowiadam.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _I jak?! Podoba się? :) O bogowie, ale jestem z siebie dumna! Przyszła do mnie wena od Apolla i oto jest, moje nowe opowiadanie! Będzie kilka rozdziałów, a to dopiero początek. Jeżeli wyłapiecie jakieś błędy, uprzedzam, rozdział nie był betowany, a ja mam dyslekcję xD Do miana herosa brakuje mi tylko ADHD ( chociaż może je też mam? )._

 _ **Zachęcam do komentowania. Na prawdę, komentarze pomagają w pisaniu :)**_

 _Oks, to teraz na tyle. Do zobaczenia :)_


	2. Chapter 2

\- Mamo, możemy porozmawiać? - pytam wchodząc do sypialni mamy i Gabe'a. Śmierdziel kilka minut temu gdzieś wyszedł, a Brian zasnął w naszym pokoju.

\- O czym? - odpowiada moja rodzicielka. Na szczęście nie była mocno pijana, więc chyba mnie rozumie.

\- Od kiedy pijesz? Chcesz być taka jak Gabe? - pytam cicho siadając obok niej. Patrzę na nią, ale jej nie poznaję. Potargane włosy, lampka wina w ręce. Kompletnie inna osoba. Znałem ją inną.

\- A co - beknięcie - cię to obchodzi?

\- A to, że jestem twoim synem i się o ciebie martwię. I o Briana. Powiedział mi co się tu wyprawiało w wakacje. Jak mogłaś zostawić go samego na kilka dni bez jedzenia? Co się z tobą dzieje? Nigdy... - mówię, jednak mama przerywa mi w połowie zdania.

\- Przecież się nim zajmuję. Ale teraz ty wróciłeś, więc będę mogła trochę odpocząć.

\- Odstaw to - powiedziałem wyrywając jej kieliszek z dłoni. Spojrzała na mnie lodowatym wzrokiem.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie. Dopiero wróciłeś i już sprawiasz kłopoty? - Nie no. Tego już za wiele. I kto tu sprawia kłopoty.

\- Dopiero wróciłem, a dowiedziałem się, że pijesz. Jak Gabe. Mały wszystko mi powiedział. Nic nie ukryjesz. Pytam jeszcze raz, dlaczego?! - Trochę podniosłem głos. Dobra, nie powinienem krzyczeć na swoją własną matkę, ale ktoś musiał jej wybić chlanie z głowy. - W tamtym roku niczego nie zauważyłem. Zaczęłaś w wakacje? Gdy mnie nie było?!

\- Nie interesuj się! Moje życie, robię co chcę! Ja jestem twoją matką, i nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić! - podniosła się z miejsca i zaczęła krzyczeć. Super, jeszcze obudzi małego.

\- Jestem do cholery twoim synem! To chyba nic dziwnego, że nie chcę mieszkać pod jednym dachem z dwojgiem alkoholików?! - wstałem i stanąłem naprzeciw jej. Powoli i mi puszczały nerwy. Nagle stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewałem. Mama walnęła mnie z liścia.

\- Stul pysk - warknęła. Dotknąłem dłonią policzka. Piekło.

\- Mamo, co się stało? Ty... czemu taka jesteś? Stałaś się alkoholiczką przez dwa miesiące? - ja się nie poddawałem. Chwyciłem ją za ramiona i zmusiłem do spojrzenia mi w oczy. - Ty nie jesteś taka. Od zawsze byłaś dobrą, troskliwą kobietą. A teraz co? Brian powiedział mi, że jego też kilka razy uderzyłaś.

\- Nie twój zasrany interes! - przegięła, wiedziałem to.

\- Jesteś moją matką! Wychowałaś mnie i nie pozwolę, żebyś stoczyła się na dno! Jak twój kochany mężulek!

\- Wracaj do pokoju! I na przyszłość nie pyskuj! - wrzasnęła i wypchnęła mnie za drzwi, które szybko zamknęła.

\- Pogadamy jak wytrzeźwiejesz! - krzyknąłem i ruszyłem do pokoju, który dzieliłem z bratem. Brian siedział skulony na łóżku przytulając się do dużego, szarego misia. Pewnie słyszał krzyki. Podszedłem do jego łóżka i usiadłem obok niego. Spojrzał na mnie ze strachem w oczach i mocniej przytulił misia.

\- Nie bój się - szepczę przytulając brata. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Czemu krzyczysz na mamę? - pyta Brian. I co ja mam mu powiedzieć? Że jego matka upiła się z Gabe'm?

\- Już wszystko w porządku. Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić - mały coraz bardziej wtula się we mnie i po chwili zasypia. Ostrożnie kładę go na łóżku i przykrywam kołdrą. Jest późno, więc sam też zaczynam po cichu szykować się do spania. Nie ma co. Milutkie powitanie w domu. Spoglądam jeszcze przelotnie na ekran telefonu. Dwadzieścia dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Annabeth. Jestem zmęczony, nie mam siły do niej oddzwaniać. Po chwili kładę wciąż obolałą głowę na poduszkę, ale czuję, że tej nocy szybko nie zasnę.

* * *

Stoję przed lustrem w pokoju. Przed chwilą usmażyłem jajecznicę i tosty dla małego, który teraz jest w kuchni i je śniadanie. Mama i Gabe jeszcze śpią. No tak, kac morderca. Usiłuję ułożyć włosy grzebieniem, jednak po wielu nieudanych próbach daję sobie spokój. Zakładam marynarkę i jestem już prawie gotowy na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. W tym roku idę do szkoły średniej. Koniec podstawówki! Z moich kalkulacji wynika, że mogę trafić na moją starą klasę z podstawówki. Może nie zdałem dwa razy do następnej klasy , ale skończyłem podstawówkę po sześciu latach, za to w mojej starej szkole było osiem klas.

\- Brian, pośpiesz się! - mówię do brata wchodząc do kuchni. Rozpoczęcie roku zacznie się za godzinę, a ja muszę go jeszcze odprowadzić do przedszkola. Dobra, może się wyrobię.

\- Nieźle wyglądasz - śmieje się Brian. O bogowie, jak dawno nie widziałem go śmiejącego się. Wiem, że jestem bardzo skromny, ale muszę przyznać, nie sądziłem, że jestem przystojny. Fakt, czasem Ann coś tam o tym wspomniała, ale nigdy nie brałem tego na poważnie. Dopiero teraz widzę podobieństwo do ojca. Można powiedzieć, że jestem młodsza wersją Posejdona. A to też muszę przyznać, tata jest niczego sobie. Bycie bogiem dodaje mu trochę punktów.

\- Dzięki, ty też - odwzajemniam uśmiech. Razem z małym idziemy do przedpokoju. Pomagam mu nałożyć buty i wychodzimy z domu. Brian powinien iść do pierwszej klasy, ale kiedyś mama chyba postanowiła, że poczeka jeszcze rok. Mały urodził się pod koniec grudnia. Na stole zostawiłem kartkę, że poszliśmy. Może mama wreszcie wytrzeźwieje. Wychodzimy z klatki schodowej i kierujemy się w kierunku przedszkola małego. Z powodu wczesnej godziny ruch na ulicach jest niewielki. Po piętnastu minutach jesteśmy na miejscu.

\- Dzień dobry pani Greengras - mówi mój brat do swojej wychowawczyni. To dość niska, rumiana i pulchna kobieta o blond włosach.

\- Brian, co dzisiaj tak wcześnie? - pyta kobieta.

\- Percy musi zdążyć do szkoły - odpowiada mój brat. Dopiero teraz jego wychowawczyni mnie zauważa.

\- Percy? Ależ ty wyrosłeś! Nie widziałam cię już z kilka lat! - mówi. Tak, sama pilnowała mnie w przedszkolu jak byłem w wieku Briana. - A mama gdzie?

\- Miło panią widzieć. Muszę lecieć, nie chcę się spóźnić do nowej szkoły - odpowiadam. Udaję, że nie słyszę ostatniego pytania. Kobieta patrzy na mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Słyszała o mojej zeszłorocznej "próbie samobójczej". Gdy chcę wyjść podbiega do mnie Brian i przytula się do mnie.

\- Przyjdę o trzeciej - mówię do brata i czochram go po włosach. - Do widzenia pani - żegnam się i wychodzę z budynku. Mam czterdzieści minut na przejście połowy Manhattanu. Miałem pewność, że się raczej nie zgubię. Przecież mieszkam tu od urodzenia.

* * *

Jakoś przetrwałem apel w szkole. Zostało jeszcze tylko zebranie z wychowawcą w klasie. Ekstra, poznam moją klasę. Jestem tu dla nich obcy, ponieważ wszyscy są z jednej podstawówki. Z moją nową szkołą połączona jest szkoła podstawowa. Chodziłem w niej do pierwszej klasy. Potem przeniosłem się do innej. Później siedziałem dwa lata w tej samej klasie. Długa historia. Ciekawe czy moja stara klasa mnie pamięta. Wchodzę na drugie piętro, gdzie mieści się sala nr 35. Chyba jestem ostatni, bo drzwi klasy właśnie się zamykają za moja przyszłą wychowawczynią. Super, o niczym innym nie marzę, tylko o wielkim wejściu w moim pierwszym dniu w nowej szkole. Okay, co ma być to będzie. Pukam do drzwi i wchodzę. Wszystkie twarze jak jeden mąż odwracają się w moją stronę.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie - powiedziałem i stanąłem z boku. Zauważyłem, że kilka dziewczyn wlepia we mnie wzrok. Kilka osób chyba poznaję. Rudowłosa w okularach do Sophie, niewysoki blondyn przypomina Maxa.

\- Nie nie, chodź tu na środek - zachęca mnie nauczycielka, a ja jestem zmuszony stanąć obok niej. - No więc to jest Percy, w tym roku będzie się uczył w naszej szkole.

Zaraz zaraz... w tym roku? Ona już obmyśla plan jak mnie wywalić z budy?

\- Pamiętacie może pierwszą klasę podstawówki? - odważyłem się powiedzieć. Kto wie... może pamiętają? - A mówi wam coś nazwisko Jackson?

\- Czekaj... uczył się z nami taki jeden... - mówi zielonooka brunetka siedząca na ławce. Emily?

\- Miał na imię Percy... - powiedział jeden chłopak, którego nie poznawałem.

\- Nie gadaj, że to ty - blondyn przypominający Maxa zerka za mnie zaciekawiony.

\- Fakt, troszkę się zmieniłem - odpowiadam uśmiechając się. Większość uczniów robi to samo.

\- Ale ciacho... - słyszę szept jednej z dziewczyn, która po chwili spłonęła rumieńcem. Chyba zrozumiała, że powiedziała to trochę za głośno.

\- Co za zbieg okoliczności! - mówi moja wychowawczyni. - Uczyłeś się tu w szkole podstawowej?

\- To było dobre kilka lat temu, ale to pamiętam - odpowiadam.

\- Dobrze, jutro na lekcjach wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie. Siadaj gdzieś, dzisiaj jeszcze nie mamy krzeseł, ale jutro się pojawią - wychowawczyni uśmiecha się ciepło, a ja siadam na wolnym skraju ławki obok blondyna.

\- Pamiętam cię. Max jestem - mówi wyciągając do mnie dłoń.

\- Tak myślałem. Coś mi świta, że siedzieliśmy razem w ławce.

\- Coś tam pamiętam. Ale potem przeniosłeś się do innej szkoły. Przeprowadziłeś się? - pyta.

\- Długo by opowiadać - chyba nie pamięta, że już w pierwszej klasie leciałem na samych jedynkach i dwójach. Naszą rozmowę przerywa głos wychowawczyni.

\- Nazywam się Aurelia McKinley i będę zajmować się waszą klasą przez najbliższe trzy lata. Uczę w tej szkole matematyki, więc nie będziecie mieli ze mną łatwo.

Klasa wybuchnęła śmiechem. Łącznie ze mną. Potem nauczycielka podyktowała nowy plan lekcji, a mnie ze wszystkich stron otoczyła moja klasa.

\- Ale się zmieniłeś. Pamiętam cię jako małego, wychudzonego sześciolatka biegającego w podartych skarpetkach - zaśmiała się jedna z dziewczyn siadając po drugiej mojej prawej stronie.

\- Sorki, ale ja was wszystkich nie pamiętam - odpowiadam trochę zmieszany.

\- Emily

\- Josh

\- Lily - to ta dziewczyna od "ale ciacho".

\- Richard

\- Sam

\- Mick

\- Nelly

\- Leo

\- Sophie

Cała klasa po kolei recytowała swoje imiona, a ja i tak nie zapamiętałem większości z nich. Tak naprawdę to pamiętam tylko Emily i Maxa.

\- Zmieniłeś się - mówi dziewczyna imieniem Nelly. Jest niewysoka, ma włosy spięte w kucyk i srebrne kolczyki sięgające jej do ramion.

\- Po pierwsze nie mam już sześciu lat - odpowiedziałem ze śmiechem.

\- Tak prawdę mówiąc możesz awansować na miano największego ciacha w szkole. Słyszałeś Lily - śmieje się Max, a rudowłosa Lily zarumieniona odwraca wzrok. - Szybko znajdziesz dziewczynę.

\- Nie potrzebuję. Mam dziewczynę i nie zamierzam szukać innej - odpowiadam. Natychmiast przypominają mi się dwadzieścia dwa nieodebrane połączenia. Cholera, będę musiał z nią pogadać.

\- No to gratki stary. Więc nie będziesz playboyem, ale łamaczem serc - śmieje się Josh i klepie mnie po plecach.

\- No, kończcie już te pogaduchy. Jutro dokończycie - słyszę głos pani McKinley. Po chwili stoję już przed bramą szkoły i wychodzę na ulicę.

\- Cześć, co teraz robisz? - mówi Max podbiegając do mnie.

\- Teraz... - nie chciało mi się wracać do domu, a po małego i tak było za wcześnie iść. - W sumie to nic.

\- Może pójdziemy się przejść po mieście?

\- Dobra, ale muszę odebrać brata z przedszkola o trzeciej - zwracam się do Maxa.

\- Masz brata?! Ile ma lat? - dopytuje się mój kolega z klasy.

\- Tak, mam. W zasadzie to przyrodni brat, bo mamy innych ojców. Ma pięć lat, to chyba logiczne skoro chodzi do przedszkola.

\- Super, zawsze chciałem mieć młodsze rodzeństwo. Niestety mam tylko starszego brata.

Godzinę później zachodzimy do baru "EasyDrink". Mam pewne obawy, ale Max zaciągną mnie tam siłą.

\- To co? Małe piwko? - pyta Max. Nie mam zbyt dobrych wspomnień z alkoholem, ale jedno piwo chyba nie zaszkodzi. - Mój brat tu pracuje. Czasami sprzeda mi coś mocniejszego.

\- Dobra, ale jedno - mówię i podchodzę z Maxem do baru.

\- Kevin! Dwa duże piwa! - krzyczy. Nie do końca jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł. Wstyd się przyznać, ale w moim życiu tylko raz próbowałem alkoholu, kiedy jak byłem mały zobaczyłem pełny kieliszek na stole w kuchni. Po chwili siedzenia i gadania na różne tematy zauważam, że zbliża się druga. Jeszcze pół godziny.

\- Ej, Percy. Skończyło się piwko. Może coś mocniejszego? - pyta lekko przymulony Max. Taki niby kozak a odpada po jednym piwie.

\- Nie, raczej nie - odpowiadam. Piwo, ok, to nie koniec świata. Ale po coś mocniejszego nie sięgnę.

\- Spokojnie, matka się nie dowie - Max klepie mnie po plecach i podnosi drugą rękę w górę. - Kevin! Dwie czyste!

\- Max, serio. Nie będę chlać - chłopak trochę mnie wkurzył. Nie mam zamiaru skończyć jak Gabe.

\- Pękasz? Mówię, że nikt się nie dowie.

\- A nawet jeśli by się dowiedzieli, to i tak gówno by to ich obchodziło! - lekko podnoszę głos i wstaję od baru. Max dziwnie patrzy na mnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Nie gadaj... starzy by ci nic nie powiedzieli?! Jezu Percy, ale ty masz super życie - mam ochotę go trzasnąć w łeb, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuję.

\- Dzięki za piwo, muszę iść - powiedziałem, a po chwili szybkim krokiem oddalałem się do "EasyDrink". Co za kretyn. Głowa zaczynała mnie lekko boleć. Piwo plus niedawne spotkanie z krawędzią łóżka to nie było dobre połączenie. Chwilę powłóczyłem się po ulicach. W przedszkolu brata pojawiłem się pięć po trzeciej.

\- Brian, zbieraj się! - usłyszałem głos pani Greengras. Za minutę pojawiła się w towarzystwie mojego brata.

\- Percy, możemy porozmawiać? Brian, zostań tu na chwilkę - powiedział wskazując mi drzwi prowadzące jak pamiętam do szatni. Gdy zostaliśmy już sami wychowawczyni Briana zaczęła mówić.

\- Kochanieńki, powiedz mi jedno. U was w domu wszystko w porządku? - trochę zaskoczyło mnie to pytanie.

\- Yyy...tak, jasne. Wszystko okay. A czemu pani pyta?

\- Brian mamrotał przez sen coś o tobie. "Zostaw Percy'ego, zostaw" albo "nie rób nic złego". I tak w kółko. Gdy się obudził od razu zaczął płakać. Wiesz coś o tym?

Cholera, zagięła mnie. I co ja mam powiedzieć?

\- No... ostatnio oglądał taki film i po prostu go trochę... wie pani - ok, może to kupi. Greengras popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie i podeszła kilka kroków.

\- Chuchnij - powiedziała.

\- Że co? - wyczuła jedno piwo? O bogowie, ta kobieta ma nos jak jakieś zwierzę!

\- Przestać udawać. Wiem jak pachnie piwo. Dzwonię po waszą matkę. I nawet nie myśl, że wyjdziesz stąd sam z Brianem.

No to wpadłem. Cholera, cholera, cholera! Mogłem odmówić Maxowi. Greengras chwyciła mnie za ramię i wyprowadziła z szatni. Podeszła do telefonu wiszącego na ścianie i znalazła w notatniku numer do mamy albo Gabe'a. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę wytrzeźwieli.

\- Halo? Pani Jackson?... Tak, to ja... Nie, nic się nie stało. A może i tak... Proszę przyjechać, wszystko pani wytłumaczę... Tak... Do zobaczenia.

Greengras skończyła rozmowę przez telefon, a ja usiadłem na jednym z krzeseł ustawionych w holu. Brian natychmiast podbiegł do mnie i usiadł na kolana.

\- Czemu nie idziemy? - zapytał. I co ja mu mam powiedzieć? Sorki Brian, ale wypiłem jedno piwo i nie mogę cię stąd zabrać?

\- Nie wiem...

\- Brian, chodź się jeszcze chwilkę pobawić. Mama zaraz przyjedzie - pani Greengras zabrała brata z moich kolan. Mały oczywiście protestował, ale kobieta pozostawała nieugięta.

\- Ty też. Muszę mieć na ciebie oko - rzuciła w moją stronę. Nie miałem zamiaru ruszać się z miejsca. Byłem pewny, że i tak powie wszystko mojej mamie. A ona Gabe'owi. Czekałem chyba z dziesięć minut zanim samochód Gabe'a stanął przed przedszkolem. Po chwili do holu weszła moja mama, Sally.

\- Percy? Co się dzieje? - zapytała. Z drzwi po prawej stronie wyszła pani Greengras z moim bratem. Brian oczywiście błyskawicznie podbiegł do nie i wgramolił się na kolana.

\- Zaczekajcie tu - powiedziała moja mama i zaczęła rozmawiać z kobietą. Super, teraz udaje idealną matkę, jaką była wcześniej. Co jakiś czas posyła mi zabójcze spojrzenia. Po pięciu minutach wsiadamy do samochodu. Przy ludziach zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej niż w domu.

\- Porozmawiamy w domu - warczy mama i odpala silnik, który brzmi nie lepiej od niej. Tak, "pogadamy''.

\- O co chodzi? - pyta mnie szeptem Brian. No właśnie, o co chodzi? I teraz to ja wyjdę na nieposłusznego, zbuntowanego, zagubionego Percy'ego. Już wolę nie myśleć co powie wychowawczyni małego gdy znowu mnie zobaczy.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiadam. Potem przez dziesięć minut siedzimy w ciszy, aż samochód zatrzymuje się przy kamienicy, w której znajduje się nasze mieszkanie. Wysiadamy, a mama z trzaskiem zamyka drzwi i bez słowa zaczyna iść w stronę budynku. Wzruszam ramionami i biorąc małego z rękę idziemy za nią. Po chwili zamykają się za nami drzwi mieszkania.

\- Nic nie powiesz? - pytam mamy, która nie odzywa się do nas. Tak po prostu weszła do kuchni i wyciągnęła wino.

\- Chodź Percy, zaraz wyjmę ci kieliszek - nie mogłem wykrztusić z siebie słowa. What the f**k?! Podchodzę do niej i wyrywam jej butelkę z rąk.

\- Pogięło cię? Mamo, mam szesnaście lat! - krzyczę.

\- No i co? Młodsi od ciebie piją. Dzisiaj zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś już małym chłopcem, więc ci pozwalam - nie no, zwaliło mnie to z nóg. Jak własna matka może mówić coś takiego synowi?

\- Nie mam zamiaru chlać jak ty i Gabe! Co, może jeszcze będziesz zadowolona jak wrócę do domu pijany?! Po prostu ekstra! Idealna matka!

\- Przecież nawet ta Greengras mówiła, że piłeś - o bogowie, jak mały to usłyszał, to chyba się do mnie nie odezwie. Muszę mu wytłumaczyć, że nie jestem jak mama i jego ojciec.

\- Kolega namówił mnie na jedno, powtarzam JEDNO piwo! I od razu jestem pijakiem jak ty, tak? To może jeszcze Briana namówisz na kielicha, co?! - nie wytrzymałem i wydarłem się chyba na całą klatkę schodową.

\- Dobra, nie to nie. Jeszcze kiedyś się przekonasz, że to doskonale pomaga zapomnieć - powiedziała moja mama wyciągając kieliszek z szafki.

\- O nie, nie, nie. Teraz to ty pić nie będziesz. Odstaw to - odwarkuję podchodząc do okna. Trzeba użyć drastycznych środków. Otwieram je i wystawiam dłoń z butelką wina na zewnątrz.

\- Odbiło ci? To ostatnia butelka! - krzyczy moja matka podbiegając do mnie i szarpiąc mnie za rękę. Spoglądam jeszcze przez okno, czy aby nikogo nie ma na chodniku i wyrzucam butelkę, która roztrzaskuje się na płytkach cztery piętra niżej.

\- Mamo, jesteś teraz trzeźwa, więc chcę pogadać. Okay? - szepczę i patrzę na wściekłą twarz mojej matki. Po chwili wybucha płaczem i wtula głowę w moją koszulę. Dobra, poświęcę nowy garnitur na otarcie jej łez.

\- Percy... ja nie wytrzymam... dlaczego...dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - słyszę jej roztrzęsiony głos. Odruchowo ją przytulam.

\- O co chodzi?

\- To...to było straszne. Byłeś taki blady... bałam się, że ci się udało... dlaczego ty... czegoś ci brakowało? - o bogowie, chyba domyślam się o co jej chodzi.

\- Pijesz... przez to co się stało? Nie wiedziałem... przepraszam - szepczę jej do ucha. Więc moja "próba samobójcza" doprowadziła do tego, że pije?

\- Oh, co ci strzeliło do tego łba?! - krzyczy strząsając moją rękę i cofając się o kilka kroków. Staram się nie rozbeczeć. Nie ma mowy. Nie powiem jej co się wtedy stało.

\- To się nigdy nie powtórzy, słyszysz? Nigdy, przysięgam - mówię podchodząc do niej i powtórnie biorąc ją w ramiona.

\- Nie, to... ja przepraszam... nie powinnam... o bogowie... przepraszam - szlocha.

\- Obiecaj mi jedno - mówię zmuszając ją do spojrzenia mi w oczy. - Już nigdy nie sięgniesz po alkohol, zgoda?

\- Dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło... dziękuję ci Percy... - jej oczy się zamykają i zmusza mnie do siedzenia na krześle. Widzę, że trochę nią ta rozmowa wstrząsnęła. Biorę ją na ręce i kieruję się w stronę jej sypialni. Patrzy na mnie zdziwiona, ale nie protestuje. Ostrożnie kładę ją na łóżku i nakrywam kocem.

\- Dziękuję - słyszę, gdy wychodzę. Może teraz wszystko wróci do normy? Otwieram drzwi pokoju, który dzielę z bratem. Szybko zdejmuję z siebie garnitur i wkładam czarne jeansy i niebieską bluzę. Dopiero teraz coś sobie uświadamiam. Dziwne, Briana nie ma w pokoju.

\- Brian? - pytam wychodząc do przedpokoju. Po chwili, gdy przeszukałem całe mieszkanie na wylot zaczynam panikować. Gdzie on mógł pójść?! Zaglądam jeszcze do mamy. Śpi, więc jej nie budzę. Błyskawicznie zakładam buty i wybiegam z mieszkania.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Lily jackson** \- dzięki, dzięki, dzięki za komentarz! Gdy go przeczytałam przez pół dnia chodziłam z uśmiechem na ustach :D Mam nadzieję, że rozdział Ci się podobał. Jak pewnie zauważyłaś, jedna z bohaterek ( ta od "ale ciacho" ) ma na imię Lily :)

Przypominam tylko, że rozdział nie był betowany, więc mogą się w nim znaleźć śladowe ilości błędów xDTrochę nie wyszło, ale po prostu jakoś tak... wiem, że poprzedni był lepszy :)

A, i jeszcze jedno xD Z tym do której klasy idzie Percy i szkołą średnią to możecie lekko przymknąć oko. Bogowie, pół godziny nad tym siedziałam, i ten system nauczania z USA mnie dobija! Czemu tam wszystko musi być takie dziwne? Ok, teraz to już koniec :) Do zobaczenia!


	3. Chapter 3

Wybiegłem z mieszkania najszybciej jak mogłem. Popędziłem schodami na dół i znalazłem się na ulicy.

\- Brian! - wydarłem się, a kilkoro ludzi odwróciło głowy w moją stronę. Małego jednak nigdzie nie było widać. Cholera, to przeze mnie uciekł. Przestraszył się. Nie miałem pojęcia gdzie mógł pójść. Postanowiłem pobiec w stronę Central Parku. Przed wakacjami często chodziliśmy tam na spacer. W końcu muszę od czegoś zacząć.

Po dziesięciu minutach biegu i wołania imienia mojego brata na cały Manhattan trochę się zmęczyłem. Ogarniała mnie coraz większa panika. A jeżeli mu się coś stało? Wtedy bym sobie tego nigdy nie wybaczył. Zastanawiałem się nawet nad telefonem do mamy, ale to raczej nie był dobry pomysł.

Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach byłem już o krok od poddania się i powrotem do domu. Mama pewnie by spanikowała, ale gdyby zadzwoniła na policję mały być może by się odnalazł. Oparłem się o śmietnik przy ruchliwej ulicy. Znalezienie pięcioletniego chłopca na Manhattanie graniczyło z cudem. A jednak... cuda się zdarzają. Za sobą usłyszałem głos jakiejś kobiety.

\- Zgubiłeś się mały?

Błyskawicznie się odwróciłem i nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co zobaczyłem. Jakaś kobieta kucała obok starego samochodu, który kiedyś był czerwony i rozmawiała z małym dzieckiem. Mimo dzielącej nas odległości dziesięciu metrów rozpoznałem brata. Chciałem podbiec jak najszybciej do nich, jednak coś mnie powstrzymało.

\- No bo... - usłyszałem głos brata. - Oni się kłócili.

\- Kto się kłócił? - zapytała kobieta.

\- Percy z ma...mamą.

\- Brian! - nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać, więc krzyknąłem imię brata. Odwrócił się w moją stronę i zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć trzymałem go w uścisku.

\- Nie! Puść mnie! - mały zaczął wyrywać się z mojego uścisku.

\- Proszę go puścić! Dziecko się boi! - kobieta zaczęła odpychać mnie od Briana. Potem przekonałem się, że mały ma bardzo ostre paznokcie. Drapnął mnie z całej siły w policzek. Może nie bolało jakoś specjalnie, ale nie spodziewałem się tego. Czasami żałowałem, że Zeus usunął ze mnie piętno Achillesa. Mój brat odszedł kilka kroków. Chciał już uciec w stronę ulicy, jednak kobieta go błyskawicznie powstrzymała.

\- Kim pan jest? - usłyszałem jej głos. Miałem szczerą ochotę odpowiedzieć jej "Jestem półbogiem, synem Posejdona, więc jeżeli pani nie pozwoli mi zabrać brata, to zawołam ojca, a wtedy nie będzie wesoło". Oczywiście wzięłaby mnie wtedy za wariata.

\- Jestem jego bratem - odpowiedziałem, a kobieta popatrzyła na mnie krzywo.

\- Skąd mogę mieć taką pewność? Chłopak panu nie ufa, boi się - powiedziała. Co za wredna baba. Kucnąłem i spojrzałem na brata.

\- Brian, wróć ze mną do domu, proszę. Przeszukałem prawie cały Manhattan żeby cię znaleźć.

Mój brat milczał. Już miałem odezwać się ponownie, ale kobieta mnie uprzedziła.

\- To tylko potwierdza moje przypuszczenia, że pan kłamie, panie Jackson.

\- Ja nie kła... zaraz... ja się nie przedstawiłem! - po tylu latach zabijania potworów miałem złe przeczucia. Bardzo złe.

\- Ty się nie musisz przedstawiać. Syna Pana Mórz rozpoznam wszędzie - zachichotała kobieta i na moich oczach zamieniła się w echidnę. Jej nogi zmieniły się w dwumetrowy wężowy ogon, natomiast jej torebka zamieniła się w dwa sztylety, każdy o długości prawie pół metra. Wiedziałem, że śmiertelnicy dookoła nie zdają sobie nawet sprawy z obecności potwora, za to Brian na nieszczęście widział prze Mgłę i teraz darł się na pół Manhattanu. Z drugiej strony ja też bym to zrobił w jego sytuacji.

\- No to panie Perseuszu... możesz się pożegnać z bratem. Chyba, że mnie złapiesz! - wyjąłem długopis z kieszeni i błyskawicznie zdjąłem zakrętkę.

\- Jeszcze czego - odwarknąłem i rzuciłem się na nią. Jednak ona była szybsza. Wężowym ogonem złapała wyrywającego się Briana i podniosła do góry. Jak na stukilowego węża to poruszała się nawet sprawnie. Nie mogłem pozwolić jej uciec. Całe szczęście, że Orkan nie ranił śmiertelników, bo przepychając się między nimi na pewno kilku bym dość poważnie zranił. Nagle echidna skręciła w zaułek, który bardzo dobrze znałem. Znajdował się kilka przecznic od mieszkania mojej mamy. Prawie nikt tam nie chodził, ponieważ można było do niego wejść tylko z jednej strony, a większość miejsca zajmowały tam dwa śmietniki. Jakieś trzy lata temu Gabe zaciągnął mnie do niego i przykuł kajdankami na noc do śmietnika. Nad ranem przyszedł po mnie, zaprowadził do domu i powiedział mojej mamie, że całą noc siedziałem w parku pijąc piwo, które ukradłem ze sklepu. Nie ma co ukrywać, trochę mi się wtedy oberwało.

\- Herosek chce odzyskać braciszka? Jak słodko - echidna dosłownie rzuciła małego pod ścianę. Sama stała teraz pięć metrów ode mnie łakomie oblizując wargi wężowym językiem.

\- Chcesz gadać czy mnie zabić? - odpowiedziałem celując w nią mieczem.

\- Chcę... sprawić ci ból - nerwowo zerknąłem w stronę Briana, który skulił się w kącie i ze strachem wodził wzrokiem ode mnie do potwora. Zorientowałem się w porę, że echidna ruszyła prosto na mnie. Udało mi się uniknąć ostrza sztyletu, które minęło mnie zaledwie o milimetry. Zamachnąłem się Orkanem, jednak to nie było takie łatwe trafić potwora, który cięgle się przemieszczał.

\- Nie możesz zostawić nas w spokoju? - powiedziałem uchylając się przed kolejnym ciosem i podsuwając się bliżej Briana.

\- Pomyślmy... NIE! - usłyszałem krzyk i echidna zaatakowała z podwójną zaciekłością. Zajęty próbami zabicia jej i unikanie ostrzy nie zauważyłem jej ogona, który wystrzelił ku mnie tym samym uderzając mnie mocno w plecy. Updałem na beton, jednak szybko się podniosłem.

\- Herosku... popatrz tutaj... - usłyszałem skrzekliwy głos echidny.

\- Zostaw go! - ostrze jej sztyletu znajdowało się kilka centymetrów od twarzy Briana. Nie mogłem dopuścić, żeby mu się coś stało. Przecież to mnie ścigają potwory, nie jego. Z całej siły zamachnąłem się Orkanem i przeciąłem rękę echidny. W mniej niż kilka sekund reszta potwora zamieniła się w pył. Niestety ręka upadła na kolana Briana. No tak "trofeum" zawsze zostaje. Odrzuciłem ją na bok i uklęknąłem obok brata.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem wolno wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę. Będę musiał powiedzieć mu chociaż część prawdy. Przecież nie uwierzy, że to był jakiś bandyta przebrany na kobietę w tyłkiem węża.

\- C..co... to... - mały płakał, a jego głos się łamał. Nie pytając o zgodę wyciągnąłem go zza śmietnika. Sam usiadłem pod ścianą i wziąłem go na kolana. Raczej nie protestował.

\- Cii... nic się nie stało. Wszystko dobrze. Wszystko ci wyjaśnię w domu, tylko wróć ze mną, dobrze?

\- A... ale... to ch...chciało...

\- Tak, chciało mnie zabić. Ale żyję. Obiecuję, że ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Wracamy? - próbowałem brzmieć pogodnie i wesoło, ale po walce z potworem chyba mi się to nie udało.

\- Krzy... krzyczałeś... ty nigdy... - powiedział Brian. Tak, w jego obecności zazwyczaj starałem się nie drzeć. Gdybym krzyczał na Gabe'a, to mały pewnie nawet by nie zauważył.

\- Mały... musiałem. Ale zapamiętaj. Nawet gdybym wrzeszczał na cały Nowy Jork, to i tak nigdy, nigdy nie zrobię ci nic złego.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Co?

\- Że będziesz... mnie bronił przed takimi potworami?

\- Jasne... - "a w szczególności przed Gabe'm" dodałem w myślach. Rękę echidny zawinąłem w jakiś stary worek i wrzuciłem do kosza. Natomiast postanowiłem zatrzymać sztylet. Całe szczęście działał podobnie jak Orkan. Po naciśnięciu przycisku znajdującego się na rękojeści zamieniał się w guzik. Chowałem go do kieszeni razem z długopisem. Chociaż jedna przyjemna rzecz dzisiejszego dnia. Ciekawe co Annabeth powiedziałaby na taki prezent?

\- Idziemy? - zapytałem wyciągając rękę w stronę Briana. Sądzę, że jak na pięciolatka to i tak dość dobrze się trzyma po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Sądziłem, że po spotkaniu z potworem znowu zaczął mi ufać, ale nie wiedziałem jak zareaguje na mamę. Oby tylko dotrzymała obietnicy.

\- Musimy iść do domu? - mój brat podbiegł do mnie zaciskając swoją dłoń na mojej. Byłem bliski zaproponowania mu pójścia na lody, ale gdy zobaczyłem wyraz jego twarzy zmieniłem zdanie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

\- Posłuchaj. Jak wrócimy to zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. Co chcesz - dobra, może nie byłem jakimś szefem kuchni, ale zazwyczaj dawałem radę zaspokoić kubki smakowe brata.

\- Co chcę?

\- Co chcesz - odpowiedziałem siląc się na uśmiech.

\- Gofry. Z jagodami.

\- Zgoda.

\- I z bitą śmietaną - dodał Brian. Wyglądał jakby w tej chwili liczyły się tylko gofry. W sumie to nie do końca rozumiałem jak działa mózg pięciolatka.

\- I z bitą śmietaną - odpowiedziałem wychodząc z zaułku i kierując się w stronę domu.

* * *

Gdy weszliśmy do mieszkania zorientowałem się, że zrobienie gofrów dla małego nie będzie łatwym zadaniem. Już od progu słyszałem głośne odgłosy kolejnej partii pokera rozgrywanej na kuchennym stole.

\- Później zrobię ci gofry, dobra? - zapytałem brata pomagając mu zdjąć buty.

\- Okay. A nalejesz mi soku? - jakoś nie miałem ochoty iść do kuchni, ale nie sposób było mu odmówić.

\- Idź do pokoju, zaraz przyjdę - powiedziałem wskazując małemu drzwi po lewej stronie. Po chwili Brian cicho zamknął drzwi naszego pokoju. A ja wszedłem do kuchni starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Przy stole siedział mój ojczym oraz jego czterech kumpli. Na podłodze obok nich zobaczyłem kilka pustych butelek po alkoholu. W większości wódka.

\- Panowie, nadworny kucharz powrócił! - krzyknął Gabe, gdy zauważył mnie otwierającego lodówkę. Musiało się Brian'owi zachcieć tego soku?

\- Zrób kanapek ku...chciku. Tak jakoś... źle bez zagryzki - wybełkotał mężczyzna siedzący obok Gabe'a. Starałem się nie zwracać na nich uwagi i wyciągnąłem szklankę z szafki. Odkręciłem butelkę i jak najszybciej zacząłem nalewać sok.

\- Słyszałeś?! - krzyknął Rob, następny stały bywalec pokerowych partyjek mojego ojczyma.

\- Przepraszam, ale muszę iść - powiedziałem. Gabe wstał chwiejnie od stołu i chwycił mnie na kołnierz. Na nieszczęście potrząsnął też moją ręką, w której trzymałem szklankę, a jej zawartość wylądowała na jego koszulce.

\- Ty gówniarzu! Widzisz co narobiłeś?! - krzyknął i wyrwał mi szklankę z dłoni. Roztrzaskał ją na podłodze, a mnie popchnął z całej siły na ścianę. Chwilę potem stał przede mną przygważdżając moje ręce nad głową tak, że nie mogłem do odepchnąć.

\- Chłopaki, może nauczymy młodego posłuszeństwa? - usłyszałem głos kolejnego z kupli Gabe'a.

\- Nie, sam się nim zajmę - powiedział mój ojczym rzucając mnie na podłogę. Dostałem kilka mocnych kopniaków w brzuch. Gabe zakończył serię potężnym uderzeniem w moje prawe udo. Starałem się być cicho. Nie mogłem dać mu satysfakcji.

\- Dobra, chyba wystarczy. No to co szczeniaczku. Zrobisz żarcie?

\- Z czym... ch...chcesz te cholerne kanapki? - powiedziałem cicho lekko się zacinając. Mój ojczym odszedł kilka kroków, a ja próbowałem wstać z podłogi.

\- Obojętnie, oby dużo i dobrych - zaśmiał się i usiadł z powrotem do partii pokera. Pokuśtykałem do lodówki i po dziesięciu minutach postawiłem przed facetami talerz kanapek.

\- Możesz iść - powiedział Gabe. Przypomniałem sobie jeszcze o soku dla małego i wyjąłem kolejną szklankę z szafki. Później posprzątam szkło z tamtej. Nalałem mu połowę szklanki i utykając na prawą nogę poszedłem do pokoju. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi zobaczyłem, że mój brat siedzi na podłodze z nogami podkulonymi pod brodę.

\- Chodź, przyniosłem ci sok - powiedziałem cicho siadając z trudem na łóżku. Musiałem sporo się namęczyć, żeby zachować pogodny wyraz twarzy. Ale uczucie, jakby stado nosorożców właśnie przebiegało ci przez brzuch i nogę nie było przyjemne. Mały podszedł do mnie i wziął ode mnie szklankę.

\- Połóż się - powiedział do mnie Brian. Podniósł szklankę do ust i wziął z niej łyk napoju.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałem patrząc na niego.

\- No bo w przedszkolu pani mówiła, że jak kogoś coś boli to musi się położyć.

\- Ale mnie nic nie boli - odpowiedziałem. Brian postawił szklankę na biurku i usiadł obok mnie.

\- Połóż się. I miałeś mi coś wyjaśnić - mały czasami mnie zadziwia. Nie za często mam kontakt z innymi pięciolatkami, ale wydaje mi się, że inni byliby w tej sytuacji zapłakani. On zazwyczaj też był. Chociaż... od jakiś trzech lat już obserwuje jak Gabe mnie traktuje i chyba się przyzwyczaił. Czasami mu zazdroszczę, że nie musi się tym wszystkim tak mocno zamartwiać. On wiedział, że nie pozwolę go skrzywdzić. Ja już od nikogo nie miałem takiej gwarancji.

W końcu uległem namowom brata i położyłem się na swoim łóżku. Brian zrobił to samo kładąc głowę na moim ramieniu.

\- Posłuchaj i postaraj się zrozumieć - zacząłem. - Co roku wyjeżdzam na taki obóz, na którym uczą nas walczyć z takimi potworami. One tylko tak wyglądają, ale tak na prawdę nie są groźne.

\- Ale czemu on chciał cię zabić?

\- One już takie są. Ale teraz najważniejsze. Ty i ja je widzimy. Jednak inni ludzie nie. Więc nie mów o nich nikomu, nawet kolegom w przedszkolu, jasne? - powiedziałem. Byłem pewny, ze Brian nie od razu zrozumie o co chodzi.

\- A dlaczego inni ich nie widzą? - zapytał mój młodszy brat. Chwilę zastanowiłem się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Nie wiem Brian, nie wiem. Po prostu tak jest - nie mogłem nic innego wymyślić. Ale lepsze to niż nic.

\- A zabierzesz mnie na ten obóz?

\- Jeszcze jesteś za mały. Ale może kiedyś cię wezmę ze sobą - powiedziałem. Chwilę potem poczułem wibracje w mojej kieszeni. Wyjąłem telefon i zerknąłem na wyświetlacz. Dzwoniła Annabeth.

\- Kto to? - powiedział Brian wskazując na zdjęcie mojej dziewczyny.

\- Moja przyjaciółka z obozu - odparłem naciskając zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Cześć Mądralińska, właśnie miałem do ciebie... - nie dała mi dokończyć zdania.

 _\- Percy! Czemu nie odbierasz telefonów? Coś się stało? Dlaczego wtedy się rozłączyłeś?_

\- Ann, wszystko w porządku - powiedziałem i pokazałem Brian'owi, żeby był cicho.

\- _Nie widziałam cię tylko jakieś dwa dni a już tęsknię. Zadzwonię przez iryfon, chcę cię zobaczyć_ \- w tym momencie sie rozłączyła. Rzuciłem telefon pod poduszkę, a sam podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Usiadłem po turecku i oparłem się o ścianę. Czekałem aż przede mną pojawi się obraz Annabeth.

\- Tylko się nie chowaj, Ann cię dawno nie widziała. I ani słowa o wiesz czym. Tak samo jak dla mamy - powiedziałem do brata sadzając go przede mnie. Zobaczyłem mały obłoczek pary formujący się metr przed nami. Po chwili w jego środku pojawiła się moja dziewczyna. Swoje blond włosy miała spięte w długi warkocz. Ubrana była w ciemnobrązową koszulkę z napisem "Miss San Francisco 1992".

\- Glono... Brian! O bogowie, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam! - krzyknęła i zaczęła przyglądać się mojemu bratu. - Też mam brata w twoim wieku, wiesz?

\- Hej - powiedział Brian opierając się plecami o mnie. Odruchowo objąłem go ramionami.

\- Jaki słodki obrazek - powiedziała Ann.

\- Tylko się nie rozpłacz. Ale ja i tak widzę dużo piękniejszy widok niż ty - zaśmiałem się patrząc w szare oczy córki Ateny.

\- Tylko mi tu Móżdżku nie słodź. Dlaczego nie odbierałeś?

\- Miałem wyłączony telefon - odpowiedziałem krótko.

\- Coś kręcisz.

\- Nie, mówię prawdę. Jak rozpoczęcie roku? Dalej ta sama szkoła? - zapytałem aby zmienić temat. Ann popatrzyła się na mnie dziwnie, ale odpowiedziała.

\- Jak zawsze. A do tej samej szkoły chodzę od pierwszej klasy.

\- O mnie tego powiedzieć nie można. Trochę to dziwne, że jesteśmy w tym samym wieku, a ty jesteś dwie klasy wyżej ode mnie.

\- Rzeczywiście - potwierdziła. - Ale nie zmieniaj tematu. Wiem kiedy kłamiesz.

I co ja jej mogłem teraz powiedzieć. "Sorki Ann, ale rozłączyłem się, ponieważ do pokoju wpadł mój pijany ojczym i zabrał moją mamę na kielicha". Tak, na pewno by się po czymś takim uspokoiła.

\- Na prawdę Ann, nic się nie dzieje. Po prostu musiałem się rozłączyć, bo mama weszła do pokoju - nawet nie sądziłem, że uwierzy.

\- Trzaskając drzwiami? - kocham ją, ale czasami jest za bardzo wnikliwa.

\- Był przeciąg... - nie dokończyłem, bo Brian pociągnął mnie za koszulkę.

\- Ta dziewczyna też widzi potwory? - wyszeptał mi do ucha.

\- Tak, widzi. Poznałem ją na obozie - odpowiedziałem również szeptem. Mały zaczął z zaciekawieniem przyglądać się Annabeth.

\- A Glonomóżdżek wie, że nieładnie jest szeptać w towarzystwie? - zaśmiała się moja dziewczyna. Chyba postanowiła odpuścić.

\- Dlaczego ona nazywa się Glonomózczak? - zapytał Brian. Oboje z Annabeth wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.

\- Glonomóżdżek - poprawiła go córka Ateny. - Długa historia.

\- Nie lubię jej - szepnął Brian do mojego ucha. Ann chyba tego nie słyszała.

\- Percy, co masz na twarzy? - zapytała dziewczyna nachylając się bliżej. Dotknąłem mojego policzka i przypomniałem sobie zajście na ulicy.

\- Spotkaliśmy echi... - zacząłem, jednak mały mi przerwał.

\- Nie mów! - krzyknął i zatkał mi usta ręką. Mrugnąłem jednym okiem w stronę Annabeth. Napiszę jej co się stało sms'em.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Nie powiem. Obiecuję - powiedziałem.

\- Muszę iść. Tata woła mnie na kolację. Pa - powiedziała Annabeth i wysłała mi całusa. Po chwili obłok zniknął.

\- Mieliśmy nikomu nie mówić o potworach - powiedział z wyrzutem mój brat.

\- Annabeth to wyjątek. Ona wie o wszystkim. Też walczy z potworami, wiesz?

Zerknąłem na zegarek stojący na stoliku nocnym. Byłem zaskoczony tym, że tak szybko minął dzień. Była już siódma, a ja nie zauważyłem jak czas szybko minął. Z kuchni nadał słychać było odgłosy partii pokera, więc na kolację raczej nie mogłem liczyć.

\- Zagramy w coś? - zapytałem Brian'a. Musiałem jakoś zająć czymś czas jemu i mnie.

\- W chińczyka?

\- Jasne. Przynieś grę, a ja sprzątnę trochę na stoliku.

Mały pobiegł do regału ze swoimi zabawkami, a ja spróbowałem wstać z łóżka. Syknąłem, gdy oparłem się na prawej nodze. Zdjąłem ze stolika moje podręczniki i lampkę nocną. Brian przyniósł grę i rozłożył pionki.

\- Ja zielone - powiedział.

\- No to ja niebieskie - odparłem i w ulgą usiadłem na swoim łóżku. Zaczęliśmy grać.

* * *

Była dziewiąta, gdy usłyszałem trzask zamykanych drzwi. Kumple Gabe'a nareszcie sobie poszli. Pół godziny wcześniej pomogłem małemu się przebrać i położyłem go do łóżka. Teraz starałem się być cicho i go nie obudzić. Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi.

\- Percy? - w progu pokoju stanęła mama z talerzem w dłoni. - Mogę wejść?

\- Jasne - odparłem szeptem. - Cicho, mały śpi.

Mama weszła cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Usiadła obok mnie i położyła mi talerz na kolanach. Były na nim trzy kanapki, chyba jedyne jakie zostały z tych zrobionych przeze mnie. Byłem ciekawy, czy mama słyszała co się stało w kuchni. A nawet gdyby słyszała... już szesnaście lat nie reaguje, więc czemu teraz miałaby zacząć?

\- Chyba nie jadłeś kolacji - powiedziała.

\- Dzięki - wziąłem do ręki kanapkę i zacząłem jeść. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jaki byłem głodny. Trzy kanapki pochłonąłem w nie więcej niż trzy minuty. Mama uśmiechnęła się do mnie gdy oddałem jej pusty talerz.

\- Dziękuję Percy. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że mam takiego dorosłego syna. Przepraszam, na prawdę przepraszam za wszystko. Postaram się być lepszą matką.

\- Jesteś najlepszą matką - powiedziałem. Dziwne, ale na prawdę tak sądziłem. Do wczoraj uważałem ją za wzorowego człowieka. Mam nadzieję, że teraz już wróci do swojej dawnej postaci.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała wychodząc z pokoju. Z szafki wyciągnąłem piżamę, czyli niebieskie spodenki i biały podkoszulek. Zerknąłem jeszcze raz na Brian'a i wyszedłem z pokoju na korytarz. Gabe właśnie znikał w sypialni razem z moją mamą. Jak ona może spać z tym morsem razem w jednym łóżku? Wszedłem do łazienki, umyłem zęby, wziąłem szybki prysznic i przebrałem się do spania. Po śladzie paznokci Brian'a na moim policzku nie było już nawet małej blizny. Dzięki tato. Jednak woda nie zaleczyła siniaków na moim brzuchu i nodze. Gdy zbierałem swoje rzeczy z podłogi poczułem metaliczny smak w ustach. Podbiegłem do umywalki i plunąłem kilka razy krwią. Potem otarłem brodę ręcznikiem i usiadłem na podłodze przy prysznicu. Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. _Gabe, nóż, krew, Brian, miś, mama, szpital._ Pośpiesznie zabrałem rzeczy z podłogi i wyszedłem z łazienki. Gdy zamknąłem drzwi pokoju rzuciłem ubrania na krzesło, a sam położyłem się do łóżka. Czułem, że będzie to kolejna nieprzespana noc.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok, kolejny rozdział opublikowany :) Może nie jest jakiś mistrzowski, ale mam nadzieję, że się podoba.

Nikogo do niczego nie zmuszam, ale miło jest widzieć kilka komentarzy pod rozdziałami. Napisanie kilku zdań nie zajmuje dużo czasu, a mi sprawia na prawdę wielką radochę :D

Następny rozdział postaram się dodać jak najszybciej. Sądzę, że to opowiadanie będzie miało nie więcej niż dziesięć, może dwanaście rozdziałów. A możliwe, że jeszcze mniej. Na teraz to tyle.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Jackson! Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zapewniam cię, że po wakacjach będziesz powtarzał klasę! - darła się moja wychowawczyni.

Minęły dopiero trzy miesiące nauki, a w moich ocenach jak zawsze dominowały niedostateczne i dopuszczające. Był poniedziałek i na pierwszej lekcji mieliśmy godzinę wychowawczą.

\- Percy, mówię do ciebie! - pani McKinley oparła ręce na ławce i nachyliła się nade mną. Słuchałem jej, ale do takich sytuacji się raczej przyzwyczaiłem. W końcu w każdej szkole nie miałem za dobrych ocen.

\- A ja pani słucham - odpowiedziałem niezbyt grzecznie.

W tej szkole tak na prawdę lubił mnie tylko jeden nauczyciel. Pan Edge, który prowadził zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego.

\- Czekam do piątku. Jeżeli twoje oceny, przynajmniej z matematyki, się nie poprawią, to dzwonię do rodziców - kontynuowała nauczycielka.

\- Postaram się - powiedziałem udając skruchę. Nauczycielka odeszła od szkolnej ławki i usiadła za swoim biurkiem. Wróciła do poprzedniego tematu naszej lekcji. Niedługo w szkole miała się odbyć dyskoteka z okazji zbliżających się świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Nie miałem zamiaru iść w ten dzień do szkoły. Zamiast tego może zabiorę Brian'a do kina albo pomogę mamie w cukierni.

\- Ale się na ciebie uwzięła - szepnął do mnie Matt, najlepszy uczeń w naszej klasie. McKinley posadziła mnie z nim w ławce gdy zorientowała się jakie oceny najczęściej dostaję. Miała nadzieję, że przy nim "jakoś wyjdę na ludzi".

\- Nie pierwsza, nie ostatnia - odpowiedziałem.

\- Jackson! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać! Nie rozmawiamy, gdy ja mówię - krzyknęła wyprowadzona z równowagi nauczycielka. Czasami przypomina mi Argusa, szefa ochrony w Obozie Herosów.

\- Przepraszam - odpowiedziałem patrząc w stalowoszare oczy nauczycielki, która powróciła do omawiania spraw klasowych. Co chwila posyłała mi spojrzenie przypominające laser, który prześwietla mnie na wylot.

* * *

Westchnąłem z ulgą, gdy usłyszałem dzwonek na przerwę. Przetrwałem wychowawczą, dwie matematyki, angielski i historię. Teraz tylko W-F i mogę nareszcie opuścić budynek szkoły. Nie żebym się specjalnie cieszył na powrót do domu, ale taka dawka liter, cyfr, dat i wyrazów to jak na mój dyslektyczny mózg za dużo. Kładłem właśnie plecak na szafce w szatni, gdy podszedł do mnie Max.

\- Jak tam się ma nasz sportsmen? - zapytał. Dobrze znałem ten jego ton. Od pewnego czasu zwykle gdy był sam, to do mnie nie podchodził. Ale za jego plecami dostrzegłem Jack'a i Josch'a. Jack był szkolnym osiłkiem. Potężnie zbudowany szatyn o ciemnej karnacji był mistrzem szkoły w zapasach. Po naszym "wypadzie do knajpy" pierwszego września chodzą plotki, że panikuję na widok kieliszków. Fakt, od tamtej pory Max dokuczał mi na każdym kroku. Przestał jednak jakiś miesiąc temu, gdy zdenerwował mnie w łazience i "przez przypadek" jego szczęka spotkała się moją pięścią. Zwykle nie biję śmiertelników, ale ten zachowywał się jak Dionizos, gdy dość mocno mu się podpadnie.

\- Przepraszam Max, ale chcę się przebrać. Możemy pogadać kiedy indziej? - powiedziałem obojętnie, wyjmując z plecaka worek ze strojem gimnastycznym, który składał się z białych spodenek i koszulki z logiem szkoły.

\- Nie możemy - powiedział opierając się o szafkę.

\- Dobra, czego chcesz? - odpowiedziałem zrezygnowany i odwróciłem się twarzą do niego.

\- Wiesz, że przez twoje pojawienie się tutaj musiałem zerwać z Susan?

\- A co mnie obchodzi twoje życie uczuciowe? Chyba tyle co zeszłoroczny śnieg - prychnąłem i spojrzałem mu w oczy. Coś mnie w nich niepokoiło. Bardzo niepokoiło.

\- Nie zauważyłeś, że każda laska w szkole ślini się na twój widok? - powiedział z wyrzutem. Może parę osób mówiło mi, że mógłbym mieć każdą, ale kocham Ann. I raczej się to nie zmieni.

\- Max, błagam, opanuj się. Mam dziewczynę i nie jestem typem faceta, który zalicza każdą dziewczynę w szkole. Serio, to nie moja wina, że mam dobre geny.

 _A żebyś tylko wiedział jakie_ \- dodałem w myślach.

\- A może sprawimy, żeby ta śliczna buźka już nie była taka piękna? Josh, zamknij drzwi - zarządził a ja miałem coraz gorsze przeczucia. Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy Max wyjął z kieszeni scyzoryk. Otworzył go i błysnął w świetle małym ostrzem.

\- I co mi niby zrobisz? - zapytałem trochę mniej pewnie. Szlag, przeciw Jack'owi miałem marne szanse. Mogłem tylko jakoś ich przechytrzyć. Ale ich było trzech, a ja jeden. A Orkan i tak nie działał na śmiertelników.

\- Jack, przytrzymaj go - powiedział Max, a chłopak o budowie zapaśnika podszedł do mnie. Ale nie, ja się tak łatwo nie dam.

\- Max, serio upadłeś tak nisko? - zapytałem cofając się o kilka kroków i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Jack próbował chwycić mnie za ramiona, jednak zdołałem mu umknąć, a przy okazji kopnąć go w łydkę. Jednak treningi w obozie na coś się przydały. Nie na darmo też czasami wstaję wcześnie z rana, żeby pobiegać po parku.

\- Jack, złap go i przytrzymaj - usłyszałem głos Max'a dalej opierającego się o szafkę. Niby taki niepozorny, a jednak geniusz zemsty. Nadawałby się na syna Nemezis. Jednak powinien wiedzieć, że z herosem się nie zadziera. W te lato uczyłem się trochę walki wręcz, jednak nie byłem mistrzem w tej dziedzinie. Znacznie lepiej szła mi szermierka, biegi i pływanie. Pojąłem nawet posługiwanie się sztyletem ( dzięki moja kochana Ann ). Ale cóż, śmiertelnicy to co innego.

\- Skoro taki odważny to sam tu chodź. Będziesz wysługiwać się gorylem? Proszę, Max, jesteśmy prawie dorośli, a ty zachowujesz się jak rozwydrzony bachor, któremu zabiera się zabawki - dobra, może trochę przegiąłem, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

\- Jackson, jesteś w tej szkole od trzech miesięcy, a nie nauczyłeś się trzymać z boku?

\- Ja nie umiem się trzymać z boku - kątem oka obserwowałem Jack'a stojącego z mojej prawej strony. Josh pilnował drzwi, za to Max stał dwa metry ode mnie przy szafkach. Miałem plan, chociaż trochę ryzykowny. Ale... próbowałem już tego nie raz. A Jack się bardzo od Lajstrygonów nie różnił.

\- No dawaj, złap mnie! - krzyknąłem w stronę Jacka i cofnąłem się w stronę Maxa. Zerkałem na jego prawą rękę trzymającą scyzoryk, która już gotowała się do oszpecenia mojej twarzy. Zbytnio się tym nie przejmowałem. W końcu od czego jestem synem Posejdona. Podszedłem jak najbliżej Maxa i wyrwałem mu małe ostrze z dłoni. Na szczęście nic się nie spodziewał. Następnie sprowokowałem Jack'a i po chwili jego pięść ( razem z nim ) przeleciała nade mną z ciosem wymierzonym prostu w nochala Max'a. Kucnąłem dosłownie w ostatniej chwili.

\- Oj, Maxiu, Maxiu. Coś mi się wydaje, że napad trochę ci nie wyszedł - zaśmiałem się w kierunku leżącego na podłodze Max'a i przepraszającego go Jack'a.

\- Spieprzaj Perseusz - warknął Max trzymając się za krwawiący nos.

Rzuciłem scyzoryk pod nogi Josha, pozbierałem swoje rzeczy i wyszedłem z szatni. W łazience błyskawicznie przebrałem się w strój do ćwiczeń i udałem się w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Max chyba się nauczył, że ze mną się nie zadziera.

* * *

Wychodziłem właśnie ze szkoły gdy usłyszałem za sobą wołanie.

\- Percy! - odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem moją wychowawczynię. Niechętnie poszedłem w jej stronę.

\- Tak, proszę pani? - zapytałem udając grzecznego.

McKinley stała przed drzwiami wejściowymi trzymając w dłoni dziennik klasy maturalnej. Poprawiłem plecak, który zjechał mi z lewego ramienia i przygotowałem się na kolejną rozmowę. Gdybym wiedział, że w tej szkole kładą taki nacisk na oceny, to chyba wybrałbym jednak szkołę wojskową na przedmieściach.

\- Proszę za mną. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać - to nie znaczyło nic dobrego. Chcąc nie chcąc poszedłem za nauczycielką. Zaprowadziła mnie do najgorszego z możliwych miejsc. Do gabinetu dyrektora. Gdy kazała mi wejść otworzyłem bez pukania drzwi. Gabinet był wielkości sporej sali lekcyjnej, ale wydawał się niewielki za sprawą wielkiej gabloty z pucharami zakrywającej prawie całą ścianę. Z sufitu zwisał przyprawiający mnie o dreszcze żyrandol w kształcie burzowej chmury z której sypią się błyskawice. Zobaczyłem Max'a, Jack'a i Josh'a siedzącego na krzesłach oraz pana Brown'a za biurkiem. Przeczuwałem kłopoty.

\- Po pierwsze się puka, a po drugie proszę siadać, panie Jackson - powiedział do mnie dyrektor i wskazał krzesło, na którym usiadłem. Położyłem plecak na podłodze i nerwowo wodziłem wzrokiem od Brown'a do uśmiechającego się głupio Max'a.

\- Pan River zgłosił mi, że podczas przerwy pomiędzy trzecią a czwartą lekcją doszło do niemiłego incydentu w szatni. Przyznajesz się do winy, Percy? - usłyszałem głos dyrektora. Rzadko nazywał mnie po imieniu. Zazwyczaj mówił do mnie Jackson.

\- Nie mam do czego się przyznawać - powiedziałem lekko.

\- Pobił mnie i groził, że jeżeli coś powiem, to mnie zabije - zaczął żalić się Max. Dyrektor skinął do niego głową, a mój "kolega" zaczął opowiadać zdarzenie w szatni.

\- Spokojnie się przebierałem, gdy ten psychol podszedł do mnie i uderzył mnie w twarz. Całe szczęście, że po chwili przyszli do mnie Jack i Josh, bo nie wiem co by się ze mną stało.

\- Panie Jackson? - powiedział dyrektor wlepiając we mnie wzrok.

\- Max kłamie. Przebierałem się w szatni, a ten tu obecny kryminalista zaczął grozić mi scyzorykiem. Jack miał mnie przytrzymać i dać mu okazję do oszpecenia mojej twarzy. Za to Josh pilnował drzwi, aby nikt nie wszedł - powiedziałem prawdę, ale przez te trzy miesiące przyzwyczaiłem się, że nauczyciele częściej wierzą swoim pupilkom niż mi. Cóż, takie życie.

\- A jak wytłumaczysz w takim razie to, że pan River ma teraz podbite oko? - zapytał Brown.

\- Samoobrona. A tak na prawdę, to ja go nie dotknąłem. Jack chciał dopaść mnie, ale trafił w swojego szefa - prychnąłem i popatrzyłem wyzywająco na Max'a.

\- On kłamie proszę pana. Przecież pan go zna profesorze - powiedział koleś z podbitym okiem siedzący dwa metry ode mnie.

\- Jutro oboje przychodzicie do szkoły z rodzicami - zarządził dyrektor. No świetnie. Ciekawe jak zareaguje mama. Ale jeżeli jej wszystko wyjaśnię, to powinno być okay...

\- A jeżeli moja mama nie będzie miała czasu? - próbowałem się ratować. Może da się go ubłagać, żebyśmy załatwili to między sobą.

\- To zapraszam ojczyma - chyba lekko zbladłem na twarzy. Dobra, chyba wybieram pierwszą opcję.

\- Dobrze, mogę już iść? - zapytałem podnosząc plecak, który wcześniej rzuciłem na podłogę. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Max zarzuca nogę na nogę i wysyła w moim kierunku kpiące spojrzenie. Jeszcze chwila i podejdę do niego żeby rozerwać gnojka na strzępy.

\- Oczywiście. Jutro masz przyjść z mamą albo ojczymem. Na dzisiaj koniec, ale znając ciebie, Percy, to radziłbym ci się trochę pohamować.

* * *

Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Zdjąłem kurtkę i powiesiłem ją na wieszak. W domu było gorąco, więc bluzę rzuciłem na krzesło. Sądząc po ciszy panującej w mieszkaniu Gabe'a w nim nie było.

\- Wróciłem! - krzyknąłem stawiając buty pod ścianą. Moja rodzicielka nie lubiła, jak chodziłem w nich po domu. Nikt mi nie odpowiedział, co wydało mi się dziwne. Mama powinna wrócić już z Brian'em do domu. Może poszli się przejść? Przekroczyłem próg kuchni i poczułem, że serce mi stanęło. Zobaczyłem kobietę leżącą na podłodze. Obok niej znajdowało się puste opakowanie po jakiś lekach. Tą osobą była moja mama. Jak najszybciej odbiegłem do niej i padłem na kolana. Trzęsącymi się rękoma próbowałem ją obudzić. Bezskutecznie. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę wpaść w panikę.

\- Błagam, błagam, nie umieraj - szepnąłem wyciągając z kieszeni telefon i wybierając numer pogotowia.

\- Upper East Side 5/4... n..nie wiem, chyba samo...bójstwo...Percy...Jackson. Co?! Nie, oddycha - trochę się jąkając powiedziałem facetowi na linii co, gdzie i jak. Rzuciłem telefon na stół i położyłem głowę mamy na swoich kolanach. To były chyba jedne z najgorszych chwil w moim życiu. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Miałem ochotę zacząć szlochać i walić głową w ścianę. Ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę. Przez głowę przelatywało mi sto myśli na sekundę. Nie rozumiałem, nie chciałem rozumieć dlaczego to zrobiła. Powtarzałem sobie tylko, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale jakoś nie umiem okłamywać samego siebie.

Po dziesięciu minutach usłyszałem trzask otwieranych drzwi i do kuchni wbiegli ubrani w czerwone kurtki ratownicy. Poczułem, że ktoś chwyta mnie za ramiona i pozwoliłem się odprowadzić od mamy, którą teraz dwóch kolesi przenosiło na nosze.

\- Cholera, przedawkowała przeciwbólowe - powiedziała kobieta, której wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Podała białe pudełeczko leżące na stole jednemu z lekarzy i podeszła do mnie.

\- Opowiedz co się stało.

Oparłem się plecami o ścianę i usiadłem na podłodze. Cały się trzęsłem, a mój głos łamał się wbrew mojej woli.

\- Leżała... na podłodze... jakby umarła. Nie wiem, na prawdę nie mam pojęcia dlaczego to zrobiła - powiedziałem, gdy kobieta kucnęła obok mnie.

\- Emma! Musimy jechać! - krzyknął jeden z mężczyzn.

\- Przecież nie możemy zostawić chłopaka samego! - odkrzyknęła.

\- Nie może z nami jechać! Niech idzie do sąsiadki czy coś - odpowiedział jej niski blondyn gorączkowo szukający czegoś w torbie.

\- Szpital na 23 Alei - usłyszałem i kobieta o imieniu Emma zniknęła za drzwiami.

Ręce nadal mi się trzęsły, gdy wkładałem klucz do zamka w drzwiach. Wybiegłem za ratownikami na dwór i zobaczyłem, jak wkładają nosze do karetki. Na klatce schodowej zebrał się mały tłum w postaci naszych sąsiadów. Po chwili karetka z wyjącym alarmem odjechała spod kamienicy. Oparłem się plecami o ścianę i mocniej otuliłem się bluzą. Było jakieś minus dziesięć stopni i zaczynał sypać śnieg, a ja nie zdążyłem nawet się ubrać. Wsunąłem tylko adidasy na nogi i chwyciłem bluzę z krzesła. Musiałem koniecznie zabrać Brian'a z przedszkola, załatwić sobie transport do szpitala i co najgorsze powiadomić Gabe'a.

\- Percy, co się stało? - usłyszałem obok głos mojego sąsiada Rick'a. Miał około czterdzieści lat i był właścicielem kafejki przy Central Parku. W sumie to nawet go lubiłem.

\- Yyy... nie wiem, mama leżała na podłodze nieprzytomna - powiedziałem. Była to prawda. A przecież nie będę rozpowiadał wszystkim, że Sally Jackson, moja rodzicielka nałykała się tabletek i chciała się zabić.

\- Twój ojczym wie? - zapytał kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. W jego spojrzeniu widać było zmartwienie.

\- Jeszcze nie - odpowiedziałem chłodno.

\- Zadzwoń do niego. Jak chcesz to podrzucę cię do szpitala. Gdzie Brian?

\- Mógłby pan? I muszę zabrać brata z przedszkola.

\- Jasne.

Poszedłem za nim do jego samochodu. Ciemnoniebieski mercedes stał zaparkowany kilka metrów dalej. Rick wyciągnął kluczyki i wskazał mi miejsce z przodu. Po kilku minutach dotarliśmy pod przedszkole Brian'a.

\- Pójdziesz sam? - zapytał mnie mój sąsiad.

\- Zaraz wracam - powiedziałem cicho i wyszedłem z samochodu. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi natychmiast dopadła mnie pani Greengras.

\- Czy wy myślicie, że ja tu będę siedzieć do nocy? Jak... Coś się stało? - zmieniła ton głosu gdy dokładniej mi się przyjżała. Chyba nie miałem zbyt wesołego wyrazu twarzy. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i nachylając się do kobiety wyszeptałem

\- Mama jest w szpitalu. Sąsiad nas podwiezie.

\- O Boże... a co to się stało? - dopytywała się.

\- Nie wiem dokładnie. Przepraszam, mogę już wziąć brata? Trochę się śpieszę - powiedziałem nerwowo.

\- Tak tak, oczywiście - odpowiedziała i znikła za drzwiami. Po chwili przyprowadziła Brian'a do szatni. Jak najdelikatniej opowiedziałem mu sytuację i pomogłem się ubrać. Chwilę potem siedział u mnie na kolanach w samochodzie Rick'a, który jak najszybciej sunął przez zatłoczone ulice Manhattanu. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni telefon i niechętnie wybrałem numer ojczyma. Po trwających nieskończenie długo czterech sygnałach odebrał.

 _\- Czego_? - usłyszałem głos śmierdziela.

\- Mamę zabrała karetka. Jest w szpitalu na 23 Alei - starałem się brzmieć stanowczo, aby przed ojczymem nie wypaść na mazgaja.

 _\- Co?_

\- Karetka. Taki biały samochód ze światłami, który wozi chorych ludzi do szpitala.

 _\- Wiem gówniarzu co to jest karetka._

\- Przyjedź - rzuciłem szybko i się rozłączyłem. Nie miałem ochoty dłużej z nim gadać. Poczułem, że Brian coraz uporczywiej bawi się sznurkiem od mojej bluzy. Objąłem go ramionami i przycisnąłem do piersi. Mały nie protestował.

\- A co jak mama umrze? - zapytał cicho. Rick odwrócił się w naszą stronę i z troską spoglądał na mnie i mojego brata. Nie miałem pojęcia czy domyślił się, że nie powiedziałem mu prawdy.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - wyszeptałem bratu do ucha i i jedną ręką poprawiłem mu czapkę, która trochę zjechała mu na prawą stronę. Czasami młody mnie zadziwia. Gdy Gabe czasami popchnie mnie na podłogę, to potrafi płakać przez całą noc, a gdy jego mama trafia do szpitala to nawet łzy nie uroni. Po chwili dojechaliśmy na miejsce.

\- Dziękuję za podwiezienie - powiedziałem otwierając drzwi samochodu i stawiając brata na ziemi.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - Rick posłał mi kolejne współczujące spojrzenie i uścisnął dłoń.

\- Mam nadzieję - odpowiedziałem i zatrzasnąłem drzwi. Potem razem z Brian'em szybko ruszyliśmy w stronę wejścia do szpitala. Martwiłem się. Bardzo się martwiłem. Ale musiałem jakoś się trzymać.

* * *

W poczekalni było pełno ludzi. Kazałem Brian'owi zaczekać na mnie na krześle pod ścianą i nigdzie się nie ruszać, a sam podszedłem do rejestracji zapytać o mamę. Ku goryczy innych osób czekających w kolejce przepchnąłem się do pielęgniarki stojącej za wysokim biurkiem.

\- Yhm... przepraszam. Niedawno przywieźli tutaj kobietę. Sally Jackson - powiedziałem.

\- Ah... tak, próba samobójcza. Pan jest kimś z rodziny? - obojętny ton jej głosu przyprawił mnie o dreszcze.

\- Tak, jestem synem - odpowiedziałem. Pielęgniarka prześwietliła mnie wzrokiem i odłożyła trzymany w ręce długopis.

\- Twoja mama jest na OIOM-ie. Nie można tam wchodzić, ale powiadomię lekarzy, że pan przyszedł - powiedziała już trochę mniej obojętnie.

\- A gdzie to jest? - zapytałem. Pewnie trafiłbym bez niej, ale przeczytanie tabliczek informacyjnych zajęłoby mi godzinę.

\- Korytarzem prosto i na prawo. Ale możesz najwyżej posiedzieć na korytarzu - oznajmiła i zaczęła pisać coś na kartce.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałem i oddaliłem się od rejestracji w kierunku Brian'a. Mały siedział na krześle z nogami podkulonymi pod brodę. Pielęgniarka za biurkiem mówiła coś do telefonu co chwilę łypiąc na mnie wzrokiem.

\- Chodź - złapałem brata za rękę i lekko pociągnąłem. Nie chciał się ruszyć z krzesła. Nie miałem ochoty się z nim sprzeczać, więc wziąłem go na ręce i poszedłem w kierunku wskazanym mi przez pielęgniarkę. Nie byłem w tym szpitalu od... prawie roku. Wspomnienia wróciły, a Brian chyba jeszcze bardziej posmutniał. Po kilku minutach odnalazłem drzwi z napisem OIOM, tak mi się zdaje.

\- Percy, gorąco mi - usłyszałem głos brata. Rzeczywiście, nadal miał na sobie zimową kurtkę i czapkę. Pomogłem mu się rozebrać, a jego rzeczy położyłem na krześle. Kazałem mu zaczekać na mnie i pchnąłem drzwi. Znalazłem się w dobrze mi znanym długim korytarzu z przyprawiającymi o dreszcze białymi ścianami. Po obu jego stronach znajdowały się sale szpitalne.

\- Tu nie wolno wchodzić, proszę stąd wyjść - usłyszałem damski głos. Młoda pielęgniarka w różowym fartuchu stanęła przede mną usiłując wygonić mnie z korytarza.

\- Utrudnia pan pracę personelu - powiedziała, gdy wyszedłem już za drzwi. Zanim jednak zamknęła mi je przed nosem zapytałem

\- Przywieziono tu moją mamę, może mi pani coś powiedzieć?

\- Kiedy dokładnie? - zamknęła drzwi i stanęła przede mną.

\- Niedawno. Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, nałykała się jakiś tabletek. Musi pani coś wiedzieć - mój głos stał się cichy, nie mogłem opanować drżenia rąk i do tego czułem, że wszystko co się stało zaczyna do mnie docierać.

\- Pan jest kimś z rodziny? - myślałem, że mnie rozniesie. Chyba logiczne, że jeżeli przywieziono tu moją MAMĘ, to ja jestem jej SYNEM.

\- Tak, to moja mama - wysiliłem się na łagodny ton głosu.

\- Nie mogę zbyt wiele na razie powiedzieć. Lekarze ratują jej życie. Przepraszam, mam innych pacjentów. Porozmawiam z lekarzami i ktoś na pewno do ciebie wyjdzie. Trzeba czekać - powiedziała i znikła za drzwiami. Opadłem na krzesło obok Brian'a.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze? - zapytał cicho Brian sadowiąc mi się na kolanach. Oparłem policzek na jego włosach i objąłem go ramieniem.

\- Tak, nie martw się - wyszeptałem mu do ucha. Samotna łza kapnęła mi z oka. Podczas gdy Brian zasypiał w moich ramionach do głowy przychodziły mi coraz czarniejsze myśli. Z trudem je odgoniłem, a pozostała tylko jedna. Trzeba czekać.

* * *

 **OoO**

Przepraszam, że tak długo, ale już jestem! Wena mnie ostatnio opuściła, ale mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział nie jest taki zły :) Mam już mniej więcej plan całego opowiadania i powoli będę dodawać kolejne rozdziały. Postaram się dodawać więcej opisów i ogólnie poprawić styl pisania. Wiem, że mistrzem nie jestem, ale chyba jakoś rozumiecie o co mi chodzi? :)

Poproszę tylko Was o jedną rzecz. Ale i tak już o tym pisałam. Będę przeszczęśliwa jeżeli pod rozdziałem znajdzie się chociaż jeden komentarz. Na prawdę, Wasza aktywność motywuje mnie do pisania i przez to chce mi się pisać. Wiem, jestem zrzędą.

Ok, troszkę się za bardzo rozpisałam. Następny rozdział postaram się dodać w ciągu dwóch, może jednego tygodnia.

 **Pani Nalenik** \- dziękuję :) Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też Ci się spodobał.


	5. Chapter 5

Siedzieliśmy z Brian'em na korytarzu prawie dwie godziny zanim zjawił się Gabe. To było i tak dużym osiągnięciem, bo wysoko obstawiałem, że pójdzie do domu. Przez kilka sekund przyglądałem się jego twarzy i nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. Nie wyglądał na zbytnio przejętego, jednak nie wyglądał jak co dzień. Jego twarz jakby złagodniała. Może miejsca publiczne tak na niego działają?

\- Co się tak gapisz? - zapytał na powitanie sadowiąc swój tyłek na krześle obok mnie. Brian mocno ściągnął sznurki od mojego kaptura.

\- Ej, udusisz mnie - szepnąłem do małego, który nie patrząc na ojca stanął na krześle i zaczął poprawiać mi kaptur. Skończyło się na tym, że wyciągnięty sznurek schowałem do kieszeni.

\- Co się tak konkretnie stało? - usłyszałem głos ojczyma przy lewym uchu. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko i niechętnie odwróciłem twarz w jego stronę. A niech mu będzie, powiem mu wszystko.

\- Znalazłem ją jak leżała na podłodze - powiedziałem. Przezwyciężyłem wstręt i troszkę ciszej, aby mały nie usłyszał dodałem - nałykała się czegoś. Jakiś tabletek przeciwbólowych.

\- Aha - odpowiedział. "Aha"?! Nic więcej? Hallo, twoja żona próbowała się zabić! Czerwona lampka się nie zapaliła? Nie wiedziałem, czy Gabe wie dlaczego to zrobiła. Wolałem nie pytać. Brian zszedł z moich kolan i zaczął chodzić w to i z powrotem po korytarzu. Ja przez moje ADHD też nie mogłem usiedzieć w miejscu. Ale nie będę łaził jak wariat od krzesła do krzesła. Rozprostowałem zdrętwiałą rękę i lekko się skrzywiłem. Trzeba się pogodzić z tym, że mały nie jest już taki lekki jak kiedyś.

* * *

Pół godziny później zza szklanych drzwi wyszedł lekarz. Wysoki blondyn około czterdziestki w białym fartuchu i ze stetoskopem na szyi przez moment przyglądał mi się badawczo, a później podszedł do mojego ojczyma.

\- Państwo są rodziną pani Jackson? - zapytał niskim głosem.

\- Tak - odpowiedział krótko mój ojczym wstając z krzesła. Zrobiłem to samo i stanąłem obok niego.

\- Zrobiliśmy płukanie żołądka. Na szczęście pomogliśmy jej dość szybko, więc niewiele toksyn się wchłonęło. Pacjentka jest przytomna. Nie mogę na razie nikogo wpuścić.

\- A... nie wie pan dlaczego... no... - zapytałem, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę lekarza.

\- Dlaczego próbowała popełnić samobójstwo?

\- Tak.

\- Posłuchaj młody człowieku - powiedział lekarz kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. - Wiem, że nie jest to dla ciebie łatwe, ale spróbuj zrozumieć. Kiedy twoja mama poczuje się lepiej wezwę psychologa. W takich sprawach trzeba delikatnie.

\- Mogę z nią porozmawiać? - zapytałem odsuwając od siebie rękę mężczyzny. Chyba rozumiałem co czuła moja mama gdy ja "próbowałem się zabić". Tyle, że ona zrobiła to sama, na prawdę.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł... - odpowiedział wymijająco na moje pytanie. Spojrzałem na niego błagalnie, a on dodał

\- Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. Ratownicy przekazali mi pewne informacje - powiedział ściszając głos. - Siostro! - krzyknął na widok pielęgniarki wychodzącej zza drzwi. Szepną do niej kilka słów, a ona odpowiedziała skinieniem głowy. Kobieta podeszła do Brian'a, który siedział na krześle i zaczęła namawiać go, aby z nią poszedł.

\- Nie! - krzyknął mój brat. Podbiegł do mnie i chwycił mnie za nogawkę jeansów. Kucnąłem i nachyliłem się do niego.

\- Idź z tą panią, dobrze? - zapytałem cicho.

\- Pójdę z tobą - zaprotestował mały i desperacko tupnął nogą. Zauważyłem, że pielęgniarka patrzy na mojego brata i lekko się uśmiecha. Tak, małe dzieci są rozkoszne. A zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy się złoszczą. Ale pod warunkiem, że ty się nimi nie zajmujesz.

\- Wrócę po ciebie. Pójdź z panią pielęgniarką. To zajmie tylko chwilę - próbowałem go namówić.

\- Obiecujesz, że zaraz przyjdziesz?

\- Obiecuję. Leć - powiedziałem wstając i lekko klepiąc brata po ramieniu. Brian posłusznie udał się w kierunku pielęgniarki, a ona wzięła go za rękę. Odwróciłem się w stronę Gabe'a i lekarza, którzy mi się przyglądali.

\- Proszę za mną - powiedział pracownik medyczny i poszedł korytarzem. Ja i mój ojczym udaliśmy się za nim.

\- A szkoda, że wtedy nie umarłeś - wymamrotał mi do ucha Gabe. Wzdrygnąłem się i odsunąłem się od niego. Nie mam pojęcia co chciał tym osiągnąć, ale nie spodobał mi się ton jego głosu. W końcu lekarz zatrzymał się przez drzwiami po lewej stronie korytarza. Z trudem odczytałem przyczepioną na nich tabliczkę.

 _dr Prince_

Lekarz otworzył przed nami drzwi. Wszedłem za ojczymem do środka, a Prince wskazał nam krzesła. Sam starannie zamknął drzwi i usiadł za biurkiem. Byłem pełen obaw. Coś w jego wzroku mi się nie podobało. Jego piwne oczy patrzyły na nas ze... nie wiem jak to opisać.

\- Nie wiem czy pacjentka chciałaby, żebyście to wiedzieli, ale w tej sytuacji chyba powinienem was o tym poinformować - zaczął lekarz. Przyłapałem się na wstrzymaniu oddechu i nerwowym przebieraniu palcami. Gabe oparł się wygodnie na krześle i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Chociaż wątpiłem, że z jego tuszą na jakimkolwiek krześle byłoby mu wygodnie.

\- Pani Jackson zgłaszała się już wcześniej do nas - kontynuował doktor Prince. - Diagnoza jeszcze nie jest potwierdzona, ale chyba wiem, co mogło skłonić panią Sally do targnięcia się na swoje życie.

\- Chce pan powiedzieć, że... jest chora? - zapytałem cicho. W głębi duszy przeczuwałem czego za chwilę się dowiem.

\- Bystry z ciebie chłopak - powiedział uważnie mi się przyglądając.

\- Niech pan nie zmienia tematu, panie Prince - zabrzmiało to jak tekst z jakiegoś filmu kryminalnego, ale zbytnio się tym nie przejmowałem.

\- Pani Jackson zgłosiła się do nas jakiś miesiąc temu. Na początku chciała tylko jakieś leki na ból głowy. Gdy to nie pomogło stwierdziłem, że potrzebne będą badania. Na początku pacjentka nie chciała się zgodzić, jednak po dłuższych namowach dała się przekonać. Wiem, że to może być dla państwa szok, ale... stwierdziłem objawy typowe dla guzów mózgu - powiedział to tak lekkim tonem jakby nic go to nie obchodziło.

\- A na stole przy którym leżała ratownicy znaleźli wynika badań - dodał.

Moja intuicja mnie nie zmyliła. Wiedziałem, że coś takiego powie. W środku pragnąłem ukryć twarz w dłoniach i rozbeczeć się jak małe dziecko, ale na mojej twarzy dało się zauważyć tylko lekkie drganie kącików ust. Odruchowo zerknąłem na Gabe'a. Wyglądał jakby zobaczył latającego jednorożna za oknem. Jego lewa brew była uniesiona w górę, natomiast usta lekko rozchylone. Gdybym nie był załamany to zacząłbym się śmiać. Chciałem się odezwać, ale głos uwiązł mi w garde. Zdołałem tylko głośno przełknąć ślinę.

\- Spokojnie, wiem, że to szok, ale jest szansa, że uda się go wyleczyć. Na prawdę, ludzie wygrywają z chorobą - zabrał głos doktor Prince.

\- Ilu? Dwóch na sto? - powiedziałem opierając ręce na blacie biurka. Mój głos chyba wytrącił Gabe'a z odrętwienia.

\- Więc Sally ma raka? - usłyszałem głos ojczyma. Nie jestem pewien co czuł. Nie potrafiłem nic wyczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy. Ale jestem pewny, że takiego go jeszcze nie widziałem.

\- Musimy jeszcze wykonać serię badań, ale wszystko na to wskazuje. Nie mogę na razie nic więcej powiedzieć. Jak już mówiłem mogę wpuścić jedną osobę do pacjentki na pięć minut. Idzie pan czy syn? - zwrócił się do Gabe'a.

\- To nie mój syn.

\- To nie mój ojciec - powiedziałem równocześnie z ojczymem.

Gabe wysłał mi zabójcze spojrzenie i zwrócił się do lekarza.

\- Pasierb. Nie da mi później żyć, jeżeli go nie puszczę. Rozwydrzony dzieciak - prychnął i wstał z krzesła. Lekarz bezskutecznie starał się ukryć zmieszanie.

\- W takim razie zapraszam za mną. A pan poczeka na korytarzu - powiedział doktor Prince i wstał zza biurka. Wyszedłem pierwszy i od razu skierowałem się w lewo. Równo ze mną szedł lekarz, natomiast Gabe trzymał się z tyłu.

\- Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze - medyk położył mi rękę na ramieniu, gdy dotknąłem klamki, aby otworzyć drzwi i wejść do sali szpitalnej.

-Załóż to i pamiętaj, tylko pięć minut - dodał i podał mi do ręki ciemnozielony fartuch szpitalny. Narzuciłem go na koszulkę i ponownie chwyciłem za klamkę. Jak na lekarza to moim zdaniem doktor Prince zachowywał się trochę dziwnie.

Odetchnąłem głęboko i pchnąłem drzwi. Znalazłem się w dużej sali szpitalnej, w której znajdowały się trzy łóżka. Dwa z nich były zajęte. Na stojącym bliżej mnie zobaczyłem podpiętą do aparatury rudą kobietę. Nie poruszała się, tylko wpatrywała się we mnie swoimi brązowymi oczami. Oderwałem do niej wzrok i spojrzałem na łóżko obok. Mama leżała z głową opartą na poduszce. Nie wiem czy zauważyła moje wejście, ponieważ jej wzrok był tępo wlepiony w sufit. Głośno wypuściłem powietrze uwięzione w płucach i podszedłem kilka kroków do przodu. Usiadłem na stołku ustawionym obok łóżka.

\- Mamo? - szepnąłem dotykając ręką dłoni mojej rodzicielki. Była podpięta do kroplówki. Odwróciła lekko głowę w moją stronę i przez chwilę mi się przypatrywała. Chwyciła mnie za rękę, a po jej policzku spłynęła samotna łza. Otarłem ją wierzchem dłoni i nachyliłem się do niej.

\- Nie płacz, wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedziałem i dziękowałem bogom, że głos mi się nie łamał.

\- Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam... - usłyszałem, a mama przyciągnęła moją rękę do swojej twarzy i się rozpłakała. Rozumiałem, że było jej ciężko. Musiałem jej pomóc, chociaż trochę. Nie mogłem patrzeć jak cierpi.

\- Wiem, wszystko wiem. Nie martw się, damy sobie radę - wyszeptałem ocierając łzy spływające jej po policzkach. Sam dziwiłem się, że byłem taki opanowany. Wiedziałem, że teraz wiele rzeczy się zmieni. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli diagnoza się potwierdzi, to będę musiał wspierać mamę najmocniej jak potrafię.

\- Idź, zajmij się Brian'em - powiedziała moja rodzicielka odtrącając moją rękę. Odwróciła się i znowu leżała na wznak. Tylko jej niebieskie oczy ciągle mi się przypatrywały. Jeszcze raz uścisnąłem lekko jej rękę i stanąłem na nogi.

\- Wrócę - powiedziałem i wyszedłem z sali. Znowu czułem na plecach wzrok rudowłosej pacjentki szpitala.

Gdy zamknąłem za sobą drzwi na korytarzu było pusto. Zdjąłem z siebie fartuch i położyłem na stojącym w rogu krześle. Może pielęgniarka go zauważy. Przypomniałem sobie, że obiecałem bratu przyjść do niego. Ale nie miałem siły teraz się nim zajmować. Chyba dopiero teraz zaczynało do mnie docierać co się stało. Przed oczami stanął mi obraz leżącej na podłodze mamy. Percy, uspokój się, jesteś przecież herosem, powtarzałem sobie w myślach, jednak nie przynosiło to oczekiwanego efektu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i musiałem oprzeć się ręką o ścianę, żeby nie upaść na podłogę. Gdy mroczki przed oczami ustąpiły skierowałem się do wyjścia z oddziału. Gdy znalazłem się już w poczekalni skierowałem się w stronę toalet.

* * *

Po kilku minutach zamknąłem za sobą drzwi oznaczone "WC". Odkręciłem wodę i nachyliłem się nad umywalką. Z ulgą poczułem chłodne krople na swojej twarzy. Teoretycznie powinno mnie to uspokoić. Teoretycznie, ale z praktyką raczej było gorzej. Zakręciłem kurek i spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w małym lusterku na ścianie. Jak zwykle moja fryzura wyglądała, jakbym dopiero wyszedł z łóżka. Nagle poczułem wibracje w kieszeni moich spodni. Całkiem zapomniałem, że mam w niej telefon. Wyciągnąłem komórkę i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. Dlaczego Annabeth zawsze wybiera sobie nieodpowiedni moment, żeby zadzwonić? Cóż, to chyba pozostanie jej tajemnicą. Chwilę zwlekam z odebraniem połączenia, jednak po chwili przykładam telefon do ucha.

\- _Percy, dlaczego nie odbierasz telefonów? Dzwoniłam z pięć razy!_ \- usłyszałem głos córki Ateny. Oparłem się plecami o ścianę i usiadłem na podłodze. Nie miałem ochoty na rozmowę z kimkolwiek. Nawet z Ann.

\- _Percy, jesteś tam?_ \- zapytała dziewczyna.

\- Tak, tak. Jasne, jestem - odpowiedziałem trochę nieprzytomnie.

\- _Coś się stało? Jakiś niemrawy jesteś_ \- a jaki mam być? Nie miałem odwagi przyznać tego przed sobą, ale Annabeth czasami mnie denerwowała. Kiedyś była inna. Odważna, waleczna, silna, niezależna. Ale odkąd zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić stała się... jakby to powiedzieć... mieszanką Ateny, Afrodyty i co najgorsze Hery. Tęskniłem za starą Ann.

\- Po prostu... - cholera, akurat teraz musiał mi się załamać głos? - Jestem w szpitalu i...

\- _Co?! O bogowie, co ci się..._

\- Nie, mi nic nie jest - szybko jej przerwałem obawiając się kolejnego monologu mojej dziewczyny.

\- _Ale... mów -_ powiedziała Ann i przez chwilę trwała nieprzyjemna cisza. Postanowiłem jednak opowiedzieć jej co się stało. Dobra, przyznam się, że czasami mój głos się zacinał, jednak było lepiej niż myślałem.

\- Mama jest w szpitalu. Chciała... chciała się zabić. Nałykała się jakiś leków... Znalazłem ją w mieszkaniu. Potem lekarz powiedział, że ma raka... Ann, ja nie daję rady - wyznałem z trudem. Annabeth przez chwilę milczała, jednak zaraz usłyszałem jej głos.

\- _Ja... ja... tak mi przykro_ \- powiedziała cicho. Domyśliłem się, że po prostu nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. W sumie jakbym był na jej miejscu to też by mnie zatkało.

\- Przepraszam, muszę lecieć zająć się bratem - miałem już przerwać połączenie, jednak moja dziewczyna zaprotestowała.

 _\- Nie, nie! Czekaj! Dzwoniłam do ciebie, żeby ci coś powiedzieć._

\- O co chodzi? - odparłem chłodno.

 _\- Mój tata przyjeżdża w piątek do Nowego Jorku do jakiegoś liceum na wykłady. Jego kolega z pracy załatwił mu... zresztą nieważne. Po prostu pozwolił mi zabrać się ze sobą. Moglibyśmy się spotkać -_ powiedziała Annabeth. Na prawdę, ona ma ten dar wybierania sobie momentów. Czasami zdaje mi się, że ma dokładnie rozpisane co będę robił o której godzinie, a wtedy, gdy mam najwięcej na głowie postanawia do mnie zadzwonić.

 _-_ Jasne. Daj znać jak będziesz w Nowym Jorku - zaproponowałem i zakończyłem rozmowę.

Schowałem do kieszeni telefon i podniosłem się z podłogi. Skarciłem się w duchu za jedną myśl. Bałem się. Bałem się o to, co się stanie jeżeli mama umrze. Przecież Gabe mnie nienawidzi. Wykorzystałby każdą możliwą okazję, żeby się mnie pozbyć. Jestem tchórzem, cholernym tchórzem i samolubem. Nie, nie mogę martwić się o siebie. Muszę pomagać mamie, opiekować się bratem, być dobrym chłopakiem dla Ann, postarać nie dać się zabić potworom, i najważniejsze, chronić Brian'a. Może było to dziwne, ale wolałem już walkę z upierdliwym dziadkiem chcącym rozpieprzyć cały Olimp i przy okazji mnie, resztę herosów i cały świat.

* * *

Z perspektywy Annabeth

Z rozpaczą patrzyłam, jak Percy przerwał połączenie. Kurde, rzeczywiście ciężka sytuacja. Siedziałam w swoim pokoju nerwowo bawiąc się pomponami przyczepionymi do krwistoczerwonego koca leżącego na moim łóżku. Prezent od braci na czternaste urodziny. Pewnie i tak ojciec go kupił, ale liczy się gest, no nie? Trzy miesiące temu przeprowadziliśmy się do nowego, przestronnego mieszkania na ósmym piętrze w centrum San Francisco. Tata dostał awans w pracy i jeździ teraz po całej Kalifornii udzielając wykładów na temat pierwszej i drugiej wojny światowej. Czasami dostaje też zlecenia w innych stanach. Mieszkanie jest cudowne. Duża kuchnia, łazienka, salon, jadalnia, cztery pokoje, korytarz i wielki balkon. Kiedy po raz pierwszy do niego weszłam nie mogłam powiedzieć nic innego niż "wow". Jeszcze nie jest do końca urządzone, ale wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku.

Wracając do tematu. Martwiłam się o Percy'ego. Oby nie stało się nic takiego jak rok temu. Może wszystko wyjaśnię. Mój chłopak ( wtedy najlepszy przyjaciel ), ten bezmózgi Glon, Wodorost, Glonomóżdżek chciał się zabić. Poinformowała mnie o tym jego mama kilka dni przez końcem roku. Obiecałam jej, że nie powiem mu, że wszystko wiem. Podobno nie chciał, żeby ktoś się dowiedział. Wiem ja, pani Sally, jego ojczym i Chejron. Po części go rozumiem, chociaż nie! Do dzisiaj nie wiem z jakiego powodu ten bezmózg się pociął! Ilekroć patrzę na jego twarz mimowolnie wyobrażam sobie, że go nie ma. Wiem, to głupie. Ale to co zrobił też było głupie! O bogowie, jak on mógł...

\- Annie, kochana! Zrobiłam naleśniki! - usłyszałam głos Louis, mojej macochy. Przez ostatnie lata bardzo ją polubiłam. Mówiłam jej wszystko, jak najlepszej przyjaciółce. A, i jeszcze ona wie o tym, że Percy chciał się zabić. Ojcu nic nie powiedziałam, a Louis przyrzekła, że nie piśnie ani słowa. Percy też nie wie, że ja wiem.

\- Zaraz idę! - odkrzyknęłam i wrzuciłam telefon pod niebieską, puchatą poduszkę. Na czym to ja... a, tak, Percy. Przez ostatni rok bardzo się zmienił. Zmężniał, wydoroślał. Nawet zachowaniem nie przypominał dawnego, wiecznie roztrzepanego Glonomóżdżka. A mówiłam, jaki on jest przystojny? Na Atenę, Posejdona, Zeusa, Hadesa, Herę, Afrodytę, Hefajstosa i kogokolwiek kto jest na Olimpie! Musiałam siłą odganiać od niego rozchichotane córki Afrodyty i Apolla. Odkąd pocałował mnie publicznie podczas kolacji na obozie zastępy dziewczyn z innych domków patrzyły na mnie z nieukrywaną nienawiścią.

\- Annabeth! - zza drzwi ponownie zabrzmiał głos Louis. Po chwili otworzyła je i stanęła na progu mojego pokoju. Miałam chyba jakiś nieobecny wyraz twarzy, ponieważ gdy na mnie spojrzała od razu się odezwała.

\- A o czym moja półboginii tak myśli? Hmm?

\- Ja... po prostu... - zaczęłam, ale już nie dokończyłam mojej wypowiedzi. Louis usiadła obok mnie na łóżku i położyła swoje drobne dłonie na kolanach. Na ciemnobrązową bluzkę podkreślającą kolor jej oczu założony miała fartuch kucharski z napisem " MasterChef Chase" oraz moim i moich przyrodnich braci podpisami zrobionymi markerem. Prezent na zeszłoroczną gwiazdkę.

\- Pan Jackson znowu zawrócił w głowie? - zachochotała, jednak widząc moją zmartwioną minę nachyliła się nade mną i pogłaskała po włosach.

\- Jego mama trafiła do szpitala. Chciała... no wiesz... nałykała się jakiś proszków. Znalazł ją nieprzytomną w mieszkaniu. W szpitalu lekarz powiedział, że... pani Jackson ma raka... - powiedziałam prostując się i opierając głowę na ramieniu Louis.

\- O Boże... biedny chłopak... - wymamrotała obejmując mnie ramieniem. Widziała Percy'ego tylko dwa razy, ale chyba go polubiła. Niezbyt spodobało jej się, że mieszka na drugim końcu kraju, ale cóż... miłości się nie wybiera. Albo rodziny... nie, sama już nie wiem. Tak, córka Ateny czegoś nie wie. To wcale nie jest śmieszne.

\- Martwię się o niego - wyszeptałam.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nadal chcesz jechać z tatą do Nowego Jorku? - zapytała, aby chociaż trochę zmienić temat.

\- Tak, jasne. Oczywiście, że pojadę. Spotkam się z nim i spróbuję go jakoś...

\- Postawić na nogi. Annie, wiem co on czuje. Chociaż po części. Gdy miałam osiemnaście lat mój ojciec zachorował na raka. Nawzajem z mamą bardzo się wspierałyśmy.

\- Tak, mówiłaś już kiedyś - powiedziałam. Znałam tą historię, opowiedziała mi ją już jakieś dwa lata temu.

\- A twój chłopak ma brata i ojczyma. Poradzą sobie.

\- Tak... może Gabe nie wygląda, ale na pewno stara się zastąpić Percy'emu ojca. Chyba całkiem dobrze się dogadują - odparłam. Może nie znałam bliżej ojczyma mojego chłopaka, ale nie wydawał się taki zły. Fakt, był "lekko" otyły, ale sprawił dość dobre wrażenie.

\- Chodź, zrobiłam naleśniki. Zawołaj chłopaków i będziemy wcinać - zarządziła Louis i wstała z mojego łóżka. Zgrabnym ruchem poprawiła koc i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Z czym te naleśniki? - zapytałam.

\- Z dżemem - odparła kobieta wychodząc na korytarz.

\- Jest jagodowy?! - krzyknęłam, żeby mnie usłyszała.

\- Skończył się! - odpowiedziała.

Percy lubi jagodowy, pomyślałam i postawiłam bose stopy na przyjemnym dywaniku przypominającym skórę niedźwiedzia polarnego. Tata pozwolił mi umeblować w pełni swój nowy pokój, a ja od dziecka chciałam taki mieć. Wyciągnęłam spod łóżka moje turkusowe kapcie. W kuchni podłoga była wiecznie zimna, a ja nie miałam ochoty na odmrożenie sobie stóp. Wolnym krokiem wyszłam na korytarz i skierowałam się w stronę pokoi moich braci. Z tyłu głowy miałam niepokojącą, zmartwioną myśl. Co robi teraz Percy? Co czuje? Da sobie radę? Czy znowu... nie, o tym wolałam nie myśleć.

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

I oto jest! Tamtararam, rozdział 5! Sądzę, że nie wyszedł tak źle :) Co sądzicie o perspektywie Annabeth? Wiem, córka Ateny w tym opowiadaniu jest trochę inna ( moim zdaniem wkurzająca ), ale taki był zamiar. Kiedyś wróci stara, dobra Ann, uwierzcie mi.

Dobra, może wielkie tłumy nie czytają tego opowiadania, ale kilka osób z tych dwudziestu może się nade mną ulituje i podaruje mi trochę "paliwa" w postaci komentarzy? Na prawdę, chcę wiedzieć co o tym myślicie :) Już to mówiłam, ale wasza aktywność sprawia mi radochę!

 **Pani Nalenik** \- dzięki za komentarz :D Tak, literówki to u mnie norma. Staram się je jakoś ograniczyć, ale mój dyslektyczny mózg nie przerabia takiej ilości liter :)

A, tak na marginesie do wszystkich :) Powaga, nie oszukuję. Mam dyslekcję :) Może nie jakąś ogromną, ale na badania jeździłam xD


	6. Chapter 6

Było sporo po dziesiątej w nocy. Pięć minut temu zajrzałem do mamy i powiedziałem, że przyjdę jutro. Ja mógłbym spędzić noc w szpitalu, ale Brian chciał wracać do domu. Z Gabe'm kontakt mi się urwał jakieś trzy godziny temu. Poszedł gdzieś, a ja nie miałem zamiaru szukać go po całym terenie szpitala. Pewnie pali gdzieś na ulicy. Pomogłem zaspanemu bratu ubrać się w kurtkę. Narzuciłem na siebie bluzę pozostawioną wcześniej na krześle pod oddziałem i wyszliśmy ze szpitala. Od razu przebiegł mi po plecach nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Było grubo ponad minus piętnaście stopni, a ja musiałem przejść prawie kilometr w samej bluzie. Narzuciłem na głowę kaptur i chwyciłem brata za rękę.

\- Poniesiesz mnie? - usłyszałem pytanie Brian'a. Dobra, był jedenaście lat ode mnie młodszy, ale miał ciepłą bluzę, puchową kurtkę, rękawiczki i czapkę. To był jeden z takich momentów kiedy mu zazdrościłem. Tak, ja zazdrosny o pięciolatka.

\- Później, okay? - powiedziałem. Brian nie odpowiedział, tylko mocniej zacisnął palce na mojej dłoni. Postanowiłem skrócić trochę drogę i wybrałem skrót przez Central Park.

\- A jak napadnie nas potwór? - zapytał mały. Ta, jeszcze potworów mi tutaj brakowało. W myślach pomodliłem się do wszystkich możliwych bogów, żeby chociaż raz coś było po mojej myśli.

\- Spokojnie, nie napadnie - odpowiedziałem. Wolną ręką potarłem zmarznięte ramię. Mijaliśmy właśnie kolejną ławkę w parku, gdy z prawej strony usłyszałem głośny śmiech. Odwróciłem głowę w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłem Max'a, Josh'a, Jack'a, Susan, Emmę oraz kilka innych osób ze szkoły idących sąsiednią alejką. Obiło mi się kiedyś o uszy, że Susan robi u siebie imprezę. Nawet mnie zapraszała, ale nie, to nie dla mnie. Za dużo słyszałem o słynnych domówkach tej dziewczyny. Przyśpieszyłem trochę kroku, ale na moje nieszczęście któryś z chłopaków mnie zauważył.

\- Ej, Percy!

Udałem, że tego nie słyszałem. Brian dziwnie się na mnie spojrzał, ale dzielnie dotrzymywał mi kroku. Po chwili usłyszałem szybkie kroki za sobą. Poczułem, że ktoś dotyka mojego ramienia i lekko popycha.

\- Perseusz, nieładnie tak u...ciekać - wymamrotał Jack. Wyglądał na "lekko wstawionego". Reszta też. Nie no, klasę to po prostu miałem zajebistą. Więcej w niej ćpunów, alkoholików i palaczy niż na całej Upper Easy Side. Jak dla mnie to było żałosne.

\- Oh, daj mi spokój - powiedziałem i przyciągnąłem brata do siebie.

\- Ostatnio ogarnąłem dlaczego masz takie zwalone imię. Wiesz, ten no... ostatnio na historii było... z mitologii - Jack już nie pierwszy raz śmiał się z mojego imienia. Cóż, zanim trafiłem do obozu, to też go za bardzo nie lubiłem. Ale później jakoś się przyzwyczaiłem.

\- Syn Zeusa, Perseusz. Heros grecki, pogromca Meduzy i tak dalej - wtrąciła się Susan.

\- Skoro jestem synem Zeusa to radzę uważać. Bo mój tatuś walnie zaraz każdego z was piorunem po tym pustym łbie i będzie po problemie - nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem. Sorki wujku. Serio, to była wyższa konieczność. O zgrozo, bycie dzieckiem Zeusa to musi być masakra. Ups, przepraszam Thalia.

\- Nie żartuję - dodałem. Jakoś specjalnie się nie wkurzyli. Z cichymi pomrukami odeszli niezadowoleni. Przeszliśmy jakieś sto metrów, gdy Brian odezwał się obok mnie

\- Kto to był?

\- To... znajomi ze szkoły - powiedziałem.

\- Na prawdę twoim tatą jest Zeus? - nie no, rozbroił mnie. Zaśmiałem się cicho ignorując mimowolne szczękanie zębami. Miałem wrażenie, że za chwilę tu zamarznę.

\- Nie, żartowałem tylko - odpowiedziałem. Wątpię czy chociaż słyszał o mitologii greckiej, ale może coś mu się tam obiło kiedyś o uszy.

Po dziesięciu minutach dotarliśmy pod kamienicę, w której znajdowało się nasze mieszkanie. Cały trząsłem się z zimna, a palce miałem tak skostniałe, że miałem dziwne uczucie jakby zaraz miały odpaść. Poczułem zadziwiająca ulgę wchodząc do klatki schodowej. Z wysiłkiem wspiąłem się na czwarte piętro i wcisnąłem klucz do zamka. Otworzyłem drzwi przepuszczając brata pierwszego.

\- Zimno ci? - zapytał Brian, gdy odkładałem jego kurtkę na wieszak.

\- Tylko trochę - odpowiedziałem. Było to lekkie kłamstwo, ponieważ nadal trząsłem się jak galareta, a mój nos chyba trzymał się tylko dzięki jakiemuś klejowi. Słyszałem, że tego tygodnia w Nowym Jorku zamarzło już pięć osób. Nie miałem ochoty być szóstą. W środku grudnia nigdy nie było tak zimno. To chyba będzie zima stulecia.

\- Zrobić ci herbatę? - zapytałem cicho. Chyba zamarzły mi struny głosowe.

\- Chceee spaaać - ziewnął mały i potarł dłońmi zaspane oczy. Odprowadziłem go do pokoju i przebrałem w piżamę.

\- Śpij - powiedziałem nakrywając go kołdrą. Momentalnie zasnął, a ja poszedłem do kuchni zrobić sobie coś ciepłego do picia. W mieszkaniu nie było może za ciepło ( Gabe oszczędza na ogrzewaniu, żeby mieć na wódkę i piwo ), ale i tak odczuwałem mocną różnicę temperatury między podwórkiem a wnętrzem. Nadal się trząsłem. Zamknąłem drzwi na klucz oraz zaparzyłem sobie herbatę. Usiadłem na fotelu z gorącym kubkiem herbaty i otuliłem się wyjętym wcześniej z szafki grubym brązowym kocem. Napój przyjemnie rozgrzewał przełyk, a ciepło rozchodziło się po całym ciele. Po dwóch minutach opróżniłem kubek. Postawiłem go na stole w kuchni i wróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji. Po chwili spokoju powróciły przygnębiające myśli. Gdybym miał dostęp do komputera Gabe'a, to pewnie poszukałbym informacji na temat guzów mózgu. O ile oczywiście moja dyslekcja pozwoliłaby mi na czytanie. Ale jednak to nie był dobry pomysł. Wolę nie wiedzieć co zrobiłby mój ojczym widząc, że grzebałem w jego laptopie. Powoli zacząłem robić się senny. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy zamknąłem oczy i zasnąłem z głową na oparciu fotela.

* * *

\- Otwórz te cholerne drzwi! - to były pierwsze, niewyraźne słowa, które usłyszałem po obudzeniu. Strasznie bolała mnie głowa, ale po chwili jakoś zwlokłem się z fotela. Wolno stawiając krok za krokiem poszedłem w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Przecierając zaspane oczy przekręciłem klucz w zamku, a do środka jak rozwścieczony byk wparował mój ojczym.

\- Co ty sobie smarkaczu myślisz?! - warknął i trzasnął drzwiami. Dziwiłem się, że nikt z sąsiadów nie wyszedł na korytarz zobaczyć co to za wrzaski.

\- Przepraszam, zaspałem - odpowiedziałem przykładając rękę do czoła. Chyba wczorajszy powrót do domu trochę mi zaszkodził. Dobra, jakoś mi przejdzie. Brian do tej pory pewnie też spał, jednak stawiałem na to, że głos jego ojca go obudził.

\- Zaspałeś? Zaspałeś?! - krzyknął łapiąc mnie za bluzę i przygważdżając do ściany. - To jest powód, dla którego musiałem stać pod drzwiami jak cholerny kretyn i dobijać się do własnego mieszkania?!

\- Przepraszam, byłem zmęczony - próbowałem się usprawiedliwić. A tak tą drogą idąc, to co on robił przez całą noc? Szlajał się po knajpach w mieście przepijając nasze ostatnie pieniądze? Zresztą było to jego prawie ulubione zajęcie. Przed nim znajdowało się tylko rozgrywanie partyjek pokera i oczywiście gnębienie swojego ulubionego worka treningowego w postaci mnie.

\- Że też Sally musiała zrobić takiego bachora jak ty. Ciekawe jakim idiotą był twój ojciec, skoro spłodził takie gówno - wycharczał mi nad uchem Gabe. Zabolała mnie ta uwaga. Przyzwyczaiłem się do gorszych zniewag z ust ojczyma, ale nie przypominam sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek zahaczał o temat mojego ojca. Gdy zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej wyczułem ostrą woń alkoholu. Więc znowu przepijał ostatnie pieniądze w knajpach.

\- Mój tata nie jest idiotą - powiedziałem zanim się zastanowiłem. Sekundę później Gabe wymierzył mi bardzo mocny cios otwartą dłonią w mój lewy policzek. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie dostałem tak mocno z liścia.

\- Ty mała, pyskata, zarozumiała, rozwydrzona, denerwująca gnido! - całe ciało miałem sparaliżowane. Wiedziałem, że mógłbym odepchnąć od siebie Gabe'a, ale coś mi nie pozwalało. Byłem lekko zamroczony bólem i... bałem się. Cholera, co się ze mną dzieje?! Byłem w stanie spokojnie walczyć z hydrą, empuzami, eryniami, cyklopami, a przy zwykłym śmiertelniku panika odbierała mi zmysły.

\- Zdejmuj te szmaty, teraz zasłużyłeś na prawdziwą karę - wycharczał mi do ucha i zaczął szarpać moją bluzę. Na początku starałem się opierać, ale po kolejnym mocnym ciosie w policzek przestałem się stawiać. Co ja takiego zrobiłem? Moja wina, że się upił i szajba mu odbija?

Nierównymi, silnymi ruchami zdarł ze mnie bluzę i zabrał się za ściąganie ze mnie koszulki. Bałem się co takiego znowu wymyślił. Gdy leżałem już z gołym torsem na podłodze wyciągnął ze swoich spodni, gruby, skórzany pas. Chwycił mnie za włosy, pociągnął do góry tak, że klęczałem teraz twarzą do ściany i po prostu złożył pas na pół i zaczął mnie bić. Przy pierwszych pięciu uderzeniach starałem się nie okazywać bólu, jednak przy kolejnych już nie wytrzymałem i wydałem z siebie długi, głośny jęk. Zagryzłem zęby i poczułem metaliczny smak w ustach, smak krwi. A Gabe dalej nie przestawał. Nie mam pojęcia ile trwała ta tortura. Wiedziałem tylko, że gdy skończył osunąłem się na podłogę.

\- Wstawaj szczeniaku i idź się ogarnij. Za dziesięć minut na stole ma być gotowe śniadanie - powiedział spokojnie Gabe i wymierzył mi kopniaka w brzuch. Przez chwilę nie mogłem się ruszyć, jednak gdy mój ojczym znikł w drzwiach kuchni chwiejnie podniosłem się z podłogi. Pociemniało mi przed oczami, ale resztkami sił drżącą ręką chwyciłem z ziemi moją koszulkę i słaniając się poszedłem do łazienki. Po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi upadłem na podłogę ciężko dysząc. Oddychałem głęboko i starałem się nie wrzeszczeć z bólu. Plecy paliły mnie żywym ogniem, a w głowie nie mogłem nawet skupić myśli.

\- Za jakie grzechy... - wyszeptałem i oparłem głowę na zimnej posadzce. Dobra, Percy weź się w garść. Masz dziesięć minut, inaczej znowu się wścieknie, powtarzałem sobie.

Z trudem stanąłem na nogach i podszedłem do lustra. Wstrzymałem powietrze w płucach, gdy obróciłem się, żeby zobaczyć swoje plecy. Całe były pokryte paskudnymi ranami z których dosłownie lała się krew. Zszokowany odwróciłem wzrok i wszedłem pod prysznic. Spodniami się nie przejmowałem, ponieważ i tak będą suche. Zaleta bycia synem Posejdona. Odkręciłem wodę i poczułem, jak zimne krople zmywają krew z moich pleców. Powoli zasklepiające się rany bolały jak cholera, a woda spływająca do brodzika była ciemnoczerwona. Zacisnąłem zęby, aby nie krzyknąć. Po kilku minutach zakręciłem wodę i wyszedłem spod prysznica. Tak jak się spodziewałem spodnie były suche. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz w lustro. Całe szczęście twarz wyglądała normalnie, a miałem wątpliwości czy po ciosie Gabe'a nie zostanie mi siniak. Ostatnio moja moc tak jakby osłabła. Rany pod wpływem wody nie zasklepiały się już tak szybko i dokładnie jak wcześniej, a po siniakach zostawały duże zaczerwienienia. Odwróciłem się. Plecy wyglądały zdecydowanie lepiej, kilka ran było jeszcze otwartych, ale na szczęście nie leciała już z nich krew. Po reszcie pozostały czerwone pręgi. Miałem nadzieję, że jakoś wszystko wróci do normy. Narzuciłem na siebie koszulkę i wziąłem kilka głębszych oddechów. Gdy wyszedłem z łazienki mocno zakręciło mi się w głowie i musiałem oprzeć się ręką o ścianę, żeby nie upaść. Ze strachem wszedłem do kuchni.

\- Masz dwie minuty - zakomunikował Gabe nie odrywając oczu znad gazety. Drżącymi rękami w pośpiechu zrobiłem mu kilka kanapek, a przy okazji trzy dla mnie i Brian'a. Postawiłem talerz na stole i jak najciszej próbowałem wymknąć się z kuchni.

\- Chodź tu - zdrętwiałem, gdy usłyszałem głos ojczyma. Odwróciłem się i podszedłem do niego.

\- Tak, Gabe? - powiedziałem stając obok niego.

\- Musimy oszczędzać, dwie wam wystarczą - wyrwał mi z dłoni kanapkę i dołożył do stosu leżących przed sobą. Nie do końca to zrozumiałem, ale wolałem się nie odzywać.

\- I chcę ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Jako, że twoja matka nie może, to od dzisiaj ty gotujesz. Śniadanie, obiad i kolacja. Ale pamiętaj, jeżeli jeszcze raz zobaczę kanapki na stole to oberwiesz - oznajmił wpychając sobie do ust kanapkę z szynką.

\- Jasne - odpowiedziałem cicho i udałem się w stronę pokoju, który dzieliłem z bratem. Martwiłem się o niego, miałem nadzieję, że nic nie widział. Ale to jest mało prawdopodobne. Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Mały siedział skulony na łóżku i pochlipywał. Położyłem nasze śniadanie na biurku i podszedłem do niego. Plecy boleśnie zapiekły, gdy oparłem się o ścianę.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytałem cicho obejmując go ramieniem i sadzając sobie na kolanach. Nie odpowiedział mi, tylko wtulił się w mój tors i ocierał łzy w moją koszulkę.

\- Wszystko jest okay. Nic się nie stało - wyszeptałem i zmusiłem go do popatrzenia mi w oczy. Jego tęczówki miały jasnoniebieski kolor odziedziczony po mamie. Mama... musiałem dzisiaj iść do szpitala. Ciekawe kiedy ją wypiszą. Spojrzałem na zegarek stojący na parapecie okna. Było pięć po dziewiątej. Do szkoły i tak nie pójdę, a prowadzenie Brian'a do przedszkola raczej nie miało sensu. Nagle usłyszałem dzwonek telefonu w kuchni. Cholera, jeżeli dzwonią ze szkoły to mam przesrane. Zostawiłem zaskoczonego brata na łóżku i podszedłem do drzwi.

\- Halo?...O, dzień dobry pani...Nie, Percy'ego dzisiaj nie będzie... Nie, no co pani. Nie poszedł na wagary...Dlaczego? Żona jest w szpitalu, a dzieciak wrócił do domu po północy...Do widzenia...Tak, oczywiście, przekażę - usłyszałem rozmowę Gabe'a prawdopodobnie z moją wychowawczynią. Znowu udawał idealnego zastępczego ojca. Ciekawy jestem, jak wysilił się na taką rozmowę będąc pod wpływem znacznej ilości alkoholu. Wróciłem na łóżko i oparłem pulsujące bólem plecy o ścianę. Woda już nie działa tak dobrze jak dawniej. Usłyszałem trzask drzwi, które uderzają o ścianę i w progu pokoju staną Gabe. Usiadłem na łóżku po turecku, a Brian błyskawiczne schował się za mnie.

\- Wychodzę do pracy, a jak wrócę na stole ma stać obiad - spojrzał na mnie z ukosa i trzasnął drzwiami tak, że myślałem czy aby nie połamał zamka ( który i tak był lekko wyłamany, po ubiegłotygodniowej szarpaninie między mną a Gabe'm, za dużo by opowiadać ).

\- Chcesz odwiedzić mamę? - zapytałem Brian'a. Mój brat wyszedł zza moich pleców i usiadł teraz przede mną kładąc mi ręce na kolanie.

\- Nie - pokręcił przecząco głową. I co ja mam z nim teraz zrobić? Muszę iść do szpitala, a samego go nie zostawię.

\- Mogę poprosić pani Rose, żeby cię przypilnowała - powiedziałem. Emilia Rose to nasza sąsiadka mieszkająca piętro niżej. Miła starsza pani po siedemdziesiątce. Jak na swój wiek radziła sobie całkiem dobrze, a moim bratem opiekowała się już kilka razy. Kiedy ja byłem młodszy mama też mnie czasami do niej podrzucała. Lubiłem ją. Jako jedyna w swoim wieku nie była członkinią klubu "osiedlowy monitoring". Chyba każdy ma taką sąsiadkę, która wie o wszystkim. Gdzie byłeś, kiedy wróciłeś, z kim się szlajałeś. Czasami myślę, że babki wiedzą więcej od Google. Pani Rose właśnie taka nie była.

\- Pani Emilii? - zapytał Brian.

\- Tak. Będziesz grzeczny? Ja muszę się przejść do mamy - powiedziałem i wstałem z łóżka. Kiedy się wyprostowałem plecy nieprzyjemnie zapiekły, ale po chwili to minęło. Przypomniałem sobie o kanapkach zostawionych na biurku. Chwyciłem jedną i podałem bratu, a sam w minutę pochłonąłem swoją. Gdy mały skończył jeść wyciągnąłem z szafy jego brązowe spodnie i koszulkę ze Spider-Man'em. Pomogłem mu się ubrać, a potem sam przebrałem się w czyste ubrania. Na czarną koszulkę narzuciłem szarą bluzę i poszedłem z bratem po nasze kurtki. Gdy byliśmy już ubrani wyszliśmy na klatkę schodową. Ściany były obdrapane i pokryte różnymi napisami. Wolę ich nie cytować, bo ktoś mnie oskarży o używanie przekleństw, a tego nie chcę. Metalowe poręcze przy schodach były kiedyś zielone, jednak farba była obdrapana, a w wielu miejscach było widać rdzę. Zamknąłem drzwi i schowałem klucz do kieszeni spodni. Przypomniałem sobie, że zostawiłem telefon na łóżku. Jeżeli Annabeth będzie dzwonić to chyba jednak powinienem odebrać.

\- Zapomniałem czegoś - powiedziałem i wróciłem do mieszkania. Chwilę potem znowu zamknąłem drzwi i poszedłem z Brian'em na dół. Przystanąłem przed drzwiami naszej sąsiadki i zapukałem. Po chwili stanęła przede mną pani Rose. Siwe włosy spięła w kok, a na bose stopy nałożyła niebieskie bambosze.

\- O, witaj Percy - powiedziała.

\- Dzień dobry, ja mam do pani jedną prośbę... - zacząłem, jednak pani Rose mi przerwała.

\- Jak tam mama? Może napijecie się herbatki? Mam ciasteczka.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Mogę u pani zostawić Brian'a? Idę odwiedzić mamę w szpitalu, a on nie chce ze mną iść - poprosiłem. Zbyt długo nie czekałem na odpowiedź.

\- Ależ oczywiście! Z was takie fajne chłopaki, więc chętnie pomogę - zaświergotała i chwyciła Brian'a za rękę ciągnąc w swoją stronę. Muszę przyznać, mieć taką sąsiadkę to skarb. Reszta starszych babć mieszkających w pobliżu od czasu mojego "targnięcia się na życie" patrzy na mnie jak na wariata. Pewnie sobie mówią "ten to ma nierówno pod sufitem". Tylko pani Rose i Rick udawali, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Za to właśnie byli moimi ulubionymi sąsiadami.

\- Dziękuję pani bardzo. Wrócę za jakieś cztery godziny - uśmiechnąłem się i chciałem już odejść, ale kobieta mnie zatrzymała.

\- Percy... - powiedziała kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. - Dobry z ciebie chłopak. Na prawdę, chciałabym mieć takiego syna.

Pani Rose nie miała dzieci. Mama kiedyś mi opowiadała, że jej syn zginął w wypadku, gdy miał pięć lat. Chyba dlatego tak lubiła mnie i Brian'a. Byliśmy jedynymi dziećmi w kamienicy. Syn Ricka uczył się w jakiejś szkole z internatem, więc go nie liczyłem.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałem i udałem się w stronę schodów. Moja sąsiadka zamknęła drzwi swojego mieszkania, a ja wyszedłem z budynku. Było zimno, chociaż cieplej niż wczoraj. Szybkim krokiem przeszedłem przez ulicę i skierowałem się w stronę Central Parku. Nie miałem ochoty iść przez zatłoczone ulice. Nie doszedłem nawet do połowy drogi, gdy usłyszałem sygnał wiadomości z mojej kieszeni. Jednak nie myliłem się, żeby wziąć telefon. Dzieci Hefajstosa, uwielbiam was za ten wynalazek. Może nie był to najnowszy model, tylko lekko zniszczony, mały dotykowy Samsung, ale najważniejsze, że mogłem się kontaktować ze znajomymi. A do tego jeszcze był wodoodporny. Ze względu na moją dyslekcję chwilę zajęło mi odczytanie wiadomości.

 _Hej. Czemu cię nie ma?_ \- brzmiał SMS od Charliego. Jedyna osoba w klasie, poza Nelly, z którą się zadawałem. Nie to, że byłem samotnikiem, tylko po prostu jedynie oni chcieli ze mną rozmawiać. Max siał postrach wśród chłopaków w klasie, a reszta dziewczyn prawie mdlała na mój widok.

 _Nie mogłem przyjść. Przepraszam, ale nie mam czasu_ \- odpisałem krótko. Zdziwiłem się, kiedy wyświetliła mi się kolejna wiadomość.

 _Cześć Percy. Jak tam? Trzymasz się?_

Annabeth rzadko pisała SMSy. Częściej po prostu do mnie dzwoniła. Nadal bolała mnie głowa, a wysilanie mózgu na pisanie na klawiaturze jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło sprawę. Mimo, że nie wiedziałem o czym z nią rozmawiać postanowiłem zadzwonić do Ann.`Wybrałem jej numer i czekałem. Odebrała po dwóch sygnałach.

\- Cześć - przywitałem się.

 _\- Jak się czujesz? Co z mamą?_ \- zapytała od razu.

\- Trochę głowa mnie boli, ale ogólnie może być. Na drugie pytanie nie odpowiem, bo dopiero jestem w drodze do szpitala - odpowiedziałem.

 _\- A gdzie jesteś?_

\- W Central Parku - oznajmiłem. - Kiedy przyjeżdżasz?

\- _Jutro z rana wylatuję z San Francisco. W Nowym Jorku będę pewnie po południu. Będziesz miał czas się spotkać?_

\- Z tobą zawsze - uśmiechnąłem się. Nagle usłyszałem głośny szelest z mojej prawej strony. Rozejrzałem się wokół. Zdziwiło mnie to, że dookoła nie było żywej duszy. Znam to miejsce. Bywałem tu często. Mały zaułek obrośnięty z każdej strony drzewami do którego prowadziła wąska, kamienna ścieżka. Przechodząc przez niego można dojść do wyjścia z Central Parku, gdzie właśnie zmierzałem

 _\- Jesteś tam?_ \- usłyszałem w słuchawce głos mojej dziewczyny. Nagle zobaczyłem ogromy lwi łeb wychylający się zza pokrytych śniegiem drzew. Cholera. Nie, błagam no. Tylko nie to. Przecież ja tego nie zabiję. Jako, że stałem przy drzewie schowałem się za nim i przywarłem plecami do zimnej kory. Serce zaczęło mi mocniej walić, a nie mogłem odważyć się na wyciągnięcie Orkana. Potwór mógłby go zauważyć. I tak to nie robiło większej różnicy. Lwa nemejskiego nie da się przebić żadnym ostrzem. Jedynym sposobem, żeby go zabić jest uduszenie go. Fakt, byłem silny, ale nie aż tak!

\- _Percy?_ \- usłyszałem ponownie.

\- Cholera Annabeth, ja już nie żyję- wyszeptałem jak najciszej do telefonu. Ostrożnie zerknąłem zza drzewa na potwora, który starannie obwąchiwał każdą roślinę. Wiedziałem, że zaraz mnie znajdzie.

\- _CO?!_

\- Ciii... lew nemejski.

Ann zamilkła na chwilę, ale słyszałem jej przyśpieszony oddech po drugiej stronie kraju.

\- _Musisz go udu..._ \- powiedziała, jednak nie dałem jej dokończyć.

\- Tyle to i ja wieee...- przerwało mi gwałtowny ryk potwora. Nastawiłem na głośnomówiący i wrzuciłem telefon do kieszeni. Ann... pomóż. Lew dosłownie wyrwał drzewo za którym się chowałem. Przez kilka następnych minut gorączkowo starałem się unikać pazurów potwora, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Raz bardzo dotkliwie rozciął mi lewą dłoń, a za drugim podejściem mało co nie dociął mi głowy, za to na prawym policzku pozostawił dużą szramę. Gorączkowo szukałem w głowie jakiegoś rozwiązania tej sytuacji. Nagle znalazłem szalony, dość ryzykowny plan. Ale to miało szansę się udać.

\- Ej! Lewciu! Tutaj jestem! - krzyknąłem i popędziłem w stronę sztucznego jeziora w centrum parku. Po drodze mijałem kilku śmiertelników, jednak oni mnie nie zauważyli. Pomysł mojego ojca. Bogowie zmodyfikowali Mgłę tak, że podczas walki z potworami śmiertelnicy wogóle nas nie zauważają. Gdybym nawet wpadł na jakąś kobietę, to przeszła by przeze mnie jak duch. Tak samo jest w potworem. Jakbyśmy byli niewidzialni. Ogólnie fajna sprawa, ale walka z potworem już się do przyjemności nie zalicza. Gdy znalazłem się nad brzegiem jeziora lew był dosłownie dwa metry za mną. Gwałtownie zahamowałem i rzuciłem się na ziemię. Potwory nie są zbyt mądre, więc po prostu nie wiedząc co się dzieje przeskoczył nade mną i wpadł do wody. Był tak blisko, że poczułem jak jego łapy zahaczyły o moje włosy. Może nie był to jakiś misterny plan, ale kazałem wodzie go udusić. Sam bym nie dał rady, a bycie synem Posejdona pozwala mi na panowanie nad wodą. Gdy potwór rozpadł się w pył wyczerpany podniosłem się na rękach. Mgła jeszcze działała, więc śmiertelnicy mnie nie widzieli, ale zaraz powinno się to zmienić. Z wysiłkiem wstałem na nogi i opadłem zmęczony na pustą ławkę obok. Wyjąłem telefon z kieszeni. Annabeth nie przerwała połączenia. Przyłożyłem słuchawkę do ucha i poczułem, że ciepła ciecz dotyka mojej ręki. A, tak, zapomniałem.

\- Annabeth? Jesteś? - zapytałem znowu podchodząc do jeziorka. Obmyłem policzek i rękę w wodzie i poczułem nieprzyjemne pieczenie towarzyszące zasklepianiu się ran.

 _\- Percy?! Percy, wszystko dobrze?!_ \- wydarła się do telefonu moja dziewczyna. Zerknąłem na moją dłoń, którą wyjąłem z wody. Po draśnięciu pozostała poszarpana, biała blizna. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że z czasem zniknie.

\- Yyy... tak, jasne. Żyję - powiedziałem powtórnie siadając na ławce.

 _\- Jak ty go zabiłeś? O bogowie, myślałam, że już po tobie..._

\- W Central Parku jest sztuczne jeziorko. A w jeziorze jest woda - udałem obojętny ton głosu i mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

 _\- I ty go udus..._ \- zaczęła, jednak szybko jej przerwałem. Wiem, to niekulturalne, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

\- Udusiłem. Koniec tematu. Więc... jutro po południu będziesz w Nowym Jorku? Masz ochotę zwiedzić Manhattan? - zapytałem.

\- _Już się nie mogę doczekać! Tak się za tobą stęskniłam!_

Gdy adrenalina powoli ze mnie uchodziła przypomniałem sobie po co wogóle wyszedłem z domu. Zerknąłem na zegarek w telefonie. Było pół do jedenastej. Za jakieś trzy godziny muszę wrócić do domu, zabrać Brian'a od sąsiadki i zrobić coś na obiad śmierdzielowi.

\- Ja też. Pa, muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia jutro - pożegnałem się szybko i nie czekając na odpowiedź Annabeth przerwałem połączenia. Schowałem telefon do kieszeni i udałem się w stronę szpitala.

* * *

Gdy dotarłem na miejsce od razu skierowałem się na OIOM, gdzie okazało się, że moją mamę przenieśli na obserwację. Kolejne dziesięć minut zajęło mi szukanie następnej sali, więc dopiero o jedenastej usiadłem przy łóżku mojej rodzicielki. Wyglądała trochę lepiej niż wczoraj. Już nie leżała, tylko siedziała podpierana przez poduszki. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy mnie zobaczyła.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytałem.

\- Co ci się stało? - mama dotknęła palcami mojego prawego policzka. Pewnie po spotkaniu z potworem została tam jakaś pozostałość po lwim pazurze. W domu przemyję to nektarem, zazwyczaj pomagał.

\- Długo by opowiadać - odpowiedziałem i odsunąłem od siebie drobną dłoń mojej rodzicielki.

\- Coś cię zaatakowało? - nie dawała za wygraną. Wyglądała na zmartwioną.

\- Lew nemejski, ale to teraz nieważne. Jak się czujesz? - zapytałem.

\- Może pogadam z lekarzem, żeby nie została blizna... - co jak co, ale tym to się teraz nie powinna zamartwiać. W szafce mam chyba jeszcze pół buteleczki nektaru, więc jak wrócę do domu, to coś z tym zrobię. Eh, nie miałem teraz do tego głowy.

\- Mamo, jestem herosem. Mnie zawsze będzie coś atakowało. Nie martw się o mnie, z gorszymi rzeczami sobie radziłem - szepnąłem jej na ucho, żeby nikt nie usłyszał.

\- Ale... - zaczęła, jednak jej przerwałem.

\- Skończmy ten temat. Kiedy wracasz do domu?

\- Chyba jutro... nie wiem Percy. Lekarz powiedział, że ty... znalazłeś mnie w mieszkaniu. Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam... co ja narobiłam... - powiedziała i zaczęła płakać. Usiadła na łóżku i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Odruchowo się do niej przysunąłem i objąłem ją ramionami. Z jej gardła wyrwał się zduszony szloch.

\- Cicho... wszystko będzie dobrze. Poradzimy sobie... - powiedziałem. Zdziwiło mnie to, że mama przysunęła się jak najbliżej krawędzi łóżka szpitalnego i oparła głowę na moim barku.

\- Dziękuję Percy... jesteś najwspanialszym synem jakiego mogłam mieć. Wdałeś się w ojca - wyszeptała cicho moja rodzicielka odsuwając się ode mnie i wycierając łzy rękawem szpitalnej koszuli.

\- Ta... rzeczywiście - odparłem. Może z wyglądu przypominałem Posejdona, ale nie wiem, czy mamy podobne charaktery. Zresztą... co ja mogę wiedzieć o bogach. Z nich nie da się czytać jak z otwartch książek.

\- Gdzie Brian? - zapytała mama.

\- U pani Rose - powiedziałem. Skończyły mi się tematy do rozmów. Już miałem zapytać jak się czuje, ale do sali wszedł doktor Prince. Po rzucemiu spojrzenia na pomieszczenie podszedł do łóżka mojej mamy.

\- Dzień dobry pani Jackson. Muszę z panią porozmawiać - spojrzał wymownie na mnie, a ja zrozumiałem, że powinienem wynieść się z sali. Jednak gdy chciałem wstać dłoń mojej mamy chwyciła mnie za nadgarstek.

\- Percy, zostać - powiedziała i rzuciła mi błagalne spojrzenie. Usiadłem więc na skraju łóżka, a mama oparła się lekko plecami o moją rękę. Czasami zachowywała się jakby była w moim wieku, ale nie miałem jej tego za złe. Była szczupła, dość niska i wyglądała młodo, więc gdyby się wymalowała to wyglądałaby na kilka lat starszą ode mnie. Serio, nie żartuję.

\- Dobrze, więc... mam pani wyniki badań - zaczął Prince.

\- Niech pan mówi. Nie mam nic do ukrycia przed synem, a i tak w końcu muszę się dowiedzieć kiedy umrę - powiedziała moja mama. Przez jej ostatnie słowa dosłownie zacisnęło mi się gardło. Nie, proszę. Nic o umieraniu.

\- Po szczegółowej tomografii komputerowej i szeregu innych badań zdiagnozowaliśmy u pani guza mózgu. Proszę się nie bać, da się to wyleczyć.

Wstrzymałem oddech i z trudem powstrzymałem łzy cisnące mi się do oczu. Tego właśnie się obawiałem. Bałem się, że lekarz powie coś takiego. Mama już nie była taka opanowana. Oparła głowę na moim ramieniu, a kilka słonych kropli z jej oczu wsiąkło w rękaw mojej bluzy.

\- Przyjdę do pani jeszcze później - powiedział doktor Prince i wyszedł z sali.

Potem siedziałem jeszcze z mamą i po cichu rozmawialiśmy. Próbowałem ją pocieszyć, ale nie za bardzo wiedziałem jak. Ja sam też miałem mieszane uczucia. Po godzinie wyczerpana płaczem zasnęła. Później poprosiłem pielęgniarkę, żeby gdy mama się obudzi powiedziała jej, że poszedłem zająć się bratem. Przez całą drogę powrotną rozmyślałem na różne tematy. Mama ma raka, ojczym jest pijakiem, ojciec bogiem, sam jestem herosem, a młodszy brat wymaga opieki dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Do tego atakują mnie potwory, o ocenach w szkole wolę nie wspominać, a Max chce żebym wyleciał z liceum. Ekstra, po prostu normalne życie Percy'ego Jacksona.

OoOoO

 **fngrl13** \- Yes, yes, yes! Pierwszy dłuższy komentarz pod tym opowiadaniem! Mam radochę xD Dziękuję za miłe słowa. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też nie był taki zły. Też nie lubię takich ff, gdzie pary ciągle się obściskują, całują, schodzą, rozchodzą itp. A co to tego, co zauważyła Annabeth, a co nie. Percy jest synem Posejdona, więc chyba potrafi jakoś po części się wyleczyć. Co do Ann to mam jeszcze co do niej kilka planów, ale na razie nic nie zdradzę :) Jeszcze raz dzięki za pozostawienie za sobą śladu pod tym opowiadaniem.

 **Anonimowa** \- Dziękuję! :D Ja widziałam kilka na prawdę świetnych ff. Polecam "Alfa i Omega", które znajduje się na tym forum. Bogowie, świetne jest!

Okay, to na tyle :) Ten rozdział jest jak narazie najdłuższy, ale z końcówki nie jestem zbytnio zadowolona. Trudno, może to przeżyjecie. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze to czytacie. Tak szczerze to zdziwiłam się, że na tej stronie nie widziałam fanfiction o podobnej tematyce do mojego opowiadania. A serio, ten pomysł chodził mi po głowie odkąd przeczytałam "Złodzieja Pioruna". Zachęcam też do dodawania opowiadania do ulubionych, oraz zostawiania po sobie komentarzy!

Przepraszam za liczne błędy, ale wstawiam to o 22:30, mam 10% baterii w laptopie i trochę się śpieszę xD Dobra, nie przedłużam już. Do zobaczenia!


	7. Chapter 7

Obudziłem się o czwartej nad ranem zlany potem i niemiłosiernie przestraszony. Ostatnio coraz częściej męczą mnie koszmary. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju i z ulgą stwierdziłem, że nie obudziłem Brian'a. Zrobiło mi się gorąco, więc zdjąłem koszulkę i rzuciłem na krzesło stojące przy biurku. Zauważyłem, że podczas snu pewnie się szamotałem, bo pościel razem z poduszką leżała na podłodze. Mój zaspany mózg obliczył, że spałem cztery godziny. Gdyby nie ten cholerny śmierdziel, który wysłał mnie o jedenastej w nocy do sklepu całodobowego po jego ulubiony bekon i colę, to pewnie nie byłbym teraz tak bardzo zmęczony. Podświadomie czułem, że dzisiaj już nie zasnę. Jak najciszej wciągnąłem poduszkę na łóżko i przez pół godziny próbowałem zasnąć. Zmęczenie jednak wzięło górę i w końcu odpłynąłem w objęcia Morfeusza.

* * *

\- Percy. Percy - usłyszałem szept nad swoim uchem. Potwornie nie chciało mi się wstawać. Prawdę mówiąc codziennie z rana byłem trochę nieobecny, ale dzisiaj osiągnęło do najwyższy poziom.

\- Zaraz - odpowiedziałem trochę niewyraźnie, ale poczułem trochę silniejsze szarpanie za ramię.

\- Percy, wstawaj! Już późno! - Brian ponownie zaczął skakać przy moim łóżku. Mój brat z rana był moim przeciwieństwem. Codziennie budził się pełen energii, która dosłownie go rozsadzała. Spałem z nim już przez pięć lat w jednym pokoju, a nie mogłem się do tego przyzwyczaić. Czasami myślę, że to on ma ADHD, a nie ja.

\- Dopiero szósta - powiedziałem siadając na łóżku i zerkając na zegarek stojący na parapecie. Przetarłem oczy dłonią i ponownie rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Przez szparę w drzwiach do pomieszczenia wpadało światło, więc domyśliłem się, że Gabe pewnie już wstał, albo po prostu wczoraj zostawił zapaloną lampę.

\- Jesteś głodny? - zapytałem brata, na co on odpowiedział skinieniem głowy. Podszedłem do szafki wyciągnąłem z niej jakieś ubrania Brian'a i pomogłem mu się ubrać. Sam narzuciłem na siebie wytarte jeansy oraz ciemnoniebieską koszulkę.

\- Chodź - powiedziałem do małego i pchnąłem drzwi naszego pokoju. Zauważyłem, że w kuchni pali się światło, a na podłodze w przedpokoju leży pusta puszka po piwie. W mieszkaniu było chłodno, a do tego okno nad stołem kuchennym było otwarte. Poczułem jednak ulgę, gdy nie zastałem Gabe'a w pomieszczeniu. Po prostu zapomniał zgasić światła.

\- Siadaj, zaraz ci coś zrobię. I proszę, bądź cicho - szepnąłem do brata, a sam zacząłem mocować się z zardzewiałymi zawiasami okna. Po kilku minutach wreszcie udało mi się je zamknąć.

\- Chcesz kanapkę? - zapytałem Brian'a, jednak ten zaprzeczył zdecydowanym ruchem głowy. Nie miałem zamiaru robić mu jakiegoś skomplikowanego śniadania, więc włączyłem gaz i zacząłem smażyć jajecznicę. Gdy nakładałem na talerze jedzenie dla mnie i dla brata usłyszałem szamotanie się za drzwiami. Po chwili w kuchni pojawił się mój ojczym.

\- Dla mnie z bekonem - powiedział na powitanie i rozsiadł się na krześle. W dłoni trzymał zapalonego papierosa i co kilka sekund podnosił go do ust, żeby wypuścić kłębek szarego, śmierdzącego dymu. Nigdy nie trzymał się zasady "nie palimy w mieszkaniu". Ja już się przyzwyczaiłem, ale małemu to chyba szkodziło. Gdy podszedłem do lodówki po bekon Gabe z całych sił dmuchnął dymem prosto w twarz Brian'a, który natychmiast zasłonił usta ręką i zaczął kaszlać.

\- Zjesz w pokoju - westchnąłem i zabrałem jego talerz ze stołu. Wyszedłem z kuchni czując na plecach pełen nienawiści wzrok Gabe'a, a Brian nadal kaszląc poczłapał za mną.

Gdy wróciłem do kuchni zobaczyłem, że śmierdziel zdążył już pochłonąć jajecznicę z mojego talerza.

\- Dawaj szczylu. Póki twojej zakichanej matki nie ma w domu masz robić co ci każę. Darmozjad cholerny. Myślisz, że z mojej pensji będę cię utrzymywać? - warknął, a ja z całych sił musiałem się powstrzymywać, żeby mu nie odpyskować. Ale nie mogłem tego pozostawić bez odpowiedzi.

\- Mama pracuje, nie musisz mnie utrzymywać.

\- Tak? O no proszę, wszechwiedzący Perseusz o czymś nie wie. Twoją matkę wywalili z roboty już miesiąc temu - parsknął i założył nogi na stół.

\- Co? - zapytałem zupełnie zbity z tropu. Jak to? I nic mi nie powiedziała?

\- Co co? Lepiej smaż już te jedzenie, bo głodny nie jestem sobą.

\- To zjedz Snickersa - wymamrotałem bezdźwięcznie i odszedłem od stołu. Po minucie przez Gabe'm stał parujący talerz pełen smażonego boczku i jajek.

\- A... dlaczego ją wyrzucili? - zapytałem niepewnie siadając jak najdalej od niego.

\- Nie twój interes śmieciu. Zjeżdżaj. Chyba, że chcesz dostać w mordę - warknął biorąc do ręki widelec i zatapiając go w parującym jedzeniu. Też byłem głodny, ale nie chciałem narażać się Gabe'owi, więc posłusznie wyszedłem z kuchni. Gdy wszedłem do pokoju Brian siedział na łóżku i bawił się swoimi maskotkami. Odruchowo zerknąłem na zegarek. Było pół do siódmej. O dziewiątej miałem przyjść do szpitala po mamę, a o dwunastej przylatywała Annabeth. Tak szczerze to powinienem być dzisiaj w szkole, ale postanowiłem, że ten tydzień już sobie odpuszczę. W poniedziałek może ta sytuacja jakoś się uspokoi.

\- Co robisz? - spytałem brata siadając na parapecie okna i opierając głowę o szybę. O tej porze ruch na ulicy nigdy nie był zbyt duży, ale dostrzegłem kilka osób opatulonych w grube, puchowe kurtki idących przez pokryte białym puchem chodniki. Zauważyłem też, że zaczął padać śnieg.

\- Pobawisz się ze mną? - zapytał Brian podając mi do ręki swojego ulubionego misia. Zielony królik patrzył za mnie swoimi pomalowanymi na czarno oczami. Jedno ucho miał naderwane, a brak jednej łapy nadrabiał długimi na dziesięć centymetrów wąsami. Nie stać nas było na różnorodne zabawki dla małego, więc musiał się zadowolić tymi, które ma po mnie oraz kilkoma pluszakami, które dostawał na każde urodziny.

\- Jasne - odpowiedziałem bratu i leniwie zszedłem z parapetu. Nie miałem zbytnio nastroju do zabawy z Brian'em, ale nie mogę mu ciągle odmawiać. Ktoś tu się musi nim zajmować.

\- Uważaj - zachichotał mały i rzucił we mnie miśkiem. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem i zrobiłem to samo. Po chwili obrzucaliśmy się pluszakami, a ja na moment zapomniałem o problemach.

* * *

\- Cześć - powiedziałem do mamy trzymając Brian'a za rękę i wchodząc do sali szpitalnej. Mama siedziała już w pełni ubrana na łóżku i lekko się uśmiechała.

\- Cześć synki - odpowiedziała wstając z łóżka szpitalnego. - Mówiłam już z lekarzem. Wszystko ustalone.

Wiedziałem, że chodzi o leczenie. Jednak mały jeszcze nie wiedział, że nasze życie trochę się zmieni. Tak, "trochę".

\- Idziemy? - zapytałem starając się uśmiechać. Jednak chyba nie za dobrze mi to wychodziło.

\- Tak, tylko odbiorę wypis - mama poczochrała Brian'a po włosach i posłała mi przelotny uśmiech.

Pięć minut później we trójkę wychodziliśmy ze szpitala. Wcześniej przyniosłem dla mamy z domu jej zimowe palto, buty, szalik i czapkę. Przez pół drogi milczeliśmy. Gdy przechodziliśmy przez Central Park mama zatrzymała mnie i powiedziała do małego, żeby ulepił dla niej bałwanka. Oczywiście mój brat gdy tylko to usłyszał podbiegł do zaspy śnieżnej i zaczął lepić kulki. Obserwowałem go kątem oka, ale on nie oddalał się dalej niż pięć metrów od nas. Mama usiadła na ławce stojącej pod drzewem, a ja po chwili zrobiłem to samo.

\- Przepraszam cię Percy - wyszeptała kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. W kąciku jej oka dostrzegłem łzę, której nawet nie próbowała ukryć.

\- Nie masz za co - odpowiedziałem.

\- Mam. Na prawdę, strasznie cię przepraszam. Ja... ja wiem co czułeś, kiedy znalazłeś mnie nieprzytomną w mieszkaniu - wzdrygnąłem się na wspomnienie tamtego dnia. Nadal mam przed oczami bezwładne ciało kobiety, która mnie wychowała leżące na podłodze w kuchni. Strąciłem z ramienia jej dłoń, którą potem schowałem w swoją.

\- Mną się nie przejmuj. Na prawdę, potrafię sam się sobą zająć. Ale jest jedna sprawa, o której musimy pogadać.

\- Jaka? - zapytała niepewnie.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że straciłaś pracę? Przecież nie musiałaś tego ukrywać.

\- Gabe ci powiedział - parsknęła i wyrwała swoją dłoń z mojego uścisku. Odwróciła wzrok i udawała, że obserwuje Brian'a, który nieudolnie próbował toczyć wielką śniegową kulę.

\- Spójrz na mnie - powiedziałem, jednak nie doczekałem się żadnej reakcji.

\- Ej - ponownie się odezwałem i siłą zmusiłem ją do odwrócenia się w moją stronę. - Mieliśmy umowę.

\- Wiem Percy, ale... nie, nie,... to wszystko moja wina - miała zaczerwienione oczy i wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Damy sobie radę. Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem, ale... serio, wszystko się ułoży - sam nie wierzyłem we własne słowa, ale jakoś nie umiałem powiedzieć nic innego.

\- Chodźmy już do domu. Nie chcę, żebyście mi tu zamarzli - na jej twarzy pojawił się wymuszony uśmiech, a ja udałem, że nie zauważyłem gdy wierzchem rękawiczki otarła łzę spływającą jej po policzku.

\- A, mam do ciebie prośbę - powiedziałem, gdy byliśmy już prawie pod domem.

\- Jaką?

\- Mogę dzisiaj wyjść na kilka godzin? Ojciec Annabeth przyleciał na wykład do Nowego Jorku, a ona zabrała się razem z nim.

\- Randka? - zaśmiała się moja mama, a podskakujący u jej boku Brian spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony.

\- No... eh, no dobra. Tak, randka - przyznałem lekko się rumieniąc. Zupełnie zapomniałem, że ona nie wie, że mam dziewczynę.

\- No proszę. To kiedy poznam przyszłą synową? - może nie chciałem zaczynać takiej rozmowy, ale cieszyłem się, że przynajmniej zmieniliśmy temat na jakiś weselszy.

\- Mamo... - westchnąłem i przewróciłem oczami.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Dam ci dziesięć dolarów, nie więcej.

\- Co?

\- Mój mały, roztrzepany synek. Chyba nie spędzicie całego dnia w parku? Gorąca czekolada nie byłaby takim złym pomysłem.

\- Więc mogę iśc? - zapytałem zadowolony. Chyba po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu tak się z czegoś cieszyłem. Yup, super uczucie.

\- Nie pytaj się głupio, bo mogę się rozmyślić.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem otwierając drzwi kamienicy. Weszliśmy zmarźnięci na klatkę schodową i od razu ruszyliśmy na czwarte piętro.

* * *

Z _perspektywy Annabeth_

Gdy tylko wysiadłam z samolotu od razu napisałam SMSa do Percy'ego. Tata popatrzył na mnie pobłażliwie i lekko pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- No co? - zapytałam zdziwiona. Nie mogłam się na niego gniewać. Już nie mogłam się doczekać spotkania z Glonomóżdżkiem.

\- Nic nic. Zaniesiemy bagaże do hotelu i masz czas do dziewiątej wieczór. Później zawiadomię policję i zaczną cię szukać - zaśmiał się wyciągając rączkę podręcznej, brązowej walizki i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Po schowaniu telefonu do kieszeni czym prędzej pobiegłam za nim.

\- A w związku z tym, że nie znasz Nowego Jorku, a co dopiero Manhattanu, to ten twój romeo ma cię odebrać spod hotelu - zakomunikował.

\- Ale tato...wyuczyłam się na pamięć mapy Manhattanu, a spod hotelu do Upper East Side jest dużo ponad półtora kilometra. A z resztą umówiliśmy się, że spotkamy... - zaczęłam podawać sensowne argumenty, ale mój ojciec momentalnie przerwał mój monolog.

\- Bez dyskusji. To, że jesteś córką Ateny nie oznacza, że znasz to miejsce na wylot.

Czy mu się wydaje, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy? Dogadaliśmy się wcześniej z Percym, że spotkamy się w Central Parku, obok fontanny. Przestudiowałam mapę Manhattanu z dziesięć razy i jestem pewna, że nie zabłądzę. I nie jest to spowodowane tym, że moją matką jest bogini mądrości. Ale nie dyskutowałam dłużej, ponieważ wiedziałam, że tym razem nie wygram. Co jak co, ale mój tata umiał być przekonujący i konsekwentny. Nie odzywałam się przez całą podróż taksówką po Manhattanie.

 _A dokładnie w jakim hotelem jesteście?_ \- tak brzmiała wiadomość od Percy'ego, gdy w skrócie opowiedziałam mu o tym, co zarządził mój tata. Nie mogę się do niczego przyczepić, ale umiejętność pisania SMSów przez Glonomóżdżka jeszcze nie jest w pełni rozwinięta. Ale przynajmniej wiedziałam o co mu chodzi.

 _Hotel Rosemetra na 38 Alei_ \- odpisałam i zaczęłam z zaciekawieniem oglądać budynki przewijające się za oknem samochodu. O bogowie, miałam jeszcze tyle roboty z projektowaniem Olimpu. Mimo, że czasami było to męczące, ale zdecydowanie trafiło mi się moje wymarzone zajęcie! Nie mogę się doczekać, gdy pokażę Percy'emu moje plany i szkice. Ciekawe czy mu się spodobają?

 _Aha, dobra Będę o pierwszej Pa -_ odczytałam kolejny SMS i schowałam telefon do kieszeni. Muszę kiedyś porządnie uściskać Toma, syna Hefajstosa. Serio, korzystanie z telefonu i nieprzyciąganie potworów to marzenie każdego herosa.

\- Ej, śpiąca królewno. Jesteśmy - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie mój tata, który otworzył drzwi po mojej stronie i czekał, aż wysiądę z taksówki. Po chwili otwierałam już drzwi naszego pokoju hotelowego. Cztery gwiazdki, to musi być coś.

* * *

\- Tato, na prawdę możesz już iść - powiedziałam zdenerwowana stojąc pod hotelem. Chciałam w samotności poczekać na Percy'ego, ale oczywiście mój ojciec postanowił, że postoi razem ze mną. Spojrzałam na zegarek, który zapięłam na mojej lewej ręce. Było pięć po pierwszej, a jego wciąż nie było. Dobra, bez paniki. To tylko pięć minut spóźnienia.

\- Spóźnia się - tata dosłownie wyjął mi to z ust. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy o pierwszej siedem ujrzałam dobrze znaną czarną czuprynę wśród wielu nowojorczyków.

\- Dzień dobry panie Chase - powiedział Percy, gdy dotarł już pod hotel. Miał na sobie jeansy, czarne buty oraz granatową kurtkę.

\- To pa tato. Idziemy - podeszłam do mojego chłopaka i stanęłam obok niego. Tata sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale na do widzenia machnął ręką i życzył nam udanej zabawy. Było mi trochę wstyd za niego, ale gdy tylko znikł w drzwiach hotelu od razu zarzuciłam ręce na szyję Percy'ego. Chciałam go pocałować, jednak zamarłam, gdy przyjrzałam się jego twarzy.

\- Co jest Mądralińska? - zapytał zaczepnie syn Posejdona. Musiałam mieć na prawdę głupią minę, ponieważ dość dziwnie mi się przyglądał. Na jego prawym policzku dostrzegłam trochę przyblakłą już, ale nadal mocno widoczną, poszarpaną bliznę.

\- Skąd to masz? - dotknęłam palcami jego policzka i przejechałam wzdłuż białej linii.

\- A... to nic takiego - odpowiedział Percy. Tak, nic takiego! A jak mu tak zostanie do końca życia?

\- Próbowałeś przemyć nektarem? Coś cię zaatakowało? To ten lew nemejski? - zalałam go gradem pytań, jednak on tylko uciszył mnie kładąc palec na moich ustach i zaczął mi po kolei wszystko tłumaczyć.

\- Ann, jestem herosem, mnie zawsze będzie coś atakowało. Kiedyś zniknie, serio - powiedział i powstrzymał moje dalsze pytania namiętnym pocałunkiem. Ależ za tym tęskniłam! Całowanie poduszki to nie to samo!

\- Idziemy do ciebie? - zapytałam.

\- Yyy... nie. Zabieram cię na miasto.

\- Dlaczego? Nigdy nie byłam u ciebie w domu. Chętnie spotkam Brian'a, dawno go nie widziałam. Mógłbyś też przedstawić mnie dla Gabe'a. Ty znasz już Louis.

Trochę zawahał się przed odpowiedzią. Jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- A nie wystarczam ci ja? - zrobił minę smutnego psiaka i spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. O bogowie, jak ja kocham jego oczy. Dałam mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok, po czym oboje roześmieliśmy się głośno. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy przeszliśmy już jakieś dwie ulice.

\- Wystarczasz mi w zupełności - odpowiedziałam.

Po chwili weszliśmy do jakiejś kafejki, a Percy zamówił przy kasie dwie gorące czekolady. Kilka minut później siedzieliśmy na ławce w Central Parku rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i popijając ciepły napój z papierowych kubków.

\- Jak idzie projektowanie Olimpu? - zapytał, gdy skończyliśmy już temat narzekania na różne idiotyzmy bogów. W większości Zeusa, Apolla i Afrodyty. Zaczęłam mu opowiadać o projektach posągów, tronów, planach sali tronowej, kolumn i o wszystkim związanym z architekturą pałacu bogów.

\- Cześć Percy - nagle odwróciłam głowę w stronę głosu dochodzącego ze ścieżki. Obok nas przechodziła ładna, szczupła brunetka w żółtym, trochę przydużym płaszczu zimowym i niebieskich nausznikach.

\- Hej Lily - odpowiedział syn Posejdona i uśmiechnął się w stronę dziewczyny, która odwzajemniła gest i zamaszystym ruchem oddaliła się do nas.

\- Kto to? - zapytałam zdziwiona.

\- Lily, koleżanka ze szkoły. Nie znasz.

Ta, koleżanka... Co ja wygaduję! Przecież wiem, że Percy ma przyjaciół w szkole i ma prawo zadawać się z innymi dziewczynami. Annabeth, uspokuj się. Glonomóżdżek jest tylko twój. Nikogo innego. Twój! Znaczy się mój!

\- Aha. Mam nadzieję, że w tej szkole wytrzymasz przynajmniej dwa lata - zaśmiałam się, jednak on już tego nie odwzajemnił. Upił tylko łyk ze swojego kubka i niewyraźnie powiedział 'może'. Na Styks, czy ja zawsze muszę coś palnąć? Tak się akurat składa, że Percy prawie co roku zmieniał szkołę, ponieważ z poprzedniej go wyrzucali. Szkoda mi go czasami było. Też miałam dyslekcję, ale w porównaniu do niego dostawałam przeważnie trójki, czwórki i piątki. Może nie była to rewelacja, ale na koniec roku zawsze miałam świadectwo z wyróżnieniem.

\- Jak tam mama? - postanowiłam niezręcznie zmienić temat. Co mi dzisiaj jest? Przecież wiedziałam, że nie lubi rozmawiać o swojej rodzinie.

\- Dzisiaj wyszła ze szpitala - westchnął i po chwili kontynuował dalej. - Ma guza mózgu. Lekarz powiedział, że może z tego wyjść, ale... wiesz...

Wyczułam, że to dla niego trudny temat. Rzadko zdarzało mi się kogoś pocieszać, a co dopiero "stawiać na nogi". Rozmawiałam na ten temat z Louis i powiedziała, żebym po prostu starała się zachowywać normalnie. Serio nie zazdrościłam mu jego sytuacji. Próbowałam sobie wyobrazić, gdyby zachorował mój tata lub macocha.

\- Nie smuć się, wszystko będzie okay - próbowałam coś powiedzieć, jednak nie wyszło mi to za dobrze. Z radością zauważyłam na twarzy Percy'ego cień uśmiechu. Syn Posejdona objął mnie ramieniem, a ja oparłam głowę na jego kurtce.

\- Tak...okay. Nie gadajmy teraz o mnie, mów co u ciebie - zmienił temat i zaczął bawić się moimi włosami, które wystawały spod czapki.

\- Niedawno wprowadziliśmy się do mieszkania, już jest prawie w całości urządzone. Hmm... nie wiem co więcej mogłabym opowiadać - westchnęłam.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł - zaśmiał się łobuziersko Percy i nachylił się nade mną. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować zaczął mnie całować.

\- Ludzie będą się gapić... - powiedziałam lekko go od siebie odpychając.

\- No to co? I tak ciebie nie znają, więc nie masz się czym martwić.

Zachichotałam i usiadłam mojemu chłopakowi na kolana. Jakaś starsza pani przechodząca obok warknęła coś o miejscu publicznym, ale udaliśmy, że tego nie słyszeliśmy. Byliśmy młodzi, zakochani. Zwykłe nastolatki. Pomijając to, że oczywiście jesteśmy półbogami. Ale to nie ma teraz znaczenia.

\- To co Glonomóżdżku, idziemy na spacer? - zapytałam.

\- W takim razie prowadź - zaśmiał się i wstał z ławki.

\- Nie znam drogi.

\- Tak, jasne. Ale jestem pewny, że mapę Manhattanu znasz na pamięć.

Czasami mam wrażenie, że czyta mi w myślach. Na Hadesa, ale on mnie dobrze zna!

* * *

OoO

Dobra, którki romansik był, ale się zmył xD Wiem, że rozdział nie jest jakiś wybitny, ale uznałam, że trochę urozmaicenia się przyda. Więc nie bijcie za perspektywę Annabeth, ponieważ zdaję sobie sprawę, że wyszło ciut za słodko. A wiecie, ja nie lubię jak jest słodko xD

 **Niezapominajka** \- Dziękuję za komentarz *.* Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. Ten rozdział był trochę inny niż poprzednie, ale mam nadzieję, że również przypadł Ci do gustu.

Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się następny rozdział. Przyznam się, że nawet nie wiem co w nim napisać. Ale nie martwicie się, na 100% będę kontynuować "Oczy Koloru Morza". Tak więc rozdział pojawi się najpewniej jeszcze w te wakacje, lub na początku września. Okay, to teraz na tyle :D Zachęcam jeszcze raz do zostawiania po sobie komentarzy. Będę zadowolona też z krytyki, jeżeli znaleźliście jakieś błędy.


	8. Chapter 8

Siedziałem w parku odmrażając sobie tyłek na starej, drewnianej ławce niedaleko fontanny. Z racji tego, że było niewiele po siódmej rano na ścieżkach było raczej pusto. Razem z mamą ustaliliśmy, że to ona będzie odprowadzać Brian'a do przedszkola, a ja pójdę prosto do szkoły. Tak na prawdę to powinienem dopiero wychodzić z mieszkania, ale po prostu już nie mogłem wytrzymać. Gabe darł się na mnie od piątej, a gdy wyzwał mnie od "śmierdzącej niedojdy" wkurzyłem się, chwyciłem plecak i wyszedłem z domu trzaskając drzwiami. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zawędrowałem do Central Parku, ale uznałem, że to było najlepsze miejsce, żeby przeczekać godzinę.

Annabeth wyjechała tydzień temu. Była na Manhattanie trzy dni, podczas których musiałem ją oprowadzić po "ciekawych zabytkach architektonicznych Nowego Jorku". Tak, pasjonujące. Ale nawet ta jej obsesja na punkcie architektury nie sprawiała, że stawałaby się irytująca. Wręcz przeciwnie. Moim zdaniem było to słodkie. Ann była osobą, do której miałem największe zaufanie. Na prawdę, była najwspanialszą półboginią jaką znałem. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się, gdy przed oczami pojawił mi się obraz twarzy córki Ateny.

Aż podskoczyłem na ławce, gdy nagle tuż za moimi plecami usłyszałem trzask łamanych gałęzi. Co ja mówię, raczej łamanych drzew. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i przez chwilę nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. No błagam, serio? On nie powinien aktualnie siedzieć w Tartarze? Cholerne potwory.

\- No dobra. Czas wziąć się do roboty - westchnąłem i wyciągnąłem Orkana z kieszeni. Minotaur był już jakieś dwa metry przede mną, gdy gwałtownie uskoczyłem w bok. Potwór oczywiście nie wyhamował i walnął w kolejne drzewo. Chyba w tym roku na prawdę mam jakiegoś pecha. Echidna, lew nemejski a teraz minotaur. Co jak co, ale to już chyba lekka przesada? Podbiegłem do niego od tyłu i zaatakowałem. Potwór jednak wyczuł mój ruch i szybko jak na dwutonowego byka odwrócił się w moją stronę. Nie miałem czasu zareagować, i nawet nie zdążyłem unieść broni, gdy zostałem przygwożdżony do drzewa za pomocą rogów. Coś było nie tak. W normalnych warunkach już bym nie żył, ale minotaur jakby nie chciał mnie zabić.

\- Doskonale, właśnie o to mi chodziło - przerażony usłyszałem głos wydobywający się zza potwora. Wydawało mi się, że serce wyskoczy mi z piersi, gdy ujrzałem wyłaniającą się zza jego pleców Kampe. Nie miałem dobrych wspomnień z pół kobietą pół smokiem. Jad wydobywający się z wężowych pysków wijących się dookoła jej nóg od razu przyprawił mnie o ból głowy.

\- Perseusz Jackson - ciągnęła Kampe. Nienawidziłem swojego imienia, ale w tej chwili nawet nie zauważyłem, że je wypowiedziała. - Jaki mały, słodki herosek. Aż się dziwię, że narobił tyle zamieszania.

Podczas gdy rogi minotaura nadal boleśnie wbijały mi się w ramiona Kampe podeszła do mnie.

\- Bój się. Na prawdę, masz czego - wycharczała kładąc mi na szyi małego, wijącego się węża. Poczułem ukłucie tuż pod uchem. Od razu świat zawirował, i gdyby nie to, że byłem przygwożdżony do drzewa osunąłbym się na kolana. Ostatnim co zarejestrował mój mózg była przelatująca tuż przed moim nosem srebrna strzała. Później straciłem przytomność.

* * *

Powrót do świadomości był ciężkim przeżyciem. Głowa bolała mnie tak, jakby ktoś wwiercał się w nią wkrętarką, a otworzenie oczu było dużym wyzwaniem. Nie mogłem powstrzymać cichego jęku, który wydobył się z mojego gardła. Leżałem nakryty kocem na jakimś materacu. Znajdowałem się w dużym pomieszczeniu, którego ściany pokrywały rozwieszone niedźwiedzie, lisie i Zeus wie jakie tam jeszcze skóry. Czy ja tu kiedyś nie byłem? Chyba mam deja vu.

\- Percy, obudziłeś się - usłyszałem cichy szept po mojej prawe stronie. Odwróciłem głowę w tamtą stronę i nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom. Obok mnie po turecku siedziała młoda, niebieskooka, piegowata dziewczyna ze srebrną przepaską na czarnych, krótkich włosach.

\- Thalia? - zapytałem na widok twarzy mojej kuzynki. Co ona tu robi? Próbowałem podnieść się na łokciach, jednak od razu pociemniało mi przed oczami.

\- Leż. Nie możesz wstawać - powiedziała poprawiając koc, który spadł mi z ramion. Nie wiedziałem co się stało.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytałem. Pamiętam przecież, że zaatakował mnie minotaur. I Kampe.

\- W obozie Łowczyń. Później ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Teraz śpij, musisz odpocząć - jej głos był dziwnie łagodny. Nie było w nim typowej dla Thalii opryskliwości i wrogości. Bycie Łowczynią zmienia człowieka. Znaczy się półboga.

Nie miałem siły na wypowiedzenie kolejnego pytania. Czułem, że oczy same mi się zamykają i po chwili odpłynąłem w objęcia Morfeusza.

* * *

Nie bardzo wiedziałem ile czasu minęło, gdy znów otworzyłem oczy. Tym razem nikogo przy mnie nie było. Ostrożnie spróbowałem usiąść. Nadal miałem uczucie, jakby ktoś mi przewiercał głowę, ale tym razem mroczki przed oczami były zdecydowanie mniejsze. Odrzuciłem na bok koc i stwierdziłem, że nadal mam na sobie swoje ubrania. Czyli nie spędziłem tutaj za dużo czasu. Chwiejnie stanąłem na nogi. Jeszcze raz dokładniej rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Przypominał namiot Łowczyń, w którym kiedyś już byłem. Skórzane fotele w kątach, skóry i rogi na ścianach oraz oczywiście broń. Nie było jej za wiele. Zapewne kilka zapasowych łuków, dwa miecze i tarcza. Ja na ponad dwadzieścia dziewczyn było to chyba trochę za mało.

Mój wzrok zauważył ruch po lewej stronie. Przez ciemnozieloną zasłonę do pomieszczenia weszła Thalia. Miała na sobie srebrną kurtkę oraz niebieskie spodnie. Na czarnych włosach nadal widniała dobrze widoczna przepaska. Typowy strój porucznika Łowczyń Artemidy.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - prychnęła podchodząc do mnie i popychając mnie spowrotem na materac.

\- Co się stało? - zapytałem przyglądając się jej badawczo. Ta sytuacja wydała mi się dość dziwna. Może to nie było na miejscu, ale do głowy wcisnęła mi się jedna myśl. Czy Artemida nie zmieni mnie w szakalopę?

\- Nie wiem jak ci to wytłumaczyć - sapnęła siadając obok mnie i splatając dłonie na udach.

\- Normalnie. Jak tu trafiłem?

\- W ostatniej chwili ja i dziewczyny uratowałyśmy cię przez Kampe. Bogowie jak zwykle są ślepi. Nie widzą co się dzieje. A może i widzą, tylko nie chcą reagować - westchnęła. Zaraz zaraz. Na co są ślepi bogowie?

\- Thalia, o co ci chodzi? - zapytałem zdezorientowany. Córka Zeusa popatrzyła na mnie z ukosa.

\- Wy nic nie wiecie? Myślałam, że Chejron cię poinformował. Dlatego tak się zdziwiłam, że zastałam cię w Nowym Jorku. Powinieneś być w Obozie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Wojna zakończona, więc... są jakieś inne problemy? Proszę, wyjaśnij mi - powiedziałem. Na prawdę nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, ale słowa Thalii nie zabrzmiały optymistycznie.

\- Czy coś się zaatakowało odkąd wróciłeś do domu?

\- Echidna, lew nemejski i minotaur z Kampe... czekaj, to wszystko ma ze sobą coś wspólnego? - zacząłem wymieniać stwory, które spotkałem podczas ostatnich miesięcy. Ta sytuacja coraz bardziej mnie niepokoiła.

\- Dlaczego wam nie powiedzieli? Przecież ty... - wymamrotała i próbowała wstać. Ja jednak nie byłem taki głupi. Zmusiłem ją do pozostania obok mnie i położyłem jej ręce na ramionach.

\- Thalia, powiedz mi co się dzieje - powiedziałem patrząc w jasnoniebieskie oczy Łowczyni.

\- Tylko mi nie przerywaj.

\- Jasne. Mów - powiedziałem czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Po wojnie wszyscy sądzili, że tytani zostali pokonani. Kronos został uwięziony w Tartarze, to prawda. Nie ruszy się stamtąd przez jakieś kilkadzieścia tysięcy lat. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Świat był bezpieczny. Ale bogowie zataili przed nami jedną rzecz. A szczególnie przed tobą. Ja wiesz potwory trafiają do Tartatu, ale po jakimś czasie się odradzają. Podczas wojny bariera dzieląca je od prawdziwego świata osłabła. Bogowie wymyślili sposób, żeby ją naprawić. Wszystko działało dobrze. Do teraz. Tyfon i Okeanos chcą przejąc władzę. Król potworów, czyli Tyfon, siedzi jednak zamknięty pod . Jest jednak jeden sposób, żeby mógł się uwolnić - po tych słowach zamilkła.

\- A... co jest tym sposobem? - zapytałem niepewnie.

\- Ty. Tylko dziecko Posejdona może obudzić Tyfona. Pamiętasz erupcję na poprzedniego lata?

\- Tak - nie mogłem nic innego wykrztusić. Że co? To wszystko nie trzymało się kupy.

\- Z tego co wiem trafiłeś na Ogygię. Ale to teraz mało istotne. Wywołałeś wybuch. Tyfon chce teraz tego samego. Tylko znacznie, znacznie większego.

\- Ale... - zacząłem, jednak przerwała mi ruchem ręki.

\- Tyfon i Okeanos wysyłają po ciebie potwory. Chcą cię złapać, a jeżeli nie będziesz współpracować mogą cię torturować. Na prawdę Percy, jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Musisz wracać do Obozu - powiedziała to patrząc na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Nigdy jej takiej nie widziałem. Bała się o mnie. Sam nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co usłyszałem. Czy wszystko zawsze musi dotyczyć mnie? Czemu nie Clariss?

\- To... to niemożliwe. Dlaczego bogowie po prostu nie zamknął ich w Tartarze? Przecież mogą, prawda? - zapytałem z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Problem w tym, że Okeanos siedzi w Tartarze, a Tyfon na , więc bogowie nic więcej nie mogą zrobić - stwierdziła. Zakryłem twarz dłońmi i głęboko westchnąłem. Zawsze wszystko musi się komplikować.

\- A Tyfon kontroluje potwory. Chce mnie zabrać na , żebym go uwolnił. A co z Okeanosem?

\- Okeanos ma tylko jedną ambicję. Chce dostać coś czego nie dostał poprzednim razem. Chyba domyśliłem się o co jej chodzi.

\- Królestwo mojego ojca - powiedziałem, a Thalia kiwnę głową na znak, że mam rację.

\- Pomogę ci dostać się do obozu - zarządziła. Miałem dylemat. Miałem ochotę wrócić do obozu, zaszyć się w domku Posejdona i nie wychodzić aż cała sprawa nie przycichnie.

\- Zostaję tu - powiedziałem zdecydowany.

\- Oszalałeś?! - krzyknęła zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie mogę, rozumiesz?

\- Nie, nie rozumiem. Co ci strzeliło do tego pustego łba? Dlaczego nie chcesz wracać? Nie dasz rady przeciwko takiej liczbie potworów. Wykończysz się, albo cię złapią.

\- Muszę... pomóc dla mamy. I brata - powiedziałem cicho.

\- Percy, dadzą sobie doskonale radę bez ciebie. Co jest takiego ważnego, że musisz zostać?

\- Mama ma raka, niedawno próbowała się zabić. Do tego straciła pracę, więc nie starcza nam nawet na rachunki. Gabe przepija ostatnie pieniądze w knajpach i burdelu, a ty gadasz, że to nic ważnego? - wreszcie to z siebie wyrzuciłem. Thalia otworzyła szeroko oczy i wpatrywała się we mnie.

\- Okay Percy, wiem, że masz ciężką sytuację w domu, ale najważniejsze żebyś był bezpieczny - powiedziała po chwili milczenia. - Zrozum, że jeżeli cię złapią nie będzie już szansy na powstrzymanie Tyfona. Królestwo twojego ojca może zostać doszczętnie zniszczone, a doskonale wiesz, że tym razem bogowie nie dadzą sobie rady z Tyfonem. Glonie, pomyśl nad tym. Chcesz doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny?

Przez moment nic nie mówiłem. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Chciałbym wrócić do obozu, ale nie mogę zostawić mamy samej z Brian'em. Do tego od paru dni szukam jakiejś roboty. Rozmawiałem z kierownikiem marketu kilka ulic od mojego domu i niechętnie zgodził się, żebym za kilkanaście dolarów tygodniowo nosił kartony w magazynie.

\- Nie mogę wyjechać do obozu - odpowiedziałem.

\- Ty na prawdę masz glony zamiast mózgu! - krzyknęła łapiąc mnie za ramiona i mocno potrząsając. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i gdyby nie córka Zeusa opadłbym na materac.

\- Przepraszam. Zapomniałam - wymamrotała przez zaciśnięte usta.

\- A tak wogle to ile czasu ja tu jestem? - zapytałem.

\- Tak z dwa dni już minęło.

O cholera. Trochę za długo tu jestem.

\- Muszę wracać. Dzięki za uratowanie życia - rzuciłem i szybko podniosłem się na nogi.

\- Twój plecak jest za materacem. Percy... wróć do obozu. Proszę - chyba po raz pierwszy usłyszałem z jej ust słowo proszę. Chwilę się zawahałem, ale wziąłem plecak z podłogi i uściskałem moją kuzynkę. Byłem przekonany, że Thalia siłą zawlecze mnie do Obozu Herosów, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Dziwne.

\- Nie mogę. Dziękuję za wszystko. I... obiecuję, nie dam się zabić.

\- Nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać - powiedziała odsuwając się ode mnie. Razem z nią wyszedłem z namiotu. Było zimowe popołudnie. Zdziwiło mnie to, że nigdzie nie widziałem reszty Łowczyń.

\- Są na polowaniu. Coraz więcej potworów odradza się z Tartaru - spojrzała na mnie wymownie. - Śmiertelnicy nie widzą obozowiska - wyprzedziła moje kolejne pytanie. Namioty Łowczyń znajdowały się w Central Parku, niedaleko miejsca, gdzie zaatakował mnie minotaur.

\- Jeszcze raz dzięki - powiedziałem patrząc na Thalię. Była niższa ode mnie conajmniej o pół głowy, ale za to nadrabiała bojowym charakterkiem.

\- Percy...

\- Co?

\- Nie doprowadź świata do zagłady. I... uważaj na siebie - jeszcze raz mnie uścisnęła, a ja po chwili już oddalałem się od obozowiska Łowczyń. Okay, teraz jak wytłumaczyć mamie, że przed dwa dni nie było mnie w domu? Chyba przyzwyczaiła się do takich sytuacji, ale jednak nie ominie mnie porządne kazanie.

Czy to co mówiła Thalia jest prawdą? Jeżeli tak, to nie mogę liczyć na spokojny rok szkolny. Czy ja nie miałem już za dużo tych problemów? Dlaczego ja? Tyson też jest synem Posejdona. Właśnie, Tyson! Może Tyfon będzie chciał jego zamiast mnie? Była to też mało optymistyczna i wiarygodna wersja, ale lepsze takie pocieszenie niż żadne.

* * *

Raz, dwa, trzy... - wziąłem głęboki oddech i otworzyłem drzwi mieszkania. Na początku przywitała mnie cisza. Jednak gdy powiesiłem kurtkę na wieszak usłyszałem szamotanie w kuchni. Dosłownie sekundę później w przedpokoju pojawiła się moja rodzicielka. Miała na sobie swoje ulubione niebieskie jeansy, czerwoną bluzkę i różowe skarpety.

\- Perseuszu Jacksonie! Czy ty mi możesz wytłumaczyć, gdzie szlajałeś się przed dwa dni?! Wiesz jak ja się o ciebie martwiłam!? - krzyknęła i po chwili stała już naprzeciwko mnie wtykając palec w moje ramię, które szczerze mówiąc jeszcze trochę bolało po spotkaniu z rogami minotaura.

\- Przepraszam. Wróciłem najszybciej jak... - chciałem dodać jeszcze kilka wyjaśnień, ale mama przerwała mi w środku zdania.

\- Mogłeś chociaż zadzwonić! Ale nie, stara matka może się zamartwiać na śmierć, a ten sobie łazi gdzieś po świecie! - odkąd pamiętam jeszcze nie widziałem jej tak wściekłej. Na prawdę. Zdarzało mi się przecież czasami zniknąć na kilka dni ( długa historia związana z byciem herosem ).

\- Mamo, gdybym mógł to bym się odezwał. A tak serio to nawet nie opuściłem Manhattanu.

\- W takim razie dlaczego nie wróciłeś do...

\- Nie mogłem - wiem, że to nie ładnie, ale po prostu musiałem jej przerwać.

\- Co ty robiłeś przed dwa dni?!

\- Byłem nieprzytomny, więc raczej nie miałem jak wrócić - powiedziałem trochę zirytowany. Miałem tego nie mówić, ale tak jakoś mi się wymsknęło.

\- Co? - zapytała zaskoczona zasłaniając dłonią usta.

\- Idź do kuchni. Zdejmę buty i ci wszystko opowiem - okay, może nie całkiem "wszystko". Rozmowę z Thalią powinienem chyba pominąć.

Gdy moja rodzicielka niechętnie się oddaliła w stronę kuchni, ja rzuciłem plecak na ziemię, a buty wepchnąłem do najniższej szafki. Po chwili wszedłem do kuchni. Zastałem mamę siedzącą na krześle przy stole z głową opartą na zaciśniętych dłoniach. Usiadłem obok niej i opowiedziałem jej z grubsza całe zajście. Oczywiście pomijając to, że chciano mnie porwać, rozmowę z córką Zeusa oraz to, że byłem o krok od śmierci. Zresztą żadna nowość, prawda?

\- Gdzie Brian? - zapytałem, aby przerwać krępującą ciszę, która zapadła na kilka sekund.

\- W przedszkolu. Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało - odparła. Chyba przeszła już jej złość na mnie. Nagle do moich uszu dobiegło głośne pukanie do drzwi. Mama już wstawała, żeby otworzyć, jednak ktoś już wszedł do mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami, które i tak cudem trzymały się w zawiasach. Głośno przełknąłem ślinę, gdy zobaczyłem postać stojącą w wejściu do kuchni.

\- Witaj synu. Chyba musimy porozmawiać - powiedział mężczyzna. Tuż przede mną stał mój ojciec, Posejdon.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ok, skończyłam :) Ten rozdział mi się kompletnie nie podoba, ale i tak długo zwlekałam z dodaniem go. SOS, chyba wena mi się wyczerpuje. Apollo, ratuj!

 **Niezapominajka -** Dziękuję *.* Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też Ci się podobał.

 **Pani Nalenik -** Zawsze staram się czytać rozdział dwa razy i wyłapywać literówki, ale czasami zdarza mi się coś przeoczyć. W tym rozdziale pojawił się lekko zwrot akcji, więc chyba nie było nudno :) I chyba wyjdzie mi "troszkę" więcej niż 10 rozdziałów, więc w mojej głowie zapewne pojawi się jeszcze dużo pomysłów.

Jak zwykle zachęcam też do zostawiania po sobie komentarzy! Przepraszam za to, że ten rozdział pojawił się z opóźnieniem, ale postaram się, aby następny opublikować w jakieś półtora tygodnia. Do zobaczenia!


	9. Chapter 9

\- Oh... - wykrztusiła moja mama. Sam zachowałem trochę więcej opanowania nie pokazując, że zobaczenie Posejdona w mieszkaniu ani trochę mnie nie zdziwiło.

\- Cześć - powiedziałem niepewnie. Nigdy nie miałem pojęcia jak zwracać się do własnego ojca. Dzień dobry? Cześć? Zresztą podczas naszych kilkuminutowych spotkań raczej się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.

\- Musimy porozmawiać. Zdaje się, że wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Łowczynie podobno ci trochę wytłumaczyły sytuację... - powiedział patrząc na mnie grobowym wzrokiem, jednak po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na moją mamę, która wpadła mu w środek zdania.

\- Co? O co chodzi? - zapytała. Wiedziałem, że teraz już wszystko przepadło. Mama się o wszystkim dowiem i każe mi wracać do obozu, dopóki sprawa nie ucichnie.

\- W związku z tym, co wydarzyło się dwa dni temu jestem zobowiązany zabrać cię w bezpieczne miejsce, Percy - zwrócił się do mnie nie zważając na pytający wzrok mojej mamy.

\- Skąd ty... - zacząłem, jednak Posejdon błyskawicznie mi przerwał.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że Artemida mnie nie poinformowała, że mój syn o mały włos nie został porwany przez potwory? Idź się spakować, porozmawiam z Sally - ton jego głosu wydawał się zimny, pozbawiony choćby grama uczuć. Chciałem znów się odezwać, jednak mama już stanęła kilka kroków od Posejdona i zalała go gradem pytań.

\- Co się dzieje? Dlaczego chcesz zabrać Percy'ego? Jest w niebezpieczeństwie?

\- Gorzej... - udało mi się wychwycić cichy szept boga mórz. Może naprawdę powinienem wyjechać do obozu?

\- Ojcze - powiedziałem zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. - Muszę jechać? Nie mógłbym zostać?

\- Nie. Dopadliby cię bez najmniejszych problemów. Może i jesteś jednym z najpotężniejszych herosów w tym tysiącleciu, świetnym szermierzem i wojownikiem, ale nie dałbyś rady setce potworów na raz. Nawet niektórzy bogowie mieliby z tym kłopot.

Z każdym słowem boga mama robiła się coraz bledsza na twarzy. Bałem się, że za chwilę zemdleje.

\- Więc muszę jechać?

\- Idź się spakować. Wyjaśnię wszystko Sally - zakomunikował mój ojciec nawet nie patrząc w moją stronę. Wiedziałem, że mój sprzeciw na nic się nie zda, więc chcąc czy nie chcąc zostawiłem ich samych w kuchni. Pięć minut później byłem gotowy do wyjścia.

\- Zaczekam w przedpokoju - powiedział Posejdon, zostawiając mnie i mamę sam na sam. Zanim zdążyłem coś powiedzieć podeszła do mnie i mocno objęła, co przyszło jej z trudem, ponieważ była prawie o pół głowy niższa ode mnie.

\- Uważaj na siebie. I... wróć do domu.

\- Jak zawsze. Obiecuję, że wrócę. Nie martw się o mnie. Zajmij się Brian'em i... nie zrób czegoś takiego jak ostatnio - odparłem wycierając dłonią samotną łzę, która spłynęła jej po policzku. Mama głęboko westchnęła i po chwili wzięła się w garść.

\- Nie wymawiaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać synku - dodała odsuwając się ode mnie. Gdzieś to już słyszałem.

\- Mówisz zupełnie jak Thalia. Aż się dziwię, że nie jest twoją córką.

\- Z całym szacunkiem dla bogów, ale Zeus nie jest w moim typie - wyszeptała mi do ucha i uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Chyba wiem po kim to mam - odpowiedziałem jeszcze raz mocno ją ściskając.

* * *

Chwilę później stałem już na ulicy z moim ojcem.

\- To... jak się dostaniemy do obozu? - zapytałem. Cały czas miałem wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawiam mamę i Brian'a z Gabe'm.

\- Taksówką - odparł jak gdyby była to najoczywistsza z oczywistych odpowiedzi. Wolałem nie wnikać w szczegóły i nie zadawałem więcej pytań.

Podróż na Long Island nowojorską taksówką z ojcem była chyba najbardziej krępującą rzeczą w moim życiu. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, a ja co chwilę zerkałem w stronę Posejdona, jednak ten tylko gapił się w okno. Kierowca mocno się zdziwił na widok złotych drachm zamiast dolarów, jednak w wyniku przyprawiającego o dreszcze wzroku boga mórz pośpiesznie odjechał zostawiając nas niedaleko sosny Thalii.

\- Chejron wie o wszystkim. Już poinformowałem go, że przyjedziesz.

\- Tak, jasne. To... do widzenia - powiedziałem niepewnie biorąc torbę do ręki.

\- Zaczekaj. Musimy porozmawiać.

Nie protestowałem. Myślałem, że Posejdon chce mnie tylko podrzucić do Obozu, ale raczej mogłem się spodziewać, że do takiego zadania raczej wyznaczyłby jakiegoś satyra.

\- O czym? - zapytałem opierając się plecami o pień najbliższego drzewa. Bóg mórz stanął jakiś metr ode mnie.

\- Moja bratanica powiedziała ci już, że Tyfon potrzebuje cię, aby po raz kolejny się uwolnić. I nie, nie mam innych śmiertelnych synów, którzy mogliby mu w tym pomóc - nie zabrzmiało to optymistycznie.

\- A cyklopi? Większość jest... znaczy się są twoimi...

\- Nie mają takiej mocy. Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że twoja babcia była córką Hadesa?

Zamurowało mnie.

\- Yyy... co? - nie mogłem powiedzieć nic mądrzejszego. Nigdy nie znałem mojej babki. Zginęła w katastrofie lotniczej... zaraz zaraz... lotniczej?

\- Matka Sally była córką Hadesa. Urodziła się w trakcierugiej wojny światowej, więc wychodzi na to, że mój brat nie złamał przysięgi.

\- Zabił ją Zeus - powiedziałem cicho.

\- Nie będę roztrząsał tej starej sprawy, ale nie zaprzeczę. I proszę, nie mów nic dla Sally, ona nie wie i dla jej dobra lepiej, żeby się nie dowiedziała.

\- Dlaczego?

\- I tak ma dużo zmartwień na głowie. Jutro Nico ci wszystko wyjaśni. Teraz następna, trochę mniej przyjemna sprawa.

Jego ton głosu nie wróżył nic dobrego. Przełknąłem ślinę i przygotowałem się na coś gorszego niż to, że moim pradziadkiem był mój wuj.

\- Rada wie co zawierza Tyfon. Problem w tym, że znaleźli już rozwiązanie.

\- A to źle? - zapytałem.

\- Zależy dla kogo. Dla ciebie raczej tak. Na ostatnim posiedzeniu Rady Zeus wyciągnął wniosek, że jeżeli tylko ty możesz pomóc Tyfonowi wydostać się ze swojego więzienia to... trzeba cię unicestwić.

Potrzebowałem chwili, żeby przetrawić tę informację.

\- Więc chce mnie zabić. Trzeba było tak od razu. Wbiję sobie sztylet w serce i będzie po problemie - prychnąłem ogarnięty frustracją. Może rzeczywiście tak byłoby najlepiej.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl! - podniósł głos Posejdon i gwałtownie potrząsną mną za barki. Po chwili jego uścisk zelżał, a on podszedł bliżej i położył mi rękę na ramieniu.

\- Zrobię wszystko, żebyś był bezpieczny. Poza tym na twoją egzekucję nie zgodzili się także Apollo, Artemida, Hestia i Hefajstos. Atena też coś napomknęła, że jej córka będzie na nią wściekła. Zeus nadal coś planuje, więc musisz być ostrożny. Cokolwiek by się nie działo pamiętaj, że jestem twoim ojcem i nie pozwolę cię tknąć, nawet jeżeli to Zeus jest bogiem bogów. Zrozumiano? - pewnie była to lekko ocenzurowana wersja wydarzeń. Już wyobrażam sobie Herę. 'Kochanie, zetrzyj tego niewychowanego herosa na popiół'. Jakiś rok temu nieźle podpadłem tej bogini. Nie będę wnikał w szczegóły. Ważne jest to, że teraz nie pała do mnie szczególną sympatią.

\- Jasne - odpowiedziałem siląc się na uśmiech.

\- Idź do obozu. Chejron pewnie już na ciebie czeka. Nigdzie się stąd nie oddalaj i nie rób nic głupiego - odsunął się kilka kroków ode mnie.

\- Do zobaczenia synu - dodał i rozpłynął się w powietrzu tworząc orzeźwiającą, morską bryzę w odległości kilku metrów. Westchnąłem głęboko, chwyciłem swoją torbę podróżną i udałem się w kierunku obozu. Chejron czekał na mnie tuż obok sosny Thalii. Pewnie obserwował całą moją rozmowę z ojcem. Miałem nadzieję, że nie mam jakiegoś dziwnego wyrazu twarzy. Musiałem na spokojnie przetrawić to, co usłyszałem.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, PRZEPRASZAM!**

 _Ostatnio mam kompletny brak weny + dużo prac domowych + dwa konkursy do których muszę ostro zakuwać, więc przepraszam, że tak długo musieliście czekać :( Rozdział jest króciutki, ponieważ gdyby był dłuższy musielibyście czekać na niego jeszcze kilka dni. Tak więc jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się następny rozdział. Na pewno nie w tym tygodniu. Postaram się dodać do następnej soboty._

 _Pamiętajcie, że nie porzucę tego opowiadania! Będę pisać dopóki tego nie skończę. Ten rozdział kompletnie mi się nie podoba, jednak mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie na mnie źli z powodu tak schrzanionej roboty :/_

 **Niezapominajka** : Mam nadzieję, że po tak długiej przerwie nadal będziesz czytać kolejne rozdziały :) I chyba nie wykorkowałaś?! Błagam, żyj! Nie umieraj! :D Dziękuję za komentarza, między innymi dzięki niemu postanowiłam dodać rozdział wcześniej i trochę niedokończony :) Pozdrawiam!


	10. Chapter 10

Gdy wspiąłem się już na wzgórze przy sośnie Thalii czekał już na mnie Chejron. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział. Chejron to koordynator zajęć w obozie i mój nauczyciel. I najważniejsza rzecz, jest centaurem, czyli pół człowiekiem pół koniem. W zasadzie to nigdy nie mogłem pojąć gdzie on ma serce i resztę wnętrzności. W torsie człowieka czy w brzuchu konia? Annabeth pewnie wie. Muszę ją kiedyś zapytać.

\- Witaj Percy - powiedział na powitanie.

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedziałem bez entuzjazmu. Ogarnąłem wzrokiem teren obozu. Jak zwykle w zimę, był pokryty śniegiem. Ja jednak znacznie wolałem wersję letnią. Nienawidzę śniegu. Czy przez cały rok nie mogłoby być ciepło? Nie, Persefona musiała zerwać tego głupiego kwiatka. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział. Tak, czytałem mitologię. Znam mit o Demeter i Korze. W tym Demeter jest moją ciotką. Super.

Jeszcze raz zerknąłem na miejsce, w którym spędziłem ostatnie kilka wakacji. W zasadzie nic się nie zmieniło. Jedyną zmianą były dobudowane niedawno domki pomniejszych bogów i Hadesa. Hadesa...jak wierzyć Posejdonowi mojego pradziadko-wuja. Nagle mnie olśniło. Skoro Zeus strącił z nieba samolot, w którym lecieli moi dziadkowie, to przez niego mama była sierotą. W tej chwili miałem ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy i powiesić go za te jego niebiańskie gacie na samym szczycie Empire State Building.

\- Chodź Percy, musimy porozmawiać - z rozmyślań wyrwał mi głos Chejrona, który zaczął schodzić po drugiej stronie wzgórza w kierunku Wielkiego Domu. Błyskawicznie go dogoniłem i szedłem teraz obok niego. Musiałem wręcz truchtać, ponieważ jego końskie nogi są nieporównywalnie dłuższe od moich, chociaż byłem przecież wysoki.

\- Chejronie... potwory nie mogą dostać się na teren obozu, prawda? Nawet gdyby było ich całe stado? - zapytałem.

\- Bariery są bardzo silne, jednak... pamiętaj Percy, zawsze noś przy sobie broń, nie opuszczaj terenu obozu i staraj się nie zostawać sam. Wiem, może wydaje ci się to dziwne, ale postaraj się spełnić moje polecenia. Twój ojciec wszystko ci wyjaśnił?

\- Tak... mniej więcej. Tyfon chce się wydostać spod , a tylko ja mogę go uwolnić. Wysyła więc potwory, aby mnie porwać i zaciągnąć do jego więzienia, żebym mu pomógł. I do tego bogowie chcą mnie zabić.

\- Wiesz również, że jeżeli Tyfon wydostanie się na wolność będzie dwa razy potężniejszy niż wcześniej? Do tego pochłonie twoją moc, którą włożysz w uwolnienie go. To nie żarty Percy, jesteś w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Wszyscy jesteśmy.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy dotarliśmy do Wielkiego Domu, trzypiętrowego budynku pomalowanego na śnieżną biel, otoczonego kolumienkami i ozdobnymi roślinami. Wszedłem do środka i położyłem swoją torbę na podłodze obok kanapy. Chejron usiadł na swoim wózku inwalidzkim. Przysunął się naprzeciwko mnie i teraz patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy.

\- Czy to prawda, że moja babka była córką Hadesa? - zapytałem, zanim od zdążył zadać mi pytanie. Zawahał się przez chwilę, jednak po kilku sekundach odpowiedział.

\- Tak. Posejdon ci powiedział, prawda?

Przytaknąłem twierdząco. Centaur westchnął i nachylił się w moją stronę.

\- Przeczuwałem, że się dowiesz, dlatego poleciłem sprowadzić Nico do obozu. Nauczy cię podróży cieniem i kilku innych przydatnych umiejętności.

Zamurowało mnie. Przecież tylko dzieci boga umarłych to potrafią, a ja jestem synem Posejdona.

\- Jak to? Przecież nie jestem dzieckiem Hadesa, więc nie mogę podróżować cieniem, prawda?

\- Matka twojej mamy była córką Hadesa. Sally nie posiada żadnych nadludzkich zdolności, poza widzeniem przez mgłę, ponieważ śmiertelnicy nie dziedziczą takich cech. Poza tym herosi rzadko dożywają takiego wieku, w którym decydują się na dziecko, ale za to ty jesteś półbogiem, więc mogłeś przejąć po babci trochę umiejętności. Może nie wszystkie, ale niektóre z pewnością.

\- Dlaczego zawsze ja? Mało jest innych herosów na świecie? - westchnąłem przeczesując palcami włosy.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowy Percy. Bogowie się ciebie obawiają, ponieważ prawdopodobnie jesteś w pierwszej dziesiątce najpotężniejszych herosów w historii. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze. Wiem za to, że jesteś dobrym chłopakiem i nie staniesz po złej stronie. Masz a dużo do stracenia.

\- Idź do domku Posejdona. Jutro masz trening z synem Hadesa - dodał klepiąc mnie lekko po ramieniu. Chwilę później zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do sali narad, czyli pomieszczenia ze stołem do ping-ponga i dwunastką krzeseł ustawionych wokół niego.

Dojście do domku numer trzy zajęło mi nie więcej niż minutę. Po drodze spotkałem Clariss z domku Aresa. Nie miałem ochoty z nikim gadać, a już na pewno nie z nią.

\- No proszę proszę. Szeregowy Glon, jakże miło cię widzieć - usłyszałem jej drwiący głos tuż obok mnie. Mimo że od kilku miesięcy nasze stosunki są nieco cieplejsze, to i tak nigdy nie pomija okazji, żeby mi dokuczyć. Ciekawe, czy reszta herosów też wie o sytuacji na ?

\- Mała poprawka. Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć Generale Glon - odparłem zatrzymując się i stając naprzeciwko niej. Byłem wyższy od Clariss o jakieś dziesięć centymetrów, więc musiała nieco podnieść głowę, żeby spojrzeć mi w oczy.

\- Do generała ci daleko. ale mogę się zgodzić na Glonojada - parsknęła.

\- Dobra, Clarciu dłubiąca w żarciu - zaśmiałem się i trąciłem ją lekko w ramię. Zrobiła obrażoną minę i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Policzymy się jutro na treningu. I nie obchodzi mnie to, jesteś przerażony, ponieważ ścigają się potwory.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytałem zbity z tropu. No właśnie. Skąd ona wie?

\- Każdy, kto jest w obozie wie. Jeżeli nawalisz, szykuje się kolejna wojna, więc radzę ci spiąć tyłek i nie dać się przerobić na karmę dla Cerbera - odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic i pobiegła w stronę areny szermierczej. Muszę zapytać Chrisa co takiego zrobił, że Clariss zaczęła robić się mniej denerwująca.

Po minucie zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi domku numer trzy i rzuciłem torbę na podłogę. Jak na zawołanie usłyszałem cichy dzwoneczek oznaczający, że ktoś próbuje się do mnie dodzwonić przez iryfon, a dokładniej przez źródełko zamontowane w domku Posejdona. W małym obłoczku pary pojawiła się twarz mojej dziewczyny. Ciekawiło mnie czy już wszystko wie, czy będę musiał jej powiedzieć. Z jej miny wywnioskowałem, że jednak w grę wchodziła ta pierwsza opcja.

\- Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś?! - wybuchnęła na powitanie.

\- Sam dopiero dzisiaj się...

\- Gdzie jesteś? - przerwała mi, zanim zdążyłem skończyć zdanie.

\- W obozie. Ann...

\- Chejron skontaktował się ze mną przed chwilą. Opowiedział mi o całej sytuacji i...Percy, proszę... zanim nie przyjadę do obozu nie rób nic głupiego...

\- Annabeth, uspokój się - tym razem to ja jej przerwałem. Chciałem już mówić, żeby nie przyjeżdżała do obozu, ale do mojej głowy wpłynęła jedna, natrętna myśl. A co, jeżeli ją złapią i użyją jako przynęty? Przecież wiedzą, że zrobię wszystko, żeby uratować Ann. - Przyjedź do obozu. Ty też nie jesteś bezpieczna.

\- Właśnie idę porozmawiać z tatą, żeby wykupił mi bilet lotniczy. Za kilka dni będę.

\- Idź, porozmawiamy później - powiedziałem. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę jak jestem zmęczony. To pewnie jeszcze przez ten jad od Kampe.

\- Dam znać jutro. Idź się prześpij, kiepsko wyglądasz.

\- Pa, kocham cię - odparłem trochę za cicho. Trochę zakręciło mi się w głowie i musiałem przytrzymać się źródełka, aby nie upaść.

\- Percy? Wszystko dobrze? - zapytała zmartwiona Annabeth. Na szczęście zawroty głowy szybko minęły. Chyba naprawdę powinienem się położyć.

\- Tak, już okay. Do zobaczenia - podniosłem rękę do góry i przerwałem połączenie. Wziąłem szybki prysznic, przebrałem się w biały podkoszulek i nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zasnąłem.

* * *

Całą noc męczyły mnie koszmary. Budziłem się z krzykiem jakieś kilka razy w nocy i do tego nad ranem. Śniły mi się potwory torturujące Annabeth, próba samobójcza mamy, Gabe, Tyfon uwalniający się spod i Okeanos, który niszczy doszczętnie królestwo mojego ojca. Roztrzęsiony po ostatnim koszmarze zerkam na zegarek. Jest dziewiąta rano. Obudziłem się w samą porę na śniadanie. Ubrałem się w czarne spodnie, pomarańczowy podkoszulek Obozu Herosów i granatową zapinaną bluzę z kapturem. Może i był śnieg, ale w obozie nigdy nie było temperatury poniżej 10 stopni. Nigdy nie rozumiałem jak w takiej temperaturze na trawie może zalegać śnieg. Zresztą wielu rzeczy nie rozumiałem.

W wakacje pawilon jadalny jest zwykle zapełniony obozowiczami, jednak teraz sytuacja była inna. Przy stolikach siedziało około dwudziestki herosów. Reszta wyjechała do rodziny albo poległa na wojnie. Jeżeli mnie złapią, zginie ich jeszcze więcej. Usiadłem samotnie przy stoliku Posejdona. Pawilon jakby się powiększył, ponieważ dodano kilka nowych stołów dla dzieci pomniejszych bogów. Zerknąłem w stronę stołu Hadesa. Niestety nie zauważyłem Nico. Pośpiesznie zjadłem skromne śniadanie i czym prędzej oddaliłem się od jadalni. Nie zaszedłem jednak daleko, ponieważ po chwili usłyszałem stukot końskich kopyt. Przystanąłem i odwróciłem się w stronę Chejrona.

\- Nico jest w domku Hadesa - powiedział patrząc na mnie z góry. Uważnie mi się przyjrzał i zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć dodał

\- Miałeś koszmary?

\- Aż tak to widać? - odparłem lekko unosząc kąciki ust. Fakt, jak rano patrzyłem w lustro wyglądałem na potwornie zmęczonego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że żaden z nich się nie spełni. Powodzenia Percy.

Chejron zostawił mnie samego i pogalopował w stronę Wielkiego Domu. Sam udałem się w stronę domku numer trzynaście. Pechowa liczba. Moim zdaniem Hades na nią nie zasługiwał. W gruncie rzeczy mój wuj nie był aż taki zły. Nawet nie zorientowałem się, że droga minęła mi tak szybko. Zapukałem mocno dwa razy, zanim drzwi się przede mną otworzyły.

W progu stał niższy ode mnie o dziesięć centymetrów czarnowłosy chłopak ubrany w rurki, bluzkę z długim rękawem i tenisówki, oczywiście wszystko w kolorze czarnym. Do pasa miał przypięty miecz ze stygnijskiego żelaza, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał.

\- Cześć, wchodź - syn Hadesa odezwał się pierwszy i wpuścił mnie do środka. Wnętrze wbrew moim przypuszczeniom wcale nie było umeblowane w ciemnych odcieniach. Ściany miały jasnoszary kolor, natomiast większość sprzętów brązowy. Jedynym mrocznym elementem domku były czarne kotary, które zasłaniały okna, nadając pomieszczeniu upiorny wygląd.

\- Hej. Chejron powiedział, że... - odparłem, jednak Nico nie dał mi dokończyć zdania.

\- Wiem, mam cię nauczyć jak posługiwać się mocami Hadesa. Poza tym jestem poinformowany, że Tyfon potrzebuje cię, żeby wydostać się ze swojego więzienia.

Nico wydawał mi się trochę zdenerwowany. Zawsze był opryskliwy i tajemniczy, jednak dzisiaj chyba miał gorszy dzień, albo to na mnie jest za coś wściekły.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytałem.

\- Po prostu... nie mogę skontaktować się z Bianką. Mamy taką umowę z ojcem, że możemy się spotykać raz na trzy miesiące. No i ona nie odpowiada na moje wezwania.

Zawsze, gdy wspominał swoją zmarłą siostrę przytłaczało mnie poczucie winy. To ja miałem wtedy zginąć. Nie ona. Świeżo upieczona Łowczyni Artemidy poświęciła się ratując mnie i Thalię.

\- Odpowie, jestem tego pewny. Rozmawiałeś już z Hadesem?

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Dobra, teraz koniec o mnie. W związku z tym, że twoja babka była moją siostrą, a ty teraz jesteś już jedną nogą w grobie mam cię nauczyć podróży cieniem i kilku innych przydatnych rzeczy, tak?

\- Tak. Bardzo optymistyczne. To, od czego zaczynamy? - zapytałem.

\- Nauczyłbym cię czym jest podróż cieniem, skąd się bierze, na czym polega, ale wiem, że i tak tego nie zapamiętasz. Więc najpierw ostrzeżenia. Wiesz, że sam po pierwszej podróży cieniem zemdlałem na tydzień, więc nie oczekuj, że od razu ci się uda. Dzisiaj tylko jedna, dwie próby, bo widzę, że i tak jesteś padnięty.

\- Rozumiem. Sam sobie nie wyobrażam, że mi się uda. Nawet przy podróży z Panią O'Leary o mały włos nie straciłem przytomności. Koszmarne uczucie - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Kąciki ust Nica lekko drgnęły ku górze.

\- Okna są zasłonięte, więc nie wpada tu światło. Jak trochę poćwiczysz będziesz mógł podróżować cieniem przy pełnym oświetleniu, jednak na początek tak jest łatwiej - powiedział kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. Po chwili poczułem, że całe pomieszczenie się rozmywa, a mnie otacza nieprzenikniona ciemność. Nie widziałem nawet syna Hadesa, ale nadal czułem jego dłoń ściskającą mi ramię. Po kilku sekundach zacząłem widzieć zarysy mebli w pokoju. Staliśmy teraz w przeciwległym końcu pomieszczenia.

\- Teraz ty. Wyobraź sobie, że twoje ciało zamienia się w pył. Masz stopić się z mrokiem, być jego częścią. Wysil mózgownicę - powiedział Nico uśmiechając się przy ostatnim zdaniu. Poza lekkim bólem głowy nie czułem się szczególnie źle po podróży z synem Hadesa. Zrobiłem dokładnie tak, jak powiedział. I nic.

\- Powtórka - zakomunikował Nico opierając się plecami o ścianę. Zaskoczony zorientowałem się, że znowu nic nie widzę. Po paru sekundach pojawiłem się na drugim końcu pokoju. Czułem się wykończony, więc odwróciłem się plecami do drzwi i usiadłem na podłodze. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że nie mam na sobie koszulki. Ani bluzy. Ani lewego buta. Nico zgiął się wpół wybuchając niepohamowanym śmiechem. Zobaczyłem górną część mojego ubrania i buta leżącego tam, gdzie stałem jeszcze kilka sekund temu. W głębi ducha cieszyłem się, że to tylko koszulka, a nie spodnie.

\- Czego rżysz? - warknąłem wkurzony w stronę Nico. Spróbowałem wstać, jednak nogi miałem jak z waty, a głowa niemiłosiernie ciążyła mi na karku. Miałem wrażenie, że za chwilę oddam się w objęcia Morfeusza.

\- Łap - Nico rzucił we mnie moje ubrania, a ja niezgrabnie chwyciłem je lewą dłonią.

\- To jeszcze nic. Ja wylądowałem bez spodni w damskiej toalecie w Tokio. Żebyś widział te Japonki. Nigdy nie widziałem tylu wrzeszczących dziewczyn na raz - powiedział, żeby mi poprawić humor. Udało mu się, ponieważ zaśmiałem się cicho. Czułem się już trochę lepiej, więc pośpiesznie ubrałem się w moje ciuchy. Jednak aby wstać z podłogi potrzebowałem pomocy Nica.

\- Domek Posejdona? - zapytał zarzucając moje ramię na swoją szyję. Tylko dzięki temu jeszcze dałem radę się utrzymać na nogach.

\- Jakbyś mógł - odpowiedziałem. Znowu obraz zdawał się zamazywać, a po chwili stałem już przed drzwiami domku numer trzy.

\- Mogę - odparł Nico chwytając za klamkę, jednak drzwi były zamknięte. No tak, klucze miałem w bluzie. Wyciągnąłem je z kieszeni i wetknąłem do zamka.

\- Odpocznij. Dopóki się nie obudzisz nikt cię nie będzie budzić. Przyjdę za kilka godzin - powiedział pomagając mi usiąść na łóżku.

\- Dzięki.

Gdy Nico wyszedł z domku Posejdona zrzuciłem buty i bluzę na podłogę i położyłem głowę na poduszce. Zasypiając do głowy weszły mi trzy natrętne myśli. To, że dzisiaj po raz pierwszy sam podróżowałem cieniem, Brian i mama zostali sami w domu z Gabe'm i jestem cholernie zmęczony. Oczy same mi się zamknęły i po chwili odpłynąłem do krainy snów. Niestety tak jak w każdej, ta kraina ma swoje dobre i złe strony. Zdecydowanie wolałem te dobre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, jednak mam nadzieję, że rozdział 10 się spodobał :) 10! Chyba trzeba zrobić jakieś święto, prawda?**

 **Niezapominajka** \- Dziękuję za kolejny napawający mnie dumą komentarz xD Mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno. Ja lubię znęcać się nad bohaterami :D Buahahahahaha! Zła ja. Wiem, normalnie jak Zeus. Tak więc mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również Ci się spodobał :) Też Pozdrawiam!


	11. Chapter 11

W obozie jestem już od tygodnia. Chociaż byłem nieprzytomny jakieś dwa dni po pierwszej podróży cieniem. Teraz idzie mi to bez problemu, więc Nico uczy mnie wywoływać kościotrupy z podziemi. Znacznie wolałem podróże cieniem. Te kości zaczynają mnie przerażać. Annabeth przyjechała cztery dni temu i teraz nie odstępuje mnie na krok. Sądzę, że to sprawka Chejrona. Super, moja dziewczyna musi mnie pilnować, żebym nie opuszczał obozu. Przecież obiecałem, że będę trzymać się z daleka od bariery, ale najwyraźniej Chejron za dobrze mnie znał. Dziwne było to, że przez ostatnie dni nie wydarzyło się nic, co mógłbym uznać za niebezpieczne. Potwory nie mogły się dostać przez barierę, a w obozie raczej nikt nie życzył mi śmierci. Chyba że o czymś nie wiem.

Najgorsze były jednak koszmary. Z każdą nocą nasilały się coraz bardziej, a ja przyłapałem się na tym, że boję się iść spać. Upadający Olimp, zagłada świata, tortury w Tartarze, a nawet sceny z mojego życia, których miałem nadzieję już nigdy nie przeżywać na nowo. Co noc stałem też nad kraterem wybuchającego wulkanu słuchając słów Tyfona, który groził mi torturami, zachęcał do odwrócenia się do bogów, utratą bliskich i inne tym podobne groźby. Sam jego głos przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze. Miałem nadzieję, że ten koszmar szybko się skończy. Może rzeczywiście najlepiej byłoby, gdybym się zabił? Przynajmniej świat byłby na razie bezpieczny.

* * *

Ogień... ja płonę... ból...nie wytrzymam dłużej... Czułem, jakby w każdej komórce mojego ciała wybuchła bomba atomowa, rozrywając ją na strzępy. Płonąłem, zatapiałem się w lawie i cierpieniu.

\- Percy... - nie, mam omamy. To nie może być Annabeth. Co ona robiłaby w tak okropnym miejscu?

\- Percy! - znowu ten krzyk... może ja naprawdę umieram? Czuję silne szarpnięcie za ramię i ogień znika. Na jego miejscu pojawiają się aksamitne blond włosy. Nadal czuję palący ból w każdej części mojego ciała, jednak nie jest już tak okropny. Odruchowo siadam na łóżku i ukrywam twarz w dłoniach. Dygoczę, nie potrafię opanować drżenia rąk.

\- Koszmar? - słyszę cichy szept tuż nad moich uchem. Prawie niezauważalnie potakuję. Czuję delikatne, ciepłe dłonie, które oplatają moją szyję. Po minucie udaje mi się w miarę uspokoić i odsuwam się do Annabeth. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby nie ona. Chyba bym nie wytrzymał.

\- Dziękuję, kocham cię - mówię, całując czubek jej głowy.

\- Musisz powiedzieć dla Chejrona. Percy, to cię wykończy. I jeszcze do tego te treningi z Nico... - powiedziała córka Ateny kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu.

\- Dam radę, nie martw się o mnie - odparłem wstając z łóżka. Annabeth popatrzyła na mnie z troską i przyglądała się, jak wyciągam z szafki ubrania.

\- Percy... codziennie masz te koszmary? To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego ciągle jesteś taki niewyspany - zapytała Annabeth. Nie chciałem jej martwić, więc zaprzeczyłem. Pewnie w ogóle by się nie dowiedziała, gdyby nie przyszła dzisiaj, żeby wziąć mnie na śniadanie.

\- Idziemy? - przerwałem panującą ciszę wyciągając do niej rękę.

\- Najpierw powiedz, o czym był ten koszmar. Glonomóżdżku, nie możesz wiecznie czegoś przede mną ukrywać. Widzę, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego - nie dawała za wygraną. Oparła się plecami o drzwi i sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała mnie nie wypuścić, dopóki nie uzyska odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

\- Dobra... chcesz wiedzieć co mi się śniło?

Przytaknęła, a ja zrezygnowany musiałem jej wszystko opowiedzieć. Oparłem rękę tuż nad jej uchem i nachyliłem się nad nią tak, że prawie stykaliśmy się głowami.

\- Dzisiaj śniło mi się, że jestem palony żywcem, a potwory zabijają ciebie, mamę i Briana. Praktycznie nie śpię odkąd przyjechałem do obozu. Co noc jest gorzej, Ann, ja wieczorem boję się zasypiać - wyznałem szeptem. Nie lubię pozwalać ludziom dostrzec moich słabości, nawet powiedzenie Ann o moich snach przychodziło mi z trudem. Czasami nienawidziłem siebie za tą cechę. Wiele rzeczy potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdybym potrafił mówić otwarcie co mnie nęka.

Poczułem, że moja dziewczyna mocno mnie przytula. Wtuliłem policzek w jej lśniące blond włosy i czekałem, aż ona coś powie. Po chwili odezwała się

\- Do dlatego ostatnio jesteś taki blady. Myślałam, że to przez te spotkania z Nico, ale... Musisz to powiedzieć dla Chejrona. Może da ci jakiś środek nasenny. - Może to nie był taki zły pomysł?

\- Au, puść mnie - usłyszałem głos mojej dziewczyny. Zdziwiony zauważyłem, że ściskam ją tak mocno, że brakuje jej tchu. Kilka razy zdezorientowany mrugnąłem powiekami. Natychmiast puściłem Ann, która z uniesionymi brwiami pocierała ramiona. Musiałem się na chwilę wyłączyć. Nawet nie pamiętam, żebym obejmował Annabeth. Nie, to pewnie ze zmęczenia.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałem całując ją w czubek głowy.

\- Później pójdziemy do Chejrona. Chodź, poproszę Nico, żeby dzisiaj ci odpuścił. Musisz trochę odpocząć.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i otworzyłem drzwi przed córką Ateny. Miałem już chwytać za klamkę, żeby je zamknąć, jednak moja ręka z całej siły uderzyła w drewno. Syknąłem, gdy poczułem uderzenie. Cholera, co się dzieje?! Ja chciałem tylko zamknąć drzwi.

\- Ty się kiedyś zabijesz - westchnęła ze śmiechem moja dziewczyna i sama zamknęła drzwi do domku Posejdona. Mnie jednak nie było do śmiechu. Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną działo. Jakby podświadomie coś kazało mi uderzyć w te drzwi. Spojrzałem na moją prawą rękę. Lekko drgała, ale poza tym wyglądała normalnie.

\- Wszystko okay? - zapytała Ann bacznie mi się przyglądając.

\- Yyy, tak, jasne - odpowiedziałem splatając swoje palce z jej i ruszyłem w stronę pawilonu jadalnego. To pewnie ze zmęczenia. Przecież niemożliwe, żebym wariował.

Gdy dotarliśmy już na miejsce musieliśmy się rozdzielić. Annabeth usiadła razem z rodzeństwem przy stoliku Ateny, natomiast ja przy Posejdona. W głowie kotłowało mi się tysiące myśli. Co się ze mną dzieje?

* * *

Po południu Clariss powiedziała mi, że mam stawić się w Wielkim Domu. Znając moją sytuację raczej nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Pełen najgorszych przeczuć powlokłem się w stronę najważniejszego budynku w Obozie. Gdy wszedłem do środka zobaczyłem Chejrona w swojej końskiej postaci oraz Annabeth siedzącą na stole i polerującą swój sztylet. Więc to tutaj siedziała, gdy mnie nie pilnowała.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś - powiedział Chejron wskazując mi miejsce na krześle naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Po co mnie pan wezwał? - zapytałem z nadzieją, że Annabeth mu niczego nie powiedziała, co było niestety mało prawdopodobne.

\- Annebeth powiedziała mi o twoich koszmarach. Usiądź Percy, musimy porozmawiać. Doskonale wiesz, że sny herosów nie są zwykłymi wytworami waszych mózgów.

Usiadłem naprzeciwko Chejrona zerkając niepewnie w stronę Ann, która przysunęła sobie taboret i siedziała teraz jakieś pół metra ode mnie.

\- Wiem, że nie chciałeś, żebym komuś powiedziała, ale zrozum, musisz powiedzieć dla Chejrona co widziałeś - powiedziała.

Na początku miałem szczerą ochotę ją udusić, jednak po opowiedzeniu koordynatorowi obozu moich niektórych snów moja złość minęła. Chejron sprawiał wrażenie, jakby naprawdę obchodziło go to, co powiedziałem.

\- Tyfon chce wytrącić cię z równowagi, oszukać przez te sny. Niestety nie ma nic, co mogłoby je zablokować - zabrał głos Chejron.

Nagle poczułem znajome mrowienie, tym razem nie tylko w rękach, a w całym ciele. Miałem wrażenie, że pulsujące łomotanie w głowie zaraz rozsadzi mi czaszkę.

\- Percy, co się stało? - jak przez ścianę słyszałem głos Annabeth i jej ciepłe dłonie obejmujące moją twarz. Z przerażeniem obserwowałem, jak moje własne ręce wyrywają sztylet nieświadomej niczego Annabeth, a moje ciało mimo wrzasków mojej dziewczyny atakuje siedzącego w wózku Chejrona. Nie miałem kontroli nad swoimi ruchami. Nie mogłem nic zrobić, tylko obserwować, jak ostrze przecina skórę na ramieniu centaura.

\- Percy! - usłyszałem niewyraźny krzyk córki Ateny próbującej mnie obezwładnić. Moja ręka skierowała broń w stronę bezbronnej Annabeth. Gdy sztylet był o dosłownie kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy skupiłem całą pozostałą mi siłę woli na prawej ręce. Nagle wszystko ustało. Cały świat zakręcił mi się przed oczami i osunąłem się na podłogę. Cały dygotałem, ale resztką sił odrzuciłem sztylet najdalej jak mogłem. Spod przymrożonych powiek zobaczyłem tylko niewyraźny obraz Annabeth klękającej obok mnie i szepczącej moje imię. Później wszystko ponownie zawirowało, a ja straciłem przytomność.

* * *

Nie liczyłem ile razy w życiu budziłem się po dość długiej utracie świadomości, ale ten raz był chyba jednym z najgorszych i najdziwniejszych. Ogólnie czułem się dość dobrze, jednak bycie przypiętym pasami do twardego jak beton łóżka raczej nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Nagle uderzyło we mnie wszystko to, co się stało, zanim straciłem świadomość. No właśnie. Co się wydarzyło? Nie umiałem tego nazwać. Straciłem kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i zaatakowałem Chejrona. To raczej nie było normalne, nawet jak na herosa.

Leżałem na czymś, co zdecydowanie przypominało stół, tylko że długi na mniej więcej dwa metry. Ciało poniżej głowy miałem ciasno przywiązane do "stołu", a jedyną częścią ciała, którą mogłem ruszyć była głowa. Lekko odwracając ją w lewą stronę przyjrzałem się miejscu, w którym się znajdowałem. Było znacznie mniejsze od salonu w Wielkim Domu, jednak mała ilość mebli sprawiała, że pokój wydawał się większy niż był w rzeczywistości. Pod jasnobrązową ścianą stało biurko, dwa krzesła oraz mała sofa. Ja leżałem na wznak naprzeciwko drzwi, tuż obok okna, przez które wpadało jasne, poranne światło.

Nie miałem pojęcia ile czasu spędziłem leżąc i bezczynnie gapiąc się w sufit. Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy usłyszałem trzeszczenie zawiasów i zobaczyłem wchodząca do środka Annabeth.

\- Cześć - powiedziała stając nade mną i delikatnie wsuwając rękę w moje włosy.

\- Co się stało? Dlaczego do jasnej cholery mnie tu przywiązaliście? - zapytałem z wyrzutem, mimomimo że chyba znałem odpowiedź. Jednak bycie unieruchomionym przez wrzynające ci się w ciało pasy nie było wspaniałym uczuciem.

\- Chejron przypuszcza, że to przez Tyfona. Próbuje cię kontrolować. Zerwałeś się z krzesła, wyrwałeś mi sztylet i zaatakowałeś. Twoje oczy... były przerażające, jakbyś zamiast gałek ocznych miał dwie, lodowatozimne czarne dziury.

Jej wypowiedź za bardzo nie podniosła mnie na duchu. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że przynajmniej mnie stąd wypuszczą. Leżenie bez ruchu było chyba oprócz śmierci najgorszą rzeczą dla herosa.

\- Możesz mnie rozwiązać? - zapytałem patrząc błagalnie na Annabeth. Ta jednak tylko nachyliła się nade mną, pocałowała w czoło i wyszeptała

\- Przepraszam Percy, ale nie mogę. Przyjdę później, muszę porozmawiać z Chejronem.

\- Annabeth... wypuść mnie.

\- Przepraszam - powtórzyła i odeszła kilka kroków do tyłu. Nie zwracała uwagi na moje bezustanne prośby. Odwróciła się na pięcie i po chwili zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\- Annabeth! - krzyknąłem po raz ostatni jej imię, jednak odpowiedziała mi głucha cisza. Wzbierał się we mnie coraz większy gniew. Jak oni mogli mnie tu zamknąć? Jak jakiegoś psychopatę w izolatce. Zacisnąłem pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mi się w dłonie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, jak jestem teraz bezsilny. O rozerwaniu pasów nie było mowy, a gdybym nawet miał broń, to nie mógłbym po nią sięgnąć, ponieważ jestem przywiązany. Przez następne kilka minut próbowałem jeszcze rozerwać trzymające mnie więzy, jednak moje wysiłki nie przyniosły rezultatów. Po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nic nie da. Wypuściłem całe powietrze z płuc i starałem się opanować. Jedyne, co mi pozostało to czekać, aż ktoś tu przyjdzie i łaskawie mnie uwolni.

* * *

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, ale dodałam rozdział najszybciej jak mogłam :) Teraz mam długi weekend, więc postaram się następny dodać po niedzieli.**

 **Niezapominajka -** Wow, dziękuję za tak długi komentarz :D Wbrew pozorom pierwsza podróż Nico nie była taka nieudana xD Co do błędów. Używam stronki do korekty tekstów, więc możliwe, że gdzieniegdzie poucinało niektóre słowa. Ten rozdział przeczytałam dwa razy i mam nadzieję, że takie coś drugi raz się nie powtórzy. Jeszcze raz dzięki wielkie za Twoje słowa :) Wiem, że rozdziały pojawiają się teraz bardzo rzadko i moim zdaniem są gorsze niż na początku, ale staram się jakoś poprawić swoją pisaninę XD

 **Pani Nalenik** \- Z przecinkami toczę wojnę od czwartej klasy podstawówki, ale przyznaję, jak na razie to one wygrywają :) Tak, zgadzam się z Tobą w 100%. Ostatnio sama mam wrażenie, że każdy kolejny rozdział jest gorszy od poprzedniego. Zawsze myślę, że opis jest za krótki, za to jak go później czytam, to stwierdzam, że za długi. Tak... Apollo chyba się ostatnio trochę rozleniwił i zapomniał o ciasteczkach z weną dla mnie :) Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział nie jest taki zły. Dziękuję za komentarz!


	12. Chapter 12

Po drugim dniu pobyciu w "izolatce" zaczynałem się wkurzać nie na żarty. Trzy razy dziennie Annabeth przychodziła do mnie i dawała mi coś do jedzenia, jednak nie udało mi się wyciągnąć z niej informacji, kiedy mnie wypuszczą. Zniosłem unieruchomienie pasami na twardym jak beton stole. Przemilczałem też ohydny napój przynoszony mi przez córkę Ateny, abym nie musiał chodzić do toalety. Zniosłem leżenie bez ruchu przez czterdzieści osiem godzin, ale bycie sam na sam ze swoimi myślami już nie było takie zabawne. Mógłbym przysiąc, że byłem na skraju szaleństwa, gdy trzeciego ranka drzwi uchyliły się wcześniej niż zwykle i zobaczyłem Chejrona w swojej końskiej postaci, Annabeth i Pana D.

\- To było konieczne, Percy - usłyszałem głos Chejrona, który stanął teraz nade mną.

\- A może tak pana przywiążemy na dwa dni to stołu i zostawimy samego? - warknąłem w stronę koordynatora obozu. Z trudnością powstrzymywałem się od rzucenia wyzwisk po jego adresem. Zawsze go podziwiałem, uważałem za wzór. Jak mógł mi to zrobić? Naprawdę nie było innego wyjścia.

\- Wiem, że to było okropne, ale zrozum, że Tyfon mógł przejąć nad tobą kontrolę w każdej chwili. Teraz też może - powiedziała Annabeth kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Wypuścicie mnie? - zapytałem, dając za wygraną. Może kłótnia to nie był najlepszy sposób na zwalczanie gniewu.

\- Po to przyszliśmy - odpowiedział Chejron, a ja odetchnąłem z ulgą. Annabeth sięgnęła ręką pod stół i po kolei odpinała krępujące mnie więzy. Gdy ostatni pas opadł na podłogę, spróbowałem podnieść się na łokciach, jednak rwanie w krzyżu nie pozwoliło mi być w pozycji siedzącej.

\- Mówiłam, żeby położyć go na czymś miękkim - wymamrotała Annabeth kładąc ręce na moich plecach i pomagając mi usiąść. Bolały mnie barki, krzyż, szyja, kręgosłup i łopatki. Nie próbowałem nawet wstać, bo byłem pewien, że nie dałbym rady bez pomocy mojej dziewczyny.

\- Więc... co teraz? Wracam do domku Posejdona?- zapytałem zerkając na Chejrona.

\- Nie, zostajesz tutaj - odparł centaur. - Annabeth przeniosła wczoraj tworze rzeczy z domku numer trzy do pokoju w Wielkim Domu. Twój miecz zostaje u mnie, dopóki cała sytuacja się nie wyjaśni.

\- Ale... - chciałem protestować, jednak przerwał mi Dionizos.

\- Peterze Johnsonie, stanowisz zagrożenie dla reszty obozowiczów i tym samym dla całego świata. Długopis nie wróci do twojej kieszeni, nie licz na to. Ja bym trzymał cię tutaj jeszcze co najmniej przez miesiąc, ale Annabel zażądała wypuszczenia cię stąd.

\- Jak już wiesz, nie możesz opuszczać obozu. Gdy będziesz w Wielkim Domu, będę miał na ciebie oko, gdyby coś takiego się powtórzyło. Kilkoro półbogów zostało poinformowanych o obecnej sytuacji. Annabeth, Nico, Clariss i dwójka dzieci Apolla, których wyposażyłem w strzałki ze środkiem usypiającym. Dopóki nie nauczysz się jak odpierać ataki Tyfona twoi przyjaciele będą cię pilnować - wyjaśnił Chejron kładąc mi rękę na odrętwiałym ramieniu.

\- Przykro mi Percy, że to wszystko spotyka ciebie. Dasz radę - posłał mi ciepły uśmiech i po chwili on i Dionizos zniknęli za drewnianymi drzwiami.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytałem Annabeth, która usiadła teraz obok mnie i splotła swoje palce z moimi.

\- W Wielkim Domu. Jak się czujesz?

\- A jak mam się czuć? Zostawiliście mnie przywiązanego do stołu, samego na dwa dni. Jak mam się czuć? - zapytałem. Może zabrzmiało to trochę za ostro, ale złość na Annabeth wróciła.

\- Percy... Glonomóżdżku zrozum, że musieliśmy - odparła, wstając i ciągnąc mnie za lewą rękę. Z trudem stanąłem na nogach. Lekko się zachwiałem, przez co Annabeth musiała przytrzymać mnie, żebym nie upadł na podłogę.

\- Więc... idziemy? Mam dość tego pomieszczenia - wysiliłem się na uśmiech i objąłem ją w pasie. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i ruszyła do wyjścia.

Okazało się, że byliśmy na parterze Wielkiego Domu, tuż obok sali narad. Annabeth poprowadziła mnie schodami na pierwsze piętro i weszliśmy do korytarza. Znajdowało się tam pięć drewnianych drzwi, a dziewczyna przystanęła przed tymi po prawej stronie.

\- Tylko powiedz, że to nie kamienna cela z pryczą, kratami w oknach i pobitą żarówką - zaśmiałem się w stronę Annabeth, ta jednak nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu. Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do pomieszczenia.

Było trochę większe od tego, w którym spędziłem ostatnie dwa dni. Ściany były obite brązowymi, drewnianymi deskami, a na podłodze leżał trochę wydeptany zielony dywan. W rogu stał mały stolik i trzy krzesła, z sufitu zwisał żółty żyrandol w kształcie kuli, a okno zasłaniała biała firanka sięgająca ziemi. Poza moją torbą, która leżała na podłodze pod ścianą były tam jeszcze dwa wąskie łóżka ustawione po przeciwległych ścianach. Na jednym z nich zobaczyłem syna Hadesa, który jak gdyby nigdy nic leżał ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, przeglądając jakąś tarą książkę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam - powiedział, rzucając książkę na poduszkę i siadając po turecku na pościeli.

\- Nie Nico, dobrze, że jesteś - odpowiedziała Annabeth.

\- Jak tam w więzieniu? Wygodnie? - parsknął, wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do nas. Annabeth posłała mu zabójcze spojrzenie. Syn Hadesa miał zaskakująco dobry humor.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Nico - odparłem.

\- Dobra, dobra. Żartuję tylko. Mam rozumieć, że wolicie zostać sami? Już sobie idę - powiedział, wychodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- A temu, co się stało? - westchnąłem patrząc z ukosa na Annabeth.

\- Nie pytaj mnie, sama nie wiem - wzruszyła ramionami, kierując się w stronę stolika i siadając na krześle z łokciami opartymi na kolanach. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni, jednak nie znalazłem w niej długopisu. Będę musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Dziwnie się czuję bez broni. Jakbym nie był sobą - powiedziałem, rzucając się na łóżko. Moje plecy doznały upragnionego odpoczynku, zapadając się w puchowej pościeli. Może materac nie był aż tak wygodny, jak w domku Posejdona, ale o niebo lepszy od twardej powierzchni, na której leżałem przez ostatnie dwa dni.

\- Wiesz, że teraz będziesz musiał ciężko pracować? - zapytała, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do okna. Przez chwilę krzątała się po pokoju, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie miejsca, jednak w końcu położyła się obok mnie i oparła głowę na moim ramieniu.

\- Nad czym?

\- Tyfon nie może cię cały czas kontrolować. Musisz nauczyć się z tym walczyć - westchnęła.

\- Dam radę - odpowiedziałem. Nachyliłem się nad dziewczyną i lekko pocałowałem w usta. Annabeth zachichotała i po chwili odwzajemniła pocałunek.

Córka Ateny wplotła swoją drobną dłoń w moje włosy, a ja rozpiąłem zamek bluzy i rzuciłem ją na pobliskie krzesło. Annabeth popatrzyła mi głęboko w oczy i wyszeptała

\- Kocham cię Percy.

Później mój mózg zarejestrował, jak kolejno moja koszulka i bluzka Ann lądują na podłodze. To była pierwsza noc od kilku tygodni, w której nie nękały mnie koszmary. Chyba że burzowe oczy mojej dziewczyny można było nazwać koszmarem, ale pięknym koszmarem.

* * *

 _Z perspektywy Annabeth_

Obudziłam się z głową wtuloną w tors Percy'ego. Czułam głębokie ruchy klatki piersiowej mojego chłopaka i jego silne ramię obejmujące mnie w pasie. W pokoju było zimno, a ja miałam na sobie tylko bieliznę. Kątem oka dojrzałam moje spodnie leżące metr od wąskiego łóżka, na którym z trudem się mieściliśmy. Popatrzyłam na lekko uniesione kąciki ust syna Posejdona. Dawno nie widziałam uśmiechu na jego twarzy.

\- Nie... - usłyszałam cichy szept wydobywający się z ust Percy'ego.

\- Nie... - poderwałam się i spróbowałam go obudzić, lekko potrząsając za ramiona. Syn Posejdona jednak nadal tkwił w objęciach Morfeusza. Nie wiedząc, jak go obudzić nachyliłam się i przytknęłam moje wargi do jego ust. Ten błyskawicznie otworzył oczy i zaczerpnął kilka głębszych wdechów.

\- Koszmar? - zapytałam.

\- Tylko sen - odpowiedział, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Objął mnie ramionami w talii, a ja położyłam dłonie na jego barku. Bogowie, ale on jest cudowny. Czasami mam wrażenie, że wokół niego powietrze jest przepełnione boską aurą.

\- Czas wstawać - powiedział, przerzucając nogi za krawędź łóżka.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś teraz skazany na moje towarzystwo? - zaśmiałam się. Percy odpowiedział łobuzerskim uśmiechem i zszedł z łóżka w poszukiwaniu swoich ubrań. Był ubrany tylko w bokserki, więc mogłam z perfidną satysfakcją obserwować jego umięśnione, moim zdaniem perfekcyjne ciało.

\- Co się gapisz? Nie gadaj, że nie widziałaś mnie bez koszulki - zaśmiał się, rzucając we mnie poduszką, która trafiła mnie w ramię. Otrząsnęłam się z chwilowego zamyślenia i zaczęłam wciągać na swoje nogi niebieskie jeansy. Piętnaście minut później, po trwających wieczność, bezskutecznych poszukiwaniach mojej bluzki włożyłam jedną z koszulek Percy'ego. Może była trochę za duża, jednak nie przejmowałam się tym. Pośpiesznie ubraliśmy ciepłe ubrania i wyszliśmy z Wielkiego Domu. Dziwnie się czułam, wiedząc, że syn Posejdona nie ma przy sobie broni. Chciałam tylko żeby te całe zamieszanie z Tyfonem wreszcie minęło.

* * *

Wieczorem udało nam się namówić Nico, żeby wyszedł z domku Hadesa i poszedł z nami na kolację do pawilonu. Naprawdę, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak można być tak aspołecznym.

Gdy doszliśmy do pawilonu jadalnego, cmoknęłam lekko syna Posejdona w policzek.

\- Nawet tutaj będziesz mnie pilnowała? - zapytał Percy, gdy chciałam usiąść przy stoliku jego ojca.

\- Idź do rodzeństwa, dzisiaj i tak pewnie masz mnie dość - dodał, starając się, żeby brzmieć zabawnie. Chwilę się zawahałam. Obiecałam Chejronowi, że nie będę odstępować go na krok, ale... przecież będę miała go na oku. Przytaknęłam lekko ruchem głowy i usiadłam przy stoliku Ateny.

\- Mam mu nagadać, żeby dał ci trochę spokoju? - usłyszałam śmiech tuż nad swoim uchem.

\- Yy.. co? - zapytałam zdezorientowana, odwracając się w stronę mojego brata, Marcusa.

\- Oj siostra, siostra... co ty w nim widzisz takiego ciekawego?

\- Ja... A co cię to obchodzi? - zaśmiałam się, uderzając go lekko w ramię, co ten odwzajemnił promiennym uśmiechem. Chyba miał już mi coś odpowiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu donośny wrzask córek Afrodyty kilka stołów dalej.

Jak większość półbogów podniosłam się ze swojego miejsca, przeczuwając najgorsze. Jednak dostrzegłam Percy'ego, który również z zaciekawieniem spoglądał na stolik Afrodyty, więc to całe szczęście nie o niego chodziło. Jednak to, co zobaczyłam obok dzieci bogini piękności, sprawiło, że nie miałam najlepszych przeczuć. Stała tam dobrze znana mi rudowłosa postać w jasnych ogrodniczkach poplamionych farbami i pisakami. Rachel. Dookoła niej wirowała ciemnozielona mgła, która sprawiła, że córki Afrodyty zbiły się w ciasną gromadkę niedaleko stolika Apollina. Zanim zdążyłam podbiec do Chejrona wyrocznia przemówiła

 _Heros, który wiedzie życie naznaczone przez cierpienie,_

 _A bogowie oczekują, że da świata zbawienie,_

 _Jedyny syn tego, który ziemią wstrząsa_

 _Ten, który swą mocą jak hydra kąsa._

 _Świat po raz kolejny na szali zostanie postawiony,_

 _Jednak bogowie będą bezsilni z tej strony._

 _Władca potworów u wrót powstania staje,_

 _A duszy herosa grozi nędza lub wygnanie._

 _Trójka na niebezpieczną misję czym prędzej wyruszy,_

 _A więzienie tytana młody heros zburzy._

 _Córka boga wojny od śmierci pozostałych uchroni,_

 _Najmądrzejsza z trójki jednak drogę im utrudni._

 _Jednak tylko dwoje z nich wróci o własnych siłach,_

 _A władcy potworów przyjdzie stanąć na mogiłach._

Na moment wszyscy w pawilonie zamilkli. Kilku bardziej spostrzegawczych synów Apolla złapało osuwającą się na kolana Rachel, jednak ja stałam jak zamurowana. Oprzytomniałam jednak, gdy zauważyłam, że Percy wstaje od stołu i nie zważając na przerażone spojrzenia rzucane w jego stronę, wychodzi z pawilonu. Przecisnęłam się pomiędzy masą półbogów i wybiegłam za nim.

\- Percy, czekaj - powiedziałam, gdy złapałam go za ramię. Nie odpowiedział, tylko oparł się plecami o jedną z kolumn otaczających pawilon jadalny, odchylił głowę do tyłu i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Cholerne Fata - wymamrotał, wznosząc swoje zielononiebieskie oczy ku niebu.

\- Damy radę - wyszeptałam, odruchowo go przytulając. Nie miałam pojęcia, co więcej mogłam powiedzieć. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ja, Percy i córka Aresa wyruszymy na misję. Czyżby Clariss? Zaskoczona poczułam, że syn Posejdona lekko mnie odpycha.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć - mówi i próbuje odejść. Spojrzałam na niego błagalnie, jednak ten tylko pokręcił głową. Nie mogę przecież go zostawić samego. Jeżeli Tyfon znowu przejmie nad nim kontrolę, to wolę nie myśleć co może się stać. Pozwoliłam mu odejść dziesięć metrów i chciałam już za nim pójść, jednak poczułam silną dłoń na moim ramieniu.

\- Wysłałem Willa, żeby miał na niego oko - gdy usłyszałam głos Chejrona błyskawicznie odwróciłam się w jego stronę.

\- Ale... - zaczęłam, jednak centaur nie dał mi dokończyć zdania.

\- Daj mu chwilę. Myślę, że potrzebuje chwili samotności. Ostatnio... dużo się wydarzyło - powiedział.

\- A co z przepowiednią? - zapytałam.

\- Zajmiemy się tym za chwilę. Teraz chodź, musimy uspokoić resztę herosów.

Chejron zniknął w tłumie zdezorientowanych i niewiedzących co robić półbogów. Westchnęłam głęboko, przyglądając się sylwetce Percy'ego znikającej za drzewami. Super. Kolejna przepowiednia. Przepowiednie nie raz były dwuznaczne. Teraz jednak byłam pewna jednej rzeczy. Wiedziałam, że przed nami stoi teraz bardzo trudne zadanie. Pytanie brzmi: Czy mu podołamy?

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę w dodawaniu rozdziałów :) Mam nadzieję, że ten się podobał. Przepowiednię pisałam sama, więc możecie mieć pewność, że nie jest znikąd skopiowana!

 **Dziękuję za komentarze - _Niezapominajka, Pani Nalenik_ \- Cieszę się, że poświęciłyście te kilka minut na napisanie komentarzy :) **

**Pani Nalenik** \- Zgadzam się z Tobą :) "Musisz powiedzieć to Chejornowi" dużo bardziej pasuje. Dziękuję za komentarz!

 **Niezapominajka** \- Upss... ja to wymyśliłam ( z drugiej strony... tak, biedny Percy xD ). Skoro Percy to twój brat, więc... ja jestem twoją siostrą cioteczną :D Postaram się pisać dłuższe rozdziały, ale aktualnie brak weny :/ Co do twojego pytania... chyba bardziej humanistą. Ze wszystkiego mam dość dobre oceny, ale na fizyce zasypiam ( dosłownie, ostatnio była tak nuda lekcja, że oczy mi się zamykały ), a w matmie liczby tańczą kankana. Za to bardzo lubię geografię i biologię xD Hmm... ostatnio Apollo mnie opuścił, więc... może podejmiemy się jego poszukiwań? xD Dziękuję za komentarz


	13. Chapter 13

**Od razu uprzedzam, że rozdział jest krótki i niedopracowany ;/**

* * *

Przepowiednia. Kolejna. Sam już nie wiem co mam myśleć. Z jednej strony jestem wściekły, z drugiej mam ochotę spakować się, wyruszyć na misję i mieć to wszystko z głowy, a z jeszcze boję się, że jedno z nas nie wróci żywe. Mam dość swojego życia. Ratuj świat, bądź dobrym synem, nie wychodź z obozu, kochaj wszystkich dookoła i bądź happy, jakby nic się nie stało. W takich sytuacjach naprawdę mam ochotę się utopić. Tylko że jestem cholernym synem Posejdona i nie mogę!

Po wygłoszeniu przepowiedni przez Rachel (nie wiem, skąd ona wzięła się w obozie, to zbyt skomplikowane jak na mój glonowaty mózg) od razu poszedłem na plażę. Co ja mogę na to poradzić, że potrzebowałem chwili samotności? Nie nadaję się do bycia herosem.

Nie pamiętam, od jakiego czasu siedzę pod drzewem na plaży i obserwuję ocean. Annabeth ma rację. Czasami za dużo myślę. Powinienem wrócić do Wielkiego Domu, bo jeżeli harpie mnie tu znajdą, a nie mam przy sobie żadnej broni... to może nie być ciekawie. A może tak byłoby lepiej. Żadnych przepowiedni, zero popapranego życia herosa i koniec z wypełnianiem wymagań innych.

Usłyszałem ciche kroki tuż obok mnie. Nie odwróciłem jednak głowy, wiedziałem, że to córka Ateny. Nikt inny nie zadawałby sobie trudu, żeby tu do mnie przychodzić.

\- Pięknie, prawda? - szepnęła, dotykając mojego ramienia i siadając obok mnie. Nie odpowiedziałem. Nie odwróciłem nawet głowy.

\- Percy... - zaczęła znowu.

\- Dlaczego zawsze ja? Nie ma innych herosów na świecie? - powiedziałem, nadal wpatrując się w zachód słońca na horyzoncie.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowy.

Ale ja nie chciałem być wyjątkowy. Zdałem sobie jednak sprawę, że o Annabeth też jest mowa w przepowiedni. Dziecko Ateny drogę im utrudni... nie pamiętaj już dokładnie. Tak czy inaczej, to ona mogła nie wrócić z tej misji. Objąłem ją ramieniem i przygarnąłem do siebie.

\- Więc... co robimy? - zapytałem cicho.

\- Ratujemy świat, Glonomóżdżku - odpowiedziała. Nagle przyszła mi do głowy całkiem dobra myśl. Wstałem z ziemi, otrzepałem spodnie z piaski i podałem rękę Annabeth.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł, Mądralińska - powiedziałem, pomagając jej wstać. Popatrzyła na mnie zdziwiona. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, chwyciłem ją w talii i przerzuciłem sobie przez ramię. Oboje wybuchnęliśmy gromkim śmiechem, a córka Ateny zaczęła uderzać mnie otwartą dłonią w plecy. Wbiegłem do wody zanurzając się razem z Annabeth i stworzyłem wokół nas bąbel powietrzny. Normalnie woda byłaby teraz lodowato zimna, ale nauczyłem się kontrolować jej temperaturę. Był to efekt jednej z tych... bardziej nieudanych podróży cieniem, podczas której przez przypadek wylądowałem w wodzie z setką pingwinów niedaleko któregoś bieguna. Dość długa historia.

\- Je..stes... wreny... - usłyszałem niewyraźne słowa dziewczyny. Pod wodą jej głos brzmi trochę niewyraźnie. Roześmiałem się, przyciągając ją jeszcze bardziej do siebie.

Nagle poczułem, jakby ciało przeszył mnie prąd pod wysokim napięciem. Annabeth spojrzała na mnie, szeroko otwierając szare oczy, a ja wiedziałem, że znowu tracę nad sobą kontrolę.

\- Wynu..sz ssie... - usłyszałem jak przez mgłę i czując, jak coś znowu przejmuje nade mną władzę, próbuję wynurzyć bąbel powietrzny, jednak zauważyłem tylko, jak pęka. Annabeth odskakuje ode mnie, a mnie otacza wir wody. Oczywiście umiem oddychać, ale mam wrażenie, jakbym pierwszy raz był pod wodą. Później mogę już tylko obserwować, jak moja głowa równocześnie z twarzą Annabeth wynurza się ponad powierzchnię. Moje (a może nie moje) palce zaciskają się na jej gardle, a ona patrzy na mnie z nieukrywanym przerażeniem, jej usta zaczynają robić się sine.

Nagle czuję bolesne ukłucie w szyję i moje ręce błyskawicznie drętwieją. Głowa uderza o taflę wody i moją ostatnią myślą jest: to wszystko moja wina. Następnie już nic nie czuję. Zamykam oczy i oddaję się w objęcia Morfeusza.

* * *

Nie musiałem otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie się znajdowałem. Mimo że miałem wrażenie, jakby bomba atomowa rozsadzała mi czaszkę, to nadal wyczuwałem pod plecami twardą powierzchnię mojego "łóżka" i ciasne pasy oplatające mnie od kostek po barki. Od początku nienawidziłem tego pokoju, ale teraz panująca w nim cisza jeszcze bardziej doprowadzała mnie do szału.

Zdecydowałem się na otwarcie oczu. Zdziwiłem się, gdy zobaczyłem, że jestem przykryty szarym, ciepłym kocem. To pewnie Anna... Annabeth. Nagle dotarło do mnie, co wydarzyło się kilka godzin, dni... sam już nie wiem kiedy. To wszystko moja wina. Jeżeli coś jej się stało, to nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Najchętniej zrzuciłbym się teraz z Empire State Building prosto na ulicę Manhattanu mając pewność, że gdy znajdę się na dolę, moja dusza trafi prosto do Hadesu. O Elizjum raczej mogę zapomnieć.

Nagle z moich ponurych rozmyślań wyrwało mnie skrzypienie zawiasów w drzwiach. Odwróciłem głowę w prawo, na tyle ile mogłem i dostrzegłem chuderlawą postać Nico wślizgującą się do pomieszczenia. Rzucił szybkie "cześć" i zaczął coś majstrować pod stołem, na którym się znajdowałem. Po chwili poczułem, że jeden pas, który unieruchamiał mi kostki, został odpięty.

\- Co z Annabeth? - zapytałem na powitanie. Z ciężko bijącym sercem czekałem na odpowiedź syna Hadesa, którą otrzymałem dopiero wtedy, gdy wszystkie krępujące mnie pasy zostały odpięte, a ja podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Jest w lekkim szoku, ale poza tym ma niewielkie obrażenia. Całe szczęście miała przy sobie płyn paraliżujący, który wstrzyknęła ci w szyję - Nico mówił wszystko bez emocji, jakby był automatem. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, odezwał się ponownie.

\- Chodź, mam cię zaprowadzić do Chejrona.

Nie miałem odwagi zapytać go o powód jego złego nastroju, więc posłusznie udałem się z młodszym chłopakiem do biura Chejrona. Gdy Nico chciał odejść zaraz po tym, jak stanęliśmy przed drewnianymi, pomalowanymi na pomarańczowy kolor drzwiami, zatrzymałem go, chcąc go o coś zapytać.

\- Stało się coś?

Musiałem dłuższą chwilę czekać na odpowiedź, jednak wkrótce syn Hadesa wymamrotał pod nosem

\- Rozmawiałem z Bianką

\- To... chyba dobrze - odpowiedziałem. Nico jednak zacisnął mocniej pięści i popatrzył mi w oczy.

\- Ty... zresztą nieważne - odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął za załomem korytarza prowadzącego do salonu. Postanowiłem nie roztrząsać jego dziwnego zachowania i wszedłem do gabinetu Chejrona. Centaur siedział na swoim wózku za biurkiem, na którym leżało kilka kartek papieru, notes i stojak na długopisy z kolorowym napisem "Dla disco zrobię wszystko".

\- Siadaj - powiedział, wskazując mi krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. Czułem się jak na dywaniku u dyrektora, a przyznam się, że bywałem tam dosyć często.

\- Nie obwiniaj siebie za to, co się stało - powiedział, zanim zdążyłem się z nim przywitać.

\- Ale...

\- Znam cię nie od dziś, Percy. I wiem, że gdyby wyrzuty sumienia byłyby prawdziwą rzeczą, to twoje przerosłyby swoimi rozmiarami nawet cały Hades i do tego połowę powierzchni oceanów.

Kompletnie nie wiedziałem co mu odpowiedzieć. Musiałem mu jednak przyznać, że w tym, co powiedział, było ziarnko prawdy.

\- Słyszałeś przepowiednię. Musisz zacząć próbować walczyć z Tyfonem. On nie może cię kontrolować, sam doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę - ciągnął Chejron.

\- Przepowiednia może nie mówić o mnie... - sam w to nie wierzyłem. W końcu wszystko, co złe zawsze w końcu przylgnie do mnie jak rzep i będzie się za mną ciągnąć, aż coś z tym nie zrobię.

\- Wszyscy herosi, którzy trafiają do obozu, są dla mnie jak własne dzieci. Ty też jesteś dla mnie jak syn. Nie musisz patrzeć na mnie, jakbym chciał posłać cię na pewną śmierć - powiedział z wyrzutem.

\- Przepraszam. Więc... mam do pana jedną prośbę.

\- Tak?

\- Niech pan nie dopuści do tego, aby Annabeth jechała na tą misję. Nie chcę, żeby się jej coś stało... - zerknąłem na niego błagalnie. Chyba gotował się już do wyczerpującej odpowiedzi, jednak usłyszeliśmy krzyk dobiegający z sąsiedniego pokoju. Zerwałem się z krzesła i razem z Chejronem, który był już w swojej końskiej postaci, wybiegliśmy z jego biura. Kilka razy w życiu już słyszałem jej krzyk. Wszędzie rozpoznałbym ten głos.

* * *

Na początek Was przepraszam, przepraszam i jeszcze raz przepraszam! Rozdział miał się pojawić już kilka dni temu, ale głupia, nieogarnięta ja zapomniałam go wstawić na tę stronkę. Przepraszam jeszcze raz.

Wiem, ostatnio bardzo zaniedbałam pisanie i rozdziały pojawiają się zdecydowanie za rzadko. No cóż... postaram się coś z tym zrobić w najbliższym czasie. Dziękuję, że te kilka osób nadal czyta moje opowiadanie. Mam do tej stronki szczególny sentyment, bo to właśnie tutaj zaczęłam publikować moje opowiadania. Posiadam również konto na Wattpadzie i bloggerze, więc jeżeli ktoś ma ochotę zajrzeć to serdecznie zapraszam :) Rety, ale się rozgadałam. Odpowiem tylko na komentarze i lecę pisać następny rozdział!

 **Niezapominajka -** Twoje komentarze zawsze podnoszą mnie na duchu :) Ta, wypuściłam i w tym rozdziale go znowu zamknęłam :D Fajnie, że przepowiednia się podoba. Miałam wrażenie, że kilka wersów do siebie nie pasowało, ale przecież nie trzeba tego brać dosłownie. Dziękuję za komentarz!

 **Lily Jackson** \- Tak, Gabe do cham. Ale... jest mi potrzebny, więc jeszcze trochę sobie pożyje. Tak szczerze to nie lubię, jak ktoś paruje Nico ( mój braciszek xD ) z Percy'm, więc w moim opowiadaniu raczej też ta para nie będzie występować xD Dziękuję za komentarz!


	14. Chapter 14

Nie czekając na Chejrona wybiegłem na korytarz i puściłem się pędem w stronę drzwi, zza których dało się słyszeć krzyk. Otworzyłem je, wpadłem do środka i zobaczyłem Annabeth, która siedziała skulona na łóżku, ubejmując ramionami kolana. Podbiegłem do niej, usiadłem obok i przytuliłem do piersi. Cała dygotała.

\- Już wszystko dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczna... - szepnąłem, gdy przycisnęła głowę do mojego ramienia. Zauważyłem, że Chejron obserwuje nas zza drzwi, siedząc na swoim wózku inwalidzkim. Posłał mi blady uśmiech i zostawił nas samych.

\- Annabeth... - powiedziałem, odgarniając jej z twarzy lśniące, blond włosy. Odsunęła się ode mnie i objęła ramiona rękami.

\- Przepraszam. Ja... - szepnęła tak cicho, że ja ledwie to usłyszałem. Miałem wyrzuty sumienia. To ja ją zaatakowałem. To przeze mnie prawie nie zginęła. Jestem cholernym, niedoszłym mordercą.

\- Nie, to ja przepraszam - odpowiedziałem.

Annabeth głośno westchnęła i przetarła twarz dłońmi. Nagle niespodziewanie wstała z łóżka i stanęła nade mną.

\- Musimy szykować się na misję. Im szybciej na nią wyruszymy, tym szybciej będziemy spowrotem - na jej twarzy wykwitł słaby uśmiech, gdy podała mi rękę, a ja stanąłem obok niej.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa - powiedziałem. Cieszyłem się, że nie obarcza mnie winą za to, co się stało, ale... czułem, że cała ta sytuacja mocno działa jej na nerwy. A zresztą... komu nie? Chciałem mieć tę misję już za sobą, jednak myśl, że któreś z nas może nie wrócić, nie dawała mi spokoju. A co, jeżeli to będzie Annabeth?

* * *

Kilka godzin później poinformowaliśmy już Chejrona o tym, że jesteśmy gotowi, aby wyruszyć na kolejne mega super niebezpieczne ratowanie tego zakichanego świata. Czyli normalny dzień z życia herosa. O siódmej zarządził zebranie grupowych. Miałem jeszcze godzinę, więc poprosiłem Nico, żeby ostatni raz spróbował mnie czegoś nauczyć.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to wszystko jest trochę popaprane? - zapytał syn Hadesa, gdy po raz kolejny, bezskutecznie próbowałem ożywić szkielet szczura. Jak na razie udało mi się tylko sprawić, aby poruszył ogonem, więc szło mi dość marnie.

\- Wszystko jest popaprane - odpowiedziałem, nie przerywając moich wysiłków.

\- Ta cała sytuacja z Tyfonem. Najpierw bogowie mówią, że go pokonali. Poźniej on nasyła na ciebie potwory. Następnie próbuje cię kontrolować i do tego okazuje się, że twoja babka była moją siostrą.

\- Jasne. Wszystko jest dziwne.

\- Martwisz się?

\- Misją?

\- Yhy - Nico chyba znudził się patrzeniem na moje próby "ożywienia" szczura, ponieważ pstryknął palcami i kości zapadły się w ziemi.

\- W zasadzie... wolałbym już iść na nią sam, niż możliwość tego, że przeze mnie Annabeth może zginąć. Sam słyszałeś przepowiednię. Najmądrzejsza z trójki jednak drogę im utrudni.

\- Może... nie należy tego rozumieć dosłownie.

\- Kończmy temat, nie ma ochoty o tym gadać. Mam tylko nadzieję, że tym razem nie nawalę.

Nico spojrzał na mnie nieobecnym wzrokiem i stanął na nogi. Ruchem ręki wziął do ręki swój przypięty do pasa miecz i stanął naprzeciwko mnie. Sam też chwyciłem za Orkan.

\- Zaczynaj - rzucił. Nie lubiłem z nim walczyć, ale był to element jego treningów. Nie władałem jeszcze tak dobrze mocami dzieci Hadesa, za to on był ode mnie znacznie gorszy w szermierce, ale i tak zawsze wszystko spełzło na tym, że ja byłem wyczerpany po licznych krótkich unikach cieniem i staraniu się panować nad ziemią. Muszę przyznać, że jednak wolę panować nad wodą.

\- O co ci dzisiaj chodziło? - zapytałem, wywołując małe trzęsienie ziemi, przez co Nico zachwiał się do tyłu.

\- Nie ważne - odpowiedział kontratakując mieczem ze stygnijskiego żelaza.

\- Ważne. Więc? - odparowałem jego cios i przeniosłem się cieniem tuż za jego plecy.

\- Rozmawiałem z Bianką.

\- To chyba dobrze - wywnioskowałem.

\- Już nieważne. Trochę mnie rano poniosło. Przepraszam - powiedział, przywołując dwa kościotrupy, które w tempie natychmiastowym zaczęły mnie atakować.

\- Wiesz, że nie odpuszczę, młody. O co chodziło?

\- Tylko nie młody - żachnął się podcinając mi nogi. Wylądowałem, boleśnie obijając sobie kość ogonową. Spojrzałem na niego, unosząc brwi. Kościotrupy rozsypały się w pył, a Nico pojawił się obok mnie, próbując przystawić mi ostrze do gardła. Błyskawicznie wybiłem mu miecz z rąk.

\- Mów - uśmiechnąłem się, dotykając końcem ostrza jego ramienia. Syn Hadesa przewrócił oczami i odsunął się kilka kroków.

\- Bianka nie powiedziała ani jednego słowa o mnie. Ciągne tylko Percy, Percy i Percy. Jak tam Percy? Słyszałam, że to, tamto. Oszaleć można. Wściekłem się. To moja siostra.

\- Ta... rozumiem - odpowiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem, co mam mu powiedzieć. Sam pewnie zachowałbym się podobnie, gdyby Tyson lub Brian... dostał bilet w jedną stronę do Hadesu.

\- Było, minęło. Naprawdę cię przepraszam. Trochę za ostro cię potraktowałem.

\- Nasz mały Nico dorósł. A jeszcze pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz przyszedłeś do obozu. Ale z ciebie był rozkoszny dzieciak - zaśmiałem się, żeby trochę rozluźnić atmosferę. Nie zdążyłem mrugnąć okiem, gdy łokieć Nico wbił mi się w żebra.

\- Ej - pacnąłem go w odpowiedzi po głowie. Od dawna nie widziałem na jego twarzy szczerego uśmiechu. Sam też chyba na moment zapomniałem o tej całej misji.

\- A może dla Nico podoba się jakaś dziewczyna, co? - założyłem ręce na piersi i spojrzałem z góry na bruneta.

\- A nawet jeśli, to co? - odpowiedział, siadając pod drzewem.

\- To może mi powiesz? Jeżeli nie wrócę z misji, to twoja tajemnica nie ujrzy światła dziennego... nocnego też nie.

\- A jeżeli wrócisz?

\- To się okaże. Mów.

Zauważyłem, że Nico zaczął nerwowo przekładać w palach materiał swojej czarnej kurtki. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bił się z myślami.

\- Ale nikomu nie powiesz? Nawet Annabeth? - zapytał z lękiem w oczach. Jak powie, że jest gejem, to chyba sobie strzelę w łeb.

\- Ta... Cindy z domku Demeter.

\- Ta ruda? - uśmiechnąłem się. Odwrócił głowę i lekko pokiwał głową. Jednak coś go trapiło. Nagle poderwał się z miejsca, ponieważ w naszym kierunku, po zboczu wspinała się Annabeth. Pomachałem do niej ręką i sam również stanąłem na nogi.

\- Chodź, musimy pogadać z Chejronem - powiedziała, stając obok mnie i biorąc za rękę.

Po chwili ja, Ann i Nico wchodziliśmy do Wielkiego Domu, gdzie zebrana była już cała reszta grupowych. Po dającym wytchnienie treningu z synem Hadesa, teraz znowu czułem się tak, jakby ktoś robił sobie z moich wnętrzności origami. Grupowi domków Demeter, Afrodyty, Apolla, Hefajstosa, Hekate i Hermesa obrzucili nas zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. Pewnie Chejron już wyjaśnił wszystkim całą sytuację. Super, teraz każdy będzie uważał mnie za potwora, który o mało nie zabił Annabeth. Centaur dał nam znak, żebyśmy zajęli miejsca i wrócił do swojej wypowiedzi.

\- Jak już mówiłem, Percy i Annabeth wyruszają na misję - w tym momencie ścisnęło mi gardło. - Jednak przepowiednia jednoznacznie mówiła jeszcze o dziecku Aresa, które wyruszy razem z nimi. Crariss, wybór należy do ciebie. Ktoś z twojego rodzeństwa, lub ty, musi wyruszyć na wyprawę. Czekam na odpowiedź do końca dzisiejszego dnia, kiedy oficjalnie ogłoszę wyruszenie misji.

Nigdy nie lubiłem tej ceremonii, na której uczestnicy misji byli wybierani przed całym obozem w amfiteatrze. Potem składanie przysięgi, gratulacje, życzenia powrotu i takie tam. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie jest to miłe przeżycie, a miałem już dwie takie ceremonie za sobą.

Clariss poruszyła się niespokojnie na krześle i skinęła niepewnie głową w stronę koordynatora obozu. Pewnie będzie musiała teraz wybrać między chęcią ratowania swojej skóry a pragnieniem uczestniczenia w misji. Chejron powiedział jeszcze kilka ogłoszeń niezwiązanych z naszą wyprawą i zarządził powrót wszystkich do swoich domków.

\- Percy, zostań na chwilę - usłyszałem głos Chejrona. Spojrzałem z obawą na wychodzącą Annabeth, jednak ta tylko posłała mi uspokajający uśmiech i zamknęła drzwi. Zostałem sam na sam z koordynatorem obozu.

\- O czym chce pan ze mną porozmawiać? - zapytałem.

\- Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy ustalić szczegóły waszej misji?

\- Skoro sprawa dotyczy misji, to dlaczego nie rozmawiamy w czwórkę, tylko w cztery oczy? - coś w jego zachowaniu sprawiało, że miałem wrażenie, iż chce mi powiedzieć coś ważnego. Coś arcyważnego.

\- Wiesz, że każdy heros, który trafia do obozu jest dla mnie jak własne dziecko - powiedział, wstając z wózka i podchodząc do mnie. Górował nade mną o jakieś kilkanaście centymetrów, więc musiałem trochę podnieść głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Annabeth szczególnie. Praktycznie od dziewięciu lat jest dla mnie jak rodzona córka - kontynuował centaur. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co chce mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie pozwolę, żeby stało się jej coś złego. To, co się ostatnio wydarzyło...

\- To nie była twoja wina - przerwał mi i sięgnął ręką do szuflady szafki stojącej obok. Wyjął z niej czarny sznurek z zawieszoną na nim małą, srebrną monetą.

\- Załóż. Trudniej będzie przejąć nad tobą kontrolę - dodał, podając mi wisiorek. Podziękowałem, założyłem go na szyję i schowałem pod koszulką.

\- Jutro rano wyruszamy?

\- Tak - odpowiedział krótko.

\- A... nie powie mi pan jak powstrzymać Tyfona? Co będzie, jak nawalę?

\- Przykro mi Percy, ale nie mogę ci nic więcej powiedzieć. Po pierwsze nie chcę wprowadzać cię w błąd. Po drugie i tak zrobiłbyś wszystko po swojemu - uśmiechnął się i położył mi rękę na ramieniu.

\- W sumie ma pan rację - odpowiedziałem. Coś w tym było. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, jakby bił się z myślami. Przypatrywał mi się dziwnie i wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogło mu to przejść przez gardło.

\- Chejronie? - powiedziałem.

\- Co? A, tak, przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się. Wyśpij się dzisiaj dobrze, jutro wyruszacie. Pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałem. Możesz już iść - rzucił pośpiesznie. Wychodząc z Wielkiego Domu czułem na sobie przenikliwy wzrok centaura. Nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś go wyprowadziło z równowagi. Tylko co?

* * *

\- Mówiłem już, że to strata czasu - szepnąłem do Annabeth, gdy razem z tłumem śmiejących się obozowiczów szliśmy w kierunku areny.

\- Nie marudź - odparła, popychając mnie na jeden ze stopni widowni. Naprawdę nie lubiłem tego typu imprez. To było coś w stylu "Uwaga, ci oto herosi idą się zabić! Dziękujmy im na kolanach!" Po prostu super. Podczas gdy wszyscy nawet nie zdążyli usiąść dało się słyszeć głos Chejrona próbujący przekrzyczeć dziesiątki zebranych tu półbogów.

\- Ciisza! - wrzasnął, rozrywając bębenki słuchowe stojących bliżej niego. Wszyscy pośpiesznie usiedli na wolne miejsca. Spojrzałem z obawą na Annabeth, ale ona nie zaszczyciła mnie ani jednym spojrzeniem. Wzrok miała nieustannie wbity w Chejrona. Westchnąłem i zacząłem przygotowywać się na najgorszą część dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Witam wszystkich zebranych obozowiczów! - rozbrzmiał dźwięczny, donośny głos Chejrona. - Jak już pewnie wiecie, sytuacja wygląda nieciekawie. Z naszego obozu wyruszy więc kolejna trójka herosów, aby na świecie zapanował ład i porządek.

Przewróciłem oczami i spojrzałem ukradkiem na Annabeth, która nadal była wpatrzona w centaura. Zawsze ta sama mowa. Chejrona chyba naprawdę nie obchodziło, że kilkadziesiąt półboskich mózgów siedzących na widowni nawet go nie słucha, bo zna całe przemówienie na pamięć. Sam też po chwili już odpłynąłem. Moje myśli uciekły gdzieś w tył głowy dopiero wtedy, gdy koordynator obozu wywołam moje nazwisko, a zaraz potem Annabeth. Razem zeszliśmy z widowni i stanęliśmy obok Chejrona. Naprawdę nie lubiłem być w centrum uwagi, więc świadomość, że kilkanaście par oczu świdruje mnie na wylot, nie napawała mnie optymizmem.

\- Na misję wyruszy również jedno z dzieci boga wojny, Aresa. Proszę o wystąpienie osoby wyznaczonej przez grupowego domku!

Clariss wstała. No jakżeby inaczej. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i trąciłem łokciem Annabeth. Ona również się zaśmiała. Co jak co, ale mógłbym się założyć, że córka Aresa nie odpuści sobie wyruszenia na tą misję. Podczas gdy Clariss stanęła po mojej lewej stronie, zauważyłem poruszenie wśród dzieci boga wojny. Charlie Danveld, starszy brat Clariss, zdawał się ciskać piorunami z oczu. Jego siostrzyczka, Maddie, też nie tryskała entuzjazmem.

Po kilkunastu minutach mogliśmy nareszcie opuścić amfiteatr. Odprowadziłem Annabeth do domku Ateny, a sam poszedłem do trójki. Kto wie, może to moja ostatnia noc we własnym łóżku? Dotknąłem srebrnej monety, którą dał mi Chejron. Oby przynajmniej to pomogło.

* * *

O dziwo w nocy spałem jak zabity. Nad ranem obudziło mnie dopiero skrzypnięcie drzwi domku Posejdona. Zerwałem się do pozycji siedzącej i zobaczyłem Annabeth stojącą w progu z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Wstawaj, niedługo wyruszamy - powiedziała na powitanie, zamykając drzwi. Cholera, a zapowiadał się taki piękny dzień.

\- Im szybciej wyruszymy, tym szybciej wrócimy - powtórzyłem jej słowa i zacząłem szukać koszulki w mojej torbie. Wczoraj do plecaka spakowałem tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Ubrałem się, a Annabeth siedziała na sąsiednim łóżku i bezczynnie mi się przyglądała.

\- Nie martw się, będzie dobrze - powiedziałem, całując ją w czoło i biorąc za rękę.

Po chwili staliśmy już przed domkiem Aresa, czekając na Clariss. Ta jednak po dziesięciu minutach nie wyszła, ale raczej wypadła wściekła jak rozjuszony byk na rodeo.

\- Clar... - zacząłem, jednak niedane mi było dokończenie zdania.

\- Zamknij się Jackson! Idziemy na misję, a nie na pogaduchy - warknęła przedzierając się między mną a Annabeth i kierując się w stronę sosny Thalii, gdzie mieliśmy spotkać się z Chejronem.

\- A tej co? - zapytałem córkę Ateny, gdy staraliśmy się dogonić trzeciego uczestnika naszej misji. Jednak ta w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Kilka minut później staliśmy już na wzgórzu i rzucaliśmy ostatnie spojrzenia na obóz.

\- Clariss - odezwał się Chejron, tym samym skupiając naszą uwagę na sobie. Córka Aresa zrobiła krok do przodu, a ja zauważyłem, że Annabeth objęła ramiona dłońmi, jakby miała dreszcze. Objąłem ją lekko ramieniem i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Z przepowiedni wynikało, że córka Ateny utrudni nam misję. Nie dziwiłem się, że dziewczyna jest źle nastawiona do naszej wyprawy.

\- Weź, to od twojego ojca - powiedział Chejron, podając Clariss małe zawiniątko. Ares rozdaje prezenty? Tego się nie spodziewałem.

\- Annabeth, chodź tu dziecko - uśmiechnął się centaur. Annabeth podbiegła do niego i utonęła w uścisku jego muskularnych ramion. Nic dziwnego, że uważała go za najlepszego człow... stop, centaura na świecie.

\- Uważaj na siebie - dodał, puszczając Annabeth, która stanęła obok nadal wściekłej na cały świat Clariss. Chejron spojrzał teraz prosto na mnie, a po moim ciele przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Percy, przed tobą bardzo trudne zadanie. Misja, którą dowodzisz, będzie chyba najtrudniejszą ze wszystkich, jakie wyruszyły z Obozu Herosów w ostatnim stuleciu. Dasz radę i... pamiętaj o tym, co ci wcześniej powiedziałem - poklepał mnie pokrzepiająco po plecach i stanął obok sosny Thalii.

\- Dziękujemy Chejronie - powiedziała Annabeth zerkając na obóz, który opuszczaliśmy.

\- Dobra, ruszamy. Chejronie... wrócimy tu jeszcze - wysiliłem się na słaby uśmiech i kiwnąłem głową do dziewczyn, które zaczęły schodzić po drugiej stronie wzgórza.

\- Mam nadzieję - usłyszałem cichy głos Centaura. Nie odwracając się już za siebie dogoniłem Annabeth i Clariss. Ratowanie świata po raz kolejny - uważam za otwarte!

* * *

Hmm.. dawno mnie tu nie było :( Jeżeli czytasz - daj znak! Krótki komenatrz = motywacja do pisania! Następny rozdział będzie ciekawszy :)

Opowiadanie jest również publikowane na Wattpadzie, więc czytajcie (jeżeli czytacie) gdzie Wam wygodniej :) Do zobaczenia!


	15. Chapter 15

\- Annabeth, czekaj - powiedziałem, zbiegając ze wzgórza i doganiając moją dziewczynę. Odwróciła głowę w moją stronę i spiorunowała mnie spojrzeniem swoich stalowoszarych oczu. Lekko skinęła głową w stronę idącej kilka metrów przed nami Clariss.

\- Pogadaj z nią. Na mnie tylko nawrzeszczała - odparła, poprawiając paski swojego plecaka.

\- Mam iść do paszczy lwa? - zapytałem, unosząc brwi.

\- Jeżeli mamy wrócić żywi, to lepiej, jeżeli będziemy razem. Musimy jakoś współpracować, wbij to jej do głowy - westchnęła, kładąc mi rękę między łopatkami i popychając do przodu. Zerknąłem na nią i podbiegłem do córki Aresa.

\- Clariss... - zacząłem.

\- Zamknij się - odpowiedziała zduszonym głosem.

\- Płakałaś? - zapytałem cicho, przypatrując się jej twarzy, na której widać było świeże ślady łez. Nigdy nie widziałem Clariss płaczącej. Musiało się stać coś okropnego. W odpowiedzi na moje pytanie córka Aresa tylko potarła oczy i zaprzeczyła zdecydowanym ruchem głowy.

\- To powiesz mi, dlaczego płaczesz?

Chwilę wahała się przed odpowiedzią. Po kilku ciągnących się wiecznie sekundach usłyszałem jej głos.

\- Moje rodzeństwo mnie nienawidzi - wyszeptała.

\- Zrobili ci coś? - zapytałem.

\- Myśleli, że nie zauważę, jak wsypią mi jakieś prochy do picia. Dlatego wybiegłam z domku, wściekłam się, bo ich na tym nakryłam.

Między nami nastała cisza. Ja, zamiast jej odpowiedzieć, objąłem ją ramieniem i przytuliłem jedną ręką. Jak można być takimi imbecylami, żeby chcieć otruć własną siostrę? Domek Aresa zawsze był porywczy, ale tym razem odrobinę przegięli.

\- Skupmy się teraz na misji. Jak wrócimy do obozu, to obiecuję, że z nimi pogadam - w co ja się wpakowałem? Boję się myśleć, co by było, gdybym spróbował z nimi "porozmawiać". Nie mam zamiaru zostać krwawym budyniem.

\- Dziękuję. Jednak nie jesteś taki zły, jak sądziłam - zaśmiała się, odsuwając moją rękę.

\- Na coś się przydaję - odpowiedziałem, odwracając się do Annabeth, żeby powiadomić ją, że problem tymczasowo rozwiązany. Córka Ateny jednak nie odwzajemniła mojego uśmiechu, tylko wpatrzona w ziemię szła równym tempem przed siebie. Razem z Clariss zaczekaliśmy na szarooką blondynkę i po chwili ruszyliśmy dalej. Mieliśmy do przebycia całe Stany Zjednoczone w kilka dni. Im bliżej celu, tym bliżej niebezpieczeństwa.

* * *

Wieczorem dotarliśmy na obrzeża Chicago. Przez cały dzień nie wydarzyło się nic niezwykłego. Zero potworów, brak walki o życie, nie ma niebezpieczeństwa. Ot tak, zwykła podróż trójki nastolatków pociągiem przez U.S.A. Postanowiliśmy przenocować w małym, obskurnym, nierzucającym się w oczy hoteliku na ulicy Witterberger. Dostaliśmy mały, trzyosobowy pokój na trzecim piętrze. Nie dało się ukryć, że Clariss nie była z tego powodu zadowolona.

\- Żeby było jasne, dla mnie nie jest żadną przyjemnością lądowanie w pokoju z miziającą się na każdym kroku parą - narzekała córka Aresa, gdy zamykała drzwi od łazienki. Po chwili ja i Annabeth słyszeliśmy szum wody spod prysznica. Zostaliśmy sami.

\- O co chodziło dzisiaj Clariss? - zapytała dziewczyna, siadając obok mnie na łóżku.

\- Małe kłopoty z rodzeństwem. Na czas misji powinna się uspokoić - odpowiedziałem.

\- Dlatego, że miała kłótnię z rodzeństwem, to ją obmacywałeś? - warknęła. Zamurowało mnie. Co jak co, ale... ja jej nie obmacywałem.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Nie udawaj. Znudziłam ci się? - podniosła głos, wstając z łóżka i uderzając mnie otwartymi dłońmi w ramiona.

\- Annabeth, co ty odwalasz? Brakowało nam jeszcze twojego chorego napadu zazdrości. Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? Zmieniłaś się - powiedziałem i chwyciłem ją za barki, jednak ona natychmiast wyswobodziła się z mojego uścisku. Nie zachowywała się normalnie. Czyżby przepowiednia zaczęła nabierać sensu? Przecież to nie ma żadnego sensu. Bogowie...

Podczas gdy ja stałem jak osłupiały, a Clariss zapewne stała pod drzwiami i podsłuchiwała, Annabeth dalej oskarżała mnie o zdradę. Przy tym, jak wyzwała mnie od bezmózgiego playboya, który ślini się na widok każdej dziewczyny, wpadłem na pewien pomysł, który prawdopodobnie był moją ostatnią deską ratunku. Ściągnąłem z szyi rzemyk ze srebrną monetą i chwytając córkę Ateny za ramiona, siłą jej go nałożyłem. Spojrzałem na nią z nadzieją. Odetchnąłem, gdy po kilku sekundach zesztywniała i wyszeptała ciche 'dziękuję'.

\- Co to za wrzaski? Chase, tobie całkiem odbiło? - usłyszałem zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi i drwiący głos Clariss, stojącej w wejściu do łazienki. Przebrana w ciemnoczerwoną koszulę nocną patrzyła widocznie rozbawiona na wtuloną we mnie Annabeth.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Clar - odparłem cicho, wziąłem córkę Ateny na ręce, po czym ostrożnie położyłem ją na łóżku. Była nieprzytomna.

\- Co... się stało? - zapytała zbita z tropu Clariss.

\- Tyfon.

Nie odpowiedziała mi, tylko podeszła do mnie i położyła mi rękę na ramieniu. Dlaczego zawsze, gdy jest trudno, ktoś robi taki gest? Przez te wszystkie lata nauczyłem się go bezbłędnie odczytywać. Chcę cię pocieszyć, ale i tak niedługo wszystko się schrzani.

* * *

Rano czym prędzej opuściliśmy Chicago i wyruszyliśmy w dalszą podróż na północno-zachodni kraniec kraju. Annabeth ciągle mało rozmowna po wczorajszym incydencie szła obok mnie, gdy przedzieraliśmy się przez najodleglejsze krańce miasta. Nabierałem coraz gorszych spostrzeżeń. Najmądrzejszą drogę im utrudni... Córka boga wojny od śmierci ich uratuje... w każdym razie tak jakoś to szło. To wszystko nie miało sensu.

Podczas gdy Annabeth zawzięcie studiowała mapę Stanów Zjednoczonych, a Clariss udawała, że nas nie zauważa, ja podświadomie czułem, że to wszystko dzieje się za łatwo. Niby droga do była jeszcze daleka, ale jednak było zbyt spokojnie.

Nagle tuż przed nami rozbłysło jaskrawozielone światło. Chrzanić moje cudowne myśli. Czy one zawsze muszą się spełniać? Z obłogu zielonej pary wyłoniły się dwie syczące, odrażające drakainy, które z szerokimi uśmiechami ma twarzach wymachiwały długimi ogonami pokrytymi łuską. Nie jestem jednak pewien, czy ten grymas na ich twarzy można nazwać uśmiechem.

\- Głupiutki herosek myślał, że może oszukać pana potworów. Głupota śmiertelników jest przezabawna - powiedziała jedna z nich, podpełzając do Annabeth. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, odetkałem mój złoty długopis, a w mojej ręce pojawił się długi na metr miecz. Zasłoniłem ciałem córkę Ateny i wycelowałem ostrze w potwora.

\- Przecież wiesz, że ty i twoje przyjaciółeczki nie macie szans z naszym panem - zaśmiała się złowieszczym śmiechem jedna z drakain. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Clariss zażarcie walczy z jej siostrą.

\- Raczej ty nie masz szans ze mną - odpowiedziałem, podchodząc kilka kroków i dla odwrócenia uwagi potwora wyprowadziłem cios.

\- Tylko tyle? Ależ jesteś sło... - potwór nie dokończył kolejnego zdania, ponieważ został przebity na wylot przez ostrze sztyletu wojownika, którego przywołałem z podziemia.

\- Nasz pan jest silniejszy od ciebie - usłyszałem przerażający szept w mojej głowie, zanim drakaina rozsypała się w pył. Skinąłem szkieletowi głową, jednocześnie odsyłając go do Hadesu. Zauważyłem, że Clariss pokonała drugiego potwora i teraz stoi kilka kroków od nas.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytałem, podchodząc do Annabeth. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko i objęła mnie za szyję. Nagle poczułem, jakby rozżarzony grot przeszył mi czaszkę. Krzyknąłem z bólu i upadłem na kolana. Gdyby nie Annabeth, pewnie leżałbym teraz na ziemi.

 _Chciałeś mnie oszukać, tak? Głupi, młody heros... Aż się dziwię, że tylko ktoś tak słaby może pomóc mi wydostać się z mojego więzienia._

Słyszałem donośny, przerażający głos, który dochodził z każdego zakamarku mojego mózgu. Przerażone głosy Annabeth i Clariss dobiegały jakby zza grubego muru.

 _Twój plan się nie powiedzie. Powstanę z popiołów, a pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobię, będzie torturowanie cię tak długo, aż zaczniesz błagać o litość. Wiedz też, że wszystkie bliskie ci osoby będą pierwsze w kolejności po tobie do męczeńskiej śmierci. To wszystko stanie się wtedy, gdy nie będziesz współpracować. Masz sześć godzin na stawienie się u wrót mojego więzienia, inaczej sam cię do tego zmuszę._

Głos ucichł, ale tępe pulsowanie w głowie pozostało. Nie wiem, ile czasu zajęło mi otwarcie oczu, ale gdy zobaczyłem pierwsze, rozmazane obrazy, którymi były pochylone nade mną dwie dziewczyny, leżałem na ziemi. Zamrugałem kilka razy i spróbowałem się podnieść na łokciach.

\- Percy... - usłyszałem szept Annabeth, która pomogła mi się podnieść i oprzeć plecami o ziemny, wilgotny mur.

\- Mamy sześć godzin na dotarcie do St. Helens - powiedziałem, chwytając się za skroń. Miałem wrażenie, jakby głowa miała mi zaraz eksplodować.

\- Co... Clariss, daj mi trochę nektaru - Annabeth uklękła obok mnie i pocałowała w czoło. Po chwili przystawiła mi do ust pojemnik z napojem bogów. Nie byłem w stanie przełknąć więcej niż dwa łyki, ale przynajmniej ból głowy stał się do zniesienia.

\- Dzięki - powiedziałem. - Macie pomysł, jak dostać się do stanu Waszyngton w sześć godzin?

\- Chyba... wiem, co może się nam przydać. Zaraz wracam - rzuciła Clariss wstając i znikając za załomem muru.

\- Czy... Tyfon coś ci powiedział? - zapytała Annabeth, odrywając moją uwagę od biegnącej córki Aresa.

\- Mam sześć godzin, żeby tam być i go uwolnić. Inaczej... wolę nie myśleć.

Annabeth przez chwilę patrzyła mi w oczy.

\- Damy radę. Niedługo będziemy w obozie - powiedziałem, nachylając się nad nią i delikatnie całując w policzek. Nagle usłyszeliśmy głośny hałas z sąsiedniej uliczki. Córka Ateny pomogła mi wstać i po chwili staliśmy już naprzeciw Clariss, prezentującej z dumą lśniący czystością, pomalowany na czarno wojskowy myśliwiec.

\- Prezent od taty? - zapytałem, wskazując na maszynę.

\- Wsiadajcie! Będziemy na miejscu na cztery godziny - krzyknęła, wskakując do kabiny pilota. Po chwili już wznosiliśmy się ponad przedmieściami Chicago. Miałem szczere obawy przed wznoszeniem się na taką wysokość, ale może wuj Zeus powstrzyma się przed strąceniem mnie z przestrzeni powietrznej?

* * *

Po kilku godzinach wylądowaliśmy niedaleko Seattle. Od dzieliło nas ponad trzysta kilometrów. Razem z Annabeth posłaliśmy zdziwione spojrzenia do Clariss, siedzącej za sterem.

\- To nie moja wina, że zabrakło paliwa - warknęła córka Aresa, wyskakując z samolotu. Pomogłem wysiąść Annabeth, a po chwili sam stanąłem na kawałku opuszczonej szosy w lesie. Niespokojnie bębniłem palcami o ramię. Z czasu wyznaczonego przez tytana na zjawienie się pod została tylko pół godziny.

\- Damy radę - powiedziała Annabeth.

\- Przeniosę nas cieniem - zaproponowałem.

\- Będziesz później wykończony. Odpada.

Nie wiedziałem już co robić. Mroczny nie odpowiadał na moje wezwania, w myśliwcu od Aresa zabrakło paliwa. Wiedziałem, że wszystko idzie zbyt łatwo.

\- Damy radę - powtórzyła Annabeth.

* * *

\- Nie damy rady - westchnęła córka Ateny. Przebyliśmy dwieście kilometrów w pół godziny. Połowę drogi przeniosłem nas cieniem, pozostałą część pokonaliśmy z pomocą centaurów mieszkających nieopodal Seattle. Sto kilometrów. Sto tysięcy głupich metrów dzieliło nas od celu. Teraz pozostało nam tylko jedno. Tyfon nie może mnie zmusić do uwolnienia go.

Opuszczaliśmy właśnie jakieś małe miasteczko, gdy ponownie coś rozsadziło mi głowę.

 _Czas się skończył, Perseuszu._

Po kilku sekundach poczułem, jak tracę kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. To było silniejsze niż wcześniej. Z przerażeniem obserwowałem, jak moja ręka uderza Annabeth w twarz, a ja wyrywam się w uścisku Clariss. Po chwili oddalam się w cień rzucany przez rozwalający się dom i czuję znajomy dreszcz przeszywający mnie przy podróżach cieniem. Nawaliłem. Przepraszam świecie, jeżeli przeze mnie się skończysz.

* * *

Z perspektywy Annabeth

Poczułam mocne uderzenie w prawy policzek, a po chwili Percy zniknął pod murem jakiejś rudery. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. To się nie mogło tak skończyć.

\- Przestań się mazań. Musimy dostać się na - warknęła Clariss, przygryzając dolną wargę. Miała rację. Powinnyśmy teraz pomóc Percy'emu. Nagle przypomniałam sobie o jednej, ważnej rzeczy.

\- To moja wina - szepnęłam, wyjmując spod koszulki srebrną monetę zawieszoną na rzemyku. To miało chronić syna Posejdona. W mojej głowie trybiki pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. Mamy plan.

\- Musimy mu to założyć na szyję. Wtedy czar Tyfona przestanie na niego działać - powiedziałam, ściskając w dłoni medalion.

\- Nie mamy czasu. Chodź - Clariss pociągnęła mnie za ramię, prowadząc do wyjścia z ulicy, na której bezczynnie plątali się bezdomni.

\- Ładny wisiorek, panienko - zachichotał bezzębny mężczyzna, ubrany w stare, połatane ciuchy rodem ze śmietnika.

\- Spadaj - warknęłam, odganiając go ręką. Po sekundzie przeklinałam w duchu swoją głupotę. Wisiorek niepostrzeżenie wyślizgnął mi się z ręki i upadł na prętach kraty zakrywającej wejście do kanału. Zanim do niego dopadłam, srebrna moneta zniknęła w otworze. To koniec. Dlaczego muszę być taką niezdarą?

\- No to pięknie - skwitowała Clariss, klęcząc obok mnie na ziemi i wpatrując się tępym wzrokiem w kratę.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dziękuję, że nadal czytacie to opowiadanie :) Szczerze przyznam się, że ostatnio zaniedbałam moje konto na tej stronce oraz nielicznych czytelników tej opowieści. Na prawdę, bardzo przepraszam. Chyba serio odzwyczaiłam się od .

 **Niezapominajka** \- Miło mi, że tam również zaglądasz :) Teraz tak trochę myślę, że za bardzo namieszałam w poprzednich rozdziałach z tą mocą Hadesa, ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Percy na polskim? Ale masz dobrze xD My mamy Alka, Rudego i Zośkę xD (Kamienie na szaniec) Dziękuję za komentarz i postaram się dodawać rozdziały na Wattpada i na tej stronce w tym samym dniu, a nie z opóźnieniami jak dotychczas ;)

 **Pani Nalenik** \- Tak, wiem, ostatnio z opisami i mnie słabo. Mam jednak nadzieję, że z czasem jakoś nauczę się pisać ciekawiej ;) Będę wypatrywać pingwina! ( Gdybym to powiedziała u mnie w szkole, to chyba spaliłabym się ze wsydu xD Długa historia z naszą panią sprzątaczką i takim jednym z 3g :D)


	16. Chapter 16

Nie miałem pojęcia, jak wyswobodzić się spod czaru tytana. Ucisk na moją wolę zniknął, dopiero gdy znalazłem się we wnętrzu góry . Byłem całkiem sam w ponurej jaskini wydrążonej we wnętrzu wulkanu. Chociaż nikogo nie dostrzegłem, czułem, że nie jestem sam. Nie myliłem się. Już po chwili usłyszałem donośny głos wydobywający się ze wszystkich stron.

 _Nareszcie. Kazałeś mi na siebie czekać, Perseuszu._

Po chwili znowu poczułem tępy ból głowy. Moja ostatnia szansa, jeżeli teraz dam mu się kontrolować, później nie dam już rady wyrwać się spod jego czaru. Zacisnąłem z całej siły powieki i próbowałem zachować kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Nie mogłem się poruszyć, ale najwyraźniej Tyfon też nie mógł zmusić mnie do żadnego ruchu.

 _Sam tego chciałeś, nędzny herosie. Moi podwładni się z tobą zabawią._

Ucisk na mój mózg zelżał i zobaczyłem cztery sylwetki wyłaniające się z cienia. Drakaina, Minotaur, Hydra i Chybryda. Odruchowo sięgnąłem po Orkana, jednak zanim włożyłem rękę do kieszeni, poczułem silny uścisk na nadgarstku.

\- Szukałeś czegoś? - przed moimi oczami pojawiła się kobieca ręka trzymająca złoty długopis. Po chwili palce zacisnęły się na przedmiocie, po czym ten rozsypał się w pył. Odwróciłem głowę do tyłu i poczułem, że serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Za mną stała przewyższająca mnie o co najmniej metr Kampe. Potworna kobieta z czterema nogami, z których wyrastały tysiące wężych głów.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytałem cicho, próbując się wyrwać. Potwór jednak tylko odsłonił swoje obrzydliwe, długie kły i mocniej zacisnął palce na moim nadgarstku. Poczułem potworny ból w ręce, jakby ktoś zmiażdżył mi wszystkie kości.

\- Taki mały i taki kruchy. Kochanieńki... chyba czas się zabawić - zaśmiała się. Zauważyłem, że reszta potworów otoczyła mnie ze wszystkich stron. Czułem cuchnący oddech drakainy na karku. Wiedziałem, że nie mam z nimi szans. Jednak oni nie wiedzieli czegoś innego. Choćbym miał tu umrzeć, nigdy nie zdradzę moich przyjaciół. Zrobię wszystko, żeby byli bezpieczni.

* * *

Z perspektywy Annabeth

\- Masz?! - krzyknęłam do Clarisse, gdy podczas przedzierania się przez zatęchłe korytarze ściekowe próbowałam nie zwymiotować.

\- To nie takie proste, Chase! - odkrzyknęła wkurzona córka Aresa. Nękały mnie potworne wyrzuty sumienia. To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym nie wymachiwała tą ręką jak jakaś wariatka, gdybym oddała ten naszyjnik Percy'emu... może on nie znajdowałby się teraz w miejscu, z którego zapewnie nie wyjdzie żywy. Jeżeli coś mu się stanie, to ja... ja sobie tego nie daruję. Oby Tyfon nie zdołał go nakłonić do uwolnienia siebie. Dopiero teraz docierało do mnie to, co się stało.

\- Annabeth! Chodź tu - usłyszałam krzyk mojej towarzyszki. Ze łzami w oczach (częściowo z powodu tego, że znajdowałyśmy się w kanałach ściekowych, za po części z wiadomych każdemu okoliczności) starała się nie poślizgnąć na śliskiej posadzce.

\- Tutaj - brunetka wskazała mi kratę znajdującą się kilka metrów przed nami. Na jej prętach zauważyłam lekko połyskujący w ciemności srebrny krążek.

\- Jak my się tam dostaniemy? - zapytałam. Krata znajdowała się niedaleko, jednak odcinał ją od nas głęboki kanał wypełniony jasnobrązową cieczą.

\- My? Annabeth, ty to tu wrzuciłaś. Poza tym z tego, co mi wiadomo, lubisz wodę, prawda? - w słabym świetle rzucanym przez otwory w sklepieniu zauważyłam lekko uniesione kąciki ust Clarisse.

\- To nie jest śmieszne. Wiesz, że on może właśnie... dobra, zejdź mi z drogi - warknęłam, zrzucając z siebie moją brązową kurtkę. W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że będę tarzać się w ściekach po to, żeby zdobyć jakąś błyskotkę. Już po chwili stałam w ciemnej cieczy sięgającej mi do połowy ud i brnęłam w kierunku kraty po drugiej stronie kanału. Wychyliłam się lekko do przodu i minutę później Clarisse pomagała mi się wdrapać na ścianę kanału.

\- Najgorszy spacer w moim życiu - z całych sił starałam się nie zwymiotować i podałam srebrną monetę dla córki Aresa.

Clarisse schowała wisior do kieszeni swoich zielonych bojówek i wierzchem dłoni potarła nos. Skinęła głową w stronę drabiny prowadzącej do wyjścia z kanału. Nie musiałam się dwa razy zastanawiać. Po kilku chwilach wdychałam już tak bardzo upragnione świeże, czyste powietrze. Na wyłaniającej się z otworu twarzy mojej towarzyszki również było widać ulgę.

\- Musimy się pośpieszyć - powiedziałam, przywołując w myślach obraz rozpraszającego się w cieniu syna Posejdona. Clarisse nie odpowiedziała na moje słowa, więc postanowiłam ponownie się odezwać.

\- A ten pakunek, który dał ci Chejron? Może to nam pomoże?

\- Samolot - odparła zamyślona córka Aresa. Nagle poderwała głowę do góry i pacnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

\- Na Styks! - krzyknęła. Udałam, że nie usłyszałam nagłego grzmotu, który rozległ się, mimo że niebo było prawie przejrzyste. Nie chciałam przerywać jej wybuchu radościo-złości, ponieważ w duchu cieszyłam się, że być może znalazła rozwiązanie naszego problemu, którym był transport.

\- Mamy jeszcze nektar? - zapytała brunetka, zdejmując swój plecak i chaotycznie czegoś w nim szukając. Nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, zanim Clarisse z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy wyciągnęła pełną buteleczkę napoju bogów. Popatrzyła na mnie z ukosa i podeszła kilka kroków do mnie.

\- Zupełnie zapomniałam o tym, że nektar zmieszany ze zwykłą wodą można wykorzystać jako paliwo! I to całkiem dobre. Chris mi kiedyś o tym opowiadał. Weź to - podała mi małą buteleczkę złotego płynu. - Znajdź jakiś karnister, cokolwiek i wymieszaj to z wodą. Za dziesięć minut startujemy, przygotuję tylko samolot do startu.

Nadal lekko oszołomiona patrzyłam, jak wyjmuje z kieszeni kluczyki z breloczkiem w kształcie głowy dzika i wciskając duży, czerwony przycisk celuje ręką w górę. Ponagliła mnie ruchem ręki, a ja zauważyłam ciemny kształt wyłaniający się zza jednej z nielicznych chmur na niebie. Czym prędzej pobiegłam na poszukiwania wody.

Kilka minut później pomagałam Clarisse wlać do otworu w kadłubie drugą dwulitrową, plastikową butelkę przeźroczystej mieszaniny wody i nektaru. Po ósmym litrze "paliwa" moja towarzyszka uznała, że możemy lecieć. Miałam wrażenie, że moje zaciśnięte na fotelu palce za chwilę przebiją na wylot ciemnobrązowy materiał, gdy myśliwiec uniósł się ponad dachy domów. Chyba wiedziałam już mniej więcej, dlaczego Percy tak panicznie boi się latać jakimikolwiek maszynami. Percy... nie, nic mu się nie stało. Da radę. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, która zebrała mi się w zaciśniętych w wąską linię ustach i zaczęłam przyglądać się fachowym ruchom Clarisse. Zachowywała się, jakby nie po raz pierwszy pilotowała samolot. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że znana wszystkim wybuchowa córka Aresa skrywa przed nami jeszcze niejeden sekret.

* * *

Kiedy po piętnastu minutach Clarisse wylądowała w pobliżu wulkanu , serce podeszło mi do gardła. Gdy zobaczyłam wydobywającą się z krateru cienką strużkę dymu, modliłam się do wszystkich istniejących bogów, aby Percy'emu nic się nie stało.

\- Jak dostaniemy się do środka? - zapytałam Clarisse.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Na pewno jest jakieś wejście - odparła i zaczęła schodzić ze wzgórza wydeptaną w śniegu ścieżką. Przez następne piętnaście minut nie odezwałyśmy się do siebie ani słowem. Każda z nas utonęła we własnych myślach.

Gdy dotarłyśmy do podnóża wulkanu, zaczęłyśmy rozglądać się na wszystkie strony, szukając jakiegoś wejścia.

\- Masz coś? - zapytała Clarisse, zeskakując z wysokiego kamienia prosto pod moje nogi.

\- To bez sensu - warknęłam, uderzając dłonią w skałę. - On najpewniej i tak już...

Nie dokończyłam zdania, ponieważ obie usłyszałyśmy i poczułyśmy głośną eksplozję z wnętrza wulkanu. Kilka małych kamyków spadło nam na głowy, a ziemie zatrzęsła się nam lekko pod stopami. Musiałam przytrzymać się skał, aby nie upaść na twarde podłoże. Krzyknęłam, czując bolesne ukłucie w dłoń. Wpadłam na oszołomioną Clarisse, a głaz przed nami zaczął się odsuwać, odsłaniając korytarz wydrążony w górze.

\- Albo to był przypadek, albo masz wyjątkowo wielkie szczęście - wyszeptała córka Aresa.

\- Wchodzimy? - zapytałam, gdy wstrząsy lekko się uspokoiły. Podeszłam do otworu w skale i ostrożnie zajrzałam do środka. Nie było tam nic, poza nieprzeniknioną ciemnością.

\- A mamy jakiś wybór? - odpowiedziała córka boga wojny, stawiając dwa kroki wewnątrz tunelu. Podeszłam do niej i chwyciłam ją za nadgarstek. W słabym świetle zauważyłam jej skinienie głową i po chwili zagłębiłyśmy się w tunel. Nie zdążyłam nawet wyciągnąć zza paska sztyletu, gdy usłyszałam dobiegający z tyłu odgłos przesuwanych kamieni. Kilka sekund później zapanowała kompletna ciemność.

Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu błądziłyśmy w egipskich ciemnościach tuneli. Im bardziej zbliżałyśmy się do wnętrza góry, tym szybciej wzrastała temperatura. Miałam wrażenie, jakbyśmy błądziły po labiryncie zbudowanym z blachy w gorący, letni dzień. Clarisse zatrzymała się, gdy zobaczyła światło tuż przed nami.

\- Dam ci naszyjnik. Jak zobaczysz Percy'ego, załóż mu go na szyję. Jeżeli będzie potrzeba, to ja odwrócę uwagę potworów - usłyszałam jej szept i poczułam, że wkłada mi do ręki okrągłą, chłodną w dotyku monetę. Czułam coraz większy ucisk w gardle. Teraz albo nigdy.

\- Oby się udało - powiedziałam w odpowiedzi i mocno zacisnęłam palce na wisiorze. Po kilku minutach dotarłyśmy do wylotu tunelu. Grocie, w której się znalazłyśmy, oświetlała jedna, tląca się słabo pochodnia tuż nad wejściem z drugiej strony. Oprócz nas nikogo więcej tu nie było. Gdy wyszłyśmy z tunelu, w oczy rzuciły mi się plamy krwi na posadzce. Miałam wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mi z piersi, gdy zobaczyłam podarty kawałek czarnego materiału. Kurtka Percy'ego.

\- On żyje Annabeth, musi żyć - szepnęła Clarisse, ściskając mnie za rękę. Ciągle mając łzy w oczach, ruszyłam za córką Aresa dalej. Zagłębiłyśmy się w kolejny tunel, tym razem znacznie krótszy. Drżącymi rękami wyjęłam z kieszeni moją czapkę-niewidkę i pokazałam ją Clarisse. Ta tylko kiwnęła głową i wyciągnęła ze swoich brązowych włosów spinkę. Po chwili trzymała już w dłoni swoją elektryczną włócznię. Razem wyjrzałyśmy lekko zza załomu korytarza. Przed nami rozciągał się przerażający widok. Widziałam co najmniej tuzin potworów, z Kampe na czele oraz przepaść z lawą bulgoczącą na jej dnie. Po dłuższym wpatrywaniu się w ten obrazek zauważyłam Percy'ego. Stał pod ścianą w podartej, przemoczonej krwią koszulce. Nawet z daleka było widać, że ledwie trzyma się na nogach. Kilka kroków przed nim stała górująca nad synem Posejdona Kampe, z potężnym biczem w prawej dłoni.

\- Przestaniesz marudzić? - usłyszałam jej szyderczy, sarkastyczny głos. Popatrzyłam na Clarisse, stojącą kilka kroków ode mnie. Wyglądała na naprawdę przerażoną. Odwróciłam do niej głowę i znowu skierowałam swój wzrok na Percy'ego. Nie był otoczony ze wszystkich stron, mógł próbować uciekać... dostrzegłam jeszcze jeden szczegół. Chłopak nie poruszał się.

\- Annabeth - syknęła córka Aresa, odwracając moją uwagę od mojego chłopaka.

\- On go próbuje kontrolować. To widać nawet stąd. Idź, jak zauważę, że ci się udało, wtedy do was dołączę - dodała i zacisnęła mocniej palce na swojej broni.

Lekko się zawahałam, ale po chwili szłam już, dotykając dłonią ściany, w kierunku Percy'ego. Mimo że byłam niewidzialna, drżałam na myśl o tym, że któryś z potworów dojrzy mnie i zaatakuje. Prześlizgując się pomiędzy dwiema drakainami, znalazłam się w odległości kilku metrów od syna Posejdona. Z bliska wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wycieńczonego. Poharatane ręce, barki i klatka piersiowa były zapewne sprawką Kampe i jej świty. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i po kilku sekundach znalazłam się przy Percy'm. Przeciągnęłam mu naszyjnik przez głowę i zawiesiłam na szyi. Percy zachwiał się do tyłu i aby nie upaść musiał oprzeć się dłonią o ścianę.

\- Kto tu jest?! - wrzasnęła Kampe, wymierzając mojemu chłopakowi kolejne już zapewne, mocne uderzenie biczem w brzuch. Syn Posejdona wgiął się wpół i ostatkiem sił zdołał ustać na nogach. Nie mogłam na to patrzeć. Musiałam coś zrobić.

Nie zdejmując swojej czapki-niewidki zaczęłam atakować dwie zdezorientowane drakainy stojące po mojej prawej stronie. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Clarisse ciska prądem ze swojej włóczni w rozwścieczonego minotaura. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka oznajmiająca, że nawet we trójkę nie damy rady całej hordzie potworów. Wyjęłam zza paska drugi sztylet i rozbiłam w pył jedną z drakain. Nagle poczułam, że coś zrzuca mi z głowy czapkę i chwyta za włosy. Krzyknęłam, gdy zostałam poderwana do góry i zadyndałam kilka metrów nad ziemią. Minotaur trzymał w swojej gigantycznej dłoni pukiel moich włosów i bawił się mną jak kot kłębkiem wełny. Szarpałam się na wszystkie strony, jednak im bardziej chciałam się uwolnić, tym potwór unosił mnie wyżej.

Wnet poczułam, że zatrzęsła się ziemia. Próbując odłożyć na bok ból wyrywanych włosów, obserwowałam, jak z kamiennej posadzki wyłaniają się umarli. Kilkoro z nich nie zważając na otaczające ich ze wszystkich stron potwory, podbiegło do minotaura i wbiło mu w stopy swoją broń. Pół człowiek-pół byk ryknął przeraźliwie tuż na moim uchem i rozluźnił uchwyt, po czym zaczęłam spadać ku ziemi z zawrotną prędkością. Miałam już przygotować się na szybką i bolesną śmierć, jednak tuż nad ziemią złapały mnie jakieś silne ramiona, okryte podartymi ze starości ubraniami. Stałam teraz na trzęsących się nogach wśród tłumku umarłych żołnierzy, którzy otoczyli mnie ze wszystkich stron. Miałam już im podziękować za ratunek i wrócić do walki, gdy jeden z nich chwycił mnie w talii i przerzucił sobie przez ramię.

\- Puść mnie! - wrzasnęłam, próbując odepchnąć jego skostniałe, zimne ręce. Moje wysiłki spełzły jednak na niczym i umarlak puścił mnie dopiero, gdy znaleźliśmy się pomiędzy dwiema, dużymi skałami. Przycisnęłam się plecami do kamieni i popatrzyłam w puste oczodoły dwóch stojących naprzeciw mnie żołnierzy, z mieczami przy pasie i włóczniami przyczepionymi na plecach oraz ubranych w stare, zniszczone mundury.

\- Złaźcie mi z drogi - syknęłam i spróbowałam przecisnąć się pomiędzy nimi, jednak w tej samej chwili tuż nad nami przeleciał rozsypujący się w złoty pył minotaur.

\- Pan kapitan kazał nam cię chronić - powiedzieli równocześnie dwaj umarli, popychając mnie lekko na skałę.

\- Percy... - wyszeptałam. Ten idiota kazał im mnie zatrzymać.

\- Chłopaki... muszę pomóc waszemu kapitanowi i przepraszam, ale mi w tym przeszkadzacie - dodałam trochę głośniej, wyciągając kolejny sztylet z buta i z wyrzutami sumienia wbijając go po rękojeść w klatkę piersiową umarlaka. Ten zachwiał się lekko do tyłu, a ja wykorzystałam to i wybiegłam z kryjówki. Ujrzałam rozpościerający się przede mną okropny widok. Na polu bitwy z całej armii potworów została już tylko Kampe, która ostatkiem sił broniła się przed atakującymi ją umarłymi żołnierzami, spadającymi odłamkami skał (pewnie sprawka Percy'ego), elektryczną włócznią Clarisse i falą wody zalewającą jej nogi. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, pobiegłam najszybciej jak umiałam i, będąc już blisko potwora, rzuciłam sztyletem, celując prosto w jej pierś. Ostrze wbiło się, tak ja zamierzałam, głęboko w ciało Kampe, a sam potwór ryknął straszliwie i zatoczył się do tyłu. Jedna z rąk smoczycy zaczęła zmieniać się w złoty pył. Nikt z herosów dotąd nie pokonał Kampe. Nasza trója była pierwsza.

\- Percy! Clarisse! - krzyknęłam, biegnąc w stronę moich przyjaciół. Córka Aresa mocno zaciskała palce na swojej włóczni, natomiast Percy panował nad wodą, która rozbijała resztki potwora na pył.

\- Annabeth, uważaj! - usłyszałam krzyk syna Posejdona, wyciągającego rękę w moją stronę. Nagle poczułam ostre uderzenie w brzuch i zaczęłam lecieć w powietrzu. Nie pamiętam nic więcej, poza tępym uderzeniem w głowę i umarlakiem, który pochylił się nade mną i cicho powiedział

\- Pan kapitan kazał mi cię chronić...

* * *

Z perspektywy Percy'ego

Zamarłem, gdy ogon Kampe wymknął mi się spod kontroli i zobaczyłem Annabeth lecącą w powietrzu i uderzającą w przeciwległą ścianę jaskini. Chciałem już biec do niej i zobaczyć, czy nic się jej nie stało, ale poczułem potężny ból głowy i Clarisse złapała mnie w ostatniej chwili, inaczej osunąłbym się na posadzkę.

Przyjaciele ci nie pomogą, synu Posejdona. Wasza trójka już jest martwa.

Po raz kolejny usłyszałem donośny głos tytana, dochodzący ze wszystkich zakamarków mojego umysłu.

\- Percy, co się tu wyprawia? - usłyszałem obok głos Clarisse, która wskazywała ręką przed siebie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że cała armia, którą z trudem przywołałem z Hadesu, podążała równym, miarowym krokiem w stronę przepaści, na której dnie gotowała się lawa wulkaniczna. Jeden szereg po drugim całe wojsko spadało na dno. Do naszych uszu docierało tylko głuche plum za każdym razem, gdy któryś z nich docierał na samo dno.

\- Clarisse, leć do Annabeth. Ja... chyba wiem, co mam zrobić. Uciekajcie stąd - powiedziałem do mojej towarzyszki, popychając ją w stronę nieprzytomnej blondynki. Przez mieszaninę strachu, adrenaliny i zmęczenia prawie nie czułem bólu. Córka Aresa rozejrzała się wokół nieprzytomnie i lekko ścisnęła mnie za rękę.

\- Powodzenia - usłyszałem jej szept, po czym biegiem oddaliła się w stronę Annabeth. Jeżeli wierzyć przepowiedni... miałem plan. Może nie najwspanialszy, ale jednak był. Zanim jednak zdołałem przystąpić do jego realizacji, w mojej głowie ponownie rozległ się głos Tyfona.

Twoja ostatnia szansa. Uwolnij mnie...

\- Jeszcze czego - szepnąłem, siłą woli rozpętując słabe trzęsienie ziemi. _Więzienie tytana młody heros zburzy_... dobra, ten fragment przepowiedni potraktuję poważnie. Czując coraz bardziej uporczywe uczucie, jakby ktoś odrywał mi mięśnie od kości, starałem się zrobić wszystko, żeby rozwalić wreszcie tę górę. Nie było to jednak tak łatwe, jak się wydawało. Już po kilku sekundach używania swoich mocy po pradziadku Hadesie zaczęły uginać się pode mną kolana. Mimo tego, że mój mózg czuł się jak na rollercoasterze, jakoś próbowałem doprowadzić do końca to, co zacząłem. Kilka chwil później sklepienie jaskini zaczęło się sypać, a na posadzkę poleciały ogromne głazy, żłobiąc w niej dziury i rysy.

Nagle usłyszałem ryk dochodzący z wnętrza wulkanu. Tyfon był wściekły, czułem to. Pode mną trzęsła się posadzka, a miałem wrażenie, że otaczające mnie dookoła ściany nie wytrzymają zbyt długo. Z tyłu głowy martwiłem się o dziewczyny. Clarisse chyba zrozumiała mój niemy przekaz i zabrała stąd Annabeth. Oby. Nie zdążyłem nawet wyobrazić sobie twarzy mojej dziewczyny, gdy uderzył we mnie, zbijając mnie z nóg, silny podmuch gorącego powietrza znad przepaści. Upadłem na plecy, mocno uderzając głową o pooraną pęknięciami posadzkę. Nagle usłyszałem ogłuszający huk obok mojej twarzy i poczułem promieniujący we wszystkie strony ból w prawej ręce. Od barku po nadgarstek moja kończyna została zgnieciona przez głaz oderwany od sklepienia groty. Powoli zaczął zamazywać mi się wzrok. Po części z bólu, po części z wyczerpania.

 _Uciekaj. Dasz radę._

Usłyszałem głos przedzierający się przez czaszkę do walczącego o zachowanie świadomości mózgu. Znałem ten głos. Z całą pewnością należał do ojca. Z trudem skoncentrowałem się przez sekundę i po chwili poczułem, że stapiam się z cieniami dookoła mnie.

Gdy wylądowałem już tam, gdzie chciałem, zobaczyłem przed sobą przyciśniętą do ściany Clarisse obejmującą rękoma nieprzytomną Annabeth. Spadające głazy odcięły im drogę ucieczki. Jęknąłem cicho, gdy z trudem podniosłem się na kolana i podczołgałem się do dziewczyn. Zdrowym ramieniem przycisnąłem córkę Ateny do piersi, a Clarisse kazałem mocno się mnie trzymać. Wstrzymałem oddech i po raz kolejny się skoncentrowałem. Zobaczyłem błysk rozchodzący się znad przepaści, a po chwili przeniosłem nas cieniem do obozu. Z cichym westchnieniem wypuściłem powietrze z płuc dopiero wtedy, gdy moja głowa opadła na znajomy dywan w salonie Wielkiego Domu. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i zamknąłem oczy. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętałem był cichy, przerażony głos Clarisse, powtarzający bez końca moje imię.

* * *

Z perspektywy Clarisse

Nawet po pojawieniu się w Wielkim Domu nie mogłam opanować drżenia rąk. Obok mnie leżała nieprzytomna Annabeth, a po drugiej stronie wyczerpany Percy osunął się na podłogę. Oni oboje... nie, żadne z nich nie mogło umrzeć. Przerażona zaczęłam wołać z całej siły o pomoc, a po chwili w drzwiach pokoju ukazał się Chejron w swojej końskiej postaci.

\- Clarisse? Co się... - urwał, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na ciałach Annabeth i Percy'ego oraz mojej zapłakanej twarzy.

\- Chejronie, oni nie mogą umrzeć... proszę... - byłam chyba bardziej roztrzęsiona, niż po tym, jak Chris oszalał po pobycie w labiryncie Dedala. Ale Chris żyje. Oni też muszą. Muszą.

\- Ściągnij tu Willa i Andrewa z domku Apolla. Byle szybko - powiedział centaur, klękając na swoich końskich kolanach nad Annabeth i układając ją na wznak. Nie pamiętam nawet, gdy byłam już z powrotem, ciągnąc za sobą dwóch synów boga sztuki. Nie słyszałam już rozkazów Chejrona kierowanych do chłopaków. Drgnęłam, gdy poczułam, że obejmują mnie jakieś silne, długie ramiona.

\- Już wszystko dobrze. O nic się nie martw - usłyszałam cichy szept Chrisa tuż nad moim uchem. Nie odpowiedziałam na jego słowa. Zamiast tego wybuchnęłam płaczem i wtuliłam policzek w jego tors.

* * *

Kilka następnych godzin spędziłam w jednym z pokoi gościnnych Wielkiego Domu, pijąc herbatę przygotowaną przez Chrisa i próbując poukładać sobie w głowie wszystkie ostatnie wydarzenia. Zrozumiałam też, że ostatnio nie doceniałam mojego chłopaka. Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby nie on. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się blady uśmiech, że przynajmniej trzy osoby, czyli Chris, Percy i Annabeth zdołały zobaczyć, że nie jestem tylko kolejną wredną, lubiącą bijatyki córką Aresa. Przecież jestem też człowiekiem.

Zgrzyt zawiasów w drzwiach wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań. Do środka wszedł Chejron, tym razem na wózku inwalidzkim. Ubrany w rzucającą się w oczy koszulkę z napisem "Grzywa lśniąca jak zachód słońca" cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i jednym, znaczącym spojrzeniem wygonił Chrisa z pokoju.

\- Co z nimi? - zapytałam, odstawiając parujący kubek wymalowany w czerwone gwiazdki na stolik. Koordynator obozu zbliżył się do mnie i posłał mi lekki uśmiech.

\- Annabeth niedługo powinna się obudzić. Będziesz mogła zaraz do niej pójść, ale najpierw opowiedz mi dokładnie, co się stało.

\- A Percy? - zapytałam cicho. Chejron westchnął przeciągle i oparł podbródek na zaciśniętej pięści.

\- Jest... w ciężkim stanie, ale wyjdzie z tego. Clarisse, wiem, że to twoi przyjaciele, ale nie martw się tak o nich. Są silni, poradzą sobie. Pewnie nie wiesz, ale wasza misja zakończyła się sukcesem - zerknął na mnie z ukosa. Wydawał się zatroskany, jednak usiłował sprawiać wrażenie pewnego siebie. Wypuściłam powietrze z płuc i zaczęłam opowiadać mu od początku o naszej misji. O dziwnym zachowaniu Annabeth, zgubieniu naszyjnika, porwaniu Percy'ego, walce we wnętrzu wulkanu i ostatnich wydarzeniach.

\- Czyli przepowiednia się wypełniła - westchnął centaur.

\- Chejronie... nadal nie rozumiem kilku rzeczy. _Heros, który wiedzie życie naznaczone przez cierpienie, A bogowie oczekują, że da świata zbawienie._ To o Percy'm, prawda? A co z następnym kawałkiem? A _duszy herosa grozi nędza lub wygnanie?_ O czyjej duszy była mowa? I jeszcze to: _Jednak tylko dwoje z nich wróci o własnych siłach, a władcy potworów przyjdzie stanąć na mogiłach._

\- Clarisse... pierwszy fragment się zgadza.

\- Życie naznaczone przez cierpienie? Przecież Percy ma wszystko. Rodzinę, dom, przyjaciół... czego więcej można chcieć? - zapytałam. To pytanie nurtowało mnie od usłyszenia przepowiedni. Nie znałam Percy'ego aż tak dobrze, ale jednak co nieco o nim wiedziałam. Ten wers do niego nie pasował.

\- Przepowiednie nie zawsze muszą być dosłowne - drgnęłam, gdy dźwięk głosu Chejrona wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Zanim zdążyłam ponownie się odezwać, centaur znowu zabrał głos.

\- Słyszałaś pewnie o Sally. Wiesz doskonale, że dla Percy'ego to nie jest łatwe, a do tego jeszcze ta misja. Co do następnego fragmentu przepowiedni... mam pewną hipotezę. Być może chodziło o opętanie przez Tyfona... jednak nie jestem pewien. To chyba pozostanie dla nas zagadką. Co do ostatniego, to sama możesz sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Więc... tylko Annabeth wróciła nieprzytomna. Pierwsza część się zgadza, natomiast druga... żołnierze wezwani przez Percy'ego... spadli do przepaści.

Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu. Nie wierzę... więc to już koniec. Koniec tej cholernej misji...

\- Idź do Annabeth, pewnie już się obudziła - powiedział Chejron, wskazując mi ręką drzwi. Posłałam mu wdzięczny uśmiech i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Skierowałam się do salonu, skąd miałam nadzieję trafić do obozowego szpitala. Byłam już tam kilka razy, więc bez problemu odnalazłam pierwszą salę. Od razu, gdy do niej weszłam, w oczy rzucił mi się widok Annabeth kłócącej się z Will'em.

\- Mogę już stąd iść? Nic mi przecież nie jest - usłyszałam głos córki Ateny.

\- Annabeth, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że powinnaś leżeć? Masz wstrząs mózgu - odpowiedział jej nieugięty Will, prawdopodobnie po raz kolejny popychając ją na poduszkę. Ostrożnie weszłam do pomieszczenia i stanęłam obok syna Apolla.

\- Daj jej spokój, Will. Nie jest dzieckiem - powiedziałam, klepiąc chłopaka po ramieniu. Ten oblał się rumieńcem i już miał wychodzić, gdy zadałam mu kolejne pytanie.

\- Gdzie jest Percy? Chyba powinnyśmy go odwiedzić.

\- Za drzwiami, tylko bądźcie cicho, okay? - powiedział zrezygnowany i zniknął za drzwiami. Usiadłam na łóżku Annabeth i mocno ją przytuliłam.

\- Dziękuję - szepnęła blondynka, posyłając mi blady uśmiech.

\- Ja się czujesz? - zapytałam, odsuwając się od niej.

\- Dobrze, ale... co się stało Percy'emu? Chyba nie jest aż tak źle, prawda? - popatrzyła na mnie błagalnie szklistymi oczami, a ja nie zdołałam powiedzieć nic innego, niż propozycji pójścia do jej chłopaka. Pomogłam wstać jej z łóżka i szczerze się zdziwiłam, gdy pewnie stanęła na swoich nogach. Po chwili z mocno bijącym sercem weszłam z Annabeth do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.

Percy leżał na łóżku po lewej stronie drzwi. Był strasznie blady, prawą rękę miał unieruchomioną na temblaku, a lewe ramię i tors obwiązane bandażami. Annabeth podbiegła do jego łóżka, klęknęła przy nim i przycisnęła dobie do ust lewą dłoń syna Posejdona.

\- Nie jest tak źle, jak wygląda - podskoczyła lekko, słysząc za sobą głos Willa. Syn Apolla stanął obok mnie i spojrzał na mnie z ukosa.

\- Prawa ręka złamana w pięciu miejscach, rany cięte na klatce piersiowej, brzuchu i ramionach. Do tego połamane żebra. Jest całkowicie wyczerpany, musiał na prawdę zużyć dużo energii - kontynuował.

\- A... kiedy się obudzi? - zapytałam.

\- Jeżeli wszystkie rany będą dobrze się goić, do za kilka dni powinien odzyskać przytomność. Powiedz Annabeth, że za dziesięć minut macie wyjść - dodał i wyszedł z sali.

Wzięłam spod ściany dwa krzesła i podsunęłam je obok Annabeth. Córka Ateny usiadła na jednym, nie spuszczając oczu z Percy'ego i nie przestając trzymać jego dłoni. Spojrzałam ponownie na syna Posejdona. Jedynie jego kruczoczarne włosy odznaczały się od bieli pościeli, bandaży i bladej skóry chłopaka.

\- Ej, będzie dobrze - powiedziałam i szturchnęłam lekko Annabeth oraz położyłam rękę na jej plecach.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała cicho, zataczając kciukiem kręgi na ręce Percy'ego. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam ważną rzecz. Nie musiałam nigdzie szukać przyjaciół, miałam ich teraz obok siebie.

* * *

Okay, melduję się! To chyba najdłuższy jak dotychczas rozdział :) Jak się Wam podobał?

Halo! Te forum musi wrócić do życia!

 **Tiger** \- Dziękuję za komentarz :) Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też się podobał! I nie radzę czytać g nocy, bezsenność gwarantowana xD


	17. Chapter 17

Pierwszym, co dostało się do mojej świadomości przed odzyskaniem przytomności, był ból. Miałem wrażenie, jakby ktoś miażdżył mi wszystkie żebra i klatkę piersiową. Nagle nieoczekiwanie poczułem lekkie ukłucie w wierzch dłoni i usłyszałem głos dochodzący jakby z lewej strony.

\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Zaraz będzie lepiej.

Faktycznie, po trwającym wieki pobycie w krainie mąk zacząłem czuć coś innego niż uczucie rwania swojego ciała na strzępy. Zaryzykowałem i lekko uchyliłem zdające się ważyć tonę powieki. Oślepiło mnie światło padające na moją twarz ze wszystkich stron. Zamrugałem kilka razy i zobaczyłem jak przez mgłę postać stojącą nade mną. Rozejrzałem się lekko po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowałem. Już na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznałem salę szpitalną w Wielkim Domu. Do lewej dłoni miałem chyba podłączoną kroplówkę, za to moja prawa ręka była unieruchomiona na temblaku. Tak... spadająca skała. Powoli do mojej głowy zaczęły napływać sceny sprzed utraty przytomności. Misja, walka w wulkanie, Tyfon, umarli wojownicy, tortury w grocie, Clarisse i Annabeth... Annabeth.

\- Co z... An...nabeth? - szepnąłem cicho, ponieważ nie byłem w stanie wydobyć z siebie nic głośniejszego. Wzrok miałem nadal lekko zamglony, jednak w końcu rozpoznałem postać stojącą nade mną. Piętnastoletni syn Apolla, Will.

\- Nic jej nie jest, siedziała przy tobie całymi dniami, więc wysłałem ją kilka godzin temu do domku, żeby się wyspała. Jak się czujesz? - zapytał, majstrując coś za łóżkiem, na którym leżałem.

\- Nie jest źle, dzięki - odpowiedziałem szeptem.

\- Jak znam Annabeth, to pewnie niedługo tu przyjdzie. Korzystaj z wolności - zaśmiał się, dzięki czemu kąciki moich ust poderwały się nieznacznie do góry.

\- Ile czasu tu jestem? - zapytałem, gdy znowu pojawił się w moim polu widzenia i usiadł na krześle obok.

\- Pięć dni, ale nie marz, że wyjdziesz stąd tak szybko. Przez najbliższy tydzień zero wstawania z łóżka.

\- Ja się tu wykończę - powiedziałem, nadal lekko się uśmiechając.

\- Dobra, wrócę za parę godzin, jak leki przeciwbólowe będą przestawały działać - Will wstał z krzesła i skierował się do wyjścia. Zanim jednak otworzył drzwi, dodał jeszcze, że powie Annabeth, że się obudziłem.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za synem Apolla, zostałem sam. Zacząłem rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Bladożółte ściany, drewniana podłoga, jakaś szafka z lekami po prawej stronie i dwa krzesła przy łóżku, na którym leżałem. Jednak gdzie tylko skierowałem wzrok, to w oczy rzucała mi się biel pościeli. Nie lubiłem białego. Ten kolor zawsze mi się źle kojarzył. Może dlatego, że sufit w mieszkaniu mojej mamy jest biały? Przecież często w moim krótkim życiu musiałem leżeć na podłodze i prosić go, żeby się zawalił. Wtedy wszystkie światła by zgasły, a cały ten koszmar się skończył. Bogowie, o czym ja myślę. To były tylko marzenia sprzed siedmiu lat, teraz mam gorsze sprawy na głowie niż zawalający się sufit.

Wracając do bieli. Kojarzyła mi się jeszcze z czymś innym. Było to rok temu i nadal we śnie widzę czasami tę scenę. Zapłakaną matkę nad stygnącym ciałem swojego syna. Mimo że widziałem w życiu niejedną śmierć, ta odbiła się na mnie najbardziej. Mimo tego, że nawet nie znałem tych ludzi. Zamknąłem zmęczone oczy, przywołując bolesne wspomnienia, które w jakiś sposób zostawiły swój ślad na moim sercu.

* * *

 _Byłem wtedy w szpitalu. Od czasu ubiegłotygodniowego upozorowania przez Gabe'a mojej próby samobójczej bałem się mojego ojczyma jak rosnącego w siłę Kronosa. Czułem się już zdecydowanie lepiej, przynajmniej w sensie fizycznym. Lekarze kategorycznie jednak zabronili mojej mamie zabierać mnie ze szpitala. Spotkania z psychologiem, dodatkowe badania i inne tym podobne sprawy. Muszę jakoś ciągnąć tę szopkę. Co ja mam im powiedzieć, że ojczym chciał się mnie pozbyć? Znając Gabe'a, gdybym coś takiego powiedział, to nie pożyłbym zbyt długo._

 _Podczas ciągnących się nieskończenie długo godzin pomiędzy odwiedzinami mamy i Briana, a kolejnymi rozmowami z lekarzem włóczyłem się bez celu po szpitalu. Ubrany w szare spodnie dresowe oraz granatową koszulkę nikt nie zwracał na mnie większej uwagi. Rzeczą, która zdradzała to, że jestem pacjentem szpitala, był wenflon owinięty bandarzem wczepiony w moją prawą dłoń oraz białe opatrunki na nadgarstkach._

 _Szedłem wreszcie dobrze znaną mi drogą do baru szpitalnego, gdy tuż za mną usłyszałem podniesione głosy._

 _\- Odsunąć się wszyscy! - krzyknęła ubrana w bladoróżowy uniform pielęgniarka, ciągnąca nosze z leżącym na nich chłopakiem. Gdy krzątający się nerwowo lekarze oraz inny personel przebiegli obok mnie bliżej przyjrzałem się pacjentowi. Był mniej więcej w moim wieku, zapewne kiedyś starannie ułożone ciemne blond włosy opadły rozczochrane na nosze. Jednak nie to od razu rzuciło mi się w oczy. Krew. Dużo krwi. Ciemnoczerwona ciecz rozlana na jego dłoniach, przemokniętych bandażach i rękach. Mocno przygryzłem wargę i lekko przymknąłem oczy. Czy ze mną było tak samo?_

 _Nie zdążyłem dokończyć myśli, gdy ktoś nagle podbiegł do mnie i potrząsnął nerwowo za ramiona._

 _\- Gdzie go zabrali? - zapytała złamanym głosem kobieta w średnim wieku, zadbana, z wyglądającą na bardzo drogą torebką przerzuconą niedbale przez ramię, ubrana w gustowny, purpurowy płaszcz oraz czarne, błyszczące szpilki. Wyglądała na przerażoną, stwierdziłem to po jej szeroko rozpostartych oczach i trzęsących się rękach._

 _\- Kogo? - zapytałem, odsuwając od siebie jej dłonie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przez ostatnie wydarzenia zacząłem bać się dotyku innych osób. Dlaczego? Oh, o to chyba będę musiał zapytać moich glonów w głowie._

 _\- M..mojego syna. Karetka go przywiozła... o Boże, Boże, Boże... gdzie on jest? - kobieta ściszyła głos, a po jej policzkach spłynęły dwie duże, błyszczące w sztucznym świetle żarówek szpitalnych lamp._

 _\- Chyba tam - wskazałem jej drzwi, w których zniknęły pielęgniarki oraz nieprzytomny blondyn. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała mi nic, tylko pobiegła w tamtym kierunku, nie zauważając nawet, że potrąciła jakiegoś kilkulatka, który upadł za ziemię i zaczął wydzierać się na cały korytarz._

 _Jak już zdążyłem wywnioskować, rozhisteryzowana kobieta była zapewne matką tego chłopaka. Głośno trzaskając drzwiami wbiegła do pomieszczenia, w którym leżał jej syn. Rozejrzałem się lekko na boki i powoli podszedłem do szyby wstawionej w plastikowe drzwi. Każde drzwi w szpitalu było takie. To dla bezpieczeństwa, gdyby coś się stało... jasne, jedyną funkcją tych szyb było pozbawienie choćby odrobiny prywatności pacjentów. Nadal pamiętam, jak tuż po tym, jak wybudziłem się z trzydniowej śpiączki, Gabe stał za taką szybą i bezgłośnie przekazywał mi, że mam się zamknąć._

 _Wracając do tematu. Podszedłem to tych drzwi i zajrzałem do środka. Kobieta stała w kącie sali, uspokajana przez pulchną pielęgniarkę w różowym wdzianku. Pozostały personel krzątał się rozpaczliwie przy łóżku chłopaka. Obserwowałem cicho sprawne ruchy jednego z lekarzy. Trzydzieści uciśnięć, dwa wdechy, trzydzieści uciśnięć, dwa wdechy... Taki taniec życia i śmierci. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na co wypadnie. To tak jak popularną wyliczanką, którą śpiewała moja jedyna przyjaciółka z którejś z kolei szkoły, w której przyszło mi zostać tylko rok. Kocha, nie kocha, kocha, nie kocha. Żyje, umiera, żyje, umiera... Bardzo podobne, prawda? Kocha - żyje, nie kocha - umiera. Całkiem logiczne._

 _Po kilkunastu minutach walki o życie blondyna lekarz odsunął się od jego łóżka, spojrzał pełnym winy spojrzeniem na jego matkę i lekko pokręcił głową. To wywołało kolejną salwę szlochu u kobiety. Nawet mnie samemu zakręciła się łezka w oku. Dwa podobne przypadki w jednym szpitalu. On i ja. Jest tylko jedna, nawet dwie zasadnicze różnice. Ja żyję, on umarł. Ciekawe, jak zareaguje na to, że niebo nie istnieje? Z drugiej strony Hades może być jego niebem... podobno każdy widzi go inaczej. Jest jeszcze jedno. On nie chciał żyć, ja za to pragnąłem pozostać jak najdłużej na tym świecie. I co jest w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze? Oba nasze dziwaczne życzenia się spełniły._

 _Miałem już odejść i przestać patrzeć na tą przygnębiającą scenę, gdy kobieta nieoczekiwanie wyrwała się z uścisku pielęgniarki i padła na kolana tuż obok łóżka swojego syna. Nieprzerwanie głaskając jego rozczochrane włosy, szeptała cicho słowa, których ja niestety nie mogłem usłyszeć._

 _Wzdrygnąłem się lekko, gdy poczułem delikatny ucisk na ramieniu. Odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem smutną twarz mojej mamy. Objęła mnie lekko ramieniem i odsuwając mnie od drzwi, powiedziała_

 _\- Chodź, lekarz czeka - chciała pewnie udać przede mną twardą, jednak nie mogłem nie zauważyć rozmazanej kreski pod jej okiem oraz przeciągłych spojrzeń na zamknięte drzwi, gdy wracaliśmy na salę obserwacji, gdzie aktualnie powinienem przebywać._

 _Czeka na mnie lekarz. Na niego czeka matka, jednak już nigdy nie przyjdzie jej powitać z otwartymi ramionami syna. Na niego czeka już tylko Hades, chociaż szczerze wątpię, żeby bóg umarłych interesował się śmiertelnikami trafiającymi do jego królestwa._

 _Przez zamknięte drzwi zauważyłem już tylko białą narzutę, którą przykryli ciało chłopaka, biały kitel lekarza, białe ściany sali, białe tabletki na uspokojenie, które pielęgniarka podała zrozpaczonej kobiecie o skórze koloru białego. I jak tu się dziwić, że nienawidzę tego koloru?_

* * *

Powoli podniosłem ciążące mi powieki i spostrzegłem burzę blond włosów pochylającą się nad moim łóżkiem. Czułem delikatny uścisk na dłoni, więc odwzajemniłem go najmocniej, jak mogłem. Annabeth momentalnie odwróciła głowę i zobaczyłem jej zmartwioną twarz tuż obok mojego ramienia.

\- Nie zauważyłem, jak weszłaś - szepnąłem, patrząc w stalowoszare oczy córki Ateny.

\- Spałeś, nie chciałam cię budzić - powiedziała, kładąc rękę na mojej głowie i głaszcząc mnie lekko po włosach. Zaraz, ja zasnąłem? Przecież zamknąłem oczy tylko na chwilę.

\- Serio? - odpowiedziałem, przymykając na kilka sekund ciężkie powieki.

\- Musisz odpoczywać - dodała, nadal bawiąc się moimi włosami. Chciałem unieść rękę, dotknąć jej twarzy, jednak udało mi się tylko położyć ją na jej barku, po czym poczułem ukłucie w ramieniu i moja ręka opadła na pościel. Westchnąłem cicho, otwierając oczy i starając się uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie dostanę buziaka na powitanie? - zapytałem. Annabeth parsknęła cicho i nachyliła się nade mną.

\- Już się bałam, że zapomniałeś o tym, że jestem twoją dziewczyną - zaśmiała się, przyciskając swoje usta do moich. Brakowało mi tego. Wspominałem już, że nie całowaliśmy się od ponad dwóch tygodni? Jak dla mnie to cała wieczność. Pachniała malinami, czyżby używała perfum, które dałem jej na urodziny?

\- Ekchem... nie przeszkadzam, gołąbeczki? - usłyszałem dobrze znany mi głos. Annabeth błyskawicznie się ode mnie oderwała i spłonęła rumieńcem na widok roześmianej od ucha do ucha twarzy Grovera. Nie widziałem go od sierpnia, jednak nadal nosił swoją charakterystyczną znoszoną czapkę z daszkiem i pomarańczową koszulkę z obozowego sklepu.

\- Grover, ty to masz wyczucie czasu - zaśmiałem się cicho, gdy satyr podszedł do mojego łóżka i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Annabeth.

\- Jeszcze trochę, a Ann wyssałaby z ciebie całe powietrze - powiedział Grover, po czym oboje z Annabeth parsknęliśmy śmiechem.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko - odpowiedziałem, przewracając lekko oczami.

\- A jak ci wyrwie wszystkie włosy, to nadal będziesz miał tego banana na gębie? - mój przyjaciel spojrzał znacząco na dłoń Annabeth, nadal wczepioną w mój artystyczny nieład na głowie. Dziewczyna posłała satyrowi jedno ze swoich zabójczych spojrzeń, jednak po chwili i ona zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Moje włosy są mocniejsze niż twoje różki - odpowiedziałem grzecznie Grover'owi, na co ten udał obrażonego i poprawił swoją zieloną czapkę, która zleciała mu na oczy.

\- Po co przyjechałeś do obozu? - usłyszałem pytanie Annabeth, skierowane do kozłonoga.

\- Kalina i tak groziła mi urwaniem ... nie powiem czego, za to, że nie było mnie te kilka miesięcy. A tak poza tym, to dawno nie widziałem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, więc... oto jestem!

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy moje powieki znowu zaczęły robić się ciężkie i zamknąłem oczy. Poczułem ciepły oddech Annabeth na policzku, po czym lekko musnęła mnie wargami.

\- Śpij, o nic się nie martw - szepnęła mi do ucha. Ja nie chciałem zasypiać. A co, jeżeli znowu przyśni mi się jakiś koszmar? Nie zniosę tego więcej. Potworne zmęczenie jednak wzięło górę i w końcu oddałem się w objęcia Morfeusza.

* * *

 _Mam trzynaście lat i przeciskam się pomiędzy ludźmi w ciasnym, wąskim korytarzu szpitalnym. W ręku niosę pojedynczą, czerwoną różę kupioną przed chwilą w kwiaciarni. Staję przed przeszklonymi drzwiami, za którymi stało pięć dużych łóżek oraz tyle samo łóżeczek dla dzieci. Mama leży w szpitalu już piąty dzień, a ja po raz pierwszy ją odwiedzam. Wiem, trochę późno, ale... jestem teraz sam na sam z Gabe'm w domu, a nasze choćby najdrobniejsze sprzeczki kończą się nieciekawie, przynajmniej dla mnie. O co tym razem poszło? W sklepie nie było jego ulubionej coli i "przez przypadek" rąbnął mnie krzesłem w głowę. Szczerze to cieszyłem się, że na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać rozcięcia ukrytego za włosami. Nawet głowa przestała mi dzisiaj boleć... ale wróćmy do tematu._

 _Wszedłem do tej sali i od razu zobaczyłem mamę posyłającą mi serdeczny uśmiech i nakazującą, abym był cicho._

 _\- Cześć... jak tam? - zapytałem, podając jej kwiatek i siadając na krześle obok. Starałem się nie patrzeć na łóżeczko stojące po drugiej stronie, ale nie było to takie łatwe. No co? Nigdy nie miałem brata. Innych dzieci Posejdona też nie ma. A, właśnie, wspominałem już, że w te wakacje dowiedziałem się, że jestem herosem, dzieckiem boga? Nie? To już wszystko jasne. Chyba._

 _\- Dziękuję, piękna - powiedziała moja rodzicielka, siadając wyprostowana na łóżku i odkładając różę na szafkę._

 _\- Dobrze się czujesz? - powiedziałem, splatając dłonie na kolanie._

 _\- Wyśmienicie - roześmiała się i poczorchała mnie po włosach. Za to ją kochałem. Mimo że pozwalała mnie katować, to prawie zawsze była roześmiana i... po prostu nie miałem nikogo innego._

 _\- Jutro wracam do domu, nie puściliście jeszcze mieszkania z dymem?_

 _\- Prędzej bym je zatopił - parsknąłem, zerkając za śpiące niemowlę w łóżeczku. Mama roześmiała się głośno, zwracając uwagę innych kobiet na sali. Wstała z łóżka i wzięła na ręce mojego nowo narodzonego brata. Usiadła tuż koło mnie i odsunęła materiał zasłaniający twarz dziecka. Niby nic niezwykłego, zwykły dzieciak, a na mojej twarzy zagościł pierwszy od kilku dni serdeczny uśmiech. Nagle ni z tego, ni z owego otworzył oczy, spojrzał na mamę i zaczął płakać. Moja rodzicielka bezskutecznie próbowała go uspokoić, natomiast ja usiadłem obok niej na łóżku i przyjrzałem się maleństwu._

 _Małe różowe zawiniątko spojrzało zapłakanymi oczami na mnie i momentalnie się uciszyło. Wyciągnąłem rękę i trzema palcami delikatnie ścisnąłem dłoń malucha._

 _\- Cześć, jestem twoim bratem, wiesz? - powiedziałem cicho i zobaczyłem, że mały uśmiecha się szeroko i zanosi się cieszącym uszy śmiechem._

 _\- Masz rękę do dzieci - szepnęła rozbawiona mama i objęła mnie wolnym ramieniem._

 _\- Albo ty talent do synów - odpowiedziałem, unosząc brwi._

 _\- Tylko nie ucz go walki na miecze, jeszcze wyrośnie na kryminalistę - prychnęła mama, odsuwając mnie do siebie i po raz kolejny pokazując w uśmiechu swoje idealnie równe zęby, które po niej odziedziczyłem._

 _\- A ty szydełkowania - odpowiedziałem, po czym cała nasza trójka zaczęła się cicho śmiać. Nie wiem, czy mały rozumiał to, co mówimy, ale jedno wiedziałem na pewno. Jego oczy będą widzieć wszystko. Istnienie czegoś więcej, niż zwykłe oko śmiertelnika może zobaczyć będzie takim małym sekretem naszej trójki, o którym Gabe nie musi wiedzieć._

* * *

Gdy ponownie się obudziłem, na ustach nadal miałem cień uśmiechu na wspomnienie tamtej chwili. Tak, te sny są za bardzo realistyczne.

Usłyszałem ciche szepty nade mną, więc postanowiłem nie otwierać oczu i udawać, że śpię.

\- Powiemy mu? - głos Annabeth rozpoznałbym nawet z odległości kilometra.

\- Musimy. Przecież i tak w końcu wyczuje, że coś jest nie tak - Czyżby Will? O czym oni gadają? Chyba nie o mnie...

\- Ale nie teraz, niech dojdzie do siebie. Sam mówiłeś, że jest w kiepskim stanie - Annabeth jeszcze bardziej ściszyła głos, przez co trochę niewyraźnie słyszałem jej ostatnie słowa. Domyśliłem się jednak, że mówili o mnie. Cholera, co znowu jest nie tak? Po chwili odniosłem wrażenie, że ktoś krząta się tuż przy moim łóżku. Poczułem, że ktoś delikatnie poprawia mi kołdrę. Ktoś dotknął mojej ręki i poczułem znane mi już lekkie ukłucie w dłoń. Pewnie Will znowu wymienia kroplówkę.

\- Chodź, podałem mu środki nasenne. Powinien jak najszybciej uzupełnić zasoby energii, bo inaczej zostanie tu jeszcze dłużej niż tydzień - powiedział Will i dosłownie kilka sekund później usłyszałem cichy odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Oni coś przede mną ukrywają, wiem to. Nie zdążyłem jednak wymyślić innych teorii dotyczących dziwnej rozmowy mojej Annabeth i Willa, ponieważ mój mózg odmówił mi posłuszeństwa przez tę cholerną kroplówkę od syna Apolla. Dobranoc pochrzaniony świecie, witaj Morfeuszu.

* * *

Wybaczcie, że tym razem nie odpowiem na komentarze, ale mam 5 minut na wstawienie tego rozdziału xD Także tego... do zobaczenia i wesołego drugiego dnia świąt!


	18. Chapter 18

Z dnia na dzień czułem się coraz lepiej, choć nadal muszę przyjmować leki przeciwbólowe i kroplówki na wzmocnienie. Po tygodniu mogłem już wstawać z łóżka przy małej pomocy Annabeth. Cieszyłem się z tego, że wracam do zdrowia, jednak nadal nurtowało mnie to, co ukrywają Will i córka Ateny. Postanowiłem poczekać cierpliwie, aż sami mi powiedzą, jednak mimo tego, że odzyskałem siły, milczeli jak grób.

Dzisiaj był ósmy dzień pobytu w szpitalu. Wczoraj odwiedziła mnie Clarisse, przez co omal nie doprowadziła do gorszego stanu moich i tak już połamanych we wszystkich możliwych miejscach żeber. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że dodatkowa prawie zostałem przez nią uduszony? Moje ADHD zaczęło się buntować ciągłemu leżeniu w łóżku, więc błagałem Will'a, żeby pozwolił mi wrócić do domku Posejdona. Ten jednak pozostał nieugięty. Powtarzał w kółko swoje argumenty typu "Chejron mi łeb urwie" albo "Nie będę odpowiadał za to, że zemdlejesz i znowu będę musiał cię tu gościć".

Pierwsze pięć dni nie były takie straszne, jednakże im szybciej wracałem do zdrowia, tym nadgorliwa opiekuńczość Annabeth i posiadanie tylko jednej sprawnej ręki, stało się nie do zniesienia. Zaznaczę jeszcze, że jestem praworęczny i możliwość używania tylko lewej, było uciążliwe. Według Willa będę musiał się z tym męczyć jeszcze półtora miesiąca.

No, to byłoby na tyle o aktualnym położeniu. Korzystałem właśnie z chwili nieobecności nikogo i usiadłem na parapecie, opierając głowę o szybę. Obóz wyglądał na wyludniony, jak zwykle o tej porze roku. Nagle coś sobie uświadomiłem. Spojrzałem na kalendarz, wiszący na ścianie. Był piętnasty lutego. Ponad miesiąc nie byłem w domu. Dokładnie pięć tygodni i dwa dni. Skąd nagle rozwinęła się u mnie inteligencja matematyczna?

Usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i oderwałem wzrok od okna. Do sali wszedł, a raczej wjechał na wózku, Chejron, koordynator Obozu Herosów i prawdopodobnie mój najlepszy nauczyciel w życiu.

\- Widzę, że nawet Annabeth nie może nakłonić cię do leżenia w łóżku, gdzie aktualnie powinieneś się znajdować - powiedział, uważnie się przyglądając spod przymrużonych powiek. Podjechał do łóżka i ruchem ręki nakazał, żebym usiadł naprzeciwko. Zsunąłem się z parapetu i ostrożnie zszedłem na podłogę. Podpierając się lewą ręką ściany, doszedłem do łóżka i usiadłem na brzegu.

\- Jesteś blady jak ściana i prawie przed chwilą nie zemdlałeś. Nadal twierdzisz, że nie powinieneś leżeć w łóżku? - zapytał grobowym tonem, jednak nie potrafił ukryć lekkiego uśmieszku, który widniał na jego twarzy.

\- Chciał pan o czymś porozmawiać? - odparłem pytaniem.

\- Dobrze, nie marnujmy czasu na bezsensowne paplanie. Pierwszą rzeczą, o której zapewne wiesz, jest to, że wasza misja odniosła sukces, chociaż nie pochwalam pomysłu zburzenia całego wulkanu .

\- Że co? - wtrąciłem zdumiony.

Cholera, nie wiedziałem, że zburzyliśmy cały wulkan...

\- Spokojnie. Nikomu z okolicznych miast nic się nie stało. Poprosiłem Apolla, żeby wmówił im, że śmiertelnicy od lat szukali w nim żył złota, ale niestety nic tam nie znaleźli. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Mgła jest tak potężna, że śmiertelnicy dali się na to nabrać. Nawet dziecko by w to nie uwierzyło.

\- Jednak uwierzyli. Chociaż moim zdaniem to nic w porównaniu z tym, że rok temu wzięli Tyfona za tornado - odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się lekko na wspomnienie ostatniego lata.

\- Teraz... nieco poważniejsza sprawa. Twój ojciec cudem przekonał pozostałych bogów, że mimo iż jesteś najpotężniejszym herosem tego stulecia, to nie zniszczysz świata, a oni pozostaną na wiek wieków na Olimpie. To jest mniej ważne od tego, co teraz ci powiem. Pan Umarłych wścieka się za to, że Nico nauczył cię podróży cieniem i wzywania umarłych z Hadesu, więc... Jego posłaniec obwieścił dziś, że osobiście przybędzie do Obozu, żeby cię owych mocy pozbawić.

Zamurowało mnie. Przecież moja babka... ale... to tak można?! Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć coś Chejronowi, ten znowu zabrał głos.

\- Powiedział, że wiedział od początku waszej... małej znajomości, kim była twoja babcia. Uznał jednak, że nie jesteś jego dzieckiem i nie zasługujesz na posiadanie tych zdolności. Nic nie możemy poradzić, naprawdę.

\- Nie, no... nic się przecież nie stało. Nie będę tęsknił za przywoływaniem trupów z podziemia - odpowiedziałem śmiechem. Chejron uniósł lekko brwi i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Tak po prostu. - Nie mogłem powiedzieć, że będzie mi żal tylu godzin ćwiczeń, harówki umysłowej oraz wylądowania na biegunie, aby nauczyć się podróży cieniem. Jasne, że mi szkoda. Zdążyłem się już do tego trochę przyzwyczaić. Rozumiałem też, że z Hadesem lepiej nie zadzierać.

\- Poszło łatwiej, niż myślałem... jest jeszcze jedna, trochę mniej związana z bogami sprawa - zmienił temat. - Dostałem wczoraj wiadomość od twojej mamy - kontynuował.

Spiąłem się lekko, ponieważ wiedziałem, że będzie bardzo, bardzo, bardzo zła za to, że nie dawałem znaku życia przez kilka tygodni.

\- Martwi się o ciebie i poprosiła mnie, żebym kazał ci do niej zadzwonić - dodał, odsuwając się od łóżka.

\- Jak mam dzwonić, skoro nie mogę nawet wyjść z tej sali? - zapytałem, czując, że Chejron miał odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Nie myliłem się.

\- Woda to twój żywioł, prawda? A od wody do tęczy niedaleko - uśmiechnął się szeroko i rzucił w moją stronę drachmę, której oczywiście nie złapałem, po czym spojrzał wymownie na okno i świecące za nim słońce. Skinąłem mu lekko głową, dając znak, że rozumiem, o co mu chodzi. Gdy tylko wyszedł z sali, westchnąłem głośno i wziąłem do ręki złotą monetę. Szczerze wątpiłem, żeby nawiązanie połączenia przez Iryfon się udało, a jednak nie pozostało mi nic innego, niż spróbować.

Wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę, używając swoim mocy i tworząc kałużę na podłodze. Will mnie zabije, jeżeli to nie wypali. Korzystając z tego, czego nauczyłem się podczas mojej pamiętnej kąpieli z pingwinami, zacząłem podnosić temterature wody. Po chwili nie mogłem uwierzyć, że zobaczyłem wysoki słup pary wodnej unoszącej się w pomieszczeniu. Wstałem z łóżka i odsłoniłem na oścież żaluzje w oknie. W obłoczku pary zaczęła ukazywać się ledwie widoczna, kolorowa, barwna smuga.

\- Pokaż mi Sally Jackson, Manhattan - powiedziałem, rzucając drachmę w sam środek tęczy i siadając na łóżku. Po kilku sekundach zobaczyłem moją mamę, krzątającą się nerwowo w kuchni. Nie zauważyła mnie jeszcze, więc mogłem jej się bez problemu przyjrzeć. Na pierwszy rzut oka zauważyłem brązową chustę, którą obwiązała sobie głowę. Lekko przygryzłem usta i skarciłem się w myślach, że zapomniałem o jej leczeniu. Musiało być jej ciężko przez ten miesiąc. Wizyty w szpitalu, opieka nad Brian'em i do tego ten psychol w domu.

\- Percy?! - usłyszałem cichy krzyk mojej rodzicielki, który wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Mama zatrzasnęła drzwi do kuchni, oparła się o blat i zaczęła się we mnie wpatrywać.

\- Cześć... Przepraszam, że się nie odzywałem, ale miałem trochę na głowie - powiedziałem na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

\- Czy do ciebie nie dociera, że stara matka się martwi? - tego się właśnie spodziewałem.

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie miałem jak - odparłem, przygładzając włosy na głowie. Starałem się nie patrzeć na jej głowę zasłoniętą chustą, jednak nie sposób było niezauważyć braku brwi i rzęs. Gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowy powstała myśl, że tak ma być już zawsze, a nawet jeszcze gorzej. Usłyszałem ciche westchnięcie mamy, po czym odezwała się już trochę spokojniejszym głosem.

\- Co ci się stało w rękę?

\- Nic poważnego, wszystko jest dobrze. Jak tam u was? - zapytałem. Dość długo czekałem na odpowiedź, przez co zacząłem się niecierpliwić. Nie dało się ukryć, że mama nie oszczędzi mi wyrzutów po moim powrocie do domu.

\- Doskonale wiesz, jak Brian jest do ciebie przywiązany. Chyba domyślasz się, że przepłakał większość nocy myśląc, że nigdy nie wrócisz? - powiedziała ze skargą doskonale słyszalną w głosie. Dopadły mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Faktycznie, mogłem dać jakiś znak, że żyję.

\- A... jaki jest oficjalny powód mojego zniknięcia? - zmieniłem temat. Mama musiała coś naopowiadać wszystkim moim znajomym, sąsiadom, a w szczególności Gabe'owi i Brianowi.

\- Oficjalnie ojciec zabrał cię w góry, gdzie nie ma zasięgu i nie można odbierać telefonów - odparła, po czym usłyszałem odgłos zamykanych drzwi wejściowych. Mama pożegnała się szybko ze mną i kazała dać znak, gdy będę wracać do domu, po czym machnęła ręką poprzez Iryfon, wskutek czego zamienił się w ledwie widoczny obłoczek pary. Gdy obraz mamy znikł z mojego pola widzenia, odchyliłem się do tyłu i trochę zbyt gwałtownie rzuciłem się na łóżko, gdyż poczułem bolesne ukłucie w prawym barku. Zawsze zapominam o upomnieniach Willa, żebym uważał na to ramię. Zamknąłem na chwile oczy, próbując dać odpocząć moim szarym komórkom.

\- Percy? Chejron powiedział, że chciałeś z nami porozmawiać- usłyszałem po kilku chwilach. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem Annabeth, wychylającą się zza uchylonych drzwi. Dziewczyna weszła do sali, a za nią bezgłośnie wsunął się Will. Chejron im powiedział... co? Ja mu nic takiego nie mówiłem. Chociaż... chyba może to i lepiej, że tu przyszli.

\- Siadajcie - powiedziałem oschle, zsuwając nogi za krawędź łóżka i ustawiając dwa krzesła naprzeciwko siebie. Podczas gdy oni niepewnie zajęli miejsca, ja głowiłem się, czego za chwilę się dowiem. To musi być przecież coś ważnego, skoro to przede mną ukrywają.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytała Annabeth, chcąc złapać mnie za rękę, jednak ja odsunąłem od siebie jej dłoń.

\- To raczej ty mi powiedz, co się stało - powiedziałem, wpatrując się w piękną blondynkę siedzącą przede mną. - Co przede mną ukrywacie? - dodałem, gdy chwila ciszy znacznie się przedłużyła.

\- Percy... nie chcieliśmy ci tego mówić wcześniej. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że jak dojdziesz już do siebie, to... trochę lepiej to zniesiesz - odpowiedziała Annabeth, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie złożone na kolanach.

\- Nie chcieliście mi mówić czego? - zapytałem, starając się nie uzewnętrzniać targających mną emocji. Miałem nadzieję, że nie chcą mi powiedzieć, że umieram, czy coś w tym stylu. Moje przeczucie podpowiadało mi jednak, że nie ukrywaliby przede mną jakiejś błahostki.

\- Tylko mi nie przerywaj, okay? - powiedział Will, po chwili niezręcznego milczenia, która zapadła w pomieszczeniu.

Nieznacznie pokiwałem mu głową, czekając na wyjaśnienia, mające za chwilę wylecieć z ust syna Apolla.

\- Gdy zaczęliśmy się tobą zajmować, doszliśmy do wniosku, że... nie uda nam się poskładać w całość kości twojej ręki.

Ta odpowiedź mnie znacznie zaniepokoiła. Chciałem się wtrącić i przerwać mu na chwilę, Annabeth jednak wstała z krzesła i usiadła tuż obok mnie, wplatając swoją dłoń w palce mojej lewej ręki.

\- Dogadałem się z moim ojcem, który z kolei namówił Hefajstosa, żeby ten wykonał ci nowe kości, które później wszczepiliśmy na miejsce starych - wyrecytował na jednym wydechu, po czym zaczął się we mnie wpatrywać, zapewne oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Czyli że... mam metalową rękę? - zapytałem po chwili milczenia. Wypowiedź Willa całkowicie mną wstrząsnęła. Jestem jakimś cyborgiem? Nie, to wszystko jest nienormalne. Wyswobodziłem swoją dłoń z uścisku Annabeth i położyłem ją sobie na karku.

\- Nie, Percy. Hefajstos naprawdę odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Twoje... nowe kości prawie niczym nie różnią się od starych. Apollo osobiście pomógł nam wstawić je na miejsce tamtych, rozbitych na drobne kawałki. Teraz musimy tylko poczekać, aż więzadła, mięśnie i nerwy się zregenerują i prawie nie będziesz odczuwał różnicy. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, to wymieniliśmy ci całą kończynę, od palców po obojczyk i łopatkę włącznie - odparł Will, co chwilę kręcąc się niespokojnie na krześle.

Przeczesałem palcami włosy i wziąłem kilka głębszych wdechów. Chyba jeszcze nie dotarło do mnie to, co powiedział syn Apolla. Co będzie, jeżeli nie będę miał sprawnej ręki? I to do tego prawej? Chyba nie ma nic gorszego dla herosa niż bycie kaleką.

Poczułem, że Annabeth przytula się do mnie i oplata ręce wokół mojego lewego ramienia. Dała niemy znak Willowi, aby zostawił nas samych, czego syn Apolla w mgnieniu oka posłuchał. Po chwili zostaliśmy sami.

\- Glonomóżdżku... wiem, że to trudne, ale dasz radę - spróbowała mnie pocieszyć. Fakt, coraz bardziej zaczęły docierać do mnie słowa syna Apolla, jednakże nie mogłem się powstrzymać, aby nie wykorzystać chwili sam na sam z moją dziewczyną. Objąłem ją jedną ręką w pasie, opadłem plecami na łóżko i popchnąłem Annabeth tak, że usiadła okrakiem na moim brzuchu.

\- Typowi facet - prychnęła, opierając dłonie na pościeli, po obu stronach mojej głowy. Uśmiechnęła się, odsłaniając swoje lśniące, wybielane niedawno zęby.

* * *

Kilka godzin później przy pomocy Annabeth doprowadziłem się do porządku. Szczerze mówiąc, moja dziewczyna jest genialna. Znaczy się... ja wiedziałem to od dawna, ale dzisiaj szczególnie. Nawet nie sądziłem, że istnieje jakiś bezbolesny sposób nakładania koszulek z temblakiem na ręce. Jak już wspomniałem, chwała i pokłony dla córki Ateny.

Moje samopoczucie znacznie się polepszyło, a to za sprawą tego, że wreszcie mogłem opuścić Wielki Dom i zamieszkać w domku Posejdona. Za kilkanaście minut Hades ma osobiście przybyć do obozu. Nie będę oszukiwać, trochę się obawiam spotkania z bogiem umarłych. Wolę nie wiedzieć, jaką reprymendę dostał Nico.

\- Percy, wszystko dobrze? - usłyszałem obok głos Annabeth, który wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Siedzieliśmy teraz w sali szpitalnej razem z Groverem i Clarisse. Musiałem pewnie na chwilę się wyłączyć.

\- Tak, jasne - odparłem, przeczesując palcami włosy.

\- Nie bój się, Hades cię przecież nie zje - zaśmiała się cicho Clarisse, siadając obok mnie i przyjacielsko uderzając w lewe ramię. Już miałem jej odpowiedzieć, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia wsunęła się głowa Nico.

\- Percy... ojciec już jest - powiedział, patrząc na mnie przenikliwym wzrokiem.

\- Już? - zdziwił się Grover, który od kilkunastu minut nerwowo przeżuwał kawałek metalowej puszki. Poczułem nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle, gdy szedłem z synem Hadesa w stronę jednego z licznych pokoi znajdujących się w Wielkim Domu. Annabeth, Clarisse i Grover zostali w sali, ponieważ Chejron obawiał się, że Hades może być niezadowolony z ich towarzystwa.

Wszedłem za młodszym chłopakiem do pomieszczenia, cicho zamykając za sobą drewniane drzwi. Pokój był skromnie urządzony, jedynymi meblami w środku był stół, dwa krzesła, kanapa i gablotka na ścianie. Chejron stał w swojej końskiej postaci na środku, a tuż obok niego ubrany cały na czarno Hades. Nie powinienem się do tego przyznawać, ale nie był on moim ulubionym bogiem. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że już przy pierwszym naszym spotkaniu nie byliśmy w dobrych stosunkach.

\- Chodźże tu, nie mam całego dnia - usłyszałem jego grzmiący głos. Bóstwo nakazało mi ruchem ręki zbliżyć się do siebie, co zrobiłem dość szybko, lecz niechętnie. W całym pomieszczeniu czuć było przenikliwy chłód jak zawsze w jego obecności.

\- Hadesie, może najpierw wytłumaczymy Percy'emu, na czym to będzie polegać? - zabrał głos Chejron, odsuwając się kilka kroków. Tuż za nim stał duży, drewniany stół, na którym zauważyłem duże kamienne naczynie oraz... o zgrozo, sztylet. Bóg umarłych nie odezwał się ani słowem, spojrzał tylko na swojego syna i ruchem ręki nakazał mu coś powiedzieć.

\- Hmm... więc tak. Mój ojciec nie może pozbawić cię umiejętności, których sam się nauczyłeś. Musi... ekhchm... musi usunąć z ciebie geny, które przekazała ci twoja babcia, która była moją siostrą.

Nie do końca zrozumiałem słowa chłopaka. Podświadomie czułem jednak, że nie powinienem zadawać dodatkowych pytań, aby nie zwrócić na siebie gniewu Hadesa.

\- Gotowy? - zapytał Chejron, podając dla Nico sztylet leżący na stole. Nie ukrywam, byłem pełen niepokoju. Z tyłu głowy kołatała mi się zdradziecka myśl, że są opętani przez Tyfona, a teraz próbują mnie zabić. Szybko jednak odrzuciłem teorie spiskowe na bok i kiwnąłem głową na potwierdzenie. Hades nieoczekiwanie podszedł do mnie i położył swoje lodowato zimne dłonie na moich barkach. Starałem się udawać, że nie czułem miliona szpilek wbijanych w moje prawe ramię. Miałem nadzieję, że zgodnie z zapewnieniami Willa, niedługo nic nie powinno mnie boleć. Hades mruczał pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe dla mnie słowa, po czym nagle odsunął się ode mnie i skinął głową w kierunku swojego syna.

\- Daj rękę, Percy - powiedział Nico, wyciągając w moją stronę dłoń. Niepewnie podszedłem do niego, po czym wyciągnąłem w jego stronę lewe ramię. Domyślałem się, co chce zrobić, więc trochę mnie to niepokoiło. Zanim jednak zdążyłem o cokolwiek zapytać, usłyszałem głos Chejrona.

\- Proces musi się dopełnić, w wyniku ofiary złożonej z krwi - powiedział, po czym wskazał na kamienną misę stojącą na stole. Nim cokolwiek zdążyło do mnie dotrzeć, poczułem chłodne ostrze wbijające się w wewnętrzną stronę mojej dłoni. Po chwili stałem nad naczyniem, zaciskając lekko dłoń, a kilka kropel ciemnoczerwonej krwi spadło do czarnej, smolistej substancji, którą wypełniona była misa.

\- I... już? - zapytałem zdziwiony, gdy krople krwi zatonęły w czarnej masie, a ja nie poczułem żadnej zasadniczej różnicy.

\- A czego się spodziewałeś? Fajerwerków? - zapytał z przekąsem Hades, pstrykając palcami, po czym kamienna misa rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Percy - wtrącił koordynator obozu, kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu.

Kilka minut później Hades opuścił Obóz Herosów, natomiast Nico uparcie twierdził, że ma do załatwienia jedną ważną sprawę i również gdzieś wyparował. Chejron założył mi opatrunek w miejscu głębokiego rozcięcia na dłoni, po czym kazał mi wracać do przyjaciół i przenieść się do domku Posejdona. Trochę zdziwiło mnie to, że wszystko poszło tak szybko. Trochę inaczej to sobie wyobrażałem, ale chyba powinienem się cieszyć, że poszło tak łatwo, prawda?

Wychodząc z pomieszczenia i zostawiając Chejrona samego uświadomiłem sobie, że mój pobyt w obozie dobiega końca. Wiedziałem, że muszę wracać na Manhattan, ale... co ja poradzę, że najchętniej zostałbym tutaj? Najgorsze było jednak to, że nie miałem wyboru.

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

Ta da... najgorszy jak dotychczas opublikowany rozdział xD Przepraszam za taką jakość, ale ostatnio Apollo nie przysyła mi paczek z weną :) **  
Niezapominajka** \- dziękuję za komentarze xD Brian pojawi się w następnym rozdziale!

Dodam jeszcze małe ogłoszenie :) Jeżeli masz konto na Wattpadzie, zapraszam serdecznie na moje opowiadanie "Na Celowniku". Moja nazwa użytkownika to "CzarnaGwiazda-".


	19. Chapter 19

Kilka dni później nadeszedł moment opuszczenia przeze mnie Obozu Herosów. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że żal mi było opuszczać to miejsce. Od mojej pierwszej wizyty w obozie pokochałem go, obozowiczów (może nie wszystkich) oraz panującą w nim atmosferę. Można było powiedzieć, że mimo tego, iż mój pobyt w nim zawsze kończył się niemal zniszczeniem świata, to mogłem uznać go za mój drugi dom.

Z samego rana spakowałem swoje rzeczy, pożegnałem się z większością obozowiczów, a następnie razem z Annabeth udaliśmy się w stronę sosny Thalii, nieopodal której miał czekać na nas pan Chase. Ojciec Annabeth przyjechał po nią aż z San Francisco, a w drodze powrotnej miał przy okazji podrzucić mnie na Manhattan.

\- Zapomniałam! - wykrzyknęła nagle Annabeth, wyprawiając moje i tak nadszarpnięte po ostatnich wydarzeniach nerwy w stan zwany zaskoczeniem.

\- Co? - zapytałem, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi.

\- Na Styks, ale ze mnie idiotka! Zaraz wracam! - usłyszałem jej głos, a po sekundzie jej sylwetka znajdowała się już prawie na samym dole wzgórza.

Westchnąłem głęboko i oparłem się o pień sosny Thalii, kilkanaście centymetrów od Złotego Runa. Peleus, smok pilnujący złotej, baraniej, uzdrawiającej wełny podpełzł na brzuchu do mnie i zmusił do poklepania po jego lśniącym, trójkątnym łbie. Był ode mnie sporo większy, więc z łatwością mógłby mnie zabić jednym kłapnięciem szczęk, jednak nie obawiałem się tego. Z całego obozu toleruje tylko mnie, Will'a, kilkoro innych dzieci Apolla, córki Demeter oraz Thalię, która teraz nie jest już jednak jego mieszkanką. Annabeth długo nie mogła przeboleć, że ona nie może zbliżać się do drzewa na mniejszą odległość niż pięć metrów, aby nie została przerobiona na mięsną papkę. Cóż, nie każdy ma mój urok osobisty, prawda? Bogowie, Ann chyba zabiłaby mnie za takie spostrzeżenie.

Nie musiałem stać tam długo, ponieważ już po niecałej minucie zobaczyłem burzę jasnych włosów poruszającą się z zawrotną prędkością w moim kierunku. Zaczęło ciekawić mnie, co tak ważnego Annabeth zostawiła w obozie. Moja ciekawość osiągnęła najwyższy poziom, gdy lekko zdyszana córka Ateny wyhamowała w stosunkowo bezpiecznej odległości od Peleusa i przywołała mnie do siebie ruchem ręki.

Byłem jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, gdy z uśmiechem wymalowanym od ucha do ucha wcisnęła mi w dłoń małe, czarne, drewniane pudełeczko.

\- Co to? - zapytałem, unosząc pytająco brwi do góry i kładąc nasze bagaże na ziemi.

\- Otwórz - powiedziała. Łatwo jej mówić. Gdybym miał dwie sprawne ręce, to pewnie już dobrałbym się do środka, jednak w mojej obecnej sytuacji najrozsądniej było zwrócić pakunek dziewczynie, która dwoma sprawnymi ruchami wyciągnęła z pudełka mały, złoty przedmiot.

\- Od twojego ojca. Chejron kazał mi ci przekazać - dodała, podając mi mieniący się w zimowym słońcu długopis.

\- Myślałem, że został zniszczony - odparłem cicho. Zdziwiony zdjąłem nakrętkę z Orkana, który towarzyszył mi od czasu, gdy dowiedziałem się o istnieniu świata mitologii. Po chwili zamiast tandetnego przedmiotu do pisania miałem w dłoni średniej długości obusieczny miecz, z którym nie rozstawałem się przez ostatnie kilka lat. Nie miałem pojęcia, skąd mój ojciec go wytrzasnął, ale zapewne nie było to łatwe. Doskonale przecież pamiętam, gdy Kampe zniszczyła go na moich oczach.

\- Bo został. Sama tak myślałam, jednak dzisiaj rano Chejron mi go dał. Percy, czy to ważne, skąd on się wziął? Chyba najważniejsze jest to, że odzyskałeś broń? - powiedziała Annabeth, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Mądralińska, co z ciebie wyrośnie - pokręciłem z pobłażaniem głową i schowałem długopis do kieszeni jeansów.

\- Co? - zapytała zbita z tropu, uważnie mi się przyglądając.

\- Nie zaczynamy zdania od 'bo' - zaśmiałem się, podnosząc z ziemi swoją torbę i jej walizkę. Miałem ochotę zalać ją gradem pytań odnośnie do prezentu, albo raczej pomocy od ojca, ale doskonale wiedziałem, że skończy się to kłótnią. Nie chciałem przecież, żeby Annabeth ciskała we mnie piorunami z oczu w obecności jej ojca. Jeszcze by był gotów pomyśleć, że się dla niej nie nadaję.

\- Palant - prychnęła, uderzając mnie otwartą dłonią w ramię, po czym wzięła ode mnie swoją walizkę i odmaszerowała zamaszystym krokiem w kierunku żwirowej drogi znajdującej się kilkanaście metrów za wzgórzem. Zaśmiałem się głośno i truchtając powoli, dogoniłem córkę Ateny. Oboje przystanęliśmy w miejscu, gdzie mieliśmy czekać na Pana Chase'a.

* * *

Nie czekaliśmy długo, ponieważ już po kilku minutach stania na zimnie zobaczyłem migoczący w oddali czerwony dach samochodu, który nie mógł należeć do nikogo innego, jak do mojego przyszłego teścia. No co, chyba mogę tak o nim mówić?

\- Zapnij się - usłyszałem tuż obok cichy śmiech Annabeth, który wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna podeszła do mnie i stanęła kilkanaście centymetrów przede mną, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę. Celowo nic jej nie odpowiedziałem, tylko pozwoliłem jej delikatnym rączkom zapiąć suwak mojej kurtki. W zasadzie to nie była ona moja, tylko Grovera, ponieważ szczątki tej, którą zawsze nosiłem, przepadły bezpowrotnie we wnętrzu .

Za jej plecami rozległ się warkot silnika, a po chwili Annabeth rozpromieniła się na widok swojego ojca wysiadającego z czerwonego jeepa. Córka Ateny rzuciła swoją wypchaną po brzegi walizkę pod moje nogi i z otwartymi ramionami pobiegła przywitać się z ojcem. Czy tylko mnie dziwi jej zachowanie? Niegdyś nie można było jej nakłonić choćby do pogardnego spojrzenia na swojego rodzica. Wiem, że się zmienił i chce zacząć wszystko od początku, ale niemniej wyrzucił kiedyś Annabeth z domu, prawda? Po części ją rozumiałem. Gdyby takie coś zrobiła moja mama... z całą pewnością bym jej wybaczył.

Przerwałem moje rozmyślenia i z trudem chwyciłem dłonią oba nasze bagaże i podszedłem do Chase'ów.

\- Percy! - wykrzyknął ojciec Annabeth, przyjacielsko klepiąc mnie po plecach i biorąc z mojej ręki nasze rzeczy, po czym wrzucił je do bagażnika. Miałem już otworzyć drzwi dla córki Ateny, gdy wnet one same stanęły otworem, a ze środka wystrzeliły na zewnątrz dwie głowy z potarganymi, płowymi czuprynami na górze.

\- Bobby, Matt! - zawołała moja dziewczyna, kucając i przygarniając po piersi dwójkę rozchichotanych bliźniaków.

\- Tato, po co ich tutaj ściągnąłeś? Przecież mają szkołę! - dodała Annabeth, puszczając przyrodnich braci, którzy teraz podbiegli do mnie i trochę mniej wylewnie się ze mną przywitali. Pan Chase oparł się plecami o swój samochód i rozbawiony patrzył na zdziwioną minę swojej córki i roześmianych od ucha do ucha Bobb'iego i Matthew'a.

\- Przyda im się parę dni wolnego. Poza tym już nie mogli się doczekać, aż przyjedziesz do domu - odpowiedział i zagonił braci na tylne siedzenie samochodu. Annabeth z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy usiadła na siedzeniu obok kierowcy.

\- Zostawiasz mnie samego? - zapytałem, zajmując miejsce z tyłu. Annabeth w odpowiedzi jedynie wysunęła kawałem języka w moją stronę i zapięła pasy bezpieczeństwa. Po chwili samochód ruszył. Zgodnie z moimi doświadczeniami na Manhattanie powinniśmy być za około godzinę.

\- Co ci się stało w rękę? - zapytał mnie któryś z bliźniaków po niecałej minucie jazdy. Annabeth kiedyś opowiadała, że nawet nikt z rodziny nie potrafi ich rozróżnić, a oni nie chcą zgodzić się na noszenie ubrań w różnych kolorach.

\- Wadliwa konstrukcja sufitu - odparłem, wywołując ciche prychnięcie ze strony córki Ateny.

\- Annabeth, będziesz musiał się tym zająć. W końcu chcesz zostać architektem, no nie? - powiedział Pan Chase, wywołując gromki wybuch śmiechu bliźniaków.

* * *

Tak jak sądziłem, godzinę później stałem na skrzyżowaniu Upper East Side i Alei 26, zerkając na oddalający się czerwony jeep, który wyruszył w drogę powrotną do San Francisco. Przed chwilą musiałem kilka minut przekonywać Annnabeth i jej ojca, że naprawdę nie muszą odprowadzać mnie aż do domu. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak na mój powrót zareaguje Brian, a co dopiero Gabe. Mamą się nie przejmowałem, ona starała się rozumieć, że obowiązkiem każdego herosa jest stawanie w obronie świata, bogów, wolności ,bla, bla, bla... mógłbym tak wymieniać bez końca. Do mieszkania mojej mamy miałem zaledwie kilkaset metrów, jednak już po pokonaniu kilkudziesięciu miałem wrażenie, że zamarznę tu na śmierć. Gdy razem z Annabeth staliśmy na wzgórzu przy Obozie Herosów, zdawało się być cieplej. Tym bardziej chciałem jak najszybciej dotrzeć do kamienicy numer cztery na Upper East Side.

Poczułem ulgę, gdy zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i stanąłem na, chociaż nieogrzewanej i brudnej, ciepłej klatce schodowej. Powoli wspiąłem się po schodach i nacisnąłem palcem dzwonek do drzwi. Nie musiałem długo czekać na ich otwarcie. Dosłownie kilka sekund później usłyszałem trzask otwieranego zamka w drzwiach, a przede mną stanęła moja mama we własnej osobie.

\- Percy! Nawet nie wiesz, jak tęskniłam - powiedziała, gdy stanąłem w progu. Zaczęła mi się niepewnie przyglądać, dzięki czemu poczułem się trochę nieswojo.

\- Przecież nie gryzę - odparłem, odkładając torbę pod ścianę i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Na twarzy mojej mamy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, po czym podeszła do mnie delikatnie przytuliła. Była przy tym tak ostrożna, jakby bała się, że przy mocniejszym uścisku rozlecę się na małe kawałeczki.

Kurczę. Odkąd pamiętam, dość dobrze dogadywałem się z rodzicielką. A teraz... czułem, jakby pomiędzy nami istniał mur, który przeszkadza nam się porozumiewać. Mama zaprowadziła mnie do kuchni, ja natomiast zacząłem mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawiłem ją samą z tym wszystkim. Bardzo straciła na wadze, wyglądała teraz jak anorektyczka, a minął zaledwie miesiąc, odkąd jej nie widziałem. Wiedziałem, że chemioterapia wyniszcza organizm, ale i tak był to dla mnie spory szok. Wolę nie myśleć, co musiał przeżywać Brian. Do tego zacząłem się martwić, czy pod moją nieobecność ten drań się na nim nie wyżywał.

\- Synku, posłuchaj mnie - zaczęła, opierając się rękoma o blat kuchenny. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, jakby chciała połknąć, to, co miała na końcu języka. - Brian bardzo źle zniósł rozłąkę z tobą. Wiesz... wiesz, że on jest do ciebie bardzo przywiązany.

\- Nie martw się o to, pogadam z nim. Jak się czujesz? - chyba nie mogłem zadać głupszego pytania, prawda? Przecież oczywiste jest, że czuje się źle.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedziała krótko. - Idź się rozpakuj, a ja zbiegnę do pani Rose i zabiorę do niej Brian'a.

Skinąłem lekko głową, po czym zabrałem z przedsionka swój bagaż i otworzyłem drzwi mojego pokoju. Zanim jednak zniknąłem w jego wnętrzu, wychyliłem się na korytarz i oparłem się plecami o framugę drzwi.

\- Nie masz mi za złe tego, że musiałem wyjechać, prawda? - zapytałem z nadzieją w głosie, patrząc wyczekująco na moją ubierającą buty rodzicielkę.

\- Nie, skądże. Percy, ja to wszystko rozumiem. Wiem, że bycie półbogiem do czegoś cię zobowiązuje. Zrozum, że się o ciebie martwię, w końcu jesteś w połowie człowiekiem. Jak ty w ogóle złamałeś tę rękę? - zmieniła temat, chwytając jedną dłonią z klamkę od drzwi.

\- Wiesz, ja... - zacząłem, jednak mama przerwała mi zdecydowanym ruchem ręki.

\- Stop. Jednak wolę nie wiedzieć. Zaraz wrócę - powiedziała, znikając za drzwiami. Westchnąłem cicho i dosłownie rzuciłem się na swoje łóżko.

Nareszcie w domu. Może i całe mieszkanie mojej mamy było dwa razy mniejsze od domku Posejdona, ale przynajmniej czułem się w nim jak w bezpiecznej jaskini. Oczywiście ta jaskinia nie była do końca bezpieczna, ponieważ zamieszkiwał ją tłusty niedźwiedź kochający znęcać się nad domownikami, ale aktualnie gdzieś go wywiało, więc miałem zamiar cieszyć się tą chwilową wolnością.

* * *

Pięć minut później usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. Nie zwlekając dłużej, wstałem z łóżka i udałem się w stronę wejścia. Od razu po przekroczeniu progu mojego pokoju w oczy rzuciła mi się mała sylwetka mojego brata, zdejmująca kurtkę i czapkę.

\- Cześć młody - wysiliłem się na serdeczny ton, przyglądając się młodszemu bratu, który teraz odwrócił wzrok w moją stronę i stanął pośrodku korytarza. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zobaczył ducha, albo – co gorsza – straszliwego demona o imieniu Perseusz. Eh, już samo imię budzi grozę, prawda?

\- Wróciłem - dodałem, podchodząc do niego i kucając naprzeciwko jego malutkiej postaci. Brian stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, po czym nieoczekiwanie zarzucił mi rączki na szyję i przycisnął głowę do mojego zdrowego ramienia. Już chciałem objąć go lewą ręką, gdy on nagle odepchnął mnie od siebie i wybuchł płaczem.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie! Wyje...wyjechałeś! Jesteś... zły! - wrzasnął, po czym szybko mnie wyminął i popędził biegiem do naszego pokoju, przy okazji niezbyt dokładnie zatrzaskując drzwi.

Powoli stanąłem na nogi i oparłem się plecami o ścianę. Mogłem to przewidzieć. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to całkowicie stracę jego zaufanie.

\- Przejdzie mu - powiedziała mama, kładąc mi swoją wychudzoną dłoń na ramieniu i lekko ściskając palcami moją rękę. Kilka sekund później zniknęła za drzwiami pokoju, którego dzieliłem z bratem. Udałem się do kuchni i zacząłem szukać w szafce czegoś, co smakowałoby Brian'owi. Kanapki z masłem orzechowym powinny wystarczyć.

Z niemałym trudem otworzyłem pękaty słoik brązowej, słodkiej substancji i posmarowałem nią kilka kromek chleba. Położyłem wszystko na talerz i chciałem już wejść do mojego pokoju, gdy drzwi niespodziewanie otworzyły się tuż przed moim nosem. Miałem szczęście, że odchylają się w przeciwną stronę, ponieważ ze spotkania z pomalowanym na biało materiałem moja twarz nie wyszłaby cało.

\- Trzeba było mi powiedzieć, pomogłabym ci - westchnęła moja mama, wychodząc na korytarz i udając, że wcale jej nie przestraszyłem. Zerknęła ukosem na trzymany przeze mnie talerz i wzięła z niego jedną kanapkę.

\- Trzeba było mi powiedzieć, zrobiłbym więcej - zażartowałem, naśladując ton jej głosu i posyłając mojej rodzicielce jeden z moich szerokich uśmiechów. Ta jednak w odpowiedzi tylko pokręciła lekko głową, przekrzywiając tym samym związaną na głowie chustę, i zniknęła w kuchni.

Wszedłem do pokoju i zastałem mojego brata siedzącego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na łóżku. Gdy tylko przestąpiłem próg, spojrzał na mnie morderczym spojrzeniem i odwrócił głowę w stronę okna. Westchnąłem cicho, położyłem talerz na pościeli i usiadłem obok niego.

\- Brian... Będziesz się teraz na mnie dąsał? Zrobiłem ci kanapki. Twoje ulubione - powiedziałem, przygarniając brata do siebie i sadzając co sobie na kolanach.

\- Z masłem orzechowym? - ożywił się, spoglądając na mnie szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami. Eh, małe dzieci są czasami takie słodkie. Potaknąłem ruchem głowy i obserwowałem reakcję Brian'a.

\- A dasz? - zapytał niepewnie, zauważając talerz leżący obok mojego kolana.

\- Jak przestaniesz się obrażać i powiesz, że mnie kochasz - postawiłem warunek, cudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Mały zrobił taką minę, jakby miał podjąć decyzję, która zaważy o losach świata, a następnie objął mnie rękami za szyję i posłusznie spełnił moje żądania. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, podając mu jedną z kanapek, która po minucie zniknęła w żołądku mojego brata.

\- Nie obżeraj się tak, bo będziesz gruby - zaśmiałem się, tarmosząc go za włosy. Ten w odpowiedzi tylko potrząsnął przecząco głową, stanął na nogi i bez pytania wdrapał mi się na barana. Nie przeczę, moje prawe ramię nie zniosło tego najlepiej, ale nie miałem serca zganiać go z moich barków.

\- Będę taki jak ty - powiedział z uśmiechem Brian, pukając mnie palce wskazującym w czoło. Zaśmiałem się serdecznie, po czym pozostałą przy życiu ostatnią kanapkę podzieliłem na dwie części. Nie miałem nawet pomysłu na to, żeby opieprzyć Brian'a za sypanie mi okruszków na twarz. W końcu jest to miłe, gdy ktoś uważa cię za wzór mimo tego, że nim nie jesteś. Bo kto chciałby być taki jak ja? Życie półboga nie jest łatwe. A bycie herosem z milionem śmiertelnych problemów na głowie jest trudniejsze, niż komukolwiek się wydaje.

Mam tylko małą nadzieję, że moja historia zakończy cię happy endem. Czy tak się stanie? To już chyba nie zależy ode mnie. W końcu nikt nie wie, co przygotowały dla niego Fata, prawda?

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Hej Hej Hej! Wróciłam i dodaję nowy rozdział! Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność, ale ostatnio wena jakby mnie opuściła.**

 **Zachęcam Was, moi kochani, do zostawiania pod rozdziałami komentarzy! :D A teraz żegnam, ponieważ nie będę się tutaj rozpisywać.**

 **Do zobaczenia! Kolejny rozdział pojawi się już wkrótce!**


	20. Chapter 20

Miesiąc później nareszcie mogłem zacząć w miarę normalnie funkcjonować. Nadal nie mogłem w pełni wyprostować złamanej ręki, jednak Will zapewniał mnie, że niedługo powinno to minąć. Jak na razie cieszyłem się z odzyskanej sprawności. Nie wiedziałem jednak, jak długo to potrwa. W końcu skończył się mój okres względnej nietykalności przez Gabe'a.

Szedłem właśnie 18 Aleją, mijając po kolei wszystkie małe kawiarenki, księgarnie i puby w poszukiwaniu adresu, który dostałem wczoraj w szkole od Lily. Chyba nie wytrzymałbym w tym mieście, gdyby nie ona i Chris. Wracając do rzeczy, szukałem teraz budynku oznaczonego jakże chwalebną liczbą sześćdziesiąt dziewięć, w której mieścił się mały bar, którego szefem był ojciec mojej przyjaciółki. Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia jak podziękować Lily za to, że zgodziła się podać mi adres miejsca pracy jej taty. Tak serio to oboje, Chris i Lily byli przeciwni temu, żebym szukał sobie jakiejś roboty, ale nie miałem wyjścia. Mama nie pracowała, a Gabe większość kasy przepijał, więc zaczynało nam brakować pieniędzy. W dodatku leczenie mamy pochłonęło nasze ostatnie oszczędności, już nie wspominając o lekach. Poza tym pracowanie na zmywaku w kawiarni chyba jest lepszym zajęciem niż noszenie worków w magazynie. Zresztą z tą ręką nie wytrzymałbym nawet tygodnia w tej pracy.

Odetchnąłem głęboko, gdy po paru chwilach stanąłem przed przeszklonymi drzwiami baru "King". Uchyliłem je lekko i znalazłem się w schludnie urządzonym, dość dużym pomieszczeniu. W środku siedzieli nieliczni goście, ponieważ o tej porze prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy Manhattanu byli w pracy. Podszedłem powoli do kontuaru i poprosiłem stojącą po drugiej stronie dziewczynę o rozmowę z kierownikiem. Mam nadzieję, że Lily powiedziała ojcu, że dziś przyjdę.

Po niecałej minucie z zaplecza wyłonił się dość niski, czterdziestoletni mężczyzna ubrany w wytarte jeansy oraz brązową koszulę. Odruchowo poprawiłem jak zwykle rozczochrane włosy i plecak zarzucony na jedno ramię i przywitałem się z ojcem Lily. Tak sądzę, że to był on, ponieważ idealnie pasował do opisu podanego mi przez moją przyjaciółkę.

\- Cześć Percy. Lily mówiła mi, że przyjdziesz - powiedział do mnie, podając mi rękę i uważnie mi się przypatrując. Pomimo tego, że jego brązowe oczy sprawiały wrażenie, jakby prześwietlał mnie na wylot, to facet zdawał się być całkiem miły.

\- Dziękuję, że w ogóle chciał mnie pan tu przyjąć - odparłem, uśmiechając się lekko w jego kierunku.

\- Na razie nie dziękuj, czeka cię rozmowa kwalifikacyjna - rzekł, kładąc mi rękę na plecach i otwierając drzwi prowadzące na zaplecze. Poczułem się trochę mniej pewnie, jednak wyluzowałem, gdy zobaczyłem uniesione kąciku ust pana Jeffersona. Chyba nie wspomniałem wcześniej, że tak właśnie miała na nazwisko Lily.

\- Żartuję przecież - zaśmiał się, opierając się tyłkiem o blat stołu stojącego pod ścianę i przypatrując się mi uważnie.

\- Lily by mi łeb urwała, gdybym cię nie przyjął. Wyglądasz na rozgarniętego chłopaka, od kiedy możesz zacząć? - dodał.

Moja przyjaciółka uprzedziła mnie, że jej ojciec jest typowym wesołkiem i żebym się nie przejmował, jeżeli palnie coś głupiego. Jak na razie nawet go polubiłem. Tak szczerze, to zazdrościłem Lily takich rodziców, jakimi byli Edward i Elizabeth Jefferson. Wiedziałem, że u nich w domu pieniądze też się nie przelewały, ponieważ Lily miała piątkę młodszego rodzeństwa, jednak pomimo tego cała ich rodzina była wiecznie uśmiechnięta i zadowolona. Nawet sama Lily była uosobieniem dobroci. Wolontariuszka w schronisku, organizatorka akcji charytatywnych i dbająca o zieleń w mieście. Nigdy nie rozumiałem, jak ona może mieć tyle wolnego czasu przy takiej masie zajęć dodatkowych.

\- Nawet od dzisiaj - odpowiedziałem panu Jeffersonowi. Przez całą naszą rozmowę pilnowałem się, aby uśmiech nie schodził mi z twarzy, stać wyprostowanemu i sprawiać możliwie jak najlepsze wrażenie. Przez następne kilka minut ojciec Lily wszystko mi wytłumaczył i oznajmił, że pierwszą zmianę zaczynam jutro o drugiej, a kończę o ósmej. To oznaczało, że po lekcjach będę miał równo kwadrans na odebranie Brian'a z przedszkola, podrzucenie go do domu i przejście kilku przecznic do baru. To zadanie zdecydowanie nie było wykonalne dla zwykłego śmiertelnika, ale od czego ma się tą wypracowaną przez lata kondycję?

Pół godziny później wychodziłem cały w skowronkach z kawiarni i skierowałem się w kierunku Upper East Side. Nadal jednak mam pewną wątpliwość. Mama w końcu zorientuje się, że chodzę do roboty, a wtedy na pewno zrobi mi awanturę, że nic jej nie powiedziałem. Wiem, że się o mnie martwi, jednak według mnie powinna się teraz zająć sobą.

Dzisiaj miała kolejną chemię, więc po powrocie do domu zapewne będzie czekała na mnie z kubkiem gorącej herbaty w ręce, otulona w koc i siedząca przed telewizorem. Widziałem, że to wszystko ją wykańcza, więc od kilku tygodni przejąłem od niej część obowiązków. Podczas gdy mama śpi do dziesiątej, ja zwalam się z łóżka o piątej, ponieważ Gabe o szóstej wychodzi z domu. Robię śniadanie dla Śmierdziela i Brian'a, zabieram małego do przedszkola, lecę do szkoły, robię zakupy, sprzątam w domu i zanoszę rzeczy do pralni. Podczas gdy mama jedzie na badania do szpitala, muszę dodatkowo zorganizować obiad i kolację. Zazwyczaj wieczorem nie mam już nawet ochoty na rozmowę z Annabeth, ponieważ dosłownie padam na twarz i zasypiam w ciągu kilku sekund. Nie mam jednak mamie tego za złe. Czułem, że jestem jej to winien.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy dotarłem wreszcie pod drzwi mieszkania mojej mamy. Od rana nic nie jadłem, więc mój żołądek zaczął rozpaczliwie dopominać się jedzenia. Przekręciłem klucz w zamku i znalazłem się w środku. Wszedłem do środka, zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, zdjąłem buty i skierowałem się do kuchni. Nikogo tam nie zastałem, ale słyszałem dochodzące z salonu odgłosy włączonego telewizora. Zanim zabrałem się do zrobienia sobie jedzenia, zajrzałem do pomieszczenia obok, gdzie zamiast mamy zobaczyłem Brian'a oglądającego kreskówki.

\- Gdzie mama? - zapytałem brata, opierając się o framugę drzwi. Według naszego codziennego planu mama odebrała Brian'a z przedszkola jakąś godzinę temu.

\- W łazience - odpowiedział mały, nie odrywając wzroku od postaci Papy Smerfa, który w swoim wdzianku paradował przez wioskę Smerfów. Tak prawdę mówiąc, to ta cała bajka przypominała mi trochę zawsze nasz Obóz Herosów.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - usłyszałem za swoimi plecami. Obróciłem się gwałtownie i zobaczyłem moją rodzicielkę poprawiającą zjeżdżającą jej z głowy brązową chustkę. Pomimo tego, że na jej twarzy widniał cień uśmiechu, to i tak wiedziałem, że przed chwilą znowu zwracała śniadanie lub jego pozostałości do odmętów kanalizacji.

\- To tu, to tam. Zrobić ci coś do jedzenia? - zapytałem, siląc się na beztroski ton. Mama zapytała Briana, czy też chce coś zjeść, a po jego twierdzącej odpowiedzi poszliśmy do kuchni. Ignorując kłucie w prawej ręce, nastawiłem wodę na herbatę, natomiast mama zajęła się krojeniem pomidorów na kanapki. Udawałem, że przez następne pięć minut nie zauważam przeszywającego mnie na wylot wzroku mojej rodzicielki.

Tuż po tym, jak zaniosłem dla brata kanapki, ona nadal nie spuszczała ze mnie wzroku. Muszę przyznać, że czułem się dość dziwnie, jak na obserwacji w psychiatryku. Postawiłem na stole talerz, coraz bardziej czując doskwierający mi od kilku godzin głód. Pewnie dosłownie rzuciłbym się na te kanapki, gdyby nie to, że niespodziewanie poczułem delikatną, chudą dłoń na moim ramieniu.

\- Ta ręka nie powinna już być sprawna? - zapytała moja mama, zmuszając mnie do odwrócenia się w jej stronę. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że oszczędzam moją prawą rękę i staram się jej nie nadwyrężać, ale czyżby to było aż tak rzucające się w oczy?

\- Niedługo będzie, naprawdę. Po prostu muszę się przyzwyczaić do... kości - zawahałem się, posyłając jej lekki uśmiech. Mama na początku była w szoku, że dosłownie wymienili mi wszystkie kości, ale w gruncie rzeczy chyba zniosła to całkiem dobrze. Szczerze mówiąc, mieliśmy teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż moja ręka.

\- Percy, nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię mam. Naprawdę, jesteś najlepszym synem, jakiego mogłabym sobie wyobrazić. Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale niedługo to wszystko się skończy. Zaopiekuj się Brian'em, nie załamuj się. Dasz sobie radę, jesteś naprawdę silny... - zaczęła mówić, a ja przysłuchiwałem się jej w osłupieniu. Czy ona właśnie sugeruje, że... że umrze? Po paru sekundach przyglądania jej się, z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, przerwałem jej gwałtownie, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek, który przez cały czas spoczywał na moim ramieniu.

\- Co ty wygadujesz? Przestań, przecież wyzdrowiejesz - powiedziałem jednym tchem. Prawdopodobnie brzmiałem jak małe dziecko, któremu ktoś mówi coś przykrego, ale tak właśnie się czułem.

\- Percy, doskonale wiesz, że leczenie nie przynosi oczekiwanych efektów. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy... - nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ urwała wpół słowa, gwałtownie łapiąc się za głowę i tracąc równowagę. Błyskawicznie, wręcz odruchowo złapałem ją i tylko dzięki temu nie upadła na podłogę. Podniosłem ją do góry i posadziłem na krześle, a sam kucnąłem przed nią, nie pozwalając zsunąć jej się z siedzenia.

\- Nie daje rady, Percy - zaszlochała, ukrywając głowę w dłoniach. Nawet mi do oczu napłynęły łzy, gdy zobaczyłem swoją rodzicielkę w takim stanie. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, jednak po paru sekundach zaproponowałem, że zaprowadzę ją do sypialni.

\- Sama pójdę - odpowiedziała, wstając chwiejnie z krzesła i kierując się w stronę pokoju, który dzieliła z Gabe'm. Oparłem się o ścianę, aby trochę ochłonąć. Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałem z lekarzem, który prowadził leczenie mojej mamy, zdradził mi kilka rzeczy, na które powinienem zwracać uwagę. Ze względu na niedawną próbę samobójczą mojej rodzicielki, kazał mi kontrolować ilość leków w szafce, a także spodziewać się omdleń, wymiotów, zmiennych nastrojów i wybuchów złości.

Musiałem jednak przerwać swoje przemyślenia, ponieważ do kuchni ponownie weszła moja rodzicielka, niosąca jakiś biały przedmiot w ręce. Zauważyłem tylko, że wzięła duży zamach, a następnie coś roztrzaskało się tuż obok mojej głowy. Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy straciłem przytomność.

\- Percy! Synku, przepraszam, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Percy, obudź się, proszę... - usłyszałem niewyraźnie, starając się opanować jakoś zawroty głowy. Nim cokolwiek do mnie dotarło, poczułem, że ktoś potrząsa mną za ramię i głaszcze po włosach. Zamrugałem kilka razy powiekami i ujrzałem pochylającą się nade mną mamę. Leżałem na podłodze w kuchni... zaraz... czy ona rzuciła we mnie talerzem?! Tuż obok mojej głowy zauważyłem rozbite kawałki porcelany, a na twarzy mojej rodzicielki widziałem wymalowane przerażenie.

\- Nic ci nie jest? Boli cię coś? - zapytała zaraz po tym, jak otworzyłem oczy.

\- Auć - tylko tyle zdołałem odpowiedzieć, ponieważ język zaczął mi się plątać i nie mogłem wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Chwiejnie podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, natomiast mama klęknęła obok mnie i splotła dłonie pod brodą.

Nic chciało mi się wierzyć, że z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli rzuciła we mnie talerzem. Być może to ja zwariowałem albo choroba znowu dawała o sobie znać. Spojrzałem na mamę już trochę bardziej przytomnie, jednak zanim zdążyłem otworzyć usta, ona już próbowała pomóc mi wstać. Oparłem się ręką o blat kuchenny, starając się zignorować tępe pulsowanie w czaszce.

\- Chodź, położysz się na chwilę, zaraz ci przejdzie. Percy, przepraszam, ja nie wiem jak...

\- Wszystko okay, nic mi nie jest - powiedziałem, opanowując oddech. Mama przyjrzała się mi z troską w oczach, po czym ostrożnie mnie przytuliła.

Pomimo tego, że nadal szumiało mi w uszach, to do mojej głowy zaczynały zlatywać się z powrotem moje chore myśli. Wiedziałem, że mama nie podniosłaby na mnie ręki, ale i tak to, co przed chwilą się stało było dla mnie sporym szokiem. Fakt, lekarz ostrzegał przed wybuchami złości, ale nic nie wspominał o rzucaniu talerzami we własnego syna. Cieszyłem się jednak z tego, że trafiło na mnie, a nie na Brian'a. Do tego chyba mogę mówić o szczęściu, biorąc pod uwagę to, że talerz nie trafił mnie w głowę, ale tuż obok. Wtedy byłbym na sto procent pewnym, że skończyłoby się to szpitalem.

\- Posprzątam to, idź się położyć. Jesteś strasznie blady - szepnęła mi do ucha. Kilka sekund później powolnym krokiem wychodziłem z kuchni, gdzie moja rodzicielka zbierała z podłogi odłamki potłuczonego naczynia.

Przechodziłem właśnie przez korytarz, gdy usłyszałem zgrzyt zamka w drzwiach, a następnie do mieszkania wtoczył się mój ojczym.

\- No proszę, proszę... kogo my tu mamy? - powiedział na powitanie, rzucając w kąt buty oraz płaszcz. Celowo nie odpowiedziałem na jego zaczepkę, jednak to nie było chyba dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ nim zdążyłem wejść do swojego pokoju, ten, chwycił mnie za koszulkę i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Nie zapomniałeś czegoś? - zapytał gniewnie, patrząc na mnie bykiem. Mimo że nie znajdowałem się tak blisko jego osoby, to nawet z tej odległości mogłem wyczuć ostrą woń alkoholu, tym razem trochę słabszą niż zazwyczaj. Czyżby zabrakło mu kasy na kolejną setkę?

\- Daj mi święty spokój - odpowiedziałem cicho, jednak dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, co wyleciało z moich ust. Normalnie nigdy bym się tak do niego nie odezwał, ale chyba mój mózg nadal był lekko ogłuszony. Pozostało mi się tylko modlić, aby znowu nie wyciągnął pasa.

\- Co powiedziałeś?! - krzyknął, przygważdżając mnie do ściany swoimi grubymi, krótkimi rękoma. Po zderzeniu moich pleców ze ścianą z moich płuc wyleciało całe powietrze, a serce nagle przyśpieszyło swój rytm.

\- Zapytałem, co powiedziałeś?! - wrzasnął po raz drugi, a ja odruchowo zacisnąłem powieki i wykrztusiłem jedno, jedyne słowo, które mogłoby być pomocne w tym momencie.

\- Przepraszam

Gabe zawahał się przez chwilę, jednak ostatecznie postanowił dać mi spokój i gwałtownie pchnął mnie na drzwi pokoju, którego dzieliłem z bratem. Kilka sekund później zniknął w drzwiach kuchni, a ja wleciałem do pokoju i położyłem się na łóżku. Z ulgą przyłożyłem obolałą głowę do poduszki i po raz kolejny próbowałem opanować pulsowanie w jej wnętrzu.

Dlaczego zawsze coś musi się spieprzyć? Czy nie mógłbym być normalnym nastolatkiem z normalnymi problemami? W takich chwilach zaczynałem rozumieć Posejdona. Chyba rzeczywiście lepiej by było, gdybym się po prostu nie urodził. Mama nie musiałaby gnić tutaj z tym śmierdzielem, Obóz Herosów uniknąłby wielu problemów i nie miałbym teraz tak cholernego wrażenia, że zepsułem wszystkim życie.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Witam Was w kolejnym rozdziale! Wiem, że ostatnio trochę zaniedbuję to opowiadanie, ale na 100% je skończę! Pojawi się jeszcze dużo rozdziałów i wiele się wydarzy, więc miejcie się na baczności!**

 **Zachęcam Was jeszcze do pisania komentarzy. Nawet krótki odzew z Waszej strony dodaje mi chęci do pisania! A każdy komentarz jest dla mnie jak nowa, wielka paczka świeżutkiej weny!**


	21. Chapter 21

Przez kilka następnych dni zwlekałem się rano z łóżka w towarzystwie potwornego bólu głowy, jednak zawsze koniec końców po wzięciu dwóch tabletek przeciwbólowych jakoś funkcjonowałem. Trzy następne tygodnie minęły jak zwykle monotonnie, bez żadnych urozmaiceń, poza jednodniową wizytą Annabeth w Nowym Jorku, podczas której i tak większość czasu spędzała na Olimpie.

Dzisiaj mały został w domu razem z mamą, a ja natomiast po szkole skierowałem się wraz z Lily w kierunku kafejki "King", w której za kilka minut miałem zacząć swoją kolejną zmianę. Praca przestała być dla mnie jak kula u nogi, odkąd tydzień temu dostałem swoją pierwszą wypłatę. Może nie była to kolosalna suma pieniędzy, ale zawsze coś.

\- Percy, słuchasz mnie? - usłyszałem obok siebie głos mojej przyjaciółki.

\- Yy... tak jasne - zająknąłem się, przeczesując palcami włosy i zerkając w jej kierunku. Tak naprawdę przez ostatnie kilka minut wyłączyłem się na jej paplaninę o wszystkim, a moje myśli popłynęły bardziej w kierunku San Francisco. Od kilku dni nie miałem wiadomości od Annabeth. Nie chodzi o to, że się posprzeczaliśmy czy coś. Bardziej żadne z nas nie ma czasu. Córka Ateny jest zajęta pracami wykończeniowymi na Olimpie. Dziwię się, jakim cudem ona może kontrolować całą budowę, będąc na drugim końcu kraju. Fakt, wpadała tu co miesiąc, ale zazwyczaj na nie więcej niż dwa dni.

\- Co o tym sądzisz? - z rozmyślań ponownie brutalnie wyciągnął mnie głos Lily.

\- O czym? - odpowiedziałem, zanim mój mózg zdążył przeanalizować jej słowa.

\- Percy... - jęknęła głośno, zatrzymują się naprzeciwko mnie i kładąc mi wyciągnięte ręce na ramionach. Staliśmy na środku chodnika, więc oczywiście przechodnie zaczęli krzywo na nas patrzeć i mruczeć niezadowoleni pod nosem.

\- Lily, chodźmy dalej. Nie chcę się spóźnić - rzuciłem, zerkając na nią z góry i delikatnie odpychając.

\- Powiem ojcu, że zatrzymali nas po lekcjach - uparła się, rozpaczliwie starając się zagrodzić mi drogę. Nie miałem serca jej po prostu odepchnąć.

\- Przepraszam, miałem chwilową zawieszkę. Chodźmy, to obiecuję, że wysłucham cię od początku do kropki na końcu - powiedziałem, kładąc jej rękę na plecach i lekko popychając do przodu. Kąciki jej ust podniosły się minimalnie do góry, ale nie wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana moją propozycją.

\- Skąd wiesz, że na końcu będzie kropka, a nie wykrzyknik? - zapytała, idąc obok i spoglądając na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Bo jesteś za mądra, żeby na mnie krzyczeć. Nie masz do tego żadnych konkretnych podstaw.

\- Mam znacznie większe niż ty - prychnęła.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa - parsknąłem śmiechem, potrząsając głową w takt naszych kroków.

\- A ty idiotyczny - odparowała, wystawiając w moją stronę język i śmiejąc się jak głupia. Nie czekając za żadną reakcję z mojej strony, puściła się biegiem, przeciskając się trochę niezdarnie pomiędzy innymi przechodniami. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, po czym pognałem za nią.

Właśnie za to ją lubię. Pomimo tego, że z wyrazu jej oczu mogłem wyczytać, iż martwiła się o mnie, to jednak starała się tego nie okazywać. To Lily wraz z Chrisem w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy ciągle wyciągali mnie z dołka, za co jestem im ogromnie wdzięczny.

Od pięciu lat nie miałem innych przyjaciół niż pozostali półbogowie i Grover. Przez ten czas trochę odzwyczaiłem się od towarzystwa śmiertelników, więc na początku byłem sceptyczny w bliskich kontaktach z nimi. Jednakże po kilku tygodniach w nowej szkole stali się dla mnie jak przyjaciele. Może nie wiedzieli o mnie wszystkiego, ale chyba spieprzyliby do sąsiedniej szkoły, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że nie jestem człowiekiem. Jednak nie mam im tego za złe. Bez nich najpewniej do tej pory oszalałbym z braku towarzystwa. Zdecydowanie nie jestem typem samotnika.

* * *

\- Pierwsza! - wykrzyknęła Lily, gdy pchnęła drzwi kafejki prowadzonej przez jej rodziców, wprawiając dzwonek nad futryną w delikatne drgania, które sprawiły, że w całym niewielkim jak na bar pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć miłe dla uszu dzwonienie.

\- Dałem ci fory - przewróciłem ze śmiechem oczami, dając jej lekkiego kuksańca w bok.

Parę minut później Lily zniknęła w drzwiach za zapleczu, które prowadziły do mieszkania państwa Jeffersonów, mieszczącego się na pierwszym piętrze budynku. Ja zostawiłem plecak przy wieszaku na kurtki, który stał tuż obok tych drzwi i narzuciłem na bluzę szary fartuch, który dostałem od ojca Lily w pierwszym dniu pracy.

Nie marnując czasu, wszedłem do kuchni, przywitałem się z Camillą, niewiele starszą ode mnie, pracującą tutaj kelnerką.

\- Jak zawsze minutę przed czasem - powiedziała farbowana blondyna, opierając się rękoma o blat i przyglądając mi się spod długiej, zaczesanej na bok grzywki. Camilla była ubrana w skąpą, czarną mini, białe buty na płaskim obcasie i firmową bluzkę z kołnierzem w tym samym kolorze.

\- Staram się, jak widać - odparłem, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko.

Nie spędzaliśmy ze sobą dużo czasu, ale odkąd zacząłem swoją pierwszą zmianię, była dla mnie miła i co najważniejsze nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby była erynią w przebraniu. Może nie zawsze mili ludzie okazują się potworami? Chociaż w moim przypadku najczęściej właśnie tak jest.

\- Słodki jesteś, wiesz? - zaskoczyła mnie tym stwierdzeniem. Camilla podeszła do mnie od tyłu i oparła swój ciężar ciała na moim prawym ramieniu.

Ręka nie dokuczała mi już tak bardzo, jednak Will przestrzegał mnie, abym unikał wykrywaczy metali i bramek na lotnisku. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę to, że jestem synem Posejdona, lotniska mogłem sobie z wielką chęcią odpuścić. Nie, skądże, ja się wcale nie boję latać. Tylko robi mi się słabo, gdy wzniosę się w powietrze za pomocą czegoś innego od pegaza.

\- Mam dziewczynę - powiedziałem, odsuwając od siebie jej ręce.

Przyzwyczaiłem się już, że dziewczyny mnie podrywają, więc nie zrobiło to na mnie dużego wrażenia. Odkąd zjawiłem się w nowej szkole, otrzymałem już kilkadziesiąt zaproszeń na randki, wypady do kina i tym podobne sprawy. Zazwyczaj po prostu zbywałem te osobniki płci pięknej. Camilla jednak nie ustępowała.

\- To nie problem - zaśmiała się, podchodząc tym razem do mnie przodem i chwytając obiema dłońmi za koszulkę.

Nim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, dziewczyna dosłownie wpiła się w moje usta, sprawiając, że przez chwilę nie myślałem o niczym innym, jak właśnie o niej. Chwilę później opamiętałem się jednak i odepchnąłem ją od siebie tak, że wpadła plecami na ścianę.

\- Co ty do cholery robisz? - warknąłem, wycierając rękawem resztki jej krwistoczerwonej szminki, które pozostały na moich wargach.

\- Przecież tego chcesz - szepnęła zmysłowo, ponownie robiąc krok w moją stronę. Zatrzepotała rzęsami tuż przed moją zdezorientowaną twarzą, wprawiając mnie w zakłopotanie. Nie przeczę, Camilla była ładna. Była seksowna. Była wręcz ideałem kobiety.

\- Nie, Camilla... Naprawdę mam dziewczynę i... - zacząłem, kelnerka jednak nie pozwoliła mi dokończyć, ponownie złączając nasze usta.

Tym razem nie mogłem się powstrzymać i oddałem pocałunek. Jej usta smakowały wiśniami, perfumy o zapachu wanilii tak bardzo przypominały mi Annabeth, że na chwilę odpłynąłem. Brakowało mi takiej bliskości, odrobiny zainteresowania. Nim się obejrzałem, Camilla siedziała na blacie kuchennym, oplatając nogi wokół moich bioder, a jej lewa ręka znajdowała się na moim karku. Moje dłonie powędrowały ku jej przepięknym, wydatnym kościom policzkowym, a jej intensywne, brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w moje zielone tęczówki.

\- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale nie przyszliście tu migdalić się na zapleczu - słysząc głos ojca Lily, momentalnie odskoczyłem od Camilli.

Zmieszany przeczesałem dłonią włosy i przeprosiłem naszego szefa, który kazał nam natychmiast wracać do pracy. Zanim wyszedł, zdążył uważnie mi się przyjżeć i lekko pokręcić głową na znak, że ma to się nigdy nie powtórzyć. Camilla jakby od niechcenia zapięła guzik w swojej białej koszuli, wzięła ze stołu tacę i uśmiechając się do mnie szeroko, odmaszerowała w stronę baru.

Wziąłem kilka głębszych wdechów, po czym szybko zabrałem się do pracy. Podczas zmywania naczyń w głowie kotłowało mi się tysiące myśli. Co kilka sekund do mojej głowy napływały obrazy Annabeth. Kochałem ją najbardziej na świecie, a to przecież nie jej wina, że widuję ją tak rzadko. Jej piękne szare oczy, piękne, smukłe ciało, jej inteligencja i poczucie humoru... to wszystko, za co ją ubóstwiałem. Nie mogłem jednak zapomnieć o smaku ust Camilii i dotyku jej delikatnych palców. Wkopałem się. Tego byłem pewien.

* * *

Kilka godzin później szedłem już w stronę Upper East Side. Co kilka minut przyłapywałem się na gorączkowym myśleniu o Annabeth. Nie do końca byłem pewien, czy te kilka pocałunków w pracy mogłoby być zdradą, ale i tak czułem się podle. Najchętniej strzeliłbym sobie z liścia w twarz. No bo kto mądry mając wspaniałą dziewczynę obściskuje się z jakąś przypadkową laską? Może i Camilla była zjawiskowa, szczupła i idealna... ale to raczej mnie nie tłumaczy.

Razem z Annabeth przeszliśmy bardzo dużo. Córka Ateny zawsze była przy mnie, a ja starałem się być dla niej oparciem. Wiele wspólnych misji zbliżyło nas do siebie i nawet Grover, który ani trochę nie znał się na związkach, mówił, że jesteśmy parą idealną. Do dziś wspominam moment, gdy pocałowała mnie w labiryncie tuż przed tym, jak wyleciałem w powietrze i wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyję.

Błagałem teraz wszystkich bogów po kolei, aby Annabeth się o niczym nie dowiedziała. Postanowiłem, że od jutra nie będę odzywać się do Camilli, postaram się nie odpowiadać na jej zaczepki i co najważniejsze, unikać z nią kontaktu. Jeżeli znów znajdę się tak blisko jej idealnej talii i migoczących oczu... nie, muszę się ogarnąć. Annabeth. Tylko i wyłącznie Annabeth.

\- Percy! Zaczekaj! - odruchowo drgnąłem, słysząc swoje imię i tupot drobnych kroczków tuż za moimi plecami.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, z zamiarem skonfrontowania się z pracującą ze mną seksbombą. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, Camilla zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję i pocałowała w policzek.

\- Puść, zapomnijmy o tym... - powiedziałem, odpychając lekko od siebie jej ramiona.

\- Przecież nie musisz być wierny jak szczeniaczek. Twojej dziewczyny tu nie ma, więc chyba nic nie zaszkodzi, jak trochę pospacerujemy po parku? - zapytała, opierając dłonie na biodrach i trzepocząc w moją stronę rzęsami.

\- Muszę iść. Miło było pogadać - odparłem szybko, mrugając do niej jednym okiem. Poprawiłem plecak na ramieniu i czym prędzej przeszedłem na drugą stronę ulicy. Mogłem swobodnie i bez obaw oddychać dopiero wtedy, gdy przestąpiłem próg kamienicy i znalazłem się na dobrze mi znanej klatce schodowej.

Oparłem się z cichym jękiem o pomalowaną farbą w sprayu przez jakieś dzieciaki ścianę. Odchyliłem lekko do tyłu głowę i przymknąłem oczy. Okay, nie było tak źle. W końcu odszedłem od niej najszybciej jak się dało, prawda? Sama się na mnie rzuciła, więc w gruncie rzeczy nie zrobiłem nic złego. Tak, zdecydowanie nie mam czegoś na sumieniu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszałem obok głos mojej sąsiadki. Momentalnie oderwałem się od ściany i stanąłem uśmiechnięty naprzeciwko pani Rose.

\- Dzień dobry. Tak, wszystko dobrze - odpowiedziałem, po czym wyminąłem starszą kobietę i pomaszerowałem na czwarte piętro budynku. Wiedziałem, że nie odrywa ode mnie wzroku, więc poczułem lekką ulgę, gdy zniknąłem z jej pola widzenia.

Gdy zamykałem już za sobą drzwi, z kuchni dobiegły mnie odgłosy kłótni. W zasadzie to tylko jeden głos, będący wrzaskami mojego ojczyma. Ostrożnie, nie robiąc hałasu, postawiłem plecak na podłogę i z mocno bijącym sercem wszedłem do kuchni.

Wstrzymałem na sekundę oddech, gdy zobaczyłem moją mamę wciśniętą w kąt pomieszczenia i stojącego tuż obok niej, wymachującego rękami na wszystkie strony Gabe'a.

\- W tym domu chyba należy mi się jakiś szacunek! Nie po to haruję od rana do wieczora, żeby w domu siedziała banda darmozjadów! Przydałabyś się na coś! Dwa dni żyjemy tu bez obiadu! - krzyczał Gabe, uderzając pięściami w ścianę tuż obok głowy mojej rodzicielki.

Nim zdążyłem zorientować się, co robię, podbiegłem do ojczyma i odpychając go lekko, stanąłem pomiędzy nim a mamą.

\- Zostaw ją, nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? - zapytałem, starając się brzmieć pewnie i stanowczo. Nie wyszło to pewnie zbyt dobrze, ponieważ po chwili Gabe uśmiechnął się do mnie kpiąco i pokiwał chwiejnie głową.

\- Oto i nasz kolejny darmozjad. Do roboty to byś się wziął, a nie za panienkami latać po całym mieście. Taki niby dorosły, a bezużyteczny jak śmieć. Co się tak patrzysz gamoniu? Zawsze byłeś tylko stertą gówna, a twoje żałosne próby ukończenia szkoły tylko to potwierdzają. Prawda, Sally? - powiedział bez zająknięcia, co wydało mi się dziwne. Czyżby wyjątkowo nie był pijany? Zdarzało się to rzadko, ale ostatnio ze względu na brak pieniędzy coraz częściej wracał do domu tylko po piwie.

\- Tak skarbie, masz rację. Co byś chciał do jedzenia? - mama zwróciła się spokojnym głosem w stronę mojego ojczyma. Na moment mnie zamurowało, a gdy moja rodzicielka pocałowała w policzek Gabe'a, cudem powstrzymałem grymas obrzydzenia na twarzy. Zamiast tego poczułem, jakby coś ciężkiego zgniotło mi serce.

\- Że co proszę? - zapytałem, marszcząc lekko brwi i patrząc zdziwionym wzrokiem na mamę.

\- Percy... - zaczęła moja rodzicielka, jednak jej słowa zostały zagłuszone przez gromki śmiech Gabe'a.

\- Co taki zdziwiony? Powinieneś się cieszyć, że twoja matka chce cię jeszcze trzymać w tym domu. Gdyby nie ty, nie mielibyśmy tylu problemów - prychnął mój ojczym, wytykając mnie palcem.

Zauważyłem, że mama po raz kolejny wycofała się w głąb kuchni, opierając się tyłem o parapet okna i spuszczając głowę w dół.

\- Może to przeze mnie upijasz się do nieprzytomności i łazisz po mieście w poszukiwaniu najtańszych prostytutek? Może to moja wina, że nie mamy pieniędzy nawet na najpotrzebniejsze leki dla mojej mamy? Chyba że to ty, a nie ja, zapieprzasz cały dzień, żeby ogarnąć wszystko w domu lub pracujesz na zmywaku w knajpie, aby choć trochę poprawić naszą sytuację - tuż po wyrzuceniu z siebie tych kilku zdań wiedziałem, że teraz się doigram.

Gabe nie znosił, wręcz wpadał w furię, gdy choćby spróbowałem mu odpyskować. Teraz stał kilka kroków przede mną, a jego twarz przybrała czerwony odcień. Zazwyczaj świadczyło to o tym, że żarty się skończyły. Najchętniej wybiegłbym teraz z domu, ale przecież nie mogłem tak po prostu stchórzyć, tym bardziej że całą sytuację z boku obserwowała moja rodzicielka. Do tego zauważyłem, że tuż za progiem kuchni stoi Brian, najwidoczniej zwabiony odgłosami kłótni. Przysiskał się plecami do ściany, co chwila przenosząc wzrok ze mnie na swojego ojca.

\- Ty gnido - warknął Gabe, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i w mgnieniu oka podskakując do mnie.

Nie był zadziwiająco szybki, ale w jego obecności moje odruchy zawsze są nieco spowolnione. Popchnął mnie do tyłu z siłą, której przypadkowy człowiek by się po nim nie spodziewał, przez co uderzyłem plecami o futrynę drzwi. Ostry kant boleśnie wbił mi się w łopatkę. Nim się obejrzałem, spoliczkował mnie prawą dłonią.

\- Gabe, kochanie... - usłyszałem tuż obok głos mojej mamy, która chwyciła swoimi delikatnymi palcami drugą rękę mojego ojczyma.

Gabe spojrzał na mnie z nienawiścią, po czym bez słowa opuścił mieszkanie, trzaskając przy tym drzwiami tak głośno, że zapewne słyszeli to wszyscy sąsiedzi.

\- Percy, przepraszam cię bardzo... nie bierz tego do siebie - szepnęła moja mama, podchodząc do mnie i nerwowo ściskając w palcach rąbek chustki na swojej głowie.

\- Naprawdę tak sądzisz? - zapytałem cicho, odsuwając rękę od piekącego policzka.

\- Co? - odpowiedziała.

\- Czy naprawdę uważasz, że jestem tylko bezużytecznym śmieciem?

Nie przyznałbym się do tego nikomu, ale właśnie tak ostatnimi czasy się czułem. Kompletnie bezużyteczny. Jak zużyta bateria czy coś podobnego. Niby żyłem, funkncjonowałem, ale ciągle zawodziłem wszystkich dookoła. Annabeth, przyjaciół, mamę, a ostatnio nawet Briana. Starałem się coraz bardziej, jednak z każdym dniem robiłem wszystko gorzej.

\- Jesteś najcudowniejszym synem, jakiego mogłabym sobie wyobrazić. Nawet nie przypuszczasz, jak bardzo jestem z ciebie dumna. Dajesz sobie ze wszystkim radę, nigdy się na nic nie skarżysz... ale chyba nawet jak na ciebie tego jest za dużo.

Uśmiechnąłem się blado, zakładając ręce na piersi. Drgnąłem lekko, gdy poczułem małe łapki obejmujące moją prawą nogę. Brian stał obok mnie, wtulając głowę w moje spodnie. Mimowolnie poczorchałem go po włosach i ponownie spojrzałem na mamę.

\- Jesteś strasznie blady - stwierdziła mama, dotykając dłonią mojego czoła. - Masz gorączkę.

\- Nic mi nie jest, nie musisz się o mnie martwić - odparłem, oddalając od siebie jej dłoń, jednak na twarzy mojej mamy zawitał tylko niewyraźny, lekki uśmiech, po czym zamiast do mnie, zwróciła się do Briana.

\- Synek, posłuchaj mnie. Percy jest trochę chory, więc my zabawimy się w doktorów, co ty na to? - zapytała małego, na co ten odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem. Jak przewróciłem jedynie oczami i pokręciłem lekko głową, jednak mama nawet nie zwracała na to uwagi.

\- Idź teraz, zaprowadź brata do pokoju i dopilnuj, żeby położył się do łóżka, a ja zrobię mu ciepłą herbatę.

Moment później mały ciągnął mnie za rękę w kierunku naszego pokoju. Zdjąłem z siebie bluzę i po chwili przekomarzania z Brianem zmieniłem swoje jeansy na szare spodnie dresowe. Nie mogłem ukryć cichego chichotu, gdy mój brat nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem kazał mi położył się do łóżka i zaczął przykrywać mnie pod samą szyję kołdrą.

\- Jak tam doktorze? Pacjent nie sprawiał kłopotów? - zapytała mama Briana, gdy weszła do pokoju ze szklanką herbaty z cytryną w dłoni.

\- Był bardzo niegrzeczny - zaśmiał się mały, szczerząc się do mnie swoimi mlecznymi zębami.

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwiła się moja rodzicielka, siadając obok mnie na łóżku. - Mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. Dzwoniłam do twojej wychowawczyni Percy i zwolniłam cię na kilka dni z zajęć. Uroczyście oświadczam, że jutro wyjeżdżam z moimi synami na naszą ulubioną plażę w Montauk! - dodała.

Brian zaczął skakać szczęśliwy po pokoju. Nawet ja ucieszyłem się na myśl, że przez następne kilka dni odpocznę od tego wszystkiego.

Starałem się udawać pogodnego i rozbawionego. Gdy jednak mama zabrała z pokoju Briana i zgasiła światło, każąc mi przy tym nie wychodzić z łóżka i zasnąć, uśmiech momentalnie znikł z mojej twarzy.

Zrobiła to. Po prostu to zignorowała. Po raz kolejny Gabe uderzył mnie na jej oczach, a ta nawet mu się nie sprzeciwiła. Wiedziałem, że mama mnie kocha, a jednak... coś nie pozwalało mi myśleć, że naprawdę chce dla nas wszystkich jak najlepiej. Miałem zamiar przemyśleć jeszcze wiele tematów, jednak nim się obejrzałem, odpłynąłem w objęcia Morfeusza.

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Nubigena -** Dziękuję za komentarz :* Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też się Ci spodoba :D

Oto i kolejna część mojego opowiadania! Jak się podobał rozdział? Nie jest mistrzowski, ale moim zdaniem to jeden z lepszych :D


	22. Chapter 22

Szedłem szybkim marszem pomiędzy piętrzącymi się nad moją głową budynkami, wsłuchując się w odgłosy otaczającego mnie miasta. Ostatnie tygodnie jakby zlały się w jedną całość, więc bez entuzjazmu po raz kolejny pokonywałem dobrze mi znaną drogę do szkoły. Szkoła, robota, dom, szpital, obowiązki - tak mniej więcej wyglądał każdy mój dzień. Niewiele było urozmaiceń, więc cieszyłem się nawet z tego, że niedawno stary nauczyciel historii spadł z krzesła i złamał sobie palec. Może nie jest to szczególny powód do zadowolenia, ale innych nie miałem.

Wczoraj przekonałem się, że moje metalowe kości są naprawdę przydatne. Dowiedziałem się o tym podczas kolejnej kłótni z Gabe'm, gdy ten nieświadomy mojej małej tajemnicy bezskutecznie próbował złamać mi nadgarstek. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego naburmuszonej miny i oczu o mało niewyskakujących z czaszki, gdy stałem przed nim z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek powiem, że czuję się okropnie z tą ręką, Hestio kochana rzuć we mnie kamieniem ze swojego ogniska. Z całej siły. Prosto w ramię. Przecież i tak się nie złamie.

Być może dalej rozmyślałbym nad bogowie wiedzą czym, jednak chwilę po przekroczeniu progu szkoły zewsząd otoczył mnie tłum uczniów, a panujący wokół harmider skutecznie zagłuszył moje myśli. Z trudem przecisnąłem się do rzędu czerwonych, blaszanych szafek okalających korytarz niczym wnętrzności Hydry. Wiem, co mówię, miałem przyjemność zaglądania w paszczę tej jakże milusiej istotki.

Nim zdołałem choćby sięgnąć do zamka w szafce, bo mojej prawej stronie ujrzałem dobrze mi znaną blond czuprynę i niebieskie oczy Chrisa.

\- Witam - zagadnął z uśmiechem, podczas gdy ja nieśpiesznie wyciągałem z szafki potrzebne mi rzeczy.

\- Hej - odpowiedziałem po chwili, zamykając drzwiczki i opierając się plecami o czerwoną blachę. Chris zapewne miał ochotę zapytać mnie, czy wszystko w porządku, ale najwyraźniej znudziło mu się zadawanie tego pytania dzień w dzień.

\- Napisałeś referat z angielskiego? - zaczął, zdaje się neutralny temat. Ja w odpowiedzi przekląłem cicho, uderzając głową w szafkę, która wydała donośny odgłos, jednak momentalnie zginął on w gwarze panującym dookoła nas.

\- Wiesz, że ona tym razem ci nie daruje? - dodał Chris, popychając mnie lekko i torując sobie drogę pomiędzy innymi uczniami.

\- Jakoś z tego wybrnę - odpowiedziałem.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie byłem tego pewien. Prawie każdy nauczyciel ma mnie na oku, a nasza anglistka uwzięła się na mnie wyjątkowo. Do tego moja wychowawczyni wyraziła chęć rozmowy z moją mamą, do czego oczywiście nie mogłem dopuścić. Moja rodzicielka i bez tego miała za dużo problemów na głowie, a ja nie chciałem sprawiać jej przykrości. To ona załatwiła dla mnie miejsce w tej szkole, ponieważ była jedyną placówką na terenie Manhattanu, która zgodziła się mnie przyjąć. Jeżeli i stąd mnie wywalą, to nie mam pojęcia, czy szukanie dla mnie kolejnej szkoły ma sens.

Chris, widząc, że nie jestem w nastroju na pogawędki o szkole, zmienił temat, przez co zaczęliśmy znowu rozmawiać o szkolnych chelleaderkach, które, nawiasem mówiąc, kleiły się do mnie od początku roku szkolnego. Zawsze uważałem, że są typowymi pustymi laskami, jednak urody Afrodyta im nie poskąpiła.

Musieliśmy jednak przerwać naszą wymianę zdań, ponieważ obaj zauważyliśmy Lily stojącą pod drzwiami klasy biologicznej. Już byliśmy gotowi podejść do niej i się przywitać, jednak dostrzegliśmy jeszcze jeden mały szczegół, który w mgnieniu oka zepsuł mi i tak parszywy humor. Mianowicie tuż obok mojej przyjaciółki stał ten gnojek Max. Czasami przypominał mi Aresa. Mściwy, wredny i upierdliwy jak komar latem.

Tak więc upierdliwy komar stał nad Lily, która przycisnęła do piersi podręczniki i piorunowała go wzrokiem. Ten jednak nie zwracał uwagi na jej pełne pogardy spojrzenie i dalej trzepotał swoim językiem tuż nad jej uchem, zapewne próbując zainteresować ją swoją osobą.

\- Chodźmy, bo jeszcze ją poderwie - prychnął Chris, ruszając do przodu ku naszej przyjaciółce. Ja za to dotarłem do nich tuż po tym, jak Max oderwał się od Lily i stanął twarzą w twarz z moim kumplem.

\- O to proszę państwa, pojawili się rycerze na białych koniach! - krzyknął Max, unosząc ręce do góry, a kilkanaście osób stojących bliżej spojrzało z zainteresowaniem na naszą grupkę.

\- Przestań robić z siebie idiotę - wtrąciłem licząc, że natręt jak zwykle da sobie spokój i nie będzie sprawiał większych problemów. Ten jednak spojrzał na mnie chytrze i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Przestań zgrywać bohatera - odparł Max.

\- Nie muszę - prychnąłem w jego stronę. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru ponownie lądować u dyrektora, więc skinąłem lekko głową w stronę Chrisa i Lily, obok których po chwili stanąłem. Mieliśmy już całą trójką odejść od tego idioty, jednak coś nam przeszkodziło, a raczej ktoś. Konkretnie Max.

Nim zorientowałem się, co się dzieje, poczułem jego ręce chwytające mnie z tyłu za koszulkę i popychające na ścianę. Zachwiałem się do tyłu, a obok siebie usłyszałem cichy pisk Lily. Na moje nieszczęście na ścianie wisiała skrzynka z gaśnicą, o której kant boleśnie uderzyłem się w skroń.

Nie daruję tej mendzie - to była pierwsza myśl, jaką usłyszałem w mojej głowie, zanim z impetem oderwałem się od ściany i chwyciłem Maxa za kołnierz jego brązowej koszuli w kratę.

\- Percy, odpuść - usłyszałem tuż za sobą cichy głos Lily, która jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach zaczynała panikować.

\- No dawaj, uderz mnie, a zagwarantuję, że twoja mamuśka jeszcze dziś się dowie, jakim jesteś aniołkiem - wyharczał mi do ucha Max, co dodatkowo mnie rozzłościło. Nim zdążyłem pomyśleć, pchnąłem blondyna do tyłu z całej siły i cudem powstrzymałem się od wymierzenia mu kopniaka w splot słoneczny.

Zazwyczaj powstrzymuję się od bójek i tego typu spraw. Chociaż od kilku lat w wakacje przechodzę szkolenie na maszynę do zabijania potworów, to jednak walka z mitycznymi stworzeniami różni się od sprzeczki z ludźmi. Po nich zawsze mam wyrzuty sumienia, przecież bicie śmiertelników to nie robota dla herosa. Jednakże w przypadku Maxa było inaczej. Nie trawiłem tego gościa.

Wracając do tematu. Nim zdążyłem chociażby odwrócić się w stronę Chrisa i Lily, usłyszałem łoskot ciała Maxa spadającego ze schodów.

Cholera. Nie zauważyłem zejścia na parter.

\- Oszalałeś? - warknął Chris, stając obok mnie i patrząc na Maxa, który właśnie doleciał do ostatniego schodka i kurczowo trzymając się za prawą kostkę, leżał na podłodze.

\- Mam przesrane? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem, a zamiast odpowiedzi od Lily usłyszałem krzyk nauczyciela chemii, który właśnie wyszedł z sali.

\- Jackson! Do dyrektora!

* * *

Zaczynam się denerwować. Od ponad godziny siedzę w gabinecie dyrektora, w tym przez pół bezczynnie. Tuż po tym, jak zostałem wysłany do dyrektora, ten zaczął prawić mi kazanie, a po trzydziestu minutach gadania do gabinetu wbiegła moja wychowawczyni, spojrzała na mnie chłodno i zawołała mojego rozmówcę na słówko. Tak, te "słówko" trwa już pół godziny. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to osiwieję, chociaż w moim przypadku marne na to szanse. Herosi rzadko dożywają wieku, w którym z godnością mogą nosić siwe włosy. Chyba że jest się dzieckiem Hypnosa, to wtedy ma się takie od urodzenia.

Podświadomie czułem, że tym razem mam przesrane. Dlaczego dałem się sprowokować? Nie pchnąłem go mocno, a ta ciamajda oczywiście musiała zlecieć ze schodów i złamała nogę. Trzeba było padać na zadek, a nie na nogi. Wtedy nie byłoby problemu.

Nim jednak zdążyłem wymyślić setki kolejnych przekleństw w kierunki Maxa, drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się szeroko, a do środka wparował dyrektor z moją wychowawczynią u boku.

\- Razem z panią McKinley podjęliśmy decyzję, co z tobą zrobić - powiedział dyrektor, zasiadając na swoim fotelu naprzeciwko mnie.

Wypuścić? Ile mnie tu możecie trzymać?

\- Przeprosisz Maxa, a jeżeli jego rodzice pójdą nam na rękę, to ominie cię wypłaceniu mu odszkodowania - oznajmiła moja wychowawczyni, opierając się rękoma o blat biurka.

Czułem się jak skazaniec. Nie lubiłem lądować w tym pomieszczeniu, ale wiadomość, że nie będę musiał płacić temu cwaniakowi, nieco mnie uspokoiła.

\- Jednakże twoje zachowanie jest naganne, a, jako że uczysz się u nas dopiero pierwszy rok, oczekiwaliśmy od ciebie większego zaangażowania. Niestety musisz ponieść jakieś konsekwencje, więc ustaliliśmy, że przez najbliższy miesiąc będziesz zostawał w szkole po lekcjach i pomagał woźnej sprzątać sale lekcyjne oraz korytarze - powiedział po chwili milczenia dyrektor.

Przekląłem w myślach. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie będę miał czasu nawet na jedzenie, nie mówiąc już o spaniu.

\- To nie wszystko - dodała moja wychowawczyni, bacznie mi się przyglądając.

Mówią ponoć, że najlepszą obroną jest atak. W moim przypadku jednak ta zasady by nie podziałała, więc w milczeniu wodziłem wzrokiem od dyrektora do pani McKinley.

\- W związku z tym, że jak już kiedyś wspominałeś, żaden z twoich opiekunów prawnych nie może stawić się na rozmowie ze mną, jestem zmuszona odwiedzić twoją mamę i poinformować ją o całym zajściu oraz kilku innych sprawach - wydusiła na jednym wydechu nauczycielka, czym dosłownie zbiła mnie z tropu.

Przecież ona nie może jechać do mojego domu! A jeżeli do środka nagle wparuje nachlany Gabe i zrobi awanturę? Wtedy McKinley nie da mi spokoju, a mama będzie się dodatkowo niepotrzebnie denerwować. Cholera. Na elektryczną pałę Zeusa, gacie Posejdona i cokolwiek tam jeszcze! Muszę się jakoś z tego wywinąć. Nie ma innej opcji.

\- To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł, proszę pani... - powiedziałem, kierując wzrok na moją wychowawczynię. Już po jej minie wiedziałem jednak, że jestem na straconej pozycji. Szlag by to.

* * *

Piętnaście minut później w fatalnym nastroju wysiadałem z zielonego, zabytkowego Mercedesa pani McKinley tuż pod kamienicą, w której mieściło się mieszkanie mojej mamy. Starałem się jak najwolniej wykonywać każdy ruch, jednak moja wychowawczyni pozostawała niewzruszona i chcąc nie chcąc powlokłem się za nią w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się na klatce schodowej, kobieta zaczęła uważnie rozglądać się dookoła.

\- Czwarte piętro - oznajmiłem chłodno, wspinając się po schodach. Na moich ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu, gdy McKinley westchnęła głęboko i zadarła głowę, patrząc na szczyt schodów. Pewnie teraz żałuje, że założyła dziś dziesięciocentymetrowe szpilki.

Byliśmy właśnie na schodach pomiędzy drugim a trzecim piętrem, gdy do moich uszy dobiegł zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi i brzdęk małego dzwoneczka przyczepionego do klamki. Taki dźwięk wydawały jedynie drzwi do mieszkania mojej przyszywanej babci, pani Rose. Chyba mogę ją tak nazywać.

Nim jednak zdołałem przywitać się z moją sąsiadką, której głowa wystawała za futrynę, zobaczyłem zbiegającą ze schodów małą, zapłakaną istotkę, która bez ostrzeżenia wtula się w moją nogę.

\- Mały, co jest? - zapytałem zdziwiony, kucając i obejmując brata ramieniem. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka. Coś się musiało stać. Otarłem rękawem bluzy łzy z policzka Briana, czując, że moje serce zaczyna niebezpiecznie przyśpieszać. Mały przecież nie płakałby jak bóbr z byle powodu. Dawno już z tego wyrósł.

\- Percy, dobrze, że jesteś - powiedziała moja sąsiadka, schodząc ze schodów i patrząc trochę zdziwionym wzrokiem na moją wychowawczynię uważnie obserwującą naszą rozmowę.

\- Coś się stało? - zadałem niepewnie pytanie, podnosząc się do pozycji stojącej.

\- Twoją mamę zabrali do szpitala. Dostała jakiegoś ataku, Brian przybiegł do mnie przerażony, a ja zadzwoniłam po karetkę. Nic więcej nie wiem - słowa pani Rose sprawiły, że zakręciło mi się w głowie i aby nie upaść, oparłem się plecami o ścianę, z której odkąd pamiętam, wielkimi płatami odpadała ciemnozielona farba, której pełną puszkę wymalował kiedyś na niej miejscowy pijak.

Przyłożyłem tył głowy do zimnej powierzchni, a jej chłód zaczął rozchodzić się na moich plecach. Zamknąłem oczy i wolno przeczesałem palcami włosy, ciągle czując na sobie baczne spojrzenia dwójki kobiet stojących na klatce schodowej.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszałem, po czym poczułem czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Obróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem moją wychowawczynię nachylającą się nade mną.

\- Nie... to znaczy tak... - zająknąłem się, po czym gwałtownie odepchnąłem od ściany i skierowałem się w stronę wyjścia z kamienicy.

\- Zaczekaj, podwiozę cię - dodała McKinley, doganiając mnie w połowie pierwszego piętra.

Miałem ściśnięte gardło, więc nie mogłem wykrztusić nic więcej niż ciche podziękowanie. Machinalnie zająłem miejsce obok kierowcy, gdy moja wychowawczyni włączyła silnik. Byłbym już zatrzasnął drzwi, jednak kątem oka zobaczyłem mojego brata wybiegającego z kamienicy i pędzącego z zawrotną jak na swoje krótkie nóżki prędkością.

\- Brian, proszę cię, wracaj do pani Rose - szepnąłem, gdy mały wepchnął zasmarkany nos do środka samochodu.

\- Nie - skwitował krótko, próbując wgramolić mi się na kolana. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu i cicho jęknąłem. Kochałem brata, ale w niektórych sytuacjach był strasznie namolny. Jakbym go zabrał, po kilku minutach bycia w szpitalu znowu zacząłby marudzić, a ja i tak miałem nadszarpnięte nerwy.

\- Błagam cię - westchnąłem, jednak zdałem sobie sprawę, że Briana wczepionego pazurkami w moją bluzę nie oderwie nawet sam Ares wraz z całym zastępem swoich dzieci. Chcąc nie chcąc musiałem zamknąć drzwi auta i pozwolić małemu usadowić się na moich kolanach i wtulić w moje ramię.

Gdy tylko moja wychowawczyni zobaczyła, że zamknąłem drzwi, wcisnęła gaz i włączyła się w dość powolny o tej porze dnia ruch uliczny.

Ja za to miałem mętlik w głowie. Jeszcze dzisiaj rano mama z uśmiechem na ustach wstała zadziwiająco wcześnie i zrobiła mi kanapki do szkoły, po czym po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni ktoś pożegnał mnie, gdy wychodziłem z domu. Czy to był przypadek, że tego dnia trafiła do szpitala? Tak bardzo chciałbym w to wierzyć.

* * *

 **Hejka! :D Jest tu ktoś jeszcze na tym forum?**


	23. Chapter 23

Gdy tylko samochód mojej nauczycielki stanął na parkingu w pobliżu szpitala, wyskoczyłem z niego w błyskawicznym tempie, co spotkało się z głośnym sprzeciwem Briana, który został przeze mnie posadzony na siedzeniu.

\- Percy, zaczekaj - usłyszałem głos McKinley, która wysiadła za mną i przyglądając mi się z odległości kilku kroków, chowała klucze z brelokiem w kształcie Empire State Building do kieszeni. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że w rzeczywistości ten budynek jest tylko wejściem na Olimp... Chociaż to nawet lepiej, że tego nie wie.

\- Naprawdę dziękuję pani za podwiezienie, ale nie musi pani marnować swojego czasu - odparłem, starając się brzmieć grzecznie, ale zapewne marnie mi się to udało.

Mój młodszy brat podbiegł do mnie, chwytając moją dłoń, którą zacisnąłem na jego delikatnych palcach. Dopiero teraz poczułem ulgę z powodu, że jednak uparł się jechać ze mną. Przynajmniej nie będę sam jak palec czekać na korytarzu, a mały może, choć na chwilę odciągnie moje myśli od zamartwiania się o mamę. Jednak w tym momencie nie mogłem o niczym innym myśleć.

Nauczycielka podeszła do mnie, a jej obcasy zaczęły charakterystycznie stukać. Podeszła do mnie i powstrzymując mnie od odmaszerowania w stronę wejścia do szpitala, położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Przecież nie zostawię cię tu samego. Chodź, twojej mamie na pewno nie stało się nic poważnego - powiedziała bez przekonania.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej blado, po czym mocniej zaciskając palce na ręce brata, skierowałem się wraz z nauczycielką w kierunku wejścia.

Już po kilku sekundach pobytu w izbie przyjęć zaczęło mnie skręcać w żołądku. Wspominałem już o tym kilkadziesiąt razy, ale dla pewności powtórzę jeszcze raz. Nienawidzę szpitali. Jak tylko znajdę się wśród tych przerażająco białych ścian cała energia i chęć do życia zdaje się uciekać ze mnie, aż w końcu zostaje ze mnie kłębek nieszczęść. Dobra, może trochę przesadzam, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie lubię szpitali.

\- Przepraszam, przywieziono tu... - zagadnąłem starszą pielęgniarkę stojącą przy rejestracji, ale tak jedynie kazała mi poczekać i nie odrywając wzroku od trzymanej w dłoni kartki papieru, kontynuowała śledzenie wzrokiem niezliczonych szeregów liter wydrukowanych na niej.

\- Może mi pani powiedzieć... - spróbowałem po raz drugi.

\- Chwila - odparła oschle około pięćdziesięcioletnia szatynka, nawet nie racząc na mnie spojrzeć. Zacisnąłem palce na kontuarze, wziąłem głęboki wdech i zmroziłem ją wzrokiem. Stara prukwa.

Kobieta jakby poczuła na sobie moje spojrzenie, ponieważ podniosła nos spod kartki i uważnie otaksowała mnie wzrokiem. Nic nie mówiąc czekałem cierpliwie, gdy dyżurująca pielęgniarka szukała czegoś w stercie dokumentów leżących przed nią. Kiedy zdawało się, że znalazła to, czego szukała, ponownie uważnie mi się przyjrzała i wymamrotała niemal niewyraźnie

\- Sala numer sto dwa. Korytarzem prosto i w lewo.

Nie kwapiłem się nawet, żeby podziękować, ponieważ kobieta ponownie utkwiła wzrok w zadrukowanej stronie. Z Brianem u boku i panią McKinley dreptającą kilka kroków za mną udałem się we wskazanym przez nią kierunku.

Gdy już odnalazłem wskazaną przez nią salę sto dwa, stanąłem przed jej drzwiami z zamiarem otworzenia ich i wejścia do środka. Jednak zanim zdążyłem chociażby chwycić za klamkę, drzwi otworzyły się same, a mianowicie otworzył je wychodzący na korytarz mężczyzna w białym kitlu. Od razu rozpoznałem doktora Prince, który leczy moją mamę.

\- Dzień dobry, co... - zagadnąłem pośpiesznie, jednak lekarz przerwał mi w połowie zdania.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś. Musimy porozmawiać, chodźmy do mojego gabinetu - powiedział Prince. Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy kiedykolwiek przechodzili na "ty", ale jeżeli zwracał się do mnie w ten sposób... nie, to nie było normalne.

\- Co się stało? - zadałem jedyne pytanie, które zdołało przejść mi przez gardło. Lekarz przez chwilę milczał. Milczał zbyt długo, żebym nadal sądził, że wszystko jest w porządku. Coś było nie tak.

Kątem oka zauważyłem, że pani McKinley obserwuje mnie bacznie spod przeciwległej ściany. Chwilowo nie dostrzegłem Briana, jednak byłem pewien, że kręci się gdzieś w pobliżu mnie.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale ja ze swojej strony nie mogę już nic zrobić - powiedział Prince, jednak nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji z mojej strony, kontynuował dalej. - Naprawdę robiliśmy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby doprowadzić do pełnego wyleczenia. Rokowania od początku nie były najlepsze, co pan już wie...

\- Nie mogliście zrobić jakiejś operacji?! Jesteście lekarzami do cholery! - wrzasnąłem nagle, nie panując nad sobą.

O czym on mówi? Przecież jeszcze dzisiaj rano mama była w świetnym humorze i pełna energii. Jak nigdy dotąd. Sam się dziwiłem, ale sądziłem, że to dobry znak...

\- Tego rodzaju guzy mózgu nie kwalifikują się do operacji - odpowiedział ze spokojem lekarz, zdając się nie zauważać mojego wybuchu.

Miałem kompletną pustkę w głowie. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w bok, oparłem się ramionami o ścianę i przycisnąłem czoło do chłodnej powierzchni. Nawet nie pamiętam, o czym wtedy myślałem. Starałem się po prostu uspokoić oddech i przezwyciężyć chęć ucieczki w jakieś ustronne miejsce.

Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że najgorsze są te momenty, których od pewnego czasu się spodziewamy. Dlaczego? Gdyż jak już nas dopadną, łamią nam serce i zwalają z nóg.

Tak też było i teraz ze mną. Nie miałem pojęcia, ile czasu zostało jeszcze mojej mamie. Godziny? Dni? Tygodnie? Moim zdaniem nawet rok to za mało.

* * *

Pół godziny później siedziałem jak na szpilkach przed salą numer sto dwa. Brian siedział na moich kolanach z głową wtuloną w mój tors, a moja wychowawczyni pomimo moich bezskutecznych prób podziękowania jej za pomoc i próźb o powrót do szkoły siedziała tuż obok mnie, co chwila łypiąc na mnie jednym okiem. Mój brat był zadziwiająco spokojny po tym, jak kilka minut temu ochrzaniłem go za chodzenie po krzesłach i zaczepianie co chwila starszego pana siedzącego po przeciwległej stronie korytarza.

Lekarz powiedział mi, że jak tylko skończą robić ostatnie badania, będę mógł wejść do sali i zobaczyć moją rodzicielkę. Miało to potrwać chwilkę. Jak dla mnie chwilka to nie jest pół godziny, które zresztą i tak ciągnęło się niemiłosiernie długo.

\- Percy, a jak wrócimy do domu, to zrobisz mi gofry? - z zamyślenia wybiło mnie pytanie mojego brata zdające się zupełnie nie na miejscu. Cóż, z jego zamiłowaniem do gofrów mógłby o nich mówić na okrągło przez całą dobę.

\- Nie wiem. Może - odpowiedziałem chłodno, po czym Brian oderwał głowę od mojej klatki piersiowej i zaczął się wiercić, aż finalnie usiadł twarzą do mnie i wbił swoje małe stopy w moje kolana, co nie było jakieś strasznie przyjemne.

\- Wiesz, co pani Greengrass dzisiaj powiedziała? - ponownie się odezwał, a kąciki jego ust jakby automatycznie powędrowały do góry.

\- Co? - odparłem, udając zainteresowanie. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty słuchać, jak to jego pani z przedszkola pochwaliła go za dobrze pomalowaną kolorowankę albo ułożenie najwyższej wieży z klocków.

\- Pani powiedziała, że mama na pewno wyzdrowieje. Fajnie, prawda? - wyszczerzył się, ponownie wiercąc się na moich nogach. Uśmiech momentalnie zszedł mi z twarzy. Jak mu powiedzieć, że nasza rodzicielka jednak nie wyzdrowieje, że już nigdy nie zrobi mu śniadania czy nie zaprowadzi do szkoły?

\- Brian... mama nie... - zacząłem, jednak nie zdążyłem nawet dokończyć zdania, ponieważ z drzwi sali szpitalnej wyszedł lekarz. Posadziłem brata na krześle i wstałem na nogi.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz lub jeśli dla ciebie to za trudne to nie musisz tam iść. Naprawdę, twoja mama jest dzielną kobietą - powiedział po kilku sekundach, podając mi zielony fartuch szpitalny, który w ostatnich miesiącach zakładałem dość często.

\- Ile... - zdołałem wydukać tylko jedno słowo, jednakże Prince zdawał się mnie rozumieć.

\- Niewiele. Przykro mi - szepnął niemal niesłyszalnie, po czym wskazał mi ręką drzwi sali.

Nie oglądając się za siebie, otworzyłem je i wszedłem do środka. Mój wzrok od razu padł na leżącą wśród białej pościeli trupiobladą mamę. Na głowie miała swoją nową niebieską chustę w kwiaty. Jej oczy były zamknięte, dopóki nie podszedłem do jej łóżka i nie usiadłem na stojącym po jego prawej stronie taborecie.

\- Cześć mamo - szepnąłem cicho, biorąc do ręki jej dłoń i lekko ściskając. Nie odpowiedziała mi. Wpatrywała się tylko we mnie swoimi niebieskimi oczami i bezdźwięcznie poruszała ustami.

W tamtym momencie nie wytrzymałem. Pomimo tego, że starałem się nie okazać przed nią mojego załamania, spod moich powiek wypłynęły dwie wielkie łzy i spływając po policzkach, tworzyły na nich mokry strumyk. Starałem się być silny, ale to zaczęło mnie przerastać.

Niespodziewanie ręka mamy oderwała się od białej pościeli i lekko drżąc otarła mi kciukiem dwie kolejne krople wypływające z moich oczu.

\- Kocham cię synku - szepnęła niemal niedosłyszalnie, lekko przymykając oczy.

Wiedziałem, że to kiedyś nastąpi. Nie będę ukrywać, że sama mnie kiedyś przygotowywała na ten moment... ale to i tak zbyt trudne. To wszystko jest zbyt bardzo popaprane, żeby się z tym pogodzić. Prosiłem nawet Apolla o pomoc, a co on na to? 'Nie jestem cudotwórcą, tylko bogiem'. Jakby była w tym jakaś różnica. W takim razie moje metalowe kości są najnormalniejszą rzeczą w świecie, tak?

Chwilę później drgnąłem jak oparzony, ponieważ poczułem, że ktoś kładzie swoją lodowatozimną dłoń na moim ramieniu. Odwróciłem się błyskawicznie, po czym omal nie wrzasnąłem, gdy ujrzałem wysokiego, muskularnego mężczyznę bladego niczym Nico z parą kruczoczarnych skrzydeł wyrastających z pleców.

\- Witaj, Perseuszu - powiedział, a jego bursztynowe oczy spoczęły na mojej rodzicielce. Siedziałem oniemiały i nieruchomy niczym posąg. Miałem wrażenie, jakby cały świat zawirował, a temperatura spadła o co najmniej dziesięć stopni. Cóż, to drugie chyba było prawdą, zważywszy na to, że zacząłem trząść się jak galareta.

\- Piękny dzień prawda? - zagadnął ponownie mężczyzna, wypełniając salę szpitalną swoim melodyjnym głosem.

Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, z kim mam do czynienia. Gdy już to sobie uświadomiłem... nie, tego się nie da uświadomić.

\- Tanatos? - zapytałem niepewnie, odrywając wzrok od mojej mamy i przenosząc go na mężczyznę. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego jeszcze pytałem. Przecież znałem odpowiedź.

-Eh, herosi... - westchnął przeciągle, rozkładając swoje skrzydła, aby pokazać się w pełnej krasie. Byłem zarazem roztrzęsiony, przerażony, jak i zdezorientowany. Niemal nie zauważyłem, gdy czarne niczym smoła pióra musnęły mi policzek, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie odmrożenia skóry. - Po co pytasz, skoro wiesz?

\- Nie zabieraj jej, proszę - szepnąłem, patrząc błagalnie na uosobienie śmierci. Jego bursztynowe oczy zdawały się wręcz zionąć smutkiem i depresją. Po raz pierwszy w życiu widzę boga w takim obliczu. Przywykłem raczej do zimnych i poważnych bądź nadpobudliwie rozweselonych jak Apollo podczas wygłaszania swojego nędznego haiku.

\- Zapamiętaj Perseuszu, że ja nie jestem śmiercią - zaczął mówić, a jego monotonny, ale zarazem melodyjny głos wypełnił salę szpitalną. - Ani ja, ani Hades, ani Charon. Nawet Erynie czy Zeus nie mogą jej okiełznać. Ona po prostu jest. Nie ma ciała, nie ma duszy ani umysłu, a jednak istnieje. Może przybierać najróżniejsze postacie, a my przechodząc obok niej, czasami zdajemy się jej nie zauważać. Rozjechany kot na drodze, natrętny komar zabity w upalny dzień czy martwy z wychłodzenia bezdomny ukryty pod stertą łachmanów w pustej uliczce.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś nie zabierał mi mojej mamy. Nie potrzebuję twoich cudownych wykładów - warknąłem niezbyt grzecznie, jednak nadzwyczaj spokojny Tanatos zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Pokręcił jedynie z pobłażaniem głową i kontynuował.

\- To właśnie chcę ci wytłumaczyć, młody herosie. Ja jestem tylko powiernikiem. Małym pionkiem w całej tej grze, którą nazywacie życiem. Prawda jest jednak taka, że wszystko zaczyna się dopiero po śmierci. Ty jeszcze tego nie rozumiesz, ... ale twoja matka tak.

Zaniepokojony słowami boga śmierci zerknąłem na leżącą na łóżku szpitalnym mamę. Nie musiałem o nic pytać. Wiedziałem. Uświadomiłem to sobie już w czasie rozmowy z uosobieniem śmierci, wraz z którym przyszła i ona sama. Było tak, jak mówił bóg. Nie widać jej. Nie słychać jej oddechu ani nie czuć jej ciała. Pozostawia po sobie tylko rozpacz, która przychodzi tak nagle, jak ona.

\- Obyśmy się w najbliższym czasie nie spotkali - słowa Tanatosa ledwo dotarły do mojego mózgu, ponieważ po chwili nie słyszałem już nic.

Siedziałem nieruchomo jak posąg, ściskając w dłoni rękę mamy. Rękę, w której nie płynęła już krew. Moje serce zamarło po tym, jak uświadomiło sobie, że jest jedynym bijącym sercem w pomieszczeniu.

Nie pamiętam, ile czasu siedziałem pochylony nad ciałem mojej rodzicielki. W głowie pozostało mi tylko wspomnienie młodej, jasnowłosej pielęgniarki, która wyprowadziła mnie z sali i pomógłszy mi usiąść na krześle, powiedziała, że przyniesie mi coś na uspokojenie.

Siedziałem tam z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, nie reagując na ciche słowa pocieszenia i współczucia mojej wychowawczyni. Odciąłem się od wszystkiego. Jedyne, na co miałem ochotę to wziąć całe pudełko tabletek nasennych, zasnąć i obudzić się, dopiero gdy ten cały koszmar się skończy, Hades powie, że tylko żartował i przywróci mamę do życia, a wszystko wróci do normy.

\- Percy... Percy, płaczesz? Przecież tylko beksy płaczą... - usłyszałem obok zdziwiony głos mojego brata i poczułem lekkie szarpnięcie za nogawkę spodni. Nie wytrzymałem. Wszystko, co do tej pory tłumiłem w sobie, wybuchło. Cały mur budowany wokół mnie, aby nie okazywać zbyt dużej liczby emocji, runął. Miałem wrażenie, jakby coś, co trzymało mnie w ryzach nagle pękło i zacząłem się rozsypywać na malutkie kawałeczki.

\- Daj mi święty spokój! - wrzasnąłem na małego, odtrącając go trochę zbyt mocno, ponieważ zatoczył się do tyłu i upadł na ziemię. Błyskawicznie wstałem z krzesła i nie oglądając się za siebie, pobiegłem korytarzem, aby znaleźć jakieś miejsce, w którym mógłbym zostać sam.

* * *

Siedziałem skulony na zimnej podłodze w łazience. Ramionami obejmowałem kolana, do których przycisnąłem z całej siły głowę. Nie chciałem płakać. Nie chciałem być słaby. Jednak nie byłem zdolny do niczego innego. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek w życiu wylał tyle łez co w tej chwili.

Powinienem być twardy. Powinienem chronić Briana. Powinienem nie okazywać swojego bólu. Powinienem też powiedzieć o wszystkim bratu. W tym momencie znienawidziłem siebie za swoją słabość. Ojciec pewnie gardziłby takim synem jak ja. Być może już to robi, ale tego nie okazuje.

A mama? Czy byłaby dumna widząc mnie w tej chwili? Czy rzeczywiście chciała, żebym mazał się jak pięciolatek? Nie, tego na pewno nie chciała, ale jeżeli nie umiałem być opanowany, to czy pozostawało mi inne wyjście?

Z odrętwienia wyrwał mnie dzwonek mojego telefonu. Nawet nie pamiętałem, że mam go w kieszeni.

Odruchowo zerknąłem na wyświetlacz, a moim oczom ukazało się zamglone zdjęcie przepięknej blondynki o szarych oczach. Moja Annabeth. Moja kochana. Ile bym dał, żeby była teraz tutaj, przytuliła i powiedziała, że wszystko się ułoży. Nie chciałem być sam.

\- Hej - powiedziałem lekko zachrypniętym głosem, czekając, aż usłyszę jej głos.

\- _Mam nadzieję, że masz na to wszystko jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie, Jackson -_ nie tego się spodziewałem. Jej głos był przepełniony jadem, zdawał się wypalać dziurę w moim uchu i sprawiać, że moje bębenki zaczęły krwawić.

\- Co? - zapytałem cicho, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

\- _KIM JEST TA DZIEWCZYNA?! Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem?! Ja tu haruję nad planami odbudowy Olimpu, a ty najzwyczajniej w świecie obściskujesz się z jakimiś lafiryndami! Vanessa i Tracey przesłały mi dzisiaj zdjęcia, więc nawet nie próbuj kłamać_ \- wrzasnęła.

\- Ann... - szepnąłem, jednak moja dziewczyna zdawała się tego nie słyszeć i kontynuowała swój monolog.

\- _No racja! Dekolt do pępka, spódnica tyłka nie zakrywa i Percy od razu się zabrał do roboty! Myślałam, że jesteś inny. Tyle razem przeszliśmy, a ty nic sobie z tego nie robisz!_

\- Oh, daj mi spokój - warknąłem, wściekły na siebie. Znowu to uczucie. Ponownie coś rozsadzało mnie od środka, a moje emocje zdawały się wypływać na zewnątrz,

\- _Co?_ \- odparła zaskoczona Annabeth.

\- Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój! To takie trudne?! - krzyknąłem, rzucając telefon o posadzkę wykładaną kafelkami i ponownie ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Wraz z moim wybuchem wszystkie krany w toalecie zaczęły przemieniać się w małe fontanny. Moje oczy również.

Miałem dość. Byłem wypompowany. Chciałem tylko mieć spokój.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Nubigena -** dziękuję za komentarze! :D Co do Percabeth, co w końcówce tego rozdziału troszkę się zadziało :) Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie. Oczywiście, że nie zapomnę o Tobie xD Mam ostatnio wrażenie, że to forum umiera, a jedyne osoby, które czytają tutaj to nieliczny fani Harry'ego Pottera. Jeżeli podoba Ci się "Oczy Koloru Morza", to zapraszam również na miniaturkę "Czarna Panna Młoda", również o Percabeth :)

Powracam z kolejnym rozdziałem xD Troszkę mnie tu nie było, co? Kto jeszcze jest tu aktywny?


	24. Chapter 24

Czuliście się kiedyś tak, jakby ktoś wyssał z was całe szczęście, chęć do życia, a potem kopnął was w tyłek i powiedział "uśmiechnij się"? Tak? W takim razie ja czułem się sto razy gorzej.

Przez ostatnie dwa dni skrzętnie ukrywałem swój stan przed bratem, panią Rose oraz Gabe'm. Pomimo tego, że czasami nie zdołałem powstrzymać samotnej łzy spływającej mi po policzku. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że te wszystkie uwagi ludzi, że jestem silny psychicznie, są nic nie warte. Po prostu byłem dość dobry w skrywaniu uczuć. Nie mówię, że jestem w tym mistrzem, ale jak dotąd Grover nie dobrał się przez łącze empatyczne do moich wspomnień oraz lęków.

Tak, Grover... zmusił mnie wczoraj do ponownego nadwyrężania dobroci mojej sąsiadki i po podrzuceniu Briana do niej wyciągnął mnie do parku na spacer. Fakt, nie byłem z tego szczególnie zadowolony. Satyr jednak po kilku nieudanych próbach rozpoczęcia rozmowy zaniechał zagadywania mnie i spędziliśmy godzinę w ciszy, nie licząc dźwięku naszych kroków. Byłem mu za to wdzięczny. Grover zawsze mnie rozumiał, tak jak doskonale wiedział, że nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę, ale jego obecność dodała mi trochę otuchy. Bycie samemu nigdy nie wychodziło mi na dobre. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd dowiedział się o tej sytuacji. Zapewne wszechwiedzący Chejron go powiadomił i przysłał do mnie, chcąc mieć pewność, że nie zrobię niczego głupiego.

Rozumiałem go. Dla Chejrona wszyscy mieszkańcy Obozu Półkrwi, całoroczni czy wakacyjni, są jak dzieci. Za każdym razem, gdy tracimy któregoś z obozowiczów, widzę wyryte na jego sędziwej twarzy cierpienie, jakby przejmował się losem herosów dużo bardziej niż ich boscy rodzice. W sumie to prawdopodobnie jest prawda. Pamiętam jednak zachowanie Apolla tuż po wojnie z tytanami. Podczas bitwy na Manhattanie to przecież głównie jego dzieci oddały życie w obronie Olimpu. Właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu widziałem płaczącego boga.

Gabe po wiadomości o śmierci swojej żony zrobił się cichszy, niż dotąd bywało. Świętem jest już to, że przez dwa ostatnie wieczory wrócił do mieszkania trzeźwy, ale wczoraj przeszedł samego siebie. Zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu.

Odkąd pamiętam, nie zostałem nazwany przez niego inaczej niż "szczylem", "gówniarzem", "darmozjadem" lub kilkoma innymi, niekiedy dużo gorszymi, określeniami. Tym bardziej byłem zaskoczony, gdy powiedział "Percy, daj mi masło". Może to nadal nie jest szczyt kultury, jednakże jak na niego to Mount Everest bycia miłym dla pasierba.

Brian za to stał się nie do wytrzymania. Już sama myśl, że musiałem powiedzieć mu o śmierci ukochanej mamy była dla mnie okropna, a jego zdające się nie mieć końca pytania o naszą rodzicielkę kompletnie mnie wykańczały.

Starałem się. Tak cholernie starałem się być dla niego dobrym bratem. Zrozumiałem, że teraz cały ciężar zajmowania się nim spadnie na moje barki. Nie, żebym tego nie lubił. Kochałem małego, nawet jeśli nosił nazwisko tego śmiecia Gabe'a. Był, pomijając mamę, jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze nie uciekłem z tego domu i nie zamieszkałem w Obozie.

Wiedziałem jednak, że mogę jedynie o tym pomarzyć, a marzenia nijak mają się do codziennego życia. Coś o tym wiedziałem.

* * *

\- Już? - tuż za sobą usłyszałem gniewne warknięcie mojego ojczyma, podczas gdy ja usiłowałem zawiązać krawat według wskazówek danych mi przez mamę kilka tygodni temu.

\- Zaraz - odpowiedziałem, przygładzając kołnierz czarnej koszuli ukrytej pod marynarką w tym samym kolorze. Nie mogłem wyglądać niechlujnie na pogrzebie mamy. Ona by tego nie chciała. Moja rodzicielka zawsze zwracała dużą uwagę na ciuchy, to chyba już taki syndrom każdej kobiety. Dobrze ubrany facet - to dobry facet. Prawo płci żeńskiej przy wyborze kandydatów na męża.

Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na moje odbicie w lustrze, odwróciłem się do niego plecami i wziąłem stojącego obok Brian'a za rękę.

Wyszedłem z mieszkania tuż przed Gabe'm, który chwilę później przekręcił klucz w zamku i schował go do kieszeni spodni. Muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie widziałem go tak wystrojonego. No, może przesadzam z tym strojeniem. Jednak fakt, że założył czyste spodnie i koszulę było nie lada wyczynem.

Zbiegłem po schodach na dół i wyszedłem na ulicę, która jak zwykle o godzinie dziesiątek tętniła życiem, chociaż do zwykłych popołudniowych korków zostało jeszcze kilka godzin.

\- Laluś, siadaj z tyłu. Z przodu kwiatki - mój ojczym prychnął jak kot, gdy ktoś nadepnie mu na ogon, ale bardziej przypominało to pełne nienawiści syczenie Meduzy. Najwyraźniej czas dobroci się skończył. Posłusznie wsiadłem do samochodu, a mały szorując się swoimi nowymi spodniami po zniszczonych fotelach, usadowił się obok mnie.

Dzisiaj rano udało mi się wytłumaczyć Brian'owi, na ile to możliwe, że jedziemy na pogrzeb. Jedziemy pożegnać się z mamą już na zawsze. Nie wiem, w jakim stopniu ta wiadomość dotarła do mózgu kilkulatka, ale od kilku godzin jest milczący i cichy. Nawet jego nieustanne pytania przestały wywiercać mi dziurę w głowie. Po prostu nie umiem mówić ludziom takich rzeczy. Słyszeć ich też nie.

Pogrzeb miał się odbyć w domu pogrzebowym Robert's Funeral Home znajdującym się kilka przecznic od naszego mieszkania. Byłem tam już wczoraj, aby wylać łzy przeznaczone na pogrzeb. Nakłoniłem pracownika do wpuszczenia mnie do środka pomimo tego, że z reguły nie dopuszczają nikogo do zmarłego przed pogrzebem. Jednak niedoświadczenie pracownika i mój dar przekonywania zdziałały cuda. To było moje ostatnie pożegnanie z mamą. Nie byłem pewien, czy będę dał radę zrobić to ponownie przy wszystkich, lecz pewnie nielicznych uczestników pogrzebu. Nie chciałem, aby inni widzieli, że jestem słaby. Tym bardziej Lily, Chris oraz Grover.

W głębi duszy miałem nadzieję, że Annabeth też przyjedzie. Wiedziałem jednak, że moje nadzieje nie są zbyt realne, pamiętając jej ostatni telefon, po którym nie miałem z nią kontaktu. Prawda, zachowałem się jak dupek, całując się z Camillą, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Nie zmienia to faktu, że kocham córkę Ateny bardziej niż którąkolwiek inną dziewczynę. To ona zawsze była przy mnie, a ja przy niej. Teraz brakowało mi jej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie dziwiłem się jej jednak. Gdybym był na jej miejscu, sam bym sobie strzelił w łeb. Widocznie wszyscy mylili się co do mnie. Wcale nie jestem lojalny.

Ocknąłem się z zamyślenia, gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Nie oglądając się na ojczyma i ściskając lekko dłoń brata, wyszedłem z samochodu i rozejrzałem się po parkingu.

Stał tam już około tuzina samochodów, pomiędzy którymi zauważyłem srebrnego, trochę zniszczonego Chevroleta należącego do ojca Lily. Pewnie niedawno ją przywiózł.

Nie ociągając się zbytnio, jedną ręką pchnąłem czarne, lśniące nowością przeszklone drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Od razu ze wszystkich stron otoczyła mnie przytłaczająca cisza, która panowała wewnątrz budynku. Doskonale wiedziałem, w którą stronę się udać, więc minąwszy stojący pod ciemnoszarą ścianą wazon z białymi kwiatami, przeszedłem do małej, kameralnej sali po lewej stronie od wejścia.

Byłem zaskoczony ilością osób znajdujących się wewnątrz. Były tam trzy koleżanki z pracy mojej rodzicielki i co najmniej połowa mieszkańców naszej kamienicy. Nim zdążyłem jednak ogarnąć wzrokiem wszystkich tu zebranych, poczułem delikatny ucisk dłoni na ramieniu. Zobaczyłem wyłaniającego się zza moich pleców Chrisa, a tuż za nim szła ubrana w czarną sukienkę Lily.

\- Cześć Percy. Fatalnie wyglądasz - stwierdził Chris, po czym został ostrzelany zabójczymi spojrzeniami rudowłosej, która przytuliła mnie lekko i pogłaskała dłonią po plecach. Puściłem uwagę przyjaciela mimo uszu, sam wiedziałem, że cienie pod oczami i blada skóra nie dodają mi urody. Jedyną osobą, której z nimi do twarzy to Nico.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Lily, odsuwając się ode mnie i uważnie mi się przyglądając.

\- Tak jak wyglądam - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Lily miała już coś powiedzieć, jednak usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i zaciekawiony tym, kto mógłby jeszcze przyjść, odwróciłem się do tyłu.

Zdziwiłem się, gdy ujrzałem grupkę moich przyjaciół z obozu z Groverem na czele. Tuż za nim, ubrani na czarno, weszli Clarisse i Nico. Jednak to nie ich widok zaskoczył mnie najbardziej. Za plecami syna Hadesa dostrzegłem burzę blond włosów przytrzymywanych przez czarną opaskę z kokardą. Nie miałem najmniejszej wątpliwości co do tego, do kogo należały.

Wszyscy po kolei podchodzili do mnie, obejmowali ramieniem, szeptali coś do ucha. Ja jednak cały czas patrzyłem na stojącą w milczeniu córkę Ateny, zdającą się nie zwracać na mnie uwagi. Sam fakt, że tu przyszła musiał ją naprawdę wiele kosztować. I nie mówię o kosztach podróży.

\- Annabeth - powiedziałem cicho, odsuwając od siebie dłoń Clarisse, która przed chwilą położyła mi ją na ramieniu.

Córka Ateny drgnęła jak rażona piorunem, po czym odwróciła głowę w moją stronę.

\- Trzymaj się Percy - szepnęła mi do ucha, obejmując mnie ramionami. Chciałbym zachować tę chwilę na zawsze. Jej dotyk uspokoił mnie nieco, jednak gdy odsunęła się ode mnie, schyliła się nisko i wzięła na ręce mojego brata, który niezauważony przeze mnie nadal ściskał moją dłoń.

\- Cześć mały - przywitała się z nim, odwracając ode mnie wzrok.

Chciałem przeprosić Annabeth za wszystko, wytłumaczyć jej swoje zachowanie, jednak czułem, że po prostu nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić, a jej wzrok mówiący 'pogadamy później' jeszcze bardziej mnie w tym utwierdził. Wszystko ściskało mnie w środku i robiło z moich wnętrzności plątaninę nie do rozwiązania. Chciałbym teraz zaszyć się gdzieś z dala od Nowego Jorku, gdzieś w ciszy. Tak, aby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał.

\- Chejron powiedział, że nie może zostawić Obozu bez opieki - usłyszałem tuż bok głos Clarisse. - Kazał ci przekazać, że współczuje i masz się nie załamywać.

Pokiwałem głową w potwierdzeniu, że zrozumiałem. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Grover i Nico zdążyli zaznajomić się z Lily i Chrisem. Rozmawiali o czymś szeptem, gdy ja zacząłem ponownie rozglądać się po sali.

Nie byłem zbytnio zaskoczony widokiem Posejdona, stojącego nieopodal trumny mojej mamy. Gdyby nie on, nie odważyłbym się spojrzeć w tamtym kierunku. Nie mówiąc już o podejściu tam i ponownym spojrzeniu na jej ciało. Wracając jednak do tematu mojego ojca. Nie zdziwił mnie sam jego widok, a osoba, z którą rozmawiał. Nie, to zbyt dużo powiedziane. Zamienił kilka słów bardziej tutaj pasuje. Kim był ten człowiek? Posejdon nawiązał nić porozumienia z moją sąsiadką, panią Rose.

Wiem, że moja przyszywana babcia słynie z tego, że potrafi rozmawiać z każdym, ale bez przesady. Że też Posejdon chciał tracić czas na rozmowę z kobietą po sześćdziesiątce?

\- Idę do ojca - powiedziałem cicho w stronę przyjaciół, wskazując głową na boga. Chris i Lily momentalnie odwrócili głowy w jego stronę, a rudowłosa nie odrywając wzroku od nieśmiertelnego, zapytała o coś Grovera. Prawda, nigdy go nie spotkali, ale patrząc na to, że jestem do niego strasznie podobny, można się domyślić, że jesteśmy rodziną. Co prawda dziwną, popapraną i patologiczną, ale rodziną. W końcu tylko u nas brat może mieć dzieci z własną siostrą (tak, Zeusie, mówię o tobie), a mój wuj jest dziadkiem mojej dziewczyny. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy teraz to określenie jest aktualne.

Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi, wstrzymałem oddech i przecisnąłem się pomiędzy koleżankami z pracy mojej mamy, które oczywiście nie powstrzymały się od kondolencji i pocieszania. Zbyłem je najgrzeczniej jak potrafiłem i podszedłem do ojca, który ponownie rozmawiający z panią Rose urwał wpół zdania i odwrócił się w moją stronę.

\- Pójdę już - powiedziała moja sąsiadka, przytulając mnie lekko i odchodząc w stronę innych mieszkańców naszej kamienicy.

Posejdon nie powiedział nic. Myślałem już, że nie zwróci na mnie uwagi, gdy objął mnie ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Kochałem ją synu, naprawdę kochałem - szepnął cicho, spoglądając w stronę otwartej trumny, w której leżało ciało mojej rodzicielki, ubrane w jej ulubioną czarną sukienkę. Mały bukiet kwiatów złożony w jej dłoniach zdawał się świeżo zerwany, jednak ja i tak wiedziałem, że był sztuczny. Sztuczny jak kondolencje pracowników domu pogrzebowego. Oni zawsze przyjmują wszystko bez emocji. Jak roboty.

Chciałem odpowiedzieć coś ojcu, jednak nie zdołałem zrobić nic innego niż otarcie wierzchem dłoni łzy spływającej mi po policzku. Obiecałem sobie, że nie będę płakać. To chyba kolejna obietnica w moim życiu, która nie została dotrzymana.

\- Percy, prawdziwi faceci mają prawo do trzech łez w swoim życiu. Jedna przy narodzinach swojego pierwszego dziecka, druga przy ślubie ukochanej córki, a trzecia na pogrzebie własnej matki - szepnął cicho Posejdon.

Być może to prawda, tylko że pierwszych dwóch sytuacji zapewne nie doczekam. Życie herosa nie jest wcale takie fajne, jak się wszystkim wydaje. Te wszystkie niesamowite opowieści owiane chwałą to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej.

\- W takim razie ja swój limit wykorzystałem już dawno temu - odpowiedziałem po chwili milczenia.

\- Synu, płacz nie jest oznaką nieradzenia sobie z problemami. Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że łzy to tak naprawdę oznaka, że stawiamy im czoło - kontynuował ojciec, dalej obejmując mnie jedną ręką.

Nie wiem, ile czasu tak staliśmy. Wiedziałem jednak jedno. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie byłem ze swoim ojcem tak blisko. Zdarzały się wprawdzie sporadyczne uściski dłoni, minuty rozmów czy sekundowe spojrzenia. Teraz jednak czułem, że gdzieś tam w środku mój ojciec jest moim tatą.

Nie przeszkadzało mi już to, że gdy ja umrę, on będzie żyć dalej przez kolejne setki, a nawet tysiące lat. Kiedyś o mnie zapomni, będzie miał inne dzieci z innymi śmiertelniczkami. Na tym polegała różnica. On mógł mieć setki takim synów. Natomiast ja nie mogłem 'zrobić sobie' następnego ojca. Życie jest czasami niesprawiedliwe, prawda?

* * *

Kilka godzin później byłem kompletnie wykończony. Wszyscy rozjechali się już do domów, pani Rose zabrała Brian'a do siebie, Gabe gdzieś zniknął, a ja zostałem z Annebeth, Groverem, Clarisse, Chrisem i Lily. Półbogowie zdążyli już się poznać ze śmiertelnikami, więc teraz całą szóstką siedzieliśmy w parku. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie czynniki, było to na razie najlepsze rozwiązanie. Nie miałem siły na powrót do domu, a co dopiero szwendanie się po mieście.

\- Co się stało pomiędzy tobą, a Annabeth? Ona nie obraża się za byle co - zapytał i stwierdził satyr, wskazując lekko głową na siedzącą samotnie na skraju sąsiedniej ławki córkę Ateny. Mówiąc "wskazując lekko" miałem na myśli "zarzucając rogami jak byk na rodeo". Miał szczęście, że jego czapka nie spadła, bo nie mam pojęcia jak wytłumaczyć Lily i Chrisowi jego wystające spod bujnej czupryny różki.

Dziękuję przyjacielu, zadałeś najmniej odpowiednie pytanie w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty o tym rozmawiać. W ogóle nie chciało mi się otwierać ust. Nie mając jednak wyjścia i uginając się pod świdrującym spojrzeniem Grovera, opowiedziałem mu całą sytuację. Właściwie to opowiedziałem ją też Clarisse, Chrisówi i Lily, ponieważ oni również przysłuchiwali się temu, co mówiłem.

\- Kto byłby taką świnią i wysłałby jej te zdjęcia? - zapytała Clarisse, gdy skończyłem mówić.

\- Stary, nie martw się, przejdzie jej. Co jak co, ale bardziej zakochanej pary niż wy w tej części świata nie znajdziesz - stwierdził Grover, zarzucając mi ramię na szyję, i czorchając lekko włosy.

Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Annabeth wstała z ławki i bez pożegnania zaczęła iść wąską alejką w przeciwnym kierunku do nas.

Nie mówiąc nic w stronę przyjaciół, puściłem się biegiem w stronę oddalającej sie ode mnie burzy blond włosów. Gdy zauważyła, że zbliżam się do niej, przyśpieszyła kroku, jednak ja nie dałem tak łatwo za wygraną i po kilku sekundach ją dogoniłem.

\- Ann, proszę, zaczekaj. Pozwól mi to wytłumaczyć - powiedziałem, zabiegając jej drogę i kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach.

Córka Ateny zmroziła mnie wzrokiem, odpychając moje ręce.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć Percy, daj mi spokój - odparła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i uważnie mi się przyglądając.

\- Kocham cię Annabeth. Proszę, wybacz mi ten jeden jedyny raz. Mówiłaś, że dostałaś te zdjęcia od córek Afrodyty. Nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że to one to ukartowały? - zadałem pytanie, sprawiając, że Annabeth westchnęła przeciągle i poprawiła spadającą jej z ramienia torebkę.

\- Też cię kocham. Daj mi trochę czasu, sama nie wiem komu wierzyć. Myślałam, że cię znam, Percy.

\- Muszę iść. Za kilka godzin mam samolot - dodała, próbując mnie wyminąć. Ja jednak nie pozwoliłem jej na to. W akcie rozpaczy chwyciłem jej dłonie i upadłem przed nią na kolana, nie patrząc na to, że pobrudzę spodnie od garnituru. Są ważniejsze rzeczy od ubrań.

\- Wstań, Percy. Patrzą się na nas - warknęła, wyrywając z mojego uścisku swoje dłonie.

Wiedziałem, że jeżeli teraz nie zdołam jej przekonać, może mnie zostawić. Córka Ateny zazwyczaj podejmowała jedynie dobrze przemyślane decyzje, więc musiałem dać jej powód do tego, przy dała mi jeszcze jedną szansę. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że ją zawiodłem. Ta myśl nie dawała mi spokoju.

\- Jestem chamem, dupkiem i świnią, wiem. Annabeth, daj mi szansę, proszę. Nigdy nie kochałem żadnej dziewczyny tak jak ciebie. Nie mogę stracić i ciebie, Mądralińska - wyszeptałem, patrząc w jej burzowe oczy.

Miałem już nadzieję, że po chwili zastanowienia przyjmie moje przeprosiny, jednak tego, że wymierzy mi najmocniejsze uderzenie z liścia od dziewczyny w moim życiu, się nie spodziewałem.

\- Nie w takim Percy'm się zakochałam! Z dnia na dzień robisz się coraz bardziej żałosny! Klęczysz teraz, bo co? Bo mnie kochasz?! Guzik prawda! Podobno jesteś taki chorobliwie lojalny! Pomyślałeś kiedyś, co ja czuję, gdy ty nie odzywasz się tygodniami, nie odbierasz telefonów, a potem pieprzysz się z jakąś panienką na stole?! - wrzasnęła, uderzając mnie pięścią w ramię. Wstałem skołowany, chcąc przerwać jej monolog, jednak Annabeth nie przestawała.

\- Przyznaj się, dlaczego się pociąłeś?! Żeby wszyscy łaskawie zwrócili na ciebie uwagę!? Czy jakaś laska dała ci kosza?! Nie bierz mnie teraz na litość, Jaskson! Nie jestem z tych, co lgną do wszystkich, którzy mają w życiu pod górkę! Może nie zauważyłeś, ale ja też nie żyję w świecie pełnym jednorożców, wróżek i dobroci! - krzyknęła, a z jej oczu wytrysnął strumień łez, rozmazując starannie zrobione kreski pod oczami, które spływały teraz po jej policzkach, tworząc dwie czarne, doskonale widoczne smugi.

Nie śmiałem się odezwać. Nie wiedziałem też, skąd Annabeth wiedziała o tym, co wydarzyło się rok temu.

\- Wiesz co?!... Wal się - warknęła, odchodząc ode mnie zamaszystym krokiem.

Stałem tam jak słup soli jeszcze przez parę chwil, aż blondynka nie zniknie mi całkiem z pola widzenia, a jej sylwetka nie zostanie pochłonięta przez rosnące wokół drzewa. Zagryzłem mocno wargę, nie zważając na to, że poczułem na języku tak dobrze mi znany smak krwi.

W końcu odwróciłem się na pięcie i pomaszerowałem przed siebie ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię.

\- Percy, wszystko gra? - zapytał zmartwiony Chris, łapiąc mnie za ramię i nie pozwalając odejść.

Nie, jest do dupy.

\- Tak, jasne - skłamałem, jednak zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie było to zbyt przekonujące. - Idę do domu. Dzięki za wszystko - dodałem, posyłając w stronę przyjaciół mglisty uśmiech, po czym nie patrząc już na nich, ruszyłem przed siebie.

Przygryzłem jeszcze raz usta, nie mogąc wyrzucić z głowy wyrzutów Annabeth. Nie chciałem już wnikać, skąd wie o tym, że "podciąłem sobie żyły". Jej obelgi mnie zabolały. Nie, nie zabolały. Rozdarły mi moje i tak pęknięte serce. Zgniotły je, pokruszyły, przebiły i zabiły, zrzucając w czeluści Tartaru. Jednak to nie jej gniew był najgorszy, lecz to, że to ja byłem jego powodem.

Właśnie wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że za swoje błędy musimy zapłacić czasami bardzo wysoką cenę. Tak samo, jak za bycie dupkiem dostaje się cios w serce od kogoś, kogo pokochałeś całym sobą.

* * *

Gdy wróciłem do mieszkania, zastałem otwarte drzwi, co świadczyło o tym, że mój ojczym wrócił już do domu. Nie byłem tym faktem zbytnio zachwycony, jednak chcąc nie chcąc wszedłem do mieszkania, zdjąłem buty i niczym zombie powlokłem się do swojego pokoju. Przebrałem się w jakieś wygodniejsze ciuchy i skierowałem swoje kroki do kuchni.

Jednak nim zdążyłem chociażby dotrzeć do życiodajnej wody z kranu usłyszałem tak znienawidzony przeze mnie głos Gabe'a.

\- O której to gówniarz wraca do domu? Zastrzegłem ci, że od teraz to ty przejmujesz obowiązki w domu, do których, uwierz mi, należy gotowanie, sprzątanie i niezawracanie mi tyłka swoimi gówniarzowatymi sprawami - warknął, stanąwszy w drzwiach kuchni i posyłając mi zabójcze spojrzenie.

\- Daj mi spokój - odparłem, nie mając siły ani chęci na kolejną kłótnię, bez której zapewne się nie obejdzie. Przynajmniej Brian jest u pani Rose, więc nie będzie tego słyszeć.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak szczeniak, tylko zrób coś do jedzenia, umieram z głodu.

\- Sam sobie zrób - odpyskowałem, stając jak najdalej od niego i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- O nie nie nie darmozjadzie. Okres ochronny sierotek się skończył - warknął, podchodząc kilka kroków do przodu i patrząc mi w oczy. - Co się tak patrzysz? Skoro jest ci tu tak źle, to leć do swojego tatusia! Oh, zapomniałem. Nawet własny ojciec nie chce takiego gówna jak ty. Nie dziwię mu się, schodzisz na psy - splunął w moim kierunku, a ja zacząłem gotować się w środku.

Zdawało mi się, że po tym, co usłyszałem od Annabeth, już nic nie jest zdolne wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. Myliłem się. Śmierdziel doprowadził mnie do takie stanu, w którym przestałem bać się do niego odezwać.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, że śmierć mamy jest dla ciebie obojętna, ale to nie znaczy, że wszyscy wokół są takimi dupkami jak ty! Jesteś najgroszą gnidą, jaką spotkałem w życiu. Obrzydłym, chamskim, pieprzonym świrem. Co?! Myślisz, że żyję tylko po to, żeby ci dogadzać?! A może jestem twoim osobistym workiem treningowym?! Ogarnij się człowieku! Może nie zauważyłeś, ale mi też jest cholernie ciężko! - krzyknąłem z wyrzutem, wyprowadzając Gabe'a z równowagi.

Mój ojczym momentalnie znalazł się przy mnie, chcąc po raz kolejny się nade mną poznęcać, jednak ja tym razem byłem szybszy. Nie myśląc zanadto, wziąłem zamach i wymierzyłem mu najmocniejszego prawego sierpowego w moim dotychczasowym życiu. Gabe zatoczył się do tyłu, równocześnie chwytając się na twarz. Spod jego palców sączyła się ciemnoczerwona krew, oznaka, że dostał za swoje.

Zostawiłem go tam lekko oszołomionego, prawdopodobnie ze złamanym nosem i zamknąłem się w pokoju, którego dzieliłem z bratem. Z uczuciem ulgi rzuciłem się na łóżko.

Nogi całe mi drżały, a ręce przypominały kończyny osób chorych na parkinsona. Moje serce pędziło jak oszalałe. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to, co zrobiłem, nie ujdzie mi na sucho.

Długo wsłuchiwałem się z obawą w dźwięk lecącej wody w łazience, gdzie Gabe prawdopodobnie próbował zatamować krew sączącą się z nosa.

Po półgodzinie bezczynnego leżenia, w mieszkaniu zapanowała głucha cisza. Sam nie wiedziałem, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Jeżeli nastraszyłem go trochę i śmierdziel da sobie ze mną spokój, jest dobrze. Jeżeli jednak obmyśla teraz plan siarczystej zemsty i mordu na mojej osobie, jest dużo gorzej niż źle.

Wstałem z łóżka, sprawdziłem jeszcze raz, czy zamek w drzwiach jest, aby na pewno dobrze zamknięty, po czym ze słuchawkami w uszach ponownie opadłem na łóżko.

Liczyłem na to, że może brzmienie piosenek Fall Out Boy - ulubionego zespołu Lily - spowoduje, że emocje nie będą już we mnie tak buzowały. Chyba podziałało, ponieważ kilka minut później wyłączyłem się całkowicie.

Czułem się fatalnie, znacznie gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Chejron miał rację, gdy rozmawiałem z nim w te wakacje. Ból fizyczny, chociażby nie wiem jak mocny, nigdy nie może się równać z bólem psychicznym. Ten pierwszy wykańcza tylko twoje ciało. Jednak cierpienie psychiczne działa na duszę, którą jest zdecydowanie trudniej uleczyć, o ile jest to w ogóle możliwe.

Powoli już zasypiałem, jednak usłyszałem sygnał mojego telefonu, leżącego na stoliku obok łóżka. Sięgnąłem po niego jedną ręką i odczytałem SMS-a. Moje serce ponownie zabiło mocniej, gdy odczytałem wiadomość od Annabeth.

 _Przepraszam_.


	25. Chapter 25

Od pogrzebu minął dokładnie tydzień, a z dnia na dzień czułem się coraz gorzej. Dopadła mnie iście szatańska chandra, a na dokładkę pomimo ładnej pogody i przyjemnego ciepła za oknem dopadło mnie przeziębienie. Tak, herosi też chorują. Niestety, dzieci bogów nie mają Asklepiosa i Apolla na zawołanie, muszą radzić sobie z lekami ze zwykłych "śmiertelnych" aptek. Nektar i ambrozja tutaj niestety niewiele pomagają.

Jedna rzecz jednak sprawiała, że mimowolnie się uśmiechałem. Mianowicie Gabe zaczął się mnie bać. Tak, po wielu latach jego panoszenia się w mieszkaniu i rozstawianiu wszystkich po kątach, od razu po powrocie do domu schodził mi z drogi jak zbity pies. Cóż, podobała mi się taka zamiana ról. Mogę powiedzieć nawet więcej, miałem z tego taką satysfakcję, jak wtedy, gdy podczas bitwy o sztandar pokonałem drużynę Clarisse.

Postanowiłem, że od teraz dbam tylko o siebie i Briana. Zero gotowania obiadków dla śmierdziela, brak prasowania i prania jego ubrań, ze swoimi zakupami też musi robie radzić sam. Ja i tak miałem szczęście, że w sklepie za żadne skarby nie sprzedaliby mi alkoholu. Może i wyglądałem na trochę starszego, niż jestem, ale za dwudziestojednolatka nikt by mnie nie wziął.

Cóż, jedynym wynikiem mojego buntu jest to, że od tygodnia chodzi w tych samych, brudnych ciuchach oraz żywi się głównie kebabami z przyulicznych budek. Dziwne jest to, że nie protestuje. Może boi się, że drugi raz dostanie w mordę? Nie chciałem wnikać w powody jego zachowania, wolałem cieszyć się z ich efektów.

Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, co zrobię w wakacje. Nie mogłem zostawić tu Briana, to fakt. Do obozu też go nie wezmę, a uczynność pani Rose wykorzystałem już w nadmiarze. Mam jeszcze prawie dwa miesiące, więc być może coś wymyślę, chociaż w moim tempie, to powinienem zdążyć mniej więcej do Nowego Roku.

Wspaniale jest mieć wszystko na swojej głowie, prawda?

Jak ja kocham sarkazm.

* * *

Siedziałem właśnie na fotelu w salonie, szczelnie opatulony kocem. Leki z apteki na niewiele mi pomogły, ponieważ gorączka utrzymywała mi się nieprzerwanie od samego rana, czyli jakieś dziesięć godzin. Czułem się fatalnie, a przeziębiony od czasu pogrzebu mamy Brian, też dawał mi się we znaki.

Mały zasnął przed chwilą zmęczony kaszlem i katarem, więc jak skorzystałem z okazji i postanowiłem także odpocząć od tego wszystkiego. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że zapewne nie uda mi się zasnąć, więc po prostu oparłem wygodnie głowę na oparciu, zamknąłem oczy i spróbowałem wyłączyć myślenie, co jak dotąd marnie mi szło. Wbrew pozorom, mój mózg chyba jednak ma jakieś szare komórki.

\- Stary, ślinisz się - usłyszałem tuż nad swoim uchem znajomy głos, ale brutalnie wyrwany z letargu podskoczyłem na fotelu, zrzuciłem koc na ziemię i omal nie spadając na ziemię, odruchowo sięgnąłem do kieszeni spodni, aby wyjąć broń.

\- Nico, zwariowałeś? - warknąłem wściekły, mordując wzrokiem syna Hadesa, który jak gdyby nigdy nic stał nade mną, nonszalancko oparty o zagłówek fotela.

\- Już dawno - prychnął młodszy półbóg, unosząc lekko kąciki swoich ust do góry.

Wkurzyłem się. Po jakie licho pcha się do cudzego mieszkania bez pukania, zapowiedzi czy chociażby krótkiego "mogę wejść"?

\- Na Styks, co ty tu u diabła robisz? Czego chcesz? - powiedziałem, stając na równe nogi i ponownie mrożąc go spojrzeniem.

\- Wpadłem pożyczyć cukier, wiesz? - żachnął się, odrywając rękę od fotela i stając naprzeciwko mnie. - Pogadać chciałem.

\- A dokładniej? Nie mam zamiaru znowu iść na żadną pieprzoną misję, zostawcie mnie wszyscy i dajcie mi spokój - odparłem i demonstracyjnie wskazałem mu ręką na drzwi wyjściowe, chociaż on i tak z nich nie korzystał.

Włażenie drzwiami i oknami jest już według niego niemodne. Teraz wchodzi się tylko przez ściany i sufit.

\- Nie chodzi o misję, ani nawet o bogów. Przyszedłem z własnej woli - zarzekł, podnosząc ręce do góry w geście poddania się.

Coś było nie tak. Nico nie był znany z niezapowiedzianych odwiedzin. On w ogóle nikogo nie odwiedzał, chyba że zaszła jakaś nagła potrzeba. Syn Hadesa zdecydowanie unikał ludzi, a jedyną żywą osobą, z którą obcował był on sam, chociaż ze swoją bladą cerą i cieniami pod oczami bardziej przypominał umarlaka niż półboga.

\- Ty nigdy nie przychodzisz z własnej woli - stwierdziłem, nadal obserwując go uważnie.

Heros sprawiał wrażenie zmieszanego. Jego wizyta wydawała mi się podejrzana. Może bogowie uznali, że potrzebna mi jest niańka, żebym się jeszcze nie zabił? Chociaż patrząc na to logicznie, nieśmiertelni raczej mało interesują się losem swoich dzieci lub Zeus ponownie zaczął zakazywać im kontaktów z półbogami.

\- Widocznie mnie nie znasz. To co, możemy pogadać? - ponownie zabrał głos Nico.

\- To może jeszcze herbatki i ciasteczka sobie zażyczysz? - warknąłem, z całej siły starając się nie wybuchnąć gniewem.

Najchętniej wykopałbym go teraz za drzwi, ale znając jego umiejętności podróży cieniem, to nie miałoby to większego sensu. Poza tym czułem się fatalnie i miałem wrażenie, że Nico bez problemu by mnie obezwładnił, chociaż wygląda na co najmniej dwa razy lżejszego ode mnie. Chociaż w sumie, to i tak wszyscy mówili, że jestem zbyt chudy. Nico natomiast to chodzący szkielet.

\- Chętnie - rozpromienił się syn Hadesa. Chyba mam halucynacje. Trzymajcie mnie ludzie, nieśmiertelni, centaury, satyry i wszyscy święci.

\- Módl się, żeby nasza rozmowa była najciekawszą, jaką przeprowadziłem w życiu - odparłem zrezygnowany, kierując swoje kroki do kuchni, gdzie w porównaniu do salonu było w miarę czysto.

Nim jednak zdołałem dotrzeć do futryny drzwi, zaczęło niemiłosiernie kręcić mi się w głowie. Przed oczami zaczęły przelatywać mi jaskrawe, rażące plamki, a ziemia dosłownie osuwała mi się spod nóg. Byłbym upadł na podłogę, gdyby nie jakieś wątłe ramię z trudem utrzymujące mnie w pionie.

Cóż, traciłem przytomność wiele razy w życiu, ale było to zazwyczaj w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń. Z reguły nie byłem chorowity, jednakże ostatnio po prostu to wszystko zwaliło mnie z nóg.

Na moje szczęście nie zdążyłem całkowicie stracić przytomności, ponieważ pamiętałem, chociaż trochę mgliście, jak chude ramiona Nico pomogły mi doczołgać się do kuchennego krzesła, po czym podtrzymując mnie w pionie, podały szklankę wody do wypicia.

\- Nie mów mi teraz, że jesteś okazem zdrowia i nie potrzebujesz niczyjej pomocy - warknął trochę mniej gniewnie tuż nad moim uchem, pomagając mi się napić.

Podziękowałem mu cicho za pomoc, po czym z niemym jękiem oparłem łokcie na stole i schowałem głowę w dłoniach, aby choć odrobinę ochłonąć.

Szum w uszach i zawroty głowy powoli mijały, a ja czułem iście rentgenowski wzrok syna Hadesa prześwietlający mnie na wylot. Cóż, pomógł mi, więc chyba powinienem w ramach rewanżu z nim pogadać? Nie wykluczałem, że miał jakiś problem, a ja byłem jedyną osobą, z którą mógł pogadać. Od czasu, gdy ojciec ograniczył mu widywanie się z siostrą, jest jeszcze bardziej ponury niż zazwyczaj.

\- Lepiej? - zapytał Nico, dotykając czubkami palców mojego ramienia.

\- Yhym - mruknąłem cicho, starając się jak najszybciej dojść do siebie. Miałem w tym niezłe doświadczenie, więc powoli mi się to udawało.

\- O czym chciałeś pogadać? - dodałem, odrywając głowę od dłoni, i wskazując Nico, aby usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.

\- W zasadzie to lepiej będzie, jak już pójdę - zająknął się, jakby zmieszany, po czym skierował się jak gdyby nigdy nic w kierunku ściany.

\- Nico! Chodź tu, bo nie ręczę za siebie - powiedziałem najgłośniej i najgroźniej jak mogłem, chociaż i tak wyszło to dość mizernie. Przynajmniej próbowałem, prawda?

\- Chciałem po prostu zapytać... no... jak tam z Annabeth? Pogodziliście się? - zapytał po chwili milczenia, siadając na krześle tuż obok mnie.

Auć. Myśl o Ann nie działała na mnie najlepiej, więc z całych sił starałem się tym nie zadręczać.

Nie było to jednak tak łatwe, jak można byłoby sobie wyobrazić. Nie wiedziałem też, jak będzie wyglądało moje życie bez niej. Kocham ją. Naprawdę ją kocham i nie mam pojęcia, co teraz będzie.

Po jej ostatniej wiadomości miałem nadzieję, że być może przemyśli to i pogadamy jak dorośli ludzie, jednakże minął już tydzień, a ona się nie odzywa. Ja sam wolałem nie robić pierwszego kroku, ponieważ zdawałem sobie sprawę, że mogłem ją tym jedynie rozzłościć.

\- W zasadzie to nie mam pojęcia - stwierdziłem, dziękując bogom, że Nico nie roztrząsa sprawy mojego omdlenia. - Ale ostrzegam Nico, zaczniesz się do niej dobierać, a pożałujesz.

\- Nie jest w moim typie - zarzekł syn Hadesa, unosząc w obronie ręce.

Uniósłszy brwi, spojrzałem chytrze w jego stronę, ponieważ czułem, że nie mówi szczerze.

\- Nie miałem na myśli, że jest brzydka - dodał pośpiesznie Nico. - Jest śliczna.

\- Ale... ?

Syn Hadesa się zmieszał.

Cóż, nie chciałem na niego naciskać, w końcu nie za bardzo obchodziło mnie to, dlaczego Annabeth nie jest w jego typie, w końcu miałem jeszcze nadzieję, że kiedyś do siebie wrócimy. Co innego, gdyby ją obraził.

\- Jestem gejem - wypalił heros, wbijając wzrok w ścianę za moimi plecami.

\- Co? - zadałem pytanie, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy Nico postanowił zrobić mnie w konia, czy jednak mówił poważnie. Zważając na to, że syn Hadesa nie był znanym żartownisiem, obawiałem się, że jednak mówi poważnie.

\- Wolę facetów - dodał, przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy i bezdźwięczny ton głosu.

\- Ciebie to bawi? Jeżeli chcesz naprawdę doprowadzić mnie do zawału, to przyprowadź tutaj Cerbera - prychnąłem, ponownie wkurzony na młodszego półboga. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, co ze względu na moje metalowe kości nie powinno być takie łatwe, że kłamie, żeby mnie nabrać.

\- Chyba powinienem już iść - powiedział Nico, wstając z krzesła i posyłając w moją stronę przelotny uśmiech.

Nagle coś mnie tknęło.

\- Ty mówisz poważnie, prawda? - zapytałem, patrząc wyczekująco na syna Hadesa.

Ten skinął głową na potwierdzenie, po czym wczepił swoją chudą dłoń w czarne niczym smoła włosy i zmieszany zaczął wwiercać mi wzrokiem dziurę w podłodze.

\- Czyli że ty we mnie... - zacząłem, jednak przerwałem, gdy zostałem pacnięty przez Nico w głowę. Zaśmiałem się serdecznie i wskazałem półbogowi, aby ponownie usiadł obok mnie.

Mówiąc prawdę, był to mój pierwszy szczery śmiech od śmierci mamy. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to synowi Hadesa przyjdzie w udziale wyciągnąć mnie przynajmniej na kilka minut z dołka.

\- Nie... to znaczy już nie - dodał Nico, czym sprawił, że ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, aby nie wybuchnąć przy nim śmiechem.

Wiem, bycie homoseksualistą nie jest tematem do śmiechu, ale też i nie z powodu tego dostałem głupawki. Słyszałem gdzieś, że faceci, którzy podobają się gejom, są zazwyczaj nieziemsko przystojni i pociągający. Cóż... teraz już wiedziałem, dlaczego pół damskiej części obozu patrzy na mnie maślanym wzrokiem.

\- Cham z ciebie, wiesz? Śmiej się dalej, a obiecuję, że twoje królicze zęby będą leżały na ziemi- warknął Nico, ponownie mnie uderzając, tym razem w ramię.

\- Po prostu jestem w szoku. Nico, niedawno jeszcze spowiadałeś mi się ze swojej wielkiej miłości do Kate, a teraz mówisz mi to. To jak tak naprawdę ma na imię Kate? - zapytałem, unosząc lekko brwi.

Nico już szykował się do krępującej odpowiedzi, gdy do kuchni niczym burza wleciał Brian, po czym z roztrzepanymi włosami i piżamą spadającą z tyłka stanął w progu i przez chwilę przyglądał się synowi Hadesa. Dziwię się, że odziedziczona po mnie piżama nadal się nie rozerwała, pomimo tego, że była na niego z dwa rozmiary za duża. Nie miał na co narzekać, gdy byłem mały, spadała ze mnie jeszcze bardziej niż z niego.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że masz dziecko - wypalił Nico, przez co tym razem to on oberwał. Uderzyłem go lekko w prawe ramię i zgromiłem wzrokiem.

\- To mój brat baranie - warknąłem. Nie wierzę, że jest taki głupi. Widział go przecież na pogrzebie.

\- Wiem - uśmiechnął się figlarnie. Więc jednak udawał.

Mały podszedł do mnie i nie spuściwszy wzroku z Nico, wgramolił mi się na kolana, opierając plecy o moją klatkę piersiową. Syn Hadesa pożegnał się z nami krótko, po czym kulturalnie, jak człowiek wyszedł drzwiami. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu widziałem tego bruneta, gdy nie przenikał przez ściany lub nie chował się w cieniu.

\- Głodny jestem - głos Briana wyrwał mnie z chwilowego zamyślenia.

Ja też - dodałem w myślach. Nadal nie mogłem otrząsnąć się z tego, co usłyszałem.

Wprawdzie nigdy nie widziałem Nico z żadną inną dziewczyną, poza swojej siostry, ale jednak czegoś takiego z jego strony się nie spodziewałem.

* * *

Godzinę później, czują się już odrobinę lepiej, siedziałem z bratem w naszym pokoju i grałem z nim w chińczyka. Oczywiście, jak to dobrze wychowany starszy brat, oszukiwałem trochę i pozwalałem mu wygrywać.

\- Wygrałem! - krzyknął z radością Brian, patrząc na mnie rozbawionymi oczami.

Lubiłem go takiego. Nie, żebym przepadał za dziećmi. Cóż, może i przez kilka godzin wydawały się milutkie i zabawne, ale zazwyczaj dopiero wtedy, gdy opiekujesz się nimi na stałe, pokazują swoje prawdziwe oblicze.

Tak naprawdę, to współczułem bratu. Był w trochę bardziej gównianej sytuacji ode mnie. Nie ma rodziców, bo przecież nie mogłem wliczać do nich Gabe'a, a ja najpewniej nie dożyję dwudziestki. Co z tego, że chciałem dla niego jak najlepiej, skoro i tak wyląduje w domu dziecka lub sam w domu z tym psycholem? Już sam nie wiedziałem, co byłoby gorsze.

Bolało mnie to, że nie mogłem zapewnić mu domu. Obowiązki wobec mojej boskiej rodzinki wykluczały to, abym mógł zająć się nim jak normalny starszy brat. Osobiście sądziłem, że odwaliłem już kawał roboty na misjach i w obozie, więc powinienem iść na "półboską emeryturę", czy coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Zagramy w coś innego? - do moich uszu dostał się rozentuzjowany wygraną rozgrywką głos mojego brata.

Skinąłem lekko głową, dziwiąc się, że jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem leżał zasmarkany i kaszlący w łóżku. Dlaczego ja nie miałem takiego układu odpornościowego? Czasami myślę, że wszystkie zarazki uciekają od Briana i zagnieżdżają się we mnie. Czy półbogowie faktycznie są tacy smaczni?

Zauważyłem, jak Brian zawzięcie wygrzebuje coś ze swojej szafki z zabawkami, po czym z uczuciem ulgi zamknąłem oczy i położyłem głowę na poduszce. Przyłożyłem rozpalone czoło to chłodnej powierzchni materiału i westchnąłem cicho, ciesząc się chwilą wytchnienia.

Kilka sekund później coś z głośnym trzaskiem rozbrzmiewającym się w mojej głowie niczym dzwony kościelne rozbiło się o moją klatkę piersiową. Krzyknąłem jak oparzony i czym prędzej zerwałem się z łóżka, chwytając za obolały tors. Dłonią wymacałem wbite w moją skórę kawałki szkła i kompletnie zdezorientowany rozejrzałem się wokół.

Moje oczy rozwarły się szeroko, widząc chwiejącego się, zapewne pijanego jak nigdy dotąd Gabe'a. Musiałem przysnąć na chwilę, ponieważ nie pamiętam momentu, gdy wszedł do domu, a raczej nie zrobił tego bezszelestnie. Osoba o tuszy spasionego świniaka nie może poruszać się jak ninja.

\- Odbiło ci?! - wrzasnąłem, czując pod palcami krew sączącą się z mojego rozciętego przez pustą butelkę po piwie torsu.

\- M-mam dość gó-wniarzu - wybełkotał mój ojczym, patrząc na mnie wściekłymi, zaczerwienionymi od litrów alkoholu oczami. - N-nie będziesz m-ną zamia-tał w moi-m domu!

Nie zastanawiając się chyba zbyt długo, podbiegł do mnie z gracją hipopotama, próbując uderzyć mnie czymkolwiek i gdziekolwiek.

Byłem przerażony wbrew własnej woli. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem się go bać, a potraktować jak każdego innego potwora, którego kiedykolwiek spotkałem na swojej drodze.

To nie było takie łatwe. Wprawdzie odepchnąłem go raz, czy dwa, ale czując nerwowe pulsowanie w głowie i swoje bijące z prędkością rozpędzonego Ferrari serce nie byłem sobą. Miałem już uwolnić się z jego niedźwiedziego uścisku i uciec z pomieszczenia, jednak usłyszałem wrzask mojego brata.

\- Zostaw go! - krzyknął Brian. W tym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz. Nie wiem nawet, czy zdążyłem wszystkie zauważyć.

Do moich uszu dobiegł trzask otwieranego z impetem okna, a następnie zobaczyłem, jak stojąca na stoliku lampka nocna spada pod nogi Gabe'a, który widząc to, rzuca mną z całej siły o podłogę, przy czym sam traci równowagę i przygniata mnie swoim ciężarem. Mógłbym przysiąc, że usłyszałem dźwięk łamanej kości, gdy Gabe niczym skała upadł na moją prawą nogę.

Krzyknąłem z bólu, spychając przy tym kolosa z mojej kończyny.

Później było już tylko gorzej. Odgłos łamanych przez niekończące się kopniaki żeber chyba pozostałby w mojej pamięci do końca moich dni. Nie przywykłem do błagania o litość, jednak skomlałem cicho na podłodze, po części z zadawanego mi bólu, a po części w ramach próby i zaprzestanie tych tortur.

Kolejne uderzenia w twarz, ramiona i brzuch utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że najpewniej zginę tutaj śmiercią tak niebohaterską, jak kara, której podlegał teraz Dionizos.

Resztkami przytomności zarejestrowałem, jak mój ojczym z trudem podnosi mnie za ramiona i przygląda mi się z satysfakcją.

Następnie, jakby na zakończenie mojego cierpienia, poczułem potężne uderzenie w tył głowy oraz kopniak tuż nad czołem.

Oczy samoistnie skierowały się ku tyłowi czaszki. Z ulgą zamknąłem oczy i myśląc, że to nareszcie koniec, oddałem się w kojące objęcia Morfeusza.

* * *

 **Hej wszystkim ^^**

 **Co sądzicie o tym rozdziale?**

 **Jeżeli są tutaj użytkownicy, którzy mają założone konto na Wattpad - zapraszam serdecznie na mój profil CzarnaGwiazda- . Piszę opowiadanie "Na Celowniku" i jestem szczerze ciekawa Waszych opinii :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Z perspektywy Emili Rose**

 _"I hope you know, I hope you know_

 _That this has nothing to do with you..."*_

Dźwięki radia wypełniały kuchnię i idealnie komponowały się ze skwierczącą na patelni jajecznicą oraz moim niezbyt profesjonalnym nuceniem pod nosem. Ruchem biodra, które przeszło już niejedną operację, zamaszyście zamknęłam szufladę, z której chwilę temu wyjęłam solniczkę. Nie, nie bałam się kolejnego złamania. W końcu raz się żyje, prawda? Nie warto przejmować się takimi błahostkami.

Właśnie za takie chwile kochałam życie. Mąż przebywa już na tamtym świecie od kilku ładnych lat, a dzieci, którymi mogłabym się zajmować, też nie miałam. Samotność nie jest łatwa, o nie. Miałam jednak to szczęście, że moi sąsiedzi są życzliwi. Chłopaków mieszkających nade mną byłam skłonna uznać nawet za swoje wnuki.

Przechyliłam patelnię, tym samym zrzucając skwierczącą jajecznicę na okrągły, malowany w róże czerwony talerz. Cholesterol? Kto by się tym przejmował. Nie miałam zamiaru umrzeć samotnie w mieszkaniu, jedząc tylko warzywa. W końcu muszę mieć jakąś przyjemność, prawda?

Przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl, czy nie zaprosić chłopaków na obiad. Wątpię, czy po śmierci Sally wzięli się już w garść, a nie mogłam zostawić ich na pastwę losu. Ktoś musi mieć na nich oko, a w szczególności na Percy'ego.

Na początku nie byłam zachwycona wieścią, że moim zadaniem na zasłużonej emeryturze będzie doglądanie dzieci, jednakże po kilku latach znajomości z nimi zaczęłam pałać do nich sympatią. Przestałam robić to z przymusu. Do dziś z uśmiechem na ustach wspominam czasy, gdy Sally zostawiała u mnie kilkuletniego wówczas Percy'ego, a sama biegła do pracy na dwa etaty.

Mały z wiekiem zaczął coraz bardziej przypominać swojego ojca. Te same bystre, zielone, szczere oczy, kruczoczarne włosy i uroczy uśmiech, za którym mimo woli tęskniłam. Może był od niego nieco mniej pewny siebie i mniej arogancki, jednakże nie dziwiłam się, że okoliczne panny chichoczą, gdy przechodzą obok naszej kamienicy. Wiedziałam, że jest inteligentny, moje zdanie jednak nie miało zbyt wiele do znaczenia, ponieważ większość mieszkańców naszej ulicy miała o nim odrębne zdanie. Półgłówek, chuligan, niewyżyty młokos - takie określenia najczęściej słyszałam pod jego adresem. Cóż jednak innego mogli sądzić ludzie, którzy nie znali nawet procenta prawdy?

Z cichym westchnieniem opadłam na kuchenne krzesło. Dlaczego ludzie znający kogoś tylko z widzenia mają czelność go oceniać? Sama też byłam obiektem wielu bezpodstawnych plotek. Jak mogłam jednak wytłumaczyć ludziom, że mój ukochany syn wcale nie zmarł poprzez niedopatrzenie? Nikt nie mógł jednak wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Może tak jest lepiej. Przecież nikt by mi nie uwierzył w to, w co sama ledwie zdołałam uwierzyć.

Potrząsnęłam energicznie głową i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ból i sztywność w karku, wyrzuciłam wspomnienia z głowy. Przynajmniej na chwilę.

Wtem do moich wspomaganych aparatem słuchowym uszu dobiegło pukanie do drzwi, chociaż w tej sytuacji bardziej pasowałoby określenie "nieokrzesane walenie". Ktoś niczym neandertalczyk dobijał się do mojego mieszkania. Zaalarmowana i zaniepokojona boleśnie odczułam efekt moich wygibasów przy kuchence i przeklinając wysłużone biodra, ruszyłam ku drzwiom.

Uchylając je lekko, odskoczyłam zaskoczona, widząc wbiegającego do środka, zapłakanego, szlochającego spazmatycznie i tulącego się do mojej spódnicy Briana, syna Sally i jej męża, Gabe'a.

Moje serce zaczęło wybijać niespokojny rytm, jakby tabletki na ciśnienie nagle przestały działać. Musiało stać się coś poważnego, ten dzieciak nie płakał z byle powodu, chociaż w jego krótkim życiu było ich mnóstwo.

\- Brian, co się stało? - zapytałam roztrzęsionego sześciolatka, z trudem kucając, aby chwycić go za ramiona.

\- On go zabije! Zabije go! On nie może umrz-rzeć! - krzyknął chłopak, patrząc na mnie z rozpaczą.

Czyżby w ich mieszkaniu znowu rozpętało się piekło? Od dawna korciło mnie, aby zadzwonić na policję i nie pozwolić dłużej pastwić się mężowi Sally na jej dzieciach, ale zostało mi to surowo wzbronione. Nie widziałam w tym sensu, jednakże nie omieszkałam złamać przysięgi. Moje życie, choć dobiegało końca, było jednak dla mnie ważne.

Od dawna z ciężkim sercem przymykałam oko na agresję w ich domu, jednakże nigdy nie widziałam Briana w takim stanie. Musiało być naprawdę źle.

Zacisnęłam usta w wąską linię. Strumienie łez, spływające po policzkach chłopca wsiąkały w jego ciemnozieloną bluzkę, zostawiając na niej dwie mokre plamy, powiększające się z każdą sekundą.

\- Zostań w moim mieszkaniu, dobrze? - powiedziałam, sadzając małego na krześle kuchennym. Wiedziałam, że to, co chciałam zrobić, nie było najlepszym wyjściem. Innego jednakże nie miałam, a musiałam działać szybko. Nie mogłabym znieść wyrzutów sumienia, gdyby słowa Briana stały się prawdą.

Dzieciak nie odpowiedział, jedynie podkulił nogi i ukrywając twarz w kolanach, zaczął szlochać. Pośpiesznie chwyciłam z szafki mały, prostokątny przyrząd z jednym, okrągłym, niebieskim przyciskiem pośrodku. Nigdy wcześniej go nie używałam. Teraz nadeszła pora.

Serce mi się krajało, gdy wybiegłam na korytarz, zostawiając Briana samego. Cóż, nie mogłam się rozdwoić.

Drżąc na całym ciele, trzymałam w ręku małe urządzenie. Pomimo tego, że wydarzyło się to prawie siedemnaście lat temu, dotąd pamiętam dzień, w którym zostało mi podarowane. Było to kilka dni po tym, jak mały i kruchy niczym bańka mydlana Percy pojawił się w naszej kamienicy. Wtedy po raz ostatni GO widziałam. Nigdy nie pomyślałam, że Sally może być JEGO nową kochanką. Tym bardziej bolało mnie to, że miała z NIM syna. Postanowiłam jednak, że nie pozwolę, aby ten chłopak skończył tak, jak mój Eric, którego bolesna strata prześladowała mnie każdej nocy.

Mocno przycisnęłam niebieski przycisk, oczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony prostokątnego, zakurzonego pudełeczka.

Emilio, mówiłem ci, abyś nie zawracała mi głowy bez nagłej potrzeby - usłyszałam stłumiony głos, dochodzący z urządzenia. Odruchowo przysunęłam je do ucha, aby lepiej słyszeć.

Zamilkłam na ułamek sekundy. Doskonale pamiętałam ten głos. Groźny, potężny, a zarówno delikatny, jak i czuły. Pamiętałam także nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Nad brzegiem oceanu, przy szumie fal i śnieżnobiałej pianie wlewającej się na plażę. Nie dziwiłam się, że Sally nie mogła mu się oprzeć. Sama też nie potrafiłam, chociaż późniejsze rozstanie bolało bardziej, niż jakakolwiek inna rzecz, której doświadczyłam w swoim życiu.

\- Posejdonie, sądzę, że zaszła nagła potrzeba - powiedziałam drżącym głosem, przypominając sobie, co być może dzieje się piętro wyżej.

Daj mi minutę - rzucił bóg, po czym ku mojemu zaskoczeniu urządzenie wydało z siebie dwa przeraźliwe piski i rozsypało się w pył, który okrył rękaw mojej bawełnianej bluzki.

\- Em, co się stało? Gdzie Percy? - nie minęła nawet obiecana przez niego minuta, a już zza moich pleców usłyszałam jego przyprawiający o ciarki na plecach głos. Oh, czy żyjący kilka tysięcy lat faceci muszą być tacy pociągający? Nawet jeżeli wyglądają, jakby mogli być moimi synami.

\- Chyba w mieszkaniu. Brian przybiegł do mnie cały zapłakany, myślałam... - zaczęłam, jednak ten przerwał mi zdecydowanym ruchem ręki.

\- On mnie nie interesuje - warknął, wbiegając po schodach na górę, kompletnie mnie ignorując.

Nie zaprzeczę, kompletny brak uwagi z jego strony mnie ranił. Wiem, że zakochał się do szaleństwa w Sally, ale to nie usprawiedliwia go przed tym, aby traktować mnie jak śmiecia. Jestem przecież matką jego nieżyjącego od kilkudziestu lat syna. Świadomość, że stałam się dla niego jedynie maszyną do opiekowania się Percym mnie rozdzierała.

Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, ile czasu stałam na klatce schodowej, beznamiętnie gapiąc się w przeciwległą, obdrapaną ścianę. Ocknęłam się z zadumy dopiero wówczas, gdy do moich uszu dobiegł ogłuszający huk z wyższego piętra. Domyśliłam się, kto mógł go spowodować i pełna obaw zaczęłam wspinać się po schodach.

Nim zziajana i wylewająca ostatnie poty wspięłam się na czwarte piętro, zobaczyłam uchylone drzwi do mieszkania Jacksonów. Chociaż w sumie obecnie mieszkał tam tylko jeden Jackson.

Cóż, korytarz otaczający mnie z każdej strony nie zdradzał niczego, co działo się w tym mieszkaniu. Zawsze modliłam się w duchu, aby któryś z pozostałych mieszkańców kamienicy zareagował na ciągłe kłótnie i wrzaski dobiegające zza zamkniętych drzwi. Ja sama nie mogłam tego zrobić. Posejdon dał mi wystarczające dowody, że nie należy łamać przysięgi złożonej na Styks.

Serce mi się krajało, gdy widziałam trzaskającego drzwiami Percy'ego, który ciągnął za sobą Briana, aby wyrwać go, choć na chwilę, spod tyranii ojca. Te dzieciaki miały istne szczęście w nieszczęściu. Kochająca matka, która dałaby się za nich zamordować u boku Gabe'a - największego prostaka, jakiego w życiu spotkałam.

Cóż, nie popierałam też "ojcowskiej opieki" Posejdona nad synem. Tylko mi zdradził, że kazał Sally żyć u boku tego gnoja, aby chronić Percy'ego. Nie do końca rozumiałam jego poczynania. Czy aby chronić syna przed potworami, musiał skazywać go na życie w jednym mieszkaniu z tyranem, który zmienił jego życie w piekło? To nie mieściło się w głowie.

Sam fakt, że Sally posłusznie zgodziła się na jego proźbę mnie zdziwił. Uświadomiło mnie to jednak w tym, że była gotowa poświęcić wszystko, aby zapewnić swoim bliskim bezpieczeństwo. Czasami nieświadomie wybieramy większe zło, aby chronić się przed tym mniejszym.

Jednak jeżeli teraz przypomnę sobie czasy, gdy byłam młodsza, żałuję, że nie zgodziłam się na takie życie jak Sally. Może i miałam cudownego męża, wiele szczęścia i radości, ale syna nikt mi nie zwróci.

Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i przekroczyłam próg mieszkania. To, co zastałam w środku, zmroziło mi krew w żyłach.

Omal nie krzyknęłam, gdy zobaczyłam leżącego na korytarzu nieprzytomnego Gabe'a. Pewnie dosłownie przed chwilą osunął się na podłogę, ponieważ w ścianie, tuż nad jego głową widniała sporej wielkości dziura, z której odpadał tynk, opadając na jego pulchną twarz, pokrytą kilkudniowym zarostem i krwią sączącą się z rozbitego nosa. Ktoś musiał nieźle go pokiereszować.

Mówiąc "ktoś", mam na myśli Posejdona, oczywiście. Bogowie zazwyczaj nie uciekają się do takiej brutalności. Zwykle zabijają swoje ofiary od razu.

Szerokim łukiem ominęłam bezwładne cielsko i skierowałam się ku drzwiom do pokoju chłopców, mając nadzieję, że tam znajdę Posejdona.

Nim dobrze zdążyłam przyjrzeć się temu, co zobaczyłam w środku, zachłysnęłam się powietrzem. Czując odurzający zapach krwi, zasłoniłam usta dłonią i oparłam się o framugę drzwi.

Pierwszym, co rzuciło mi się w oczy, był klęczący na podłodze, pochylający się nad czymś Posejdon. Jednakże moją uwagę szybko przykuło coś innego, a mianowicie ktoś.

Na podłodze, na wznak leżał Percy. Z jego głowy cienkim strumieniem sączyła się krew, szybko wsiąkając w dywan i tworząc na nim czerwoną plamę. Jego prawa noga, dziwnie wygięta w nienaturalnej pozycji, również krwawiła, pozostawiając na niebieskich spodniach chłopaka dwie krwiste smugi.

Klatka piersiowa herosa, również cała zakrwawiona, niemal niedostrzegalnie unosiła się i opadała, a posklejane czerwoną cieczą czarne włosy rozsypały się wokół jego głowy, tworząc kontrast dla trupiobladej twarzy.

\- Zabieram go na Olimp, zajmij się tym małym - mruknął Posejdon poprzez usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię przypominającą nieco wykrzywiony ołówek. Chciałam zaprotestować, wyrazić chęć potowarzyszenia im, jednak zanim uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem tylko zwykłą śmiertelną kobietą, mój były partner chwycił Percy'ego i podniósł go z taką łatwością, jakby ten ważył tyle, co torebka cukru. Głowa chłopaka bezwiednie opadła na ramię ojca, plamiąc jego koszulę krwią.

Nim zniknęli, pozostawiając po sobie zapach słonej, morskiej wody wydawało mi się, że słyszałam padające z ust Posejdona słowa "Zabiję tego sukinsyna". Tak, w to nie wątpiłam.

Musiało minąć dobre kilka chwil, abym uświadomiła sobie, co tak naprawdę tu się wydarzyło, oraz że czym prędzej powinnam stąd iść. Nie chciałam, aby pan Ugliano posądził mnie o napaść lub coś podobnego.

Cicho, starając się nie robić hałasu, wyszłam z mieszkania, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Starałam się zahamować łzy cisnące mi się do oczu. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że Percy nie wyglądał dobrze. Naprawdę pokochałam tego chłopaka, był dla mnie jak wnuk, a jego uderzające podobieństwo do ojca wręcz niekiedy sprawiało, że zatracałam się we wspomnieniach. We wspomnieniach tak gorących, jak żar tamtego niezapomnianego lata. Wiedziałam, że będę je trzymać w sobie do końca moich dni.

Byłabym ponownie zatraciła się w obrazie tych wspaniałych, głębokich oczu koloru morza, ale gdy tylko bezwiednie zaczęłam schodzić na dół, mój wzrok powędrował do stojącej tuż przy drzwiach do mojego mieszkanka postaci.

Drobny, zapłakany szatyn wpatrywał się we mnie z niepokojem, zapewne bojąc się o los swojego brata. Cóż mogłabym mu powiedzieć? To dziecko widziało w życiu więcej przemocy niż wszystkie nastolatki z naszej okolicy razem wzięte.

Westchnęłam cicho, ścierając z policzka łzę i podeszłam do Briana. Ignorując ból w biodrze, ukucnęłam przy nim, przygarnęłam do siebie i pogłaskałam po potarganych włosach.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie bój się - szepnęłam, próbując uspokoić malucha.

\- Kto to był? - zapytał cicho mały, uruchamiając swoją wrodzoną, dziecięcą ciekawość.

\- To tata Percy'ego. Pomoże mu - odparłam po chwili milczenia, odpychając od siebie chęć wplecenia w zdanie jego prawdziwego imienia.

Brian zamilkł na chwilę, jednak wbrew moim oczekiwaniom nie wytrzymał nawet kilku sekund w milczeniu.

\- Też bym chciał takiego tatę - stwierdził z żalem.

Wstrzymałam powietrze, próbując nie uronić ani jednej łzy. Musiałam zająć się Brianem, nawet w obawie przed interwencją policji. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że Posejdona użyje Mgły, aby choć odrobinę ułatwić mi tę sytuację.

Pozostały mi tylko modlitwy, aby z Percy'm nie było tak źle, jak sądziłam. Ten chłopak dość już wycierpiał w życiu.

Wiedziałam też jeszcze jedną rzecz. Wbrew wszystkiemu, nie pozwolę obojgu wrócić do tego domu. Niech umieszczą ich w domu dziecka, ktoś ich adoptuje lub niech zamieszkają w tym obozie dla herosów. Wszystko, byle ja ich więcej w tej kamienicy nie widziała.


	27. Chapter 27

**Zaznaczam na wstępie, że niespecjalnie wiem, jak odmieniać imiona Luke i Nico. Za błędy przepraszam.**

 **Z perspektywy Annabeth**

Trzy kreski. Łyk kawy. Kilka poprawek. Ostatnie spojrzenie na plan bogato zdobionej fasady.

\- El krakas - zaklęłam, zgniatając przy tym kartkę w kulkę i wrzucając ją do mojej torby.

Powinnam mieć już wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik. Każdy rysunek, każde obliczenie czy plan powinien być już skończony. A tymczasem prace na Olimpie są opóźnione, z powodu roztargnienia dzieci Hefajstosa, które już tydzień zwlekają z dostarczeniem do siedziby bogów ozdób do metalowego ogrodzenia w kształcie róż, jakiego zażyczyła sobie Afrodyta.

Wbrew pozorom, zachcianki bogów są bardzo trudne do spełnienia. Jak dotychczas najbardziej wybredna była Hera, która zażyczyła sobie sto posągów w wymyślnych formach do swojego zajmującego ogromną powierzchnię ogrodu. Jednak jej życzenie, aby na jego środku postawić pięciometrową fontannę ze szczerego złota, było prawie nie do wykonania. Prawie. Bogów nie za bardzo obchodzi to, że czegoś nie można zrobić. Zeus jest wściekły za opóźnienia, a to, że jest nieśmiertelny, wcale nie wydłuża jego cierpliwości. Moja matka cudem go przekonała, że celowo trwa to tak długo, aby wszystko było perfekcyjne.

Powód tego opóźnienia był jednak zupełnie inny. Wstyd mi było się przed sobą przyznać, że dokończenie pozostałych planów uniemożliwiał mi natłok myśli w mojej głowie.

Myśli, które przez cały czas krążyły wokół Percy'ego.

Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że potraktowałam go odrobinę za mocno. Wiedziałam, że przeżywa śmierć mamy, jednakże mi nikt nie dawał taryfy ulgowej, gdy własny ojciec kazał mi zabierać swoje rzeczy i wyprowadzić się z domu. Miałam siedem lat, była mała, głupia i naiwna. Śmierć Thalii, a później zdrada Luke'a. Czasami myślałam, że Percy nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ja też mam prawo do chwili słabości.

Nie lubiłam się nad sobą użalać. Starałam się być silna, swój ból zawsze ukrywałam pod twardą maską obojętności.

Do Percy'ego nie docierało również to, że tkwię w tym bagnie dużo dłużej niż on. Chłopak dostrzegał w Thalii jedynie konkurencję, a w Luku wroga, który za wszelką cenę chce zagłady Olimpu. Nigdy nie pojął, ile nasza trójka razem przeszła. Nigdy nie zrozumiał, że oboje byli dla mnie jak starsze rodzeństwo.

Nie mógł wiedzieć też, co oznacza bycie odrzuconym przez najbliższych. Był szczęściarzem. Miał kochającą rodzinę, matkę poświęcającą się dla synów, wspaniałego braciszka, od którego wiało entuzjazmem na milę. Nawet Posejdon interesował się nim bardziej, niż Atena mną. Na palcach jednej ręki mogę policzyć, ile razy w życiu rozmawiałam z matką.

Zawsze wszystko przychodziło mu tak łatwo. Już po dwóch latach bycia herosem został najlepszych szermierzem w obozie, natomiast ja na rangę jednego z najlepszych strategów pracowałam latami. Bycie najpotężniejszym herosem od dziesięcioleci? Pestka. Zdobycie dziewczyny? Z jego urodą i ciałem kochało się w nim pół damskiej części obozu i połowa dziwek z Manhattanu. Z jedną nawet całował się na stole.

Istny przykład lojalności i dobroci.

Nie zaskoczyło mnie też to, że przyjaciół ma także wśród śmiertelników, o czym ja mogłam jedynie pomarzyć. Kto bowiem chciałby przyjaźnić się z kujonką, która zbiera same laury od nauczycieli? Nawet dziewczyny z mojej klasy obrzucały mnie pogardliwymi spojrzeniami.

Zawsze zastanawiałam się, dlaczego on jest taki idealny. Cóż, jego po prostu nie dawało się nie kochać, nawet pomimo tego, że czasami zachowywał się jak typowy głupek. Do tego jego żałosne przedstawienie, gdy prosił mnie o wybaczenie. Czy nie mógł normalnie ze mną porozmawiać? Nie, wielki heros musi odstawić szopkę i zgrywać potulnego, z miną zbitego psa na twarzy.

\- Odłóż ołówek, bo Apollo nie wstawi ci drugiego oka - rzuciłam wszystko, co miałam w rękach na stolik i odruchowo sięgnęłam po sztylet, który nosiłam za paskiem, aby obronić się przed ewentualnym napastnikiem.

Sapnęłam głośno i zacisnęłam usta w wąską linię, gdy zobaczyłam dosiadającego się bez pytania do mnie syna Hadesa.

\- Nico, nie rób tego więcej - powiedziałam do niego, zbierając w zgrabny stosik porozrzucane na białym stoliku plany i zapiski.

\- Mogłabyś czasami wyjąć nos z tych papierów - zagadnął, opierając się łokciami o blat i opierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach.

Wyglądał jak zwykle. Za duża na jego szczupłe ramiona zimowa kurtka, cienie pod oczami, brak uśmiechu, blada skóra i ułożone, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Nieco kontrastował z fioletowo-białym wystrojem kawiarni, jednakże Mgła zapewne robiła swoje i śmiertelnicy nie zwracali na niego szczególnej uwagi, jak i na miecz przyczepiony do prawego boku.

\- Mówi to chłopak, który całe dnie spędza samotnie, szwendając się w ścianach - odbiłam piłeczkę, starając się zachować spokój, co przy synu Hadesa nie było takie łatwe. Jego obecność zawsze źle na mnie działała.

Nie, żebym miała coś do Nico. Jest uroczym chłopakiem, może trochę za bardzo aspołecznym, ale od czasu bitwy o Manhattan stał się zadziwiająco pomocny.

Właśnie. Bitwa o Manhattan, kolejne miejsce, gdzie wyśmienity Perseusz zaistniał i zdobył chwałę. Nikogo nie obchodziło już to, że połowa dzieci Apolla zginęło. Nikt już nie pamiętał poświęcenia Sileny, nawet jej siostry. Nie wspominając już o Luku. Po bitwie, jak i przed nią, większość uznawała go za niegodnego miana półboga zdrajcę. Żadnej osoby nie obchodziła jego śmierć ani to, że Percy tak naprawdę nie odesłał Kronosa do Tartaru. Zrobił to Luk, a syn Posejdona zebrał wszystkie laury. Jak zwykle.

Im więcej o nim myślałam, tym bardziej zaczynałam wierzyć w to, że Percy jest tylko kolejnym zadufanym w sobie, zidiociałym dupkiem.

\- Pogodziliście się z Percym? - zapytał znienacka Nico, przebijając mnie na wylot świdrującym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu.

\- To, że ty byłeś w nim kiedyś zakochany, nie oznacza, że mam być jego niańką. Na Styks, czy faceci nie mogą zrozumieć, że muszę przemyśleć kilka spraw? - odparowałam, teatralnie przewracając oczami.

\- Co... Ja wcale nie... - zająknął się, patrząc na mnie szeroko rozwartymi, przerażonymi oczami.

Westchnęłam głęboko, opierając ramiona na stoliku i uśmiechnęłam się w jego stronę pobłażliwie.

\- Nico, tylko najbardziej nieogarnięci półbogowie tego nie wiedzą. Domek Apolla aż huczy o twoim romansie z Willem, gdy przyłapali was w samej bieliźnie w jednej z toalet.

Sama siebie nie poznawałam. Już sekundę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów miałam wyrzuty sumienia. Nie powinnam tak traktować Nico. Bądź co bądź, ale był moim przyjacielem.

Zdawało mi się, że z ust syna Hadesa wydobyły się ciche, niemal niedosłyszalne słowa "Powybijam ich jak szczury", jednakże chłopak szybko doszedł do siebie i ponownie skupił swój lodowaty wzrok na mojej twarzy.

\- Nie przyszedłem tu rozmawiać o mojej orientacji, Annabeth - powiedział aż nazbyt uprzejmie. - Więc nie pogodziłaś się jeszcze z Percym?

Celowo nie odpowiedziałam na jego pytanie. Zamiast tego podniosłam do ust filiżankę, zauważając, że kawa zdążyła już wystygnąć.

\- Cóż, pewnie nawet nie obejdzie cię to, że być może nie będziesz już miała na to szansy - prychnął, wstając od stołu.

\- Zaraz, co? - zapytałam, zaskoczona jego słowami. Czyżby Percy nie chciał już mnie znać? Czy byłam aż tak okropna, że straciłam go na zawsze?

Nico oparł dłonie na stoliku i nachylił się nade mną tak mocno, że jego oczy były dla mnie niewidoczne, poprzez zasłaniającą je grzywkę, którą zawsze nosił zaczesaną na bok.

\- Jakbyś chciała wiedzieć, twój były chłopak leży teraz ledwie żywy w szpitalu na Olimpie.

Moje usta bezwiednie rozwarły się w zaskoczeniu, a palce mojej prawej dłoni rozluźniły się, upuszczając filiżanką na ziemię, gdzie rozbiła się na dziesiątki kawałeczków.

\- Co? - wykrztusiłam, gdy reszta klientów kawiarni przyglądała nam się z nieukrywaną ciekawością, a drobna, ciemnoskóra kelnerka zmiatała resztki naczynia do szufelki.

\- Chodź, opowiem ci po drodze - szepnął, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę.

Dałam się wyprowadzić z kawiarni, a następnie dosłownie ciągnąć przez wąskie uliczki. Nie płakałam. Nadal byłam zbyt zdezorientowana, a mój zazwyczaj działający szybko umysł sprawiał wrażenie zepsutego, przegrzanego komputera.

Nawet nie zorientowałam się, gdy Nico zaciągnął mnie do jakiegoś ciemnego zaułka, gdzie po kilku sekundach rozpłynęliśmy się w cień.

* * *

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się stało? - warknęłam w stronę syna Hadesa, który prowadził mnie przez zawiłe, bogato zdobione przejścia na Olimpie. Nie wiem, po co się tak trudził. W końcu ja to wszystko projektowałam, prawda?

\- Dowiesz się, jak będziemy na miejscu - odparł, skręcając w lewo.

Oh, czy on nie mógł pojawić się przed wejściem do szpitala? Nie, zamiast tego musieliśmy przejść przez pół Olimpu, zahaczając przy okazji o stajnie, gdzie jeden z pomniejszych bogów koniecznie chciał ze mną pogadać o stanie zdrowia pegazów i powiększeniu pomieszczeń na paszę. Cóż, nie doczekał się ode mnie odpowiedzi.

W mojej głowie rodziły się coraz nowe scenariusze tego, co mogło się przydarzyć Percy'emu. Analizowałam wszystko. Od zaatakowania przez potwory, poprzez wypadnięcie z okna czy wypadek przy jednym z jego głupich pomysłów.

Na Styks, co ten debil znowu wymyślił?

Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie wiedziałam, co mam myśleć. Miałam kompletną pustkę w głowie, a stukot kroków, który wydawaliśmy ja i Nico roznosił się we mnie niczym echo.

Odetchnęłam płytko dopiero wówczas, gdy razem z synem Hadesa stanęliśmy przed przeszklonymi drzwiami do olimpijskiego szpitala.

Projektując je, chciałam, aby budynek ten nie przypominał typowych śmiertelnych szpitali, w których warunki według Zeusa były niegodne bogów i ich dzieci. Pomijając dzieci Hefajstosa, z którym mój dziadek ostatnio pokłócił się tak strasznie, że oboje omal nie rozsadzili jednej z kuźni Posejdona, w której to Hefajstos dokonywał wówczas inspekcji. Tak, bóg kowali nie da za wygraną, jeżeli coś działałoby niesprawnie, więc ojciec Percy'ego chcąc czy nie chcąc, pozwala mu od czasu do czasu odwiedzić cyklopów podczas pracy.

\- Powiesz mi wreszcie, co się stało? - nie dałam za wygraną, ponownie zadając chłopakowi pytanie o Glona.

Nico, ku mojemu zdenerwowaniu, nie odezwał się, a jedynie pchnął ciężkie, posrebrzane drzwi i wszedł do środka budynku.

Wnętrze było niewielkie, brak poczekalni i recepcji, tak jak w zwykłych szpitalach, do których przywykli śmiertelnicy. Cóż, nie wiem nawet, czy gdyby znaleźli się w tym miejscu, w ogóle zorientowaliby się, że są w szpitalu.

Pamiętam do dziś, jak siedziałam całą noc nad projektem tego miejsca, ponieważ wbrew decyzji Zeusa nie chciałam, aby miejsce, gdzie zazwyczaj umierają ciężko ranni herosi, było wręcz przepełnione przepychem, który opanował całą resztę Olimpu. Postawiłam więc na brązowo-złotą podłogę, jasnobrązowe ściany z pasem czerwonych rubinów na wysokości lamperii i proste lampy wbudowane w sufit.

Wedle próśb Asklepiosa zatroszczyłam się o to, aby każdy z pacjentów miał oddzielną salę. W sumie na czterech poziomach wybudowaliśmy ich siedemdziesiąt osiem, każdą z takim samym, nowym i nowoczesnym sprzętem, który znacznie przewyższał zaopatrzenie śmiertelnych szpitali. Według mnie to przesada, ponieważ wszystkich herosów jest niewiele więcej, a bogowie raczej rzadko korzystają z tego miejsca.

\- Apollo! - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie krzyk syna Hadesa, który zauważył boga sztuki i lekarzy, wychodzącego z jednej z sal, oznaczonej numerem szesnaście.

\- Nico? Ostatnio cię widziałem, jak miesiąc temu składałem ci rękę. Znowu dopadły cię potwory? - zapytał Apollo, jednakże zamilkł, gdy zauważył nasze poważne miny i nadal pełen zaskoczenia i przerażenia wzrok.

\- Gdzie Percy? - zadał pytanie Nico, puszczając moją rękę i przyjmując wyprostowaną postawę.

Mina boga od razu zrzedła, a ten chyba nieświadomie przygryzł sobie wargę. Mężczyzna westchnął i potarł dłonią czoło.

\- Asklepios się nim teraz zajął. Nie często zdarza mi się ratować półboga, którego nie zaatakowały potwory - odparł.

Mina Nico przypominała teraz, jakby zobaczył stado synów Apolla, kąpiących się nago w jeziorze. Cóż, on najwidoczniej nie spodziewał się, że Percy może być na tyle nierozgarnięty, że wpadnie pod samochód czy spadnie z czwartego piętra lub... nie, obiecał przecież, że nie zrobi tego po raz drugi. Obiecał. On zawsze dotrzymuje danych obietnic.

\- Jak to? W takim razie co mu się stało? - dopytywał się syn Hadesa, podchodząc bliżej do swojego, jakby nie patrzeć, przyszłego teścia.

\- To wy nie wiecie? Cały Olimp huczy o tej sprawie - zdziwił się bóg sztuki, drapiąc się kciukiem po szyi.

Miałam coraz gorsze przeczucia.

\- Pogadajcie z Posejdonem, nie chcę wnikać w tę sprawę - rzucił, odchodząc bez pożegnania.

Nim bóg zniknął za załomem korytarza, stałam tępo obok syna Hadesa, nie wiedząc, co powinnam w tej sytuacji zrobić.

Opadłam bez sił na pobliskie, pozłacane oczywiście, krzesło i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, starając się poukładać w głowie wszystkie informacje, jakimi dysponowałam, a miałam ich tyle, co kot napłakał. Czyli zero. Kompletna pustka.

Jednakże nie na darmo byłam półbogiem z ADHD, prawda? Nie mogłam siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać, aż bogowie łaskawie powiedzą nam, co tak faktycznie się wydarzyło. Jeżeli to któryś z nieśmiertelnych zrobił coś Glonojadowi... poznają gniew córki Ateny. Nie będzie już bąbelków w jacuzzi dla Posejdona ani superczułego systemu awaryjnego dla Aresa.

\- Annabeth, co ty wyprawiasz? - odezwał się siedzący obok mnie Nico, gdy wstałam z krzesła i dziarskim krokiem podeszłam do skromnie ozdobionych drzwi z numerem szesnaście.

\- Idę do Percy'ego - prychnęłam, naciskając klamkę i otwierając na oścież drzwi.

Zobaczyłam jedynie zasłonięte, ciemnoszare zasłony wokół łóżka szpitalnego i wyskakującego zza nich wściekłego Asklepiosa, który pomimo moich usilnych protestów wyprowadził mnie z pomieszczenia.

Byłam coraz bardziej przerażona. W głowie wbrew mojej woli układały mi się tysiące okropnych scenariuszów lub wizji tego, co mogło stać się Percy'emu. Ostatnio nie miał zbyt dobrych stosunków z Herą, a ta po tym, jak odmówiłam ustawieniu w sali tronowej Olimpu trzech gigantycznych pawi ze złota, nie była w najlepszym humorze. Bogowie, Glon jest przecież jednym z najpotężniejszych herosów, byle śmiertelnik nie zrobiłby mu przecież krzywdy.

\- Puść mnie! Tam leży mój chłopak, muszę wejść! - wydarłam się na boga, który z pomocą syna Hadesa posadził mnie na krześle.

Asklepios zamknął drzwi sali numer szesnaście i nachylił się nade mną, kładąc swoje dłonie na moich kolanach.

\- Poczekaj trochę, nie pali się - warknął bóg, po czym zaczął uważnie przyglądać się synowi Hadesa.

Nico otworzył szerzej oczy i jakby zmieszany pochylił głowę do przodu, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Asklepios odchrząknął głośno i nie zwracając już na mnie uwagi, spojrzał groźnie na bruneta. Cóż, zachowanie tej dwójki, jakby nie patrzeć, było dziwne.

\- Jackson był w takim stanie, że nie przeżyłby nawet wtedy, gdybym okrył go Złotym Runem - po tych słowach boga zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Zastygłam w miejscu, nie mogąc wykrztusić ani słowa, a w kącikach oczu zaczęły zbierać mi się łzy. Nie, Percy żyje. Musi żyć. Glony tak łatwo się nie poddają.

Patrzyłam się tępo na Asklepiosa, nie wierząc jego słowom. Nico chyba też był przerażony, ponieważ wydawał się jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle. To był chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, kiedy po prostu zabrakło mi słów i myśli.

Byłam jak czarna dziura. Pusta, martwa, bez jakiejkolwiek chęci do życia. Bogowie, dlaczego byłam taka okropna i samolubna? Wiedziałam przecież, że Percy przeżywał bardzo trudny okres, a ja jak bezmyślna suka dobiłam go jeszcze bardziej.

Na Styks, on na prawdę się zabił. Nie, nie, nie. Nie. Nie on. Błagam, tylko nie on.

Zrobił to przeze mnie. Zabił się, bo zachowałam się niczym Afrodyta i złamałam jego i tak pęknięte serce. On na prawdę mnie kochał. Dlaczego zawsze wszystko do mnie dociera po fakcie? Tanatosie, nie zabieraj go, błagam. On ma dopiero szesnaście lat oraz wiele potworów do zabicia, pocałunków, szczęścia i życia przed sobą. To, że do tej pory miał pod górkę, nie oznacza, że będzie tak do końca. Na Zeusa, on nie może tak po prostu umrzeć.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego on wciąż żyje? - dodał gniewnie Asklepios, wyrywając mnie z chwilowego odrętwienia. Cóż, jego niezbyt zrozumiałe słowa wprawiły mnie w zdezorientowanie. Za to Nico jeszcze bardziej wcisnął się w krzesło, jakby chciał wtopić się w nie i uciec sprzed morderczych spojrzeć boga medycyny.

Po trwającej nieskończoność ciszy Nico uniósł głowę, stanął na nogi i zmierzył Asklepiosa buntowniczym spojrzeniem. Wyglądało to dość komicznie, ponieważ syn Hadesa był niemal o głowę niższy od boga, ale za to nadrabiał aurą. Obserwowałam uważnie całe zajście, mając z tyłu głowy mały płomyk nadziei, że Percy jednak dał radę i przeżył.

Nico mruknął coś pod nosem, jednakże Asklepios nie dał za wygraną i wymusił na nim głośniejsze słowa.

\- Podałem mu napar asfodelski - powiedział Nico, kiwając lekko głową.

\- Co zrobiłeś?! - wrzasnął Asklepios, łapiąc Nica za ramiona i przygważdżając do ściany. Miałam wrażenie, że Olimp zatrząsł się od fundamentów po czubek pałacu od jego donośnego głosu.

Napar asfodelski. Wiedziałam, o co chodzi. Z jednej strony mentalnie skakałam z radości, że Glonomóżdżek będzie żył, a z drugiej... cóż, przyrządzanie tej mikstury to naprawdę potworny proces. Dotychczas w historii pojawiły się tylko dwie postacie, które ośmieliły się go uwarzyć. Pierwszą z nich był Zeus, drugą Herakles. Żaden z tych przypadków nie został opisany w mitologii, więc nawet ja nie znałam wszystkich okoliczności tych zdarzeń. Nieznana była mi też pełna receptura naparu, ponieważ sam Hades zadbał o to, oby żaden z półbogów nie ośmielił się przyrządzić go po raz kolejny w historii.

Główna groza całego procesu "produkcji" mikstury polegała na tym, że aby go przyrządzić, należało spopielić, wymazać z historii jedną z dusz błąkających się po łąkach asfodelowych. Zasada życia za życia, a raczej życia za duszę, bowiem kto wypije napar asfodelski, dostaje tak zwane drugie życie. Cóż, nawet ja, córka Ateny nie jestem w stanie tego dokładnie wytłumaczyć. Działa to mniej więcej na zasadzie dziewięciu żyć kotów, które oczywiście gwoli ścisłości są fikcją, ponieważ od kilkuset lat mają ich tylko trzy, ponieważ Zeus wyjątkowo nie lubi tych zwierząt.

\- Puść mnie, nie zrobiłem nic złego. Ojciec mi kazał - warknął Nico, odpychając od siebie boga medycyny i patrząc na niego wilkiem.

\- Ty mi się tu ojcem nie wypychaj smarkaczu. Myślisz, że wymazywanie dusz to zwykła zabawa? A gdyby tą, którą zabiłeś była twoja matka? Albo inna osoba, którą znałeś? Nie obchodzi mnie, skąd wytrzasnąłeś recepturę. Zeus już pewnie o tym wie. Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho, di Angelo - odparł Asklepios, czym tylko rozwścieczył syna Hadesa.

\- Ale Percy żyje, tak? - zapytałam nagle, jakbym ocknęła się z głębokiego snu. Nawet mnie zaskoczył dźwięk mojego głosu. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cokolwiek mówiła.

\- Jest w śpiączce. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy się obudzi - odparł bóg.

Odetchnęłam głęboko, starając się uspokoić zszargane nerwy.

\- Co on sobie zrobił? Nałykał się jakiegoś cholerstwa, zrzucił się z okna czy wpadł pod samochód? - zaczęłam się dopytywać, obmyślając w głowie plan, jak przeprosić Glonomóżdżka.

Dopiero w tamtym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, jak bardzo go kochałam, Fakt, miał dużo wad. Nawet więcej niż dużo. Jednak jego zalety górowały nad nimi znacząco. Na bogów, już dawno w duchu wybaczyłam mu te pocałunki z tamtą suką. Jedynie kobieca duma zabraniała mi się przyznać do tego i bez mrugnięcia okiem zdeptałam Percy'ego z błotem.

\- Wy faktycznie nic nie wiecie? - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Asklepios, który nie uchylając się od zdenerwowanych spojrzeń dwójki półbogów, mówił dalej.

\- Odkąd Posejdon przyniósł na Olimp swojego syna, nikt tutaj nie mówi o niczym innym. Sam Posejdon, z tego, co wiem, nie zagrzał tutaj długo. Cóż, chyba nie utrzymał swoich nerwów na wodzy i mści się teraz na tym śmiertelniku - kontynuował Asklepios.

\- Pobili go? - zapytałam zbita z tropu. Byłam pewna, że Percy miał kolejną próbę samobójczą.

Bóg medycyny westchnął, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów do tego, co chciał nam przekazać. Już wtedy podświadomie czułam, że nie będzie to nic dobrego. Ani dla nas, ani dla Percy'ego.

\- Ojczym prawie zakatował go na śmierć - dodał, wprawiając mnie i Nica w osłupienie.

Asklepios jedynie przeprosił nas szybko i zniknął za drzwiami oznaczonymi numerem szesnaście.

* * *

\- Nico, on nie mówił poważnie, prawda? - zapytałam cicho syna Hadesa, nie odrywając wzroku od pasu czerwonych rubinów zdobiących ścianę korytarza.

\- Niestety chyba mówił to całkiem poważnie - odparł chłopak, potwierdzając moje najgorsze obawy.

Na bogów, nawet mój ateński mózg nie mógł przetrawić takiej informacji, jaką podał nam Asklepios. To bez sensu. Pan Ugliano może i był trochę chamski, ale żeby pobić swojego pasierba? To się w głowie nie mieści.

\- Na pewno da się to logicznie wytłumaczyć. Na świecie żyje wiele potworów umiejących przybrać dowolną formę. Jeden z nich upatrzył sobie Percy'ego i próbował go dopaść. Tak, tak na pewno było. Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia. Chyba że Asklepios kłamał i chciał zrzucić winę na ojczyma Percy'ego, aby kryć bogów, którzy postanowili zrobić z Percy'ego smażone skrzydełka z herosa...

\- Możesz się zamknąć, Chase? Próbuję myśleć - warknął Nico, przerywając mój monolog, który teraz kontynuowałam jedynie w mojej głowie. Cóż, syn Hadesa nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś dużo mówił. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wytrzymywał z Persefoną.

Nim jednak zdążyłam dojść do kolejnych wniosków, drzwi do pokoju numer szesnaście otworzyły się, a w nich ponownie stanął Asklepios.

\- Pięć minut, nie więcej - oznajmił, wskazując dłonią wnętrze pomieszczenia i kiwając lekko głową w moim kierunku.

Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać. Nim Nico zorientował się, co się dzieje, byłam już w środku i zamykałam za sobą delikatnie zdobione drzwi. Szpital był chyba jedynym miejscem na Olimpie, gdzie nie wiało przepychem na dwie mile.

Wnętrze pomieszczenia utrzymane było w biało-niebieskiej kolorystyce, w odróżnieniu od nieprzypominających szpitali korytarzy. W rogu stała mała sofa, stolik i fotel, a nawet mała szafka, aby rodzina i przyjaciele rannych mogli spędzać, choć odrobinę, wygodniej czas przy pacjentach.

Wstrzymałam oddech, gdy odchyliłam dłonią białe zasłony otaczające łóżko szpitalne. Nawet zza nich słyszałam głośne pikanie aparatury, które niestrudzenie kontrolowało puls i bicie serca Glonomóżdżka.

Nie czekając dłużej, zajrzałam za zasłony i czym prędzej, aby nie upaść, opadłam na proste, jasnoniebieskie krzesło stojące obok łóżka.

Delikatnie chwyciłam dłoń Percy'ego, do której podłączona była kroplówka. Mojej uwadze nie uszły siniaki pokrywające nadgarstek chłopaka. Jego ręka, nieoddająca w żadnym stopniu uścisku wydawała się plastikowa, a sam Percy sprawiał wrażenie szmacianej lalki, wyrzuconej przez jakąś rozpieszczoną dziewczynkę do śmietnika.

Głowa szczelnie obwiązana bandażem, maska tlenowa, opatrunki na piersi, rękach i prawym policzku sprawiały, że ledwie poznawałam swojego chłopaka.

Uświadomiłam sobie, że oddałabym wszystko, aby ponownie zobaczyć jego uśmiech, roześmiane i pełne wigoru lśniące oczy w kolorze morza oraz poczuć na sobie jego silne, choć chude ramiona oplatające mnie jak macki ośmiornicy.

Percy zawsze był silny, odważny, uczynny, a wielu młodszych obozowiczów uważało go za wzór do naśladowania nawet pomimo tego, że czasami zachowywał się jak skończony idiota. Chejron zawsze mi powtarzał, że chłopcy w naszym wieku muszą się wyszaleć, a on sam zwykle z rozbawieniem obserwuje ich próby wykradania dietetycznej coli od Pana D lub podkradania bielizny z domku Afrodyty. Tak, na tym też kiedyś złapałam Glona, jak robił to z synami Hermesa.

\- Kocham cię Glonomóżdżku. Wróć do mnie, teraz już wszystko będzie dobre, obiecuję - szepnęłam niemal niedosłyszalnie, muskając wargami jego dłoń. Tak, teraz już musiało być dobrze. Choćby nie wiem co, zmuszę go do zamieszkania w obozie. Nawet wtedy, gdyby ta cała historia z ojczymem okazała się nieprawdą. Kiedyś on bronił i opiekował się mną, teraz przyszła moja kolej. Musiałam przecież wynagrodzić mu to wszystko, co przeze mnie przeszedł.

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Przepraszam Wszystkich za tak długą nieobecność :/ Troszkę zapomniałam o tej stronce, ale już to naprawiam! Zaraz wstawię kolejne dwa, zaległe rozdziały, a na końcu 29 odpowiem na komentarze ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Z perspektywy Annabeth**

\- Tak, tato. Nic mi nie jest, załatwiam sprawy na Olimpie - powtórzyłam chyba po raz setny, jednakże twarz mojego taty przyglądająca mi się przez zwierciadło bogini Iris nadal była zmartwiona.

\- Annabeth, rozumiem, że pełnisz ważną funkcję, ale czy mogłabyś na przyszłość informować mnie, gdy znikniesz nie wiadomo gdzie na całą noc? - zapytał z wyrzutem, patrząc się na mnie karcąco.

Nie powiedziałam mu o Percym. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Może zbyt obawiałam się jego opiekuńczości? Byłby gotów jeszcze przyjechać do Nowego Jorku. W końcu nazywał Glona „swoim zięciem", a miano członka rodziny do czegoś zobowiązuje.

\- Muszę kończyć. Kocham cię. Pozdrów Louis i dzieciaki - rzuciłam, przerywając połączenie i z powrotem rzucając się plecami na rozwaloną pościel mojego łóżka.

Od kilku godzin jestem w Obozie. Asklepios niemal siłą wyprowadził mnie z sali, w której leżał Percy i pod pretekstem tego, że nieprzytomny raczej nie jest dla mnie interesującym towarzystwem, kazał dla syna Hadesa zabrać mnie z Olimpu. Z Olimpu, który sama projektowałam. Gdzie ta sprawiedliwość? W tyłku Zeusa. Zawsze powtarzał, że ma ją w czterech literach i jakoś nikt mu nie uwierzył, że miał na myśli mózg.

Siedziałam teraz w domku Ateny, bezmyślnie gapiąc się na zawieszoną na ścianie mapę Nowego Jorku. Łzy płynące spod moich powiek zdążyły już wyschnąć, tak samo, jak zmoczona nimi koszulka Marcusa, mojego starszego brata. Cóż, pocieszać on raczej nie umie, więc byłam mu wdzięczna, że milczał przez cały czas, gdy gadałam od rzeczy.

Manhattan, Upper East Side. Mogłabym przysiąc, że mój wzrok wypalił dziurę w miejscu, które ta dzielnica zajmowała na szczegółowej mapie. Dzielnica, w której całe swoje popaprane życie spędził Glonomóżdżek.

Złożyłam sobie w duchu obietnicę, że dowiem się prawdy o Percym. Nie wypowiadałam jej na głos, bo obietnice ujawnione przed wszystkimi trudniej dotrzymać. Za to te pozostawione samemu sobie trzymamy głęboko w sercu i spełnienie ich jest dla nas ważniejsze niż jedzenie czy picie. W tej chwili liczył się tylko ten roztrzepany brunet, którego pomimo jego idiotycznych wybryków kochałam. Liczyła się też prawda. Prawda, którą postanowiłam za wszelką cenę ujawnić.

\- Clarisse! - krzyknęłam, biegnąc jak opętana w kierunku areny treningowej, na której córka Aresa przed chwilą rozgromiła armię dzieciaków Hermesa, którzy podnosili się teraz obolali i rozcierali sobie bolące miejsca. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że jeden z niedawno przybyłych do obozu nieuznanych jeszcze dziesięciolatków kuleje na prawą nogę.

\- Clarisse - powtórzyłam nieco ciszej, jednak dziewczyna nadal nie reagowała na moje słowa.

Szatynka bez słowa wsunęła miecz za pasek i zabrawszy swoją torbę, ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Chejron zabronił jej kilka miesięcy temu trenować na arenie z elektryczną włócznią, ponieważ trenujący z nią nowicjusze często trafiali do szpitala z licznymi obrażeniami spowodowanymi właśnie tą bronią. Nie dziwiłam się temu. Ja też nieraz oberwałam, a po tym, jak rok temu Percy trafiony przez nią prądem przeleciał kilkanaście metrów i dostał wstrząsu mózgu, uderzając głową o ziemię, wolałam trzymać się od tego zaostrzonego kijka z daleka.

\- Clarisse - bardziej warknęłam, niż powiedziałam, chwytając przy tym córkę Aresa za ramię.

\- Nie mam teraz czasu, mam trening łuczniczy - odparowała, nawet się na mnie nie oglądając.

Przystanęłam lekko zdenerwowana i opierając dłonie na biodrach, starałam się przybrać zdecydowaną pozę. Po mojej twarzy nie było widać śladu tego, że płakałam, także mogłam najspokojniej w świecie pokazać się jej w pełnej krasie. Niby była moją najbliższą znajomą z obozu, a od czasu ostatniej misji niemal zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami, jednakże jej zachowanie niekiedy było nie do zniesienia.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - zakomunikowałam, a słysząca moje słowa Clarisse odwróciła się w moją stronę.

\- A niby do czego? - zapytała, a ja musiałam pohamować chęć wytknięcia jej błędu, że zdania nie zaczyna się od '"a". Głupi ateński instynkt.

\- Percy - powiedziałam tylko jedno słowo, a dziewczyna od razu zrozumiała, co chcę zrobić, a raczej czego chciałam się dowiedzieć.

Odkąd przyjechałam, cały obóz nie mówi o niczym innym jak o tym, że najpotężniejszy heros stulecia leży umierający na Olimpie. Nie wiedzą nic o naparze podanym mu przez Nica. Całe szczęście, niektórzy byliby gotowy rozszarpać syna Hadesa na strzępy, o ile udałoby im się go złapać, co wcale nie jest takie łatwe, a biorąc pod uwagę jego drobną sylwetkę i opanowaną do perfekcji umiejętność znikania w cieniu, staje się wręcz niewykonalne.

Przez kilkanaście ostatnich minut słyszałam dosłownie setki wersji tego, co przytrafiło się Glonowi. Naprawdę, półbogowie mają dziwaczne pomysły i chamskie poczucie humoru. Według naszej małej społeczności Percy mógł zostać zaatakowany przez krwiożercze krowy, zjedzony przez armię zombie nieupilnowanych przez Hadesa, Posejdon mógł trzepnąć go, bo był przystojniejszy od niego, a nawet, według dzieciaków Hermesa, syn Posejdona mógł zostać postrzelony przez zmutowanego sprzedawcę w kiosku, ponieważ chciał ukraść paczkę prezerwatyw, aby urządzić mi niezapomnianą noc na przeprosiny. Czego to idioci nie wymyślą.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie, że cię to nie obchodzi - dodałam, gdy pomiędzy nami zapadła niezręczna cisza. - Jakby nie patrzeć, jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi, więc powinniśmy dowiedzieć się, co tak faktycznie się z nim stało.

Cholera. Tacy z nas przyjaciele, że nie zauważyliśmy, że coś jest nie tak. Albo my byliśmy ślepi lub to Glonomóżdżek tak dobrze ukrywał swoje emocje, że wszyscy myśleli, że jest największym farciarzem w obozie.

\- Dobra, wchodzę w to - zgodziła się, ku mojemu zdziwieniu piekielnie łatwo, Clarisse.

\- Ja też - na głos syna Hadesa wyłaniającego się ze stosu zdezelowanych manekinów treningowych lekko drgnęłam. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona to jego znienackich odwiedzin, do tego kilka razy dziennie.

Puściłam mimo uszu fakt, że Nico perfidnie i bez wyrzutów sumienia podsłuchiwał naszą rozmowę. W innych okolicznościach gotowa byłabym skopać mu tyłek na arenie, jednak teraz miałam inne priorytety. Liczył się tylko Percy.

\- Podsłuchiwałeś?! To, że jesteś gównianym synalkiem Hadesa, nie oznacza, że masz prawo mnie szpiegować! - nie wytrzymała Clarisse, co nie było dla mnie zbyt wielkim zdziwieniem. Zbyt dobrze znałam ją i jej wybuchową naturę dziecka wojny, która nie pozwala dzieciom Aresa na dłuższe sojusze z innymi domkami.

\- Możesz przestać się drzeć? Pośpieszcie się, chcę wam coś pokazać, a w szczególności Annabeth - odparł Nico, wyciągając ku mnie otwartą dłoń, którą z lekką obawą ujęłam.

Tuż po mnie, córka Aresa niepewnie chwyciła chłopaka za lewe ramię. Brunet zamknął oczy i nim zdążyłam się obejrzeć, staliśmy na tyłach domku numer 10, którego ściany rok temu córki Afrodyty przemalowały na wściekle różowy kolor. Cóż, było to chyba jedyna praca w Obozie Herosów, jakiej się podjęły.

Przymknęłam oczy, aby opanować zawroty głowy po podróży cieniem. Zdecydowanie wolę metro.

\- Po co nas tu przywlokłeś? - warknęła, lekko się zataczając, Clarisse w stronę syna Hadesa. Ton jej głosu wskazywał na to, że ostatnimi siłami powstrzymuje się od posłania wiązanki przekleństw pod adresem młodszego herosa.

Ja jednak ufałam Nico. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że kiedyś nie był zbytnio towarzyski, teraz też nie jest, jednakże wbrew pozorom ma dobre serce. Znałam Hadesa i mogłam przysiąc, że jako rodzić nie był zbytnio wyrozumiały, a sam Nico musiał być na każde jego polecenie. Dlatego zdecydowanie wolałam być jedną z wielu szarych córek Ateny niż rozpoznawalnym przez każdego półboga dzieckiem Wielkiej Trójki.

Fakt, na początku naszej znajomości zazdrościłam Percy'emu. Zazdrościłam mu sukcesów, potężnego ojca, poprowadzenia swojej pierwszej misji, umiejętności i siły, a nawet jego daru do szybkiego nawiązywania znajomości. Ja na wszystko zawsze reagowałam oburzeniem i zniewagą. Negowałam każdy pomysł, który nie zrodził się w mojej głowie, nawet gdy był naprawdę świetny.

Dopiero wszystko, co przeżyłam razem z Percy'm otworzyło mi oczy. Sądzę, że zmieniłam się, odkąd ten wyciągnął mnie z wody pełnej mącących mi w głowie syren, które ujawniły przede mną moją największą słabość, pychę.

Pycha i chorobliwa lojalność. Dwa przeciwieństwa. Może na faktycznie na niego nie zasługuję?

\- Słuchajcie - szepnął Nico, wyrywając mnie tym samym z zamyślenia.

Syn Hadesa wskazał palcem w stronę uchylonego okna, przez które mogliśmy dostrzec sylwetki dwóch strojących się przed gigantycznym lustrem córek Afrodyty. Nie mogłam dostrzec ich twarzy, jednakże wyczułam w ich głosach słyszalne podniecenie. Sądząc po tym, że Nico nas tu zaprowadził, nie gadały o kolejnym genialnym kroju sukienki zaprojektowanej przez Vanessę.

\- ... nie boisz się? - usłyszałam głos jednej z dziewczyn.

\- Nikt się nie dowie, w końcu nasza mama wie co robi - odparowała druga, zapewne Chloe, odrzucając od siebie szmaragdowy szal, który jeszcze przed sekundą miała zawiązany na szyi.

\- Szkoda mi ich, byli ładną parą - westchnęła pierwsza, nakładając przez głowę bladoniebieski sweterek.

\- Sam, sama próbowałaś go poderwać. Masz okazję - odpowiedziała Chloe, a ja zgromiłam skulonego obok mnie bruneta wzrokiem. W jakim celu on nas tu przyprowadził? Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na wysłuchiwanie zwierzeń dwójki idiotek, myślących tylko o ciuchach i chłopakach.

\- Teraz to raczej będzie trudno, skoro jest w szpitalu - wywróciła oczami Samantha, wprawiając mnie swoimi słowami w oburzenie. Rozmawiały o Percy'm? A ta ładna para to my?

\- Znasz Percy'ego, to największy twardziel, jakiego znamy. Żałuję teraz, że nie udało nam się namówić tej śmiertelniczki, aby zaciągnęła go do łóżka - zachichotała Chloe, czym wprawiła mnie w jeszcze większe oburzenie.

Jeżeli jest tak, jak sądzę, to te laski nie pożyją już zbyt długo. Afrodyta też.

\- Stokrotka, to byłaby już przesada. Dobrze, przyznam, że rozwalenie tego ich idealnego związku było zabawne, ale za bardzo lubię Percy'ego, żeby go narażać na złapanie jakiegoś choróbska. Kto tam wie, gdzie te śmiertelniczki się włóczą - prychnęła Sam.

\- Czyń honory - uśmiechnął się blado Nico, unosząc teatralnie brwi i wskazując dłonią w stronę tylnego wejścia do domku numer dziesięć.

Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać.

Byłam wściekła, dosłownie gotowałam się ze złości i gdyby nie Clarisse stąpająca mi po piętach zaczęłabym rzucać we wszystkie strony sztyletami. Skończyła się moja ateńska oaza spokoju. Tego im nie przepuszczę.

\- Zabiję was! - wrzasnęłam, wlatując jak burza do mieszkania dzieci Afrodyty.

Cóż, chyba nie muszę opisywać min córek bogini piękności, gdy mój ulubiony sztylet znalazł się tuż przy gardle Sam. Nie, nie miałam zamiaru ich zabić. Co najwyżej przestraszyć.

\- A... a ty wiesz, że nie ładnie podsłuchiwać? - zająknęła się Chloe, gdy w nagłym odruchu ucieczki wpadła na oświetloną małymi żarówkami toaletkę.

\- A wy wiecie, że nieładnie jest manipulować innymi? - zabrałam głos Clarisse, łapiąc mnie za ramiona i odciągając od trzęsącej się z przerażenia Samanthy.

Trudno mi było opanować nagły wybuch gniewu, co było do mnie niepodobne. Zazwyczaj złościłam się szybko i krótko, teraz zdawałoby się, że wpadła w prawdziwy szał. Błagałam w myślach, żeby z uszu nie buchała mi para, a z nozdrzy płomienie. Nie chciałam wyglądać jak synowie Hefajstosa po zjedzeniu czegoś ostrego.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi, aby ukryć niekontrolowane drżenie dłoni.

\- My nic nie zrobiłyśmy - powiedziała hardo Chloe, spoglądając niepewnie w stronę swojej siostry i mojego niedbale wsuniętego za pasek spodni sztyletu.

\- Wykorzystywanie i czarowanie śmiertelników, aby uwiodły mojego chłopaka oraz próbę rozwalenia naszego związku nazywasz niczym? - syknęłam, wodząc wzrokiem od jednej córki Afrodyty do drugiej. Chloe straciła całą pewność siebie w kilka sekund, za to Sam siedziała na łóżku, starając się okryć włochatym, tandetnym kocem.

Żadna z nich się nie odzywała. Clarisse niemal niezauważalnie przesunęła się ku drzwiom, odcinając im drogę ucieczki. A gdyby tylko spróbowały uciec. Jeszcze pogubiłyby pantofelki.

\- Afrodyta wam kazała? - zadałam pytanie, jednak nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi. - Matka kazałam wam to zrobić?! - tym razem wrzasnęłam, ponownie szybkim ruchem wyjmując sztylet i zbliżając się w stronę Chloe.

Dziewczyna nie szepnęła nawet słówka. Pokiwała tylko nieznacznie głową na znak, że potwierdza moje słowa.

Suka. Tylko te jego słowo mogło w pełni oddać to, co czułam w tej chwili względem bogini miłości. Zidiociała suka.

Stałam tak jak wmurowana, kompletnie nie widząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Zaatakować je? Wyjść? Nawrzeszczeć? Taka sytuacja zdarzyła mi się po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Tkwiłabym w tej pozycji dalej, jednakże z otępienie wyrwała mnie Clarisse, która szepcząc mi coś na ucho, wyprowadziła siłą z domku numer dziesięć. Nawet nie protestowałam. Czułam teraz tylko wściekłość, lecz nie na te puste laski, które kilka sekund temu drżały na samą myśl o spotkaniu z moim sztyletem, a na ich popieprzoną matkę, która poprzez swoje cudowne manipulacje miłosne i zamiłowania do komedii romantycznych doprowadziła do tego, że porzuciłam Percy'ego.

\- Idziemy do domku Posejdona - zakomunikowałam, wyrywając łokieć z silnego uścisku szatynki.

\- Annabeth, kłótnia z Afrodytą to nie jest dobry pomysł - zauważył Nico, który przejrzał moje plany użycia źródełka i za przeproszeniem opieprzenie bogini piękności.

\- Nie zostawię tak tego. Nie teraz, gdy poznałam przynajmniej część prawdy - syknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, szybko maszerując wzdłuż szeregu domków.

Clarisse dziarsko szła obok mnie, natomiast Nico dreptał kilka metrów za nami, nie mogąc nas dogonić. Nawet pomimo tego, że przez ostatnie kilka lat znacznie wydoroślał, nadal pozostawał niższym od nas co najmniej o głowę, a poprzez swoje podróże cieniem zapomniał chyba o tym, że nogi służą do chodzenia.

Cóż, mój diabelski i pochopny plan zakrzyczenia Afrodyty na śmierć, a raczej upadek do Tartaru, spalił na panewce jeszcze zanim zdążyłam wrzucić drachmę w tęczę. Dlaczego? Otóż nie przemyślałam jednego szczegółu, a mianowicie brak kluczy do domku Posejdona. Te miał Glonomóżdżek, natomiast kopię zapasową Chejron, który od kilku godzin siedzi na Olimpie i próbuje opanować nieco rozniecone tam zamieszanie.

\- Ann, to faktycznie jest szaleństwo. Afrodyta ma swoje fantazje i nawet twoje wrzaski tego nie zmienią - powiedziała Clarisse, chwytając moją dłoń, próbującą siłą otworzyć zamknięte drzwi. Clarisse namawia mnie do zaprzestania zemsty? Coś jest nie tak.

\- To niech trzyma je z dala ode mnie i Percy'ego! - krzyknęłam, opierając się z impetem o nadal stojące mi na przeszkodzie drzwi.

Czy bogowie muszą wsadzać swoje kinole w każdą sprawę prywatną herosów? Wiedziałam od dawna, że Afrodyta upatrzyła sobie naszą parę na obrazek "tragicznego związku", a jej spojrzenia na Glonomóżdżka wcale nie były przypadkowe. Pewnego razu oczy jej niemal wyskoczyły z orbit, gdy Percy przyznał, że jestem od niej sto razy piękniejsza. W sumie to gdybym była boginią piękności i usłyszała takie słowa, też nie byłabym zachwycona. Cieszyłam się więc, że nią nie jestem. Czasami lepiej być szarą myszką niż lwem z gigantycznym ego.

\- Wrzaski ci w niczym nie pomogą. Afrodyta i jej zachcianki się teraz nie liczą, prawda? Mamy coś ważniejszego do wyjaśnienia niż igraszki miłosne pustaków - dodała niezrażona moim wybuchem córka Aresa.

Tak, miała rację. Z Afrodytą rozmówię się przy najbliższej okazji. Teraz liczył się Glonomóżdżek.

\- Nico, potrzebujemy transportu do Nowego Jorku - zakomunikowałam, gwałtownie odpychając się od drzwi domku Posejdona. - Dokładniej na Upper East Side - dodałam, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Clarisse. Czas na poznanie prawdy. Choćby miałaby być nie wiem jak bolesna.

W końcu lepsze jest cierpienie z powodu faktów niż niepewność związana z niewiadomą.

\- Annabeth, nie poznaję cię. Od kiedy ty wszystko robisz tak pochopnie? - sapnął Nico, gdy całą trójką przedzieraliśmy się przez tłum wiecznie spieszących się gdzieś Nowojorczyków.

\- Odkąd ktoś zaczął wsadzać paluchy w moje życie - odwarknęłam, przy czym niemal wywróciłam biegnącego obok mnie malucha. Cóż, jego matka chyba nie była z tego powodu zadowolona, jednak widząc moją wściekłą minę natychmiast zeszła mi z drogi. I dobrze. Uniknęła najgorszego.

Nie wiedziałam, czy uda mi się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć. Miałam wprawdzie opracowany naprędce plan wypytania sąsiadów Glonomóżdżka o wszelkie możliwe informacje i poszukanie jego młodszego braciszka, jednak w praktyce będzie to trochę bardziej skomplikowane niż w mojej głowie.


	29. Chapter 29

**Z perspektywy Annabeth**

\- Annabeth, nie poznaję cię. Od kiedy ty wszystko robisz tak pochopnie? – sapnął Nico, gdy całą trójką przedzieraliśmy się przez tłum wiecznie spieszących się gdzieś Nowojorczyków.

– Odkąd ktoś zaczął wsadzać paluchy w moje życie – odwarknęłam, przy czym niemal wywróciłam biegnącego obok mnie malucha. Cóż, jego matka chyba nie była z tego powodu zadowolona, jednak widząc moją wściekłą minę natychmiast zeszła mi z drogi. I dobrze. Uniknęła najgorszego.

Nie wiedziałam, czy uda mi się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć. Miałam wprawdzie opracowany naprędce plan wypytania sąsiadów Glonomóżdżka o wszelkie możliwe informacje i poszukanie jego młodszego braciszka, jednak w praktyce będzie to trochę bardziej skomplikowane niż w mojej głowie. Bo gdzie mógł się podziać ten brzdąc? Wątpiłam, czy ktokolwiek z sąsiadów wie coś na ten temat. Jednak zawsze można spróbować, nie?

– Chase! Zwolnij tępo, bo wpadniesz pod samochód! – wrzasnął zdenerwowany Nico, nadal drepcząc za mną i Clarisse niczym detektyw.

– Dla twojej wiadomości, kobiety mają bardziej wyczulony zmysł wykrywania zagrożenia. Stąd mniejsza ilość wypadków z naszym udziałem – prychnęła córka boga wojny, nie obdarzając bruneta ani jednym spojrzeniem. Przemilczałam fakt, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak "zmysł wykrywania zagrożenia", co najwyżej intuicja.

Jak na zawołanie z mojej prawej strony rozległ się przeraźliwy pisk, który mógł być niczym innym, jak odgłosem hamowania na suchej powierzchni asfaltu.

W dozie instynktu samozachowawczego odskoczyłam jak oparzona do tyłu, potykając się przy okazji o własne nogi i lądując tyłkiem na ziemi, omal nie przewracając także trzymającego się z tyłu syna Hadesa.

– Gówniarze! Nie widzicie, że czerwone? – usłyszałam donośny, skrzekliwy wrzask około czterdziestoletniego blondyna, wychylającego się zza opuszczonej szyby swojego srebrnego auta. Jego mrożący krew w żyłach wzrok zdawał się przeszywać nas na wylot, a ściągnięte brwi wyrażały więcej, niż tysiąc słów. Był wkurzony.

Nim zdążyłam jakkolwiek zareagować na jego wybuch, zostałam mocnym szarpnięciem odciągnięta do tyłu przez Clarisse, która przeklinała pod nosem nowojorskich kierowców.

Zanim zdążyłam wstać i otrzepać okurzone spodnie, mężczyzna zdążył splunąć wprost pod moje nogi i odjechać z piskiem opon, posyłając w naszą stronę jeszcze jedno zabójcze spojrzenie.

– To jak dziewczynki, gdzie teraz prowadzi nas wasz instynkt? – zakpił Nico, przyglądając się nam pobłażliwie.

Cholerni faceci. Teraz poważnie zastanawiam się nad zostaniem feministką.

Obie puściłyśmy uwagę chłopaka mimo uszu i poczekałyśmy zgodnie z prawem na pojawiające się co jakiś czas zielone światło przy przejściu dla pieszych. Czasami mi się zdaje, że to nie działa automatycznie, a jakiś upierdliwy pracownik miasta siedzi w budce, włączając czerwone akurat wtedy, gdy widzi kogoś ewidentnie spieszącego się do pracy.

* * *

Resztę drogi na Upper East Side przeszliśmy w ciszy, a Nico, który też postanowił zamilknąć, nadal trzymał się z tyłu. Skoro taki mądry, to dlaczego nie przeniósł nas cieniem? Wiem, że takie podróże piekielnie go męczą, jednak mógłby się troszkę wysilić. W końcu liczy się każda minuta.

Nie mogłam już tego znieść. Tyle pytań krążyło w mojej głowie, że powoli zaczynały przyprawiać mnie o mdłości.

Z jednej strony chciałam zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, co usłyszałam do Asklepiosa. Gabe miałby znęcać się nad Percym? Absurd. Po pierwsze Glonomóżdżek zawsze, podkreślam zawsze, był ze mną szczery. Czasami nawet do bólu. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że nie powiedział mi o czymś takim. Ani nie dopuszczam do siebie myśli, że nikt mógł tego nie widzieć. Błagam, Chejron, Grover czy nawet Posejdon mogli się domyślić, że coś jest nie tak.

Z drugiej strony to wszystko mogło być prawdą. Percy co prawda nie umiał kłamać, ale wszyscy zawsze powtarzają, że zatajanie prawdy nie jest kłamstwem. Sama też kiedyś tak robiłam. Tłumienie uczuć do Luke'a, obawa przed wróceniem do domu, chęć osiągnięcia sukcesów i chorobliwa arogancja, którą zawsze starałam się maskować. Nawet przed sobą.

Dopiero przy nim się otworzyłam. Poznał moje najskrytsze sekrety, przytulał, gdy wypłakiwałam się w jego ramię, mocząc mu koszulkę i pocieszał wtedy, gdy byłam zdołowana. Dlatego tak bardzo bolało mnie to, że mógł zataić przede mną coś, co rujnowało jego życie.

Dlaczego nigdy nie zastanowiło mnie to, że Percy nigdy nie był smutny? Czy naprawdę mogłam wierzyć, że wszystko jest w porządku?

Nigdy nie widziałam jego łez. Pierwsze pojawiły się dopiero na pogrzebie jego mamy. Na pogrzebie, na którym nie dałam mu ani odrobiny wsparcia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chyba dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że wygarnęłam mu wszystkie niedociągnięcia w jednym z najgorszych dni w jego życiu. Nawrzeszczałam na niego, zdołowałam, zdeptałam, wtarłam w niego wszystkie brudy, jak w starą, dziurawą ścierkę.

Bogowie. Jestem potworem.

– Ann? – usłyszałam ciszy szept Clarisse, wyrywający mnie z zamyślenia. – Wszystko w porządku?

Dopiero teraz poczułam coś mokrego na moim policzku.

Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję córki Aresa, wytarłam pojedyńczą łzę wierzchem dłoni i rozejrzałam się wokół. Od razu w oczy rzucił mi się znak drogowy, oznajmiający nam, że znajdowaliśmy się na Upper East Side.

– Nie, ale to teraz nie ma znaczenia – odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, kierując się w stronę kamienicy, w której mieściło się mieszkanie Jacksonów.

W końcu teraz nie liczyło się to, jak ja się czuję. Od czasu do czasu trzeba zagryźć zęby i robić to, co trzeba. Inaczej stoimy w miejscu, a ja nie zamierzałam tego robić.

Gdy całą trójką znaleźliśmy się pod drzwiami wejściowymi do jednej z wielu czteropiętrowych kamienic na Upper East Side, dotarło do mnie, że życie Percy'ego nie toczyło się jedynie wokół Obozu Herosów.

Nie był on taki jak ja, która to właśnie obóz traktowała jako własny dom. Jego domem były te zdezelowane ściany z godnym pożałowania graffiti, ruchliwa ulica pełna ludzi spieszących się do pracy i małe mieszkanko na czwartym piętrze, w którym przecież się wychował i spędził całe swoje życie.

– Od czego zaczynamy? – zagadnęłam mnie Clarisse, gdy nacisnęłam klamkę i weszłam na klatkę schodową. Brak domofonu był kolejną rzeczą, która sprawiała, że kamienica wyglądała na naprawdę starą. Czytałam kiedyś, że to właśnie na Upper East Side można spotkać jedne z najstarszych budynków w mieście, zachowanych w bardzo dobrym stanie.

– Od początku – odparłam, wskazując dłonią pierwsze drzwi do prawej. Cóż, trzeba było do czegoś zacząć, a ja postanowiłam to zrobić o rozmowy z sąsiadami Glonomóżdżka.

– Nico! – krzyknęła nagle Clarisse, zwracając na siebie moją uwagę. – Nawet nie próbuj znikać. Twoja fobia społeczna jest koszmarna – dodała, chwytając starającego się trzymać z tyłu syna Hadesa za nadgarstek.

Fakt, Nico nie lubił przebywać wśród ludzi, a pukanie do obcych mieszkań zdecydowanie nie mieściło się w jego kompetencjach. Zdecydowanie wolał wpadać bez zapowiedzi przez ściany.

– Nie zmusisz mnie do gadania z jakimiś starymi babami – prychnął Nico, mrożąc Clarisse wzrokiem.

Westchnęłam głęboko i wywróciłam oczami. Czy on nie może przynajmniej raz w życiu obejść się bez swoich fochów? Nawet Afrodyta nie narzeka tyle, co on.

– Nie robisz tego dla mnie, tylko dla Percy'ego, zapomniałeś? – warknęła córka Aresa, odrzucając na plecy opadający jej na lewe ramię warkocz. – Też nie uśmiecha mi się rozmawiać ze śmiertelnikami.

– Jeżeli nadal będziesz wyglądać tak, jakbyś chciała każdego poćwiartować na kawałki, to nie licz, że ktokolwiek będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać – mruknął pod nosem Nico, za co został zdzielony po głowie przez córkę Aresa.

– Au! – powiedział syn Hadesa, rozcierając sobie potylicę.

Oh, czy każde dziecko Wielkiej Trójki musi zachowywać się dziwacznie? Thalia jest nadopiekuńcza, Percy nadpobudliwy aż zanadto jak na półboga, a Nico po prostu z dnia na dzień przechodził samego siebie. Z kim ja się zadaję?

– Możecie choć raz zachowywać się poważnie? Spokój albo wracajcie do obozu. Sama sobie poradzę – fuknęłam w stronę moich towarzyszy, którzy na dźwięk mojego głosu momentalnie spoważnieli.

Clarisse, nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję z mojej strony, podeszła do pierwszych lepszych drzwi i zapukała w nie trzy razy.

– Istnieje coś takiego jak dzwonek, Clarciu – dodał pobłażliwe Nico, po czym oparł się barkiem o ścianę.

Clarisse z emanującą od niej wściekłością na młodego półboga zachowała zimną krew i uśmiechnęła się lekko w stronę około czterdziestoletniego mężczyzny, który otworzył przed nami drzwi. Dzwonek okazał się niepotrzebny.

– Witam – odwzajemnił uśmiech, stając w progu. – Czym mogę służyć? – dodał, czym odrobinę wprowadził mnie z zakłopotanie. W San Francisco nie spotkałam jeszcze nikogo, kto by tak uprzejmie zwracał się do nieznajomych.

– Zna pan może Jacksonów? Mieszkają na czwartym piętrze – zagadnęła nieznajomego Clarisse.

Czterdziestolatek zrobił zdziwioną minę, jakby zobaczył Minotaura ubranego w różowe slipy biegającego po klatce schodowej. Bogowie, skąd w mojej głowie wzięło się takie porównanie? Spędzałam zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu z moimi braćmi i Glonomóżdżkiem.

– Przepraszam, ale to chyba jakaś pomyłka. Nie mieszka tu nikt o nazwisku Jackson – odparł po chwili mężczyzna, wprawiając całą naszą trójkę w zdziwienie.

– Jest pan pewien? Nico, to na pewno dobry adres? – zapytałam szybko, jednak w obu przypadkach otrzymałam twierdzącą odpowiedź.

– W takim razie przepraszamy – zakończyła rozmowę Clarisse, a nieznajomy zamknął drzwi swojego mieszkania, uprzednio się z nami żegnając.

Policzyłam cicho do dziesięciu, aby uspokoić oddech.

Były dwie opcje zaistniałej sytuacji. W jednej czterdziestoletni sąsiad Percy'ego był takim samym odludkiem jak Nico i nie znał nawet swoich najbliższych sąsiadów, natomiast w drugiej działo się coś dziwnego. Coś, czego nawet ja nie rozumiałam.

Po kilkusekundowej ciszy, która zapadła na klatce schodowej, Nico zaproponował, aby się rozdzielić i popytać w kolejnych mieszkaniach, na co obie zgodnie przystałyśmy. Nie widziałam innego wyjścia, a ciekawość wręcz dusiła mnie od środka. W tym miejscu działo się coś dziwnego. Byłam tego pewna i nie zamierzałam tak łatwo zrezygnować.

* * *

Kwadrans później miałam już dość. Byłam na skraju rozpaczy, a kolejne przeczące odpowiedzi mieszkańców kamienicy, gdy pytałam o Sally bądź Percy'ego mnie dobijały. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, co mogliśmy robić źle, a dokładne miejsce zamieszkania Glonomóżdżka znałam na pamięć.

– Kompletna klapa. Czy oni mają amnezję grupową? – westchnęła córka boga wojny, gdy całą trójką usiedliśmy na najniższym piętrze klatki schodowej, aby przemyśleć wszystko, czego świadkami byliśmy w ciągu kilkunastu ostatnich minut.

Nie miałam nawet siły się odezwać. Co powie Chejron, jeśli się dowie, że zawiodłam nawet w tak banalnej sprawie, jak wypytanie śmiertelników o Percy'ego? Uzna mnie za nic niewartą szarą myszkę, a tytuł stratega mogę wrzucić do oceanu, może pobratymcy Glonomóżdżka się nim zadowolą.

Sama nie rozumiałam, co się ze mną dzieje. Z jednej strony miałam pewność, że Percy przeżyje, jednak moje sumienie ciągle dawało o sobie znać. Podświadomie czułam, że to wszystko jest moją winą. Tylko i wyłącznie moją.

– Może faktycznie pomyliliśmy dzielnice? Annabeth, jesteś kłębkiem nerwów, mogłaś się pomylić – zasugerował Nico, wytrącając mnie z równowagi.

– Nie pomyliłam się – wyplułam z jadem w głosie, mając serdecznie dość bezustannych docinek syna Hadesa.

Nico zamilkł, uprzednio obrzucając mnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Cóż, chyba go uraziłam. Jednak co poradzę na to, że mądrzy się jak Hera?

Moja złość na bruneta nie trwała długo, ponieważ po kilkusekundowej ciszy usłyszałam kroki na klatce schodowej. Zrezygnowana i nieoczekująca już niczego pomyślnego kompletnie je zignorowałam. Jednak osoba, która schodziła po schodach, nie zignorowała mnie.

– Czekacie na kogoś? – usłyszałam głos starszej kobiety, która zszedłszy ze schodów, zaczęła uważnie się nam przyglądać. Jej upięte w wysokiego koka włosy zdawały się być ptasim, niezbyt dokładnie utrzymanym gniazdem, jednak sama kobieta sprawiała wrażenie miłej i pogodnej.

– Jeżeli pani też powie, że nie mieszkają tu Jacksonowie, to ja zaraz nie będę czekał – wymamrotał Nico, a kobieta zrobiła zdziwioną minę, czym utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że także uległa zbiorowej amnezji mieszkańców kamienicy na Upper East Side.

– Zaraz zaraz, jesteście przyjaciółmi Percy'ego, prawda? – na dźwięk imienia Glonomóżdżka zerwałam się na równe nogi jak rażona piorunem, po czym zaczęłam gorączkowo plątać się w potwierdzeniu jej słów. Na ratunek przyszła mi Clarisse, która stanąwszy tuż za mną, położyła mi rękę na ramieniu i również uradowana słowami staruszki wyjaśniła, kim jesteśmy i czego szukamy.

– Wie może pani, dlaczego każdy twierdzi, że nikt o takim nazwisku tu nie mieszka? – zapytała córka boga wojny, a ja przeklinałam w myślach moją nadpobudliwość. To przecież ja zawsze byłam tą opanowaną i trzeźwomyślącą, nie Clarisse.

– Zapraszam do mnie, napijecie się herbaty? – zagadnęła staruszka, uśmiechając się do nas łagodnie. Z niechęcią, że nie mogliśmy usłyszeć wszystkiego od razu, przystaliśmy na jej propozycję, po czym kobieta zaprowadziła nas do swojego mieszkanka.

* * *

Już po wejściu do mieszkania kobiety zaczęłam czuć się niezręcznie. Nawet to, że wydawała się faktycznie miła, a wnętrze było przytulnie urządzone, nie zagłuszyło obaw piętrzących się w moim umyśle jak wieżowce na Manhattanie. Clarisse i Nico również nie wydawali się czuć komfortowo.

– Skąd pani wiedziała, że przyjaźnimy się z Percym? – zagadnęła podejrzliwie Clarisse, siadając razem ze mną na sofie, podczas gdy kobieta krzątała się nieopodal nas, zaparzając herbatę i wykładając ciasteczka na tacę.

Najchętniej siłą zaprowadziłabym ją do nas i wydusiła wszystkie informacje, jakie posiada o Jacksonach, jednak pomimo tylu lat spędzonych w obozie nie zatraciłam kultury i manier, co z taką rzeszą małpiszonów z domku Hermesa nie było łatwe.

– Widziałam was na pogrzebie Sally. Okropna tragedia, dzieciaki strasznie do przeżyły – westchnęła staruszka, stawiając na stoliku przed nami tacę, na której znajdowały się cztery pękate, parujące kubki aromatycznego napoju i czekoladowe słodkości.

Jej słowa, a zarazem intonacja jej głosu nieco mnie przybiły. Fakt, dla Percy'ego śmierć matki musiała być koszmarem. Odkąd pamiętam, był do niej strasznie przywiązany. Sama nie umiałabym sobie wyobrazić, co ja bym czuła, gdyby mój tata lub Louis nagle zniknęliby z tego świata.

Dlaczego śmierć jest taka bezwzględna? Zabiera nam powoli najważniejsze osoby, zostawiając jedynie ból i cierpienie. Zostaje także pustka, której nikt nie zdoła już wypełnić. Dusza zostaje okaleczona, a ludzie, którzy mówią, że czas leczy rany, nie przeżyli nigdy czegoś takiego na własnej skórze, nie zdają sobie sprawy, że nawet wyleczona rana pozostawia bliznę.

– Ach, gdzie moje maniery. Jestem Emilia – dodała, wyciągając ku nam dłoń, którą ujęłam, nieco się ociągając. Przedstawiliśmy się krótko, a następnie ja postanowiłam rozpocząć akcję prawda.

Odchrząknęłam głośno, jakbym chciała opanować struny głosowe, aby przypadkiem nie zadrgały w niepożądany sposób, co zaskutkowałoby niemożliwym do opanowania jąkaniem z mojej strony. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mi się nic takiego, jednak przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Nie musiałam się jednak nawet odzywać, ponieważ pani Emilia sama zabrała głos.

– Wiem, po co przyszliście. Spokojnie, wszystko wam wytłumaczę, nie musicie się bać. Powiedzcie mi jednak najpierw, co z Percym.

Nikt z naszej trójkie nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć starszej pani. Cóż, ja nie miałam zamiaru wygadywać obcej kobiecie, w jakim stanie jest mój chłopak. To przecież niedorzeczne.

– Przeżyje – bąknęła Clarisse, biorąc do ręki ciastko i żując je tak, jakby w tej chwili liczyło się tylko ono i jego czekoladowy smak. Na pierwszy rzut oka było jednak widać, że to nie czekolada zaprząta myśli córki Aresa. Po prostu zajadała stres.

– Traktuję go ja wnuka, naprawdę się o niego martwię. Jak tylko pomyślę, co ten psychopata wyprawiał, to krew mi się gotuje – odparła pani Emilia, co całą naszą trójkę wprawiło w osłupienie.

Jaki psychopata? Czyżby to, co mówił Asklepios, było prawdą? Wszystko na to wskazywało, jednak mój pełen nadziei i racjonalizmy mózg nie dopuszczał tego do wiadomości.

– Kto mu to zrobił? – zapytała Clarisse, niespokojnie wiercąc się na kanapie i mimowolnie skubiąc obciętymi przy samej skórze paznokciami frędzelki przyczepione do dużej, ozdobnej poduszki leżącej obok niej.

– Jego ojczym – odpowiedziała bez zająknięcia, z wyczuwalną nutą odrazy w głosie kobieta.

Nie miałam pojęcia, jak miałam się zachować. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam, co powinnam powiedzieć, ponieważ wszystkie słowa zdawały się uciekać mi z głowy, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie pustkę, której nic nie zdołałoby wypełnić.

– Naprawdę nie chcę w to uwierzyć, że na Olimpie nic wam nie powiedzieli. Aż żal patrzeć na tą znieczulicę bogów – prychnęła kobieta, na co ja jedynie przytaknęłam, kompletnie oszołomiona.

Czułam coraz większe poczucie winy. Mogłam go wspierać. Mogłam mu pomóc. Mogłam nie wyżywać się na nim. Mogłam coś zauważyć. Mogłam zareagować. Mogłam sprawić, że nie leżałby teraz ledwie żywy w szpitalu.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że gdybym nie była tępo zaślepiona uczuciami do niego, zdołałabym mu pomóc. W końcu byłam, poza mamą i bratem, najbliższą mu osobą. Osobą, która bezczynnie stała z boku, nie robiąc nic, gdy jej chłopak był gnębiony i katowany w domu. Gdybym tylko zdołała teraz dorwać tę kanalię... nawet tortury Posejdona nie równałyby się z moim gniewem, który w tamtej chwili odczuwałam.

– Chwileczkę, skąd pani wie o... o nas? – usłyszałam głos Nico, który wyrwawszy mnie z osłupienia, sprawił, że zaczęłam podejrzliwie spoglądać na siedzącą naprzeciwko nas kobietę.

Odruchowo dotknęłam rękojeści sztyletu, który nosiłam przyczepiony do paska. Zawsze, gdy ktoś nieznajomy wiedział, kim jesteśmy, okazywał się w najlepszym wypadku zezłoszczonym, obrażonym na olimpijczyków pomniejszym bożkiem, lub co gorsza, chcącym jedynie nas pozabijać potworem. Sama nie wiedziałam, co było gorsze, biorąc pod uwagę, że żadne z tej dwójki nie chciało dla nas dobrze.

– Nie jestem jeszcze aż tak stara, żeby nie poznać koszulki z waszego obozu – uśmiechnęła się pani Emilia, lekko skinąwszy głową w moją stronę.

Rzeczywiście, neonowo-pomarańczowej koszulki z czarnym pegazem nie sposób nie zauważyć.

– Spokojnie dzieciaki, jestem zwykłą śmiertelniczką. Nie chcę was pozabijać – dodała kobieta, machając uspokajająco dłonią. To wszystko z sekundy na sekundę wydawało mi się coraz bardziej chore.

– Skąd pani wie o nieśmiertelnych? – dopytywał syn Hadesa, który jako jedyny z całej naszej trójki nadal trzeźwo myślał. Muszę dopisać do listy jego zalet, chociaż takowa nie istnieje. Niełatwo go wyprowadzić z równowagi, a jeżeli już komuś się uda, dość szybko do niej wraca.

– Kochani, naprawdę nie chciałabym streszczać wam mojego życiorysu. Znam dość dobrze ojca Percy'ego, to powinno wam wystarczyć – odparła pani Emilia.

– Miała pani z nim romans? – wypaliła Clarisse, za co błyskawicznie dostała ode mnie mocnego kuksańca w bok. Jednak nie da się cofnąć tego, co się powiedziało.

Staruszka zaśmiała się serdecznie, obracając przy tym kubek z gorącą herbatą w dłoniach.

– Tak – odpowiedziała, lekko przymykając oczy. – Jednak to było dość dawno temu i nie chcę do tego wracać. Przez ostatnie lata na prośbę Posejdona doglądałam Percy'ego. Nie była to łatwa robota, bo muszę przyznać, że ciężko jest go upilnować – zręcznie zmieniła temat.

– Dlaczego pani nic nie zrobiła? – warknęłam, czując nagłą, niepohamowaną złość na kobietę. – Musiała pani wiedzieć, że w tym domu dzieje się coś nie tak. Nie mogła pani zadzwonić na policję albo zabrać stamtąd Percy'ego siłą?

Pani Emilia momentalnie spochmurniała. Naprawdę nurtowało mnie to, dlaczego nie zareagowała. W końcu twierdziła, że traktuje go jak wnuka, a wnuka nie zostawia się na łasce jakiegoś zwyrodnialca.

– Uwierzcie, że chciałam. Zrozumcie jednak, że bez zgody ojca Percy'ego nie mogłam tego zrobić. Namawiałam go do tego wiele razy, ale jak grochem o ścianę.

Pomiędzy nami zapadła niezręczna cisza. Rozmowa kompletnie się nie kleiła, Nico wyczerpał swój zasób pytań, Clarisse ponownie zajęła się czekoladowymi ciasteczkami, a ja nerwowo zagryzłam wargę, starając się wydobyć z plątaniny myśli w mojej głowie jakieś sensowne słowa, które mogłabym wypowiedzieć.

Myślałam, że to wszystko będzie prostsze. Miałam nadzieję, że jak zwykle wkroczę do akcji z niezawodną pewnością siebie, dopnę każdy szczegół misji na ostatni guzik i dowiem się wszystkiego, co zaplanowałam. Natomiast w rzeczywistości utknęłam w mieszkaniu sympatycznej byłej kochanki Posejdona ze znudzonym wszystkim synem Hadesa i zajadającą stres Clarisse, niezdolna do wypowiedzenia bodaj jednego zdania.

Dlaczego w praktyce, nawet najbardziej dopracowany plan zdaje się bezużyteczny? Po raz pierwszy w życiu zaczynałam rozumieć Glonomóżdżka i jego wieczne roztrzepanie oraz podejmowanie pochopnych decyzji. Niczego nie da się zaplanować w stu procentach. Zawsze znajdzie się przynajmniej jeden szczegół, który będzie odbiegał od naszych oczekiwań.

– Wie może pani, dlaczego nikt nie pamięta, że ktokolwiek o nazwisku Jackson tutaj mieszkał? – odezwał się Nico, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, mąconą jedynie chrupaniem Clarisse.

To ja miałam grać role Sherlocka Holmesa, nie on.

– To tylko odrobina Mgły, kochanieńki – zaśmiała się pani Emilia, jakby drwiąc z naszej niewiedzy i zdezorientowania.

– Gdzie jest Brian? – wydukałam, patrząc kobiecie prosto w oczy. Moje szare komórki nie były zdolne do wypowiedzenia zdań złożonych. Byłam w zbyt dużym szoku, aby powiedzieć coś logicznego.

– Oh, jest u mnie. Niedawno zasnął – odparła kobieta, wskazując głową w kierunku półotwartych drzwi, prowadzących do sąsiedniego pokoju.

– Jak to? Muszę się z nim zobaczyć, wypytać o wszystko – podskoczyłam na sofie jak oparzona, trącając przy tym łokciem Clarisse, która przez to upuściła kolejne czekoladowe ciasteczko na jasnobrązowy dywan.

Nie umiałabym opisać, co czułam w tamtym momencie, nie mówiąc już o całej tej zaistniałej sytuacji. Ulgę? Złość? Wściekłość na ojczyma Percy'ego? Równie dobrze mogłam czuć to wszystko na raz. Należę do grona tych osób, które noszą w sobie istny wulkan energii. Niekiedy jest to niebezpieczne. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy taki wulkan może wybuchnąć.

– Śpi... – zaczęła pani Emilia, jednak nie było dane jej dokończyć zdania.

– Nie śpię babciu, wszystko słyszałem – zza uchylonych drzwi rozległ się przytłumiony, dziecięcy głosik, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

Nie zważając na utkwione w nim spojrzenia całej naszej zgromadzonej w saloniku czwórki, ciągnąc za sobą szmacianego królika, podszedł do mnie i wgramolił mi się na kolana. Jego brązowa czupryna łaskotała mnie w szyję, drobne, delikatne palce wczepiały się w zamek mojej bluzy.

– Ej, nie płacz. Duzi chłopcy nie płaczą – szepnęłam mu do ucha, widząc, że po policzkach małego staczają się dwie duże, dziecięce łzy.

Nawet nie chciałam sobie wyobrażać, co ten brzdąc musiał przeżywać. Nie zdziwię się, jeżeli będzie miał traumę na całe życie. Wiedziałam już, dlaczego Glonomóżdżek tak prędko wracał do domu po wakacjach. Zwyczajnie bał się o brata.

– Płaczą – odpowiedział zdecydowanie Brian. – Percy płakał. W nocy, w poduszkę, ale ja i tak słyszałem.

Po tych słowach wszystko runęło. Nie ukrywałam już tego, że czułam się winna temu wszystkiemu. Nie ukrywałam samotnej łzy, która skapnęła mi z powieki na materiał moich jeansów. Nie zaprzeczałam już przed sobą, że jestem silną i niezależną kobietą. Potrzebowałam wsparcia tak jak każdy. Potrzebowałam Percy'ego. On był moim wsparciem. Nawet wtedy, gdy sam potrzebował tego najbardziej.

Chyba przeszedł czas na to, aby odwrócić role.

Po półgodzinnej rozmowie wyszliśmy z mieszkania pani Emilii w ponurych humorach. Clarisse co chwila spoglądała na mnie, jakby oczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji lub komentarza adekwatnego do tego, co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Nico, nie zważając na nasze ociąganie się, przeniósł nas cieniem na Olimp, gdzie po chwili, całkiem nieprzytomnie, zmierzaliśmy w kierunku szpitala.

Ja za to byłam kompletnie skołowana. Czułam, że widok zrozpaczonej twarzy Briana, gdy opuszczałam mieszkanie starszej pani, będzie mi towarzyszył przez bardzo długi czas. Wszystkie, najczęściej niepełne i niezrozumiałe informacje, które przekazała nam pani Emilia, wirowały w mojej głowie, tworząc w niej kompletny chaos. Moje, zwykle poukładane, szare komórki nie wiedziały, za co się zabrać. Miałam wrażenie, że od natłoku wrażeń rozsadzi mi czaszkę.

– Nico, stój! – krzyknęłam na syna Hadesa, gdy ten ciągnął nas w kierunku szpitala. – Muszę odpocząć – dodałam szybko, siadając na kamiennej fontannie, która zapewne została tutaj postawiona dopiero kilka dni temu. Kolejny kaprys Hery. Dlaczego ta bogini tak lubuje się w fontannach?

– Annabeth, wracajmy do obozu – szepnęła mi na ucho Clarisse.

– Mhm – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi. Chyba faktycznie byłam wypompowana. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, gdy moja głowa bezwiednie opadła na ramię córki Aresa, a ja sama pogrążyłam się w objęciach Morfeusza.

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Tak więc wstawiłam trzy zaległe rozdziały :)**

 **Niezapominajka** \- Dziękuję za komentarz ^^ Wattpadowicze - łączmy się! Po tym rozdziale sprawa Brian'a chyba nieco się rozjaśniła, prawda?

 **HacckedTrolleq34** \- Cieszę się, że OKM Ci się spodobało :) Zapraszam także na miniaturkę "Czarna Panna Młoda", również o Percabeth.

 **Guest -** Dziękuję za opinię! Zdaję sobie sprawę, że po skończeniu OKM, to opowiadanie czego gruntowna renowacja i korekta, ponieważ cóż, nie jest wolne od błędów.

Do zobaczenia! Następny rozdział jest w trakcie pisania :)


	30. Chapter 30

Ten, kto nigdy w życiu nie stracił świadomości w wyniku wypadku, nie wie, jak potwornym i męczącym przeżyciem jest wrócenie z tego stanu do świata żywych. Normalnemu, przeciętnemu śmiertelnikowi można byłoby to wytłumaczyć, porównując pobudkę do kaca. Tak, nie żartuję. Doświadczyłem w moim krótkim, heroskowym życiu obu tych nieszczęsnych zjawisk. Ten sam, pulsujący i niedający racjonalnie myśleć ból głowy, drętwienie i sztywność każdej części ciała oraz powieki sklejone tak mocno, że można byłoby pomyśleć, że Hermes skleił nam je klejem do drewna były tylko jednymi z wielu nieprzyjemnych następstw zapadnięcia w błogi stan nieświadomości. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, bycie nieprzytomnym nie jest takie złe. Były to chyba jedyne momenty w moim życiu, w których mogłem odpocząć, a z mojej głowy ulatywały wszystkie nieprzyjemne myśli.

Mój kolejny z rzędu powrót do świadomości z pewnością mógłby się ubiegać o miano jednej z najgorszych pobudek w moim życiu.

Jednym z pierwszych dźwięków, jakie zdołały dotrzeć do mojej głowy, było uporczywe pikanie, połączone z niemalże zagłuszającym irytujący dźwięk szumem w głowie. Ostre światło wdzierające się pod moje powieki zniechęciło mnie do otwarcia oczu. Poruszyłem delikatnie palcami prawej dłoni, jednak po niewielkim ich zgięciu napotkałem niewidzialną barierę, która uniemożliwiała mi kolejny ruch.

– Percy, otwórz oczy – usłyszałem cichy, niemal niedosłyszalny szept z mojej prawej strony. Ktoś z nadzwyczajną delikatnością chwycił mnie za rękę i powolnym ruchem dotknął mojej szyi.

Skrzywiłem się lekko, czując, jak oślepiające światło dostaje się do moich źrenic. Zamrugałem kilka razy, a widząc otaczającą mnie zewsząd biel, zacząłem zastanawiać się, gdzie jestem. Przecież niemożliwe było, żebym trafił do nieba, prawda? W końcu kraina umarłych jest w podziemiach, gdzie od zalania dziejów panuje mój wuj, Hades.

– Spójrz na mnie – chwila, skądś znałem ten głos. Ten cichy szept, otulający moje zdezorientowane zmysły wdzierał się wprost to mojego umysłu, skąd rozgrzewającą falą spływał do serca, wywołując w nim mieszane uczucia. Skąd ta niepewność? Rozpoznawałem ten głos. Rozpoznawałem, kochałem, jednak też nienawidziłem. Sam nie miałem pojęcia, skąd we mnie wzięły się takie odczucia. Mój mózg niekiedy płata mi takie figle. Podświadomość chyba działa nawet wtedy, gdy ledwie kontaktujemy.

Jedyny ruch, na jaki mnie było stać, to odwrócenie zesztywniałej głowy o kilka cali. Jednakże nawet zobaczenie burzy blond loków opadających na moją skroń nie przyniósł mi odpowiedzi na pytanie, kim była tajemnicza postać, szepcząca moje imię. Wzrok nadal miałem trochę, a nawet więcej niż trochę zamazany, więc wszystko widziałem jak przez mgłę.

– Odpoczywaj Percy, teraz wszystko będzie dobrze – usłyszałem ponownie ten dźwięczny głos, a delikatne dłonie nie przestawały głaskać mojej ręki.

Wszystko będzie dobrze...

Nie, nie będzie. Kiedy wszystko jest dobrze, to znak, że tak naprawdę nic nie jest dobrze. Znałem ten paradoks aż za dobrze. Zbyt wiele razy w życiu doświadczyłem przekorności losu. Teraz nie dam się tak łatwo oszukać.

Wtem wszystko wróciło. Każda z sekund bólu, jakich doświadczałem w życiu. Każde cierpienie, poniżanie, wykorzystywanie i obdarzenie nienawiścią. Wróciły wszystkie ciosy, uderzenia i zniewagi, których doświadczyłem ze strony ojczyma. Pomijanie przez przyjaciół, zniewagi rzucone w moją stronę z ust bogów, w tym ojca. Masa obelg, kłamstw i jadu Annabeth.

Właśnie. Annabeth. To ona była tą istotą, która szeptała mi czułe słówka na ucho. Osoba, którą kochałem nad życie. Osoba, dla której gotów byłem poświęcić wszystko oraz dziewczyna, którą potraktowałem jak śmiecia. Kobietę, która pomimo moich błagań wbiła mi nóż w serce, dodając mi jeszcze większego cierpienia. Nie będę kłamać, zraniła mnie. Najbliższe osoby ranią nas najbardziej, ponieważ znają nasze słabości, które przed nimi odsłoniliśmy. Taka jest gorzka prawda.

Przymknąłem oczy, aby nie pozwolić wilgotnym powiekom na wypuszczenie, chociażby jednej łzy. Z całych sił chciałem także odtrącić rękę blondynki, jednak moje ramię nie chciało wypełnić moich poleceń. Czułem się słaby, wyczerpany i wykończony.

Do mojej głowy zaczęły napływać obrazy. Były to widoki, których miałem nadzieję już nigdy w życiu nie oglądać. Biała ściana, moje nagie plecy i on. Kat, który nie chciał dać mi ani chwili wytchnienia.

Pierwsze uderzenie – za to, że jestem słaby.

Drugie uderzenie – za to, że zraniłem tyle osób.

Trzeci cios – za to, że nigdy nie byłem idealny.

Czwarty – za to, że zasługuję na wszystko, co najgorsze.

Każdy kolejny – za to, że faktycznie uważam, że jestem zerem. Za to, że moje życie jest jedną, wielką porażką.

Dwie łzy spływające po moich policzkach – za to, że to wszystko jest prawdą. Faktem dokonanym. Obrazem tego, że nie jestem feniksem odradzającym się z popiołów. Jestem popiołem. Szarym gruzem i śmieciem, zalegającym bez pożytku dla innych na tym świecie.

* * *

Następne, bardziej świadome otwarcie oczu było dużo łatwiejsze. Łatwiejsze pod względem fizycznym, nie psychicznym. Wewnątrz nie miałem żadnej chęci na spotkanie z otaczającym mnie światem. Na ciągłe użeranie się z bogami, resztą herosów i wszystkimi innymi osobami, które zapewne zaczną nade mną skakać, gdy dowiedzą się, że znów wylądowałem w szpitalu.

Nie odezwałem się nawet słowem do Asklepiosa, który bezustannie przez pół godziny krążył wokół mnie, co chwila podłączając i odłączając ode mnie urządzenia, których w większości nie znałem nawet nazw, nie mówiąc o tym, do czego służył. Milczałem uparcie nawet wówczas, gdy bóg medycyny z niezwykłą delikatnością zmieniał mi opatrunek na klatce piersiowej, która była poorana niezliczoną ilością mniejszych i większych skaleczeń.

Poczułem ulgę, gdy nieśmiertelny wyszedł z sali, uprzednio podłączając mi do klatki piersiowej Zeus wie jakie kabelki, zakładając wąsy tlenowe i rzucając w moją stronę zmartwione spojrzenie. Gdyby tylko te spojrzenia mogłyby uzdrawiać, uganiałbym się teraz wspólnie z Groverem za rozhisteryzowaną Kaliną, jak zwykle obrażoną na satyra za jego rzekome "wypady do innego lasu".

Byłem kompletnie rozdarty. W mojej głowie kołatało się tysiące myśli, które z zawrotną prędkością przywoływały do mojego umysłu kolejne wspomnienia, rozterki i niepewności. Złapałem się nawet na tym, że aby się nie zadręczać zacząłem bezmyślnie gapić się w sufit. Jednakże nawet to nie przyniosło mi ulgi.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że wszyscy dowiedzieli się o sekrecie, który skrzętnie ukrywałem przed wszystkimi od tylu lat. Każdy teraz wie, jaki jestem słaby i tchórzliwy. Annabeth dowiedziała się, że nie jestem twardym i hiperodważnym herosem z jej snów. Prawdopodobnie zawiodłem też ojca. W końcu kto chciałby mieć za syna takiego śmiecia jak ja? Dopiero wtedy, leżąc przykuty do łóżka, nie mogąc wykonać żadnego większego ruchu, uświadomiłem sobie, że tak naprawdę moje całe dotychczasowe życie było iluzją. Dziecinną bajeczką, którą mamy opowiadają swoim dzieciom na dobranoc. Wszystkie pochwały, słowa uznania, duma rodziców i moje własne przekonania o tym, że jednak nie byłem kolejnym szarym ludzikiem w wielkiej grze zwanej życiem, okazały się jedynie kłamstwem, wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni.

Z kolei pytania, które kłębiły się w moim umyśle były jeszcze bardziej uciążliwe, niż nawet najbardziej pesymistyczne myśli. Co się dzieje z Brianem? Jego przecież też zawiodłem, gorszego i bardziej samolubnego brata nie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Jak się tu znalazłem? Sam się raczej tutaj nie przeteleportowałem i nie podłączyłem do tych wszystkich rurek. Co będzie dalej? Chyba nie muszę wspominać, że to pytanie wydaje się najtrudniejsze, jednak rozwiązanie może być banalnie proste.

Odejście z tego popieprzonego świata wydawało mi się wtedy najlepszym pomysłem. Przeklinałem osobę, która w bezmyślny sposób mnie tu przytransportowała. Mógłbym teraz wreszcie zrzucić z mojej duszy ciążące na niej ciało i wmieszać się w tłum duchów na Łąkach Asfodelowych.

Śmierć jest przekorna, prawda? Brutalnie zabiera ze sobą osoby, które rozpaczliwie warczą o każdy oddech, a ma głęboko gdzieś kogoś, kto najchętniej uczyniłby z niej swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Po zdającym się nie mieć końca wpatrywaniu się w cienką, niebieską linię na suficie przy akompaniamencie irytującego pikania odmierzającego uderzenia mojego połatanego serca, uznałem, że przebywanie w samotności ma na mnie iście depresyjny wpływ. Może to nawet lepiej? Wolałem siedzieć sam, niż być zmuszanym do spojrzenia w oczy osobom, które zawiodłem. Poczucie winy nawet bez tego zgniata mnie od środka.

Zanim zdążyłem wprowadzić się w jeszcze gorszy nastrój, chociaż wątpiłem, że byłoby to możliwe, usłyszałem cichy dźwięk uchylanych drzwi, po czym do środka wsunęła się postać przystojnego, ubranego w ciemną koszulę hawajską mężczyzny. Ojciec. Super, jeszcze jego mi tu brakowało.

– Perseuszu... – powiedział, jednak urwał gwałtownie, jakby bał się, że zaraz wygonię go z pomieszczenia. Zrobiłbym to, gdybym przynajmniej miał na to siłę.

Czy on to robił specjalnie? Doskonale wiedział, że nienawidziłem swojego imienia. Nawet pomimo tego, że odziedziczyłem je po jednym z najsławniejszych herosów w dziejach. Cóż mi po nim, skoro nie przyniosło mi szczęścia? Od dziecka czułem, że urodziłem się pod złą gwiazdą. W ogóle powinienem się nie urodzić.

– Percy, jak się czujesz? – zapytał po odchrząknięciu, siadając tuż obok łóżka, na którym leżałem. Celowo nie odpowiedziałem. Z ulgą odwróciłem też wzrok od jego osoby, wbijając go w rurkę, która doprowadzała kroplówkę do mojej dłoni.

Bóg morza dotknął opuszkami palców mojego przedramienia, jednak machinalnie cofnął rękę, gdy wytężyłem wszystkie swoje siły i przysunąłem ramię do swojego boku. Nadal czułem tę niewidzialną barierę, która uniemożliwiała mi swobodne poruszanie ciałem. Zaczynałem obawiać się, że zostanie mi tak na zawsze, a przyklejenie do końca życia do łóżka jest jeszcze gorsze niż śmierć, która w moim przypadku byłaby wybawieniem.

– Przepraszam, jako ojciec zawiodłem. Myślałem, że od czasu do czasu rzucając na ciebie okiem, uchronię cię od złego. Jesteś doskonałym wojownikiem, potężnym herosem i naprawdę odważnym facetem. Zapomniałem o tym, że nawet najpotężniejsi z potężnych cierpią. Cierpią i ukrywają to przed światem, a gdy czara goryczy się przeleje, nic nie jest w stanie przywrócić im dawnej świetności – mówił na jednym wydechu, cały czas uważnie mi się przypatrując. – Przepraszam, że ci to mówię, nie powinienem. Sam kilka tysięcy lat temu byłem młody, więc rozumiem, że młodzi rozumieją wszystko inaczej. Ja nauczyłem się żyć z cierpieniem, ono jest częścią każdego z nas, Percy. Każdy ma swój ciężar, który narasta z każdą przeżytą minutą. Im jest on większy, tym ciężej jest się od niego uwolnić. Jednak to nie uwolnienie się od cierpienia jest sztuką. Prawdziwym sukcesem jest uniesienie go i brnięcia przez życie dalej, nie zważając na kłody pod nogami.

Słuchałem go. Słuchałem i dziwiłem się, że ma ochotę marnować swój czas na takiego śmiecia jak ja. Nawet jego puste słowa i denne sentencje mi nie pomogą. Chyba że od ich słuchania umrę, wtedy byłby z nich jakiś pożytek.

– Sally nie wychowała cię na słabeusza, Percy. Była wspaniałą kobietą, a ty odziedziczyłeś po niej same najlepsze cechy.

Nie waż się o niej mówić – wrzasnąłem w myślach, jednak nie ośmieliłem się, chociażby zgromić go wzrokiem. Jedyną oznaką mojego wzburzenia było zaciśnięcie pięści i nieco przyspieszenie pikania, które bez towarzyszyło mi odkąd odzyskałem świadomość.

– Tak, wiem, że jestem złym ojcem! – Posejdon lekko podniósł głos, przy czym schylił się gwałtownie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Zawsze myślałem, że pozostawianie cię w domu było dobrym pomysłem. Wiedziałem, jak cierpiałeś, a ja zaślepiony myślałem, że to wszystko dla twojego dobra. Sądziłem, że powinieneś sam sobie ze wszystkim poradzić. Jesteś aktualnie moim jedynym dzieckiem, Percy. Byłem z siebie taki dumny, ale dopiero teraz widzę, jak spieprzyłem całą sprawę. Przepraszam. Dzieciaku, ja naprawdę przepraszam – ostatnie słowa niemalże wyszeptał, a ja czułem narastającą gulę w gardle. Trwałem jednak uparcie w milczeniu, maskując swoje emocje głęboko w środku.

Poczułem, jak ojciec wkłada mi coś pomiędzy palce i staje nade mną. Zamknąłem oczy, mając nadzieję, że nieśmiertelny niepostrzeżenie opuści salę i więcej tu nie wróci.

– Wróć do nas, Percy – szepnął cicho, dotykając ustami mojego czoła. Poczułem się jak małe dziecko, które rodzić całuje na dobranoc. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po moim ciele, dając chwilową ulgę moim spiętym mięśniom.

Wstrzymałem oddech i uwolniłem go dopiero wówczas, gdy drzwi sali szpitalnej zamknęły się za Posejdonem. Rozwarłem palce dłoni, po czym moim oczom ukazała się mała, kremowa muszelka. Wytężyłem wszystkie siły i pstrykając nieporadnie palcami, zrzuciłem ją na podłogę, od której ta odbiła się kilka razy, po czym znikła z mojego pola widzenia.

Nie potrzebowałem ojca. Nie potrzebowałem Annabeth ani uganiającego się nade mną Asklepiosa. Sam już nie wiem, czego faktycznie chciałem. Śmierci? Snu? Zapomnienia? Było mi już wszystko jedno.

* * *

 _Z perspektywy Annabeth_

Odkąd tego dnia wstałam, a raczej zwlekłam się z łóżka, miałam serdecznie wszystkiego dosyć. Byłam wyczerpana do tego stopnia, że mój poranny gniew nie ominął nawet Marcusa, z którym przecież od dawien dawna świetnie się dogadywałam.

Nadal miałam w głowie obraz dwóch ogromnych łez spływających po policzkach Percy'ego. Dlaczego nigdy nie dostrzegłam jego cierpienia? Dlaczego zawsze trwałam w dziwnym zaślepieniu, że brunet jest po prostu idealny i nie ma powodów do zmartwień? Może byłam po prostu ślepa, może zbyt zapatrzona w jego hipnotyzujące zielone oczy. Nie umiałam tego opisać. Po prostu nawaliłam, taka jest prawda.

Od dobrych dwóch godzin błąkałam się bez celu po Obozie Herosów. Nie mogąc znaleźć sobie sensownego zajęcia, krążyłam po całym jego obszarze, wliczając w to arenę, plażę, tak uwielbianą przez Glonomóżdżka, domki mieszkalne i pola truskawek.

Nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że stan Percy'ego może się w każdej chwili pogorszyć. Wprawdzie Asklepios uspokajał mnie, że wszystkie parametry są w normie, a do pełnego powrotu do zdrowia potrzebny mu jest tylko odpoczynek.

Błagam, niech ten koszmar się już skończy – pomyślałam, siadając na kępce trawy rosnącej nieopodal plaży. Miałam stąd doskonały widok na ocean, dzięki czemu czułam, że jestem blisko Percy'ego. Nikt nie może wyobrazić sobie tęsknoty, gdy nigdy w życiu jej nie doświadczył. Ja tęskniłam za przeróżnymi rzeczami i osobami niezliczoną ilość razy, jednak czegoś takiego nie czułam nigdy. Nigdy nie czułam aż takiego poczucia winy. Wiedza, że najbliższa mi osoba potrzebuje pomocy była wręcz dobijająca. Za to stwierdzenie, że ja nie potrafię jej tej pomocy udzielić, stała się moją kulą u nogi.

Jednakże z tyłu głowy miałam zapalone czerwone światełko, które niczym latarnia morska wskazywała mi kierunek, w którym powinnam podążać. Nawet najbardziej nieporadna pomoc jest lepsza od samotnego radzenia sobie z problemami. I właśnie takiej pomocy za wszelką cenę chciałam udzielić synowi Posejdona. Chciałam, aby wiedział, iż zawsze może na mnie liczyć. Już nie musiał mnie okłamywać, wszystko wiedziałam. \

– Annabeth! – podniosłam głowę, na dźwięk mojego imienia i z zapartym tchem zaczęłam wypatrywać osoby, która je wypowiedziała.

Nie musiałam szukać długo. Kilka kroków przede mną ujrzałam syna Hadesa, spoglądającego w moją stronę z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Nie mogłam odgadnąć, czy symbolizuje on radość, czy wręcz przeciwnie, zakłopotanie i dziwną niepewność.

Nico nie był jednak sam. Gdy zobaczyłam osobę, która mu towarzyszyła, wstrzymałam oddech i rozchyliłam w zdziwieniu usta.

– No nie – szepnęłam cicho, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co przed sobą zobaczyłam.


	31. Chapter 31

Po kilkugodzinnym, samotnym leżeniu w szpitalu stwierdziłem, że moje przemyślenia stają się niekiedy zbyt głębokie. Fakt, mógłbym to usprawiedliwić ciążącą w pomieszczeniu nudą, jednak robienie tego nie przyniosłoby mi niczego dobrego. W końcu usprawiedliwienia i denne obietnice są nic niewarte. O, proszę. Kolejna złota myśl wprost od moich wodorostów.

Weźmy na przykład to usprawiedliwianie się. Czy wmawianie sobie, że jest się kimś wyjątkowym, nie jest właśnie wypieraniem się swoich wad? Pamiętam dokładnie słowa mamy, która od czasów, gdy byłem małym berbeciem, wmawiała mi, że wcale nie byłem gorszy od innych, a moje odchyły od rzeczywistości były sprawką tego, jakim niesamowitym dzieciakiem jestem. Z całym szacunkiem do ciebie, mamo, gówno prawda. Bycie innym nie oznacza tego, że jest się lepszym. Inność w moim przypadku była raczej objawem mojej głupoty.

Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem? To, że wywalano mnie z każdej szkoły, w jakiej, chociażby postawiłem nogę, nie było sprawką genów i wrodzonej dysfunkcji mózgu. Wśród obozowiczów jedynie ja byłem takim nieudacznikiem. Pozostałym także wszystko szło ciężko, jednak oni w przeciwieństwie do mnie nie wkuwali trzy razy materiału z tej samej klasy.

Nie twierdziłem jednak, że byłem kompletnie do niczego. W końcu szermierka szła mi całkiem nieźle. Nie chciałem jednak myśleć o moich kontaktach z innymi. W tym byłem akurat kiepski. Nikt, tak jak ja, nie potrafił rozwalić przyjaźni w kilka sekund, ani potraktować kobiety swojego życia jak szmaty. Dlatego właśnie stwierdziłem, że dla dobra ogółu nie powinienem się z nikim zadawać. Ja nie będę miał wyrzutów sumienia, a inni unikną zranienia.

Dowiedziałem się również, że ludzie, półbogowie i inne stworzenia mają prawdziwy dar do włażenia w czyjąś przestrzeń prywatną w najmniej odpowiednim do tego momencie.

Potwierdzając powyższe zdanie, chwilkę po tym, jak zadecydowałem, że zerwę kontakt z innymi, drzwi do sali szpitalnej się otworzyły, a w progu stanął nie kto inny, jak nieco tępawy satyr Grover, który przyprowadził mnie kilka lat temu do Obozu Herosów. Fakt, było moim najlepszym przyjacielem, jednak... od teraz nie mam przyjaciół, prawda?

– Cześć stary – powiedział cicho, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zdjąwszy z głowy swoją wysłużoną czapkę z daszkiem, podszedł do mojego łóżka.

Obdarzyłem go krzywym spojrzeniem, po czym zacząłem mu się przypatrywać spod przymrużonych powiek. Jak zwykle taki sam. Kozie raciczki, na które ku zapewnej frustracji Asklepiosa i Annabeth nie założył butów oraz o dziwo czysta i wyprasowana, pomarańczowa koszulka z logiem obozu sprawiały, że moje usta chciały ułożyć się w uśmiechu. Jeszcze czego. Nie będę się uśmiechać, jeszcze Grover gotów byłby pomyśleć, że z powrotem będziemy jak gdyby nigdy nic udawać głupich przy ognisku.

– Jak się czujesz? – cholera, dlaczego każdy zadaje mi w kółko to samo pytanie? Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jestem obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy.

Gdy ja nie odpowiadałem, w sali zalęgła się krępująca cisza. Odwróciłem wzrok od górującej nade mną sylwetki satyra i utkwiłem go w dziwnym, ciemnoniebieskim pasku na ścianach, oplatającym je niczym Greg i Marta laskę Hermesa.

– Percy, odezw-odezwij się, proszę – zająknął się cicho Grover. Wyglądał na zmieszanego i niewiedzącego za bardzo, co powinien zrobić, a przecież odpowiedź była taka prosta. Zabrać się stąd i zostawić mnie samego.

Satyr westchnął głęboko i przysiadł na krześle stojącym obok mojego łóżka. Ostrożnie, starając się nie zaczepić ręką o rurkę od kroplówki, oparł dłonie na pościeli. Widząc jednak, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi z mojej strony, podrapał się dłonią w tył głowy, jakby chciał wygrzebać stamtąd jakąś złotą myśl, która w magiczny sposób zmusiłaby mnie do poprawy humoru.

– Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – zaoferował po kilku sekundach, jednakże ja nie za bardzo wiedziałem, o co mogłem go poprosić.

– Pomóż mi wstać – powiedziałem po chwili zachrypniętym głosem. Nie byłem pewien, dlaczego w ogóle się odezwałem. Dowodziło to jedynie tego, że nie potrafiłem nawet wytrwać w swoim postanowieniu i uznałem za konieczne utrudnianie Groverowi życia. Uznałem, że będę musiał nad tym popracować.

– Percy, nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł... – odparł satyr, przygryzając wewnętrzną część policzka. – Asklepios mówił, że masz leżeć – zaczął się szybko usprawiedliwiać.

Ja jednak ponowiłem swoją prośbę. Po części z powodu, że gnicie w łóżku zdecydowanie nie należało do moich ulubionych zajęć, ale także dlatego, iż ta czynność w nadmiernych ilościach zdecydowanie źle działała na moje szare komórki. Mówiąc prościej, zaczynałem wariować, a mój móżdżek wymyślił teorię, że gdy uda mi się wstać, przestanę nareszcie przemieniać się w krewniaka Platona. Tak, wiem, kim był Platon. Zadawanie się z Annabeth jednak przyniosło mi jakieś korzyści.

– Ale później nie zwalaj winy na mnie – uśmiechnął się sztucznie Grover, delikatnie chwytając mnie za ramiona.

Chcąc nie chcąc, musiałem objąć go lekko i spróbować podciągnąć się do góry. Mogłem jednak przewidzieć, że z moim pechem nic nie mogło pójść dobrze.

Nim zdążyłem się ucieszyć ze zmiany pozycji, moje plecy przeszył ból tak nagły i silny, że nie zdołałem powstrzymać się od cichego krzyku, który najwyraźniej przestraszył Grovera. Satyr nieostrożnie popchnął mnie z powrotem na poduszkę, dzięki czemu z grzmotnąłem w nią z dużą siłą, co jedynie spotęgowało uczucie rozrywania kręgosłupa na strzępy.

– Percy! Stary, boli cię coś? Nie–nie ruszaj się, zaraz polecę po Asklepiosa – zapiszczał przerażony Grover, niemal potykając się o własne kopyta przy próbie wybiegnięcia z sali.

Nie zdążył jednak nawet dotknąć klamki od drzwi, gdy te otworzyły się z impetem, a w progu pomieszczenia stanął nie kto inny, jak właśnie bóg medycyny.

– Czy was nie można zostawić samych na kilka minut?! – zagrzmiał, mrożąc wzrokiem Grovera i zamaszystym krokiem podchodząc do mojego łóżka. – Zabroniłem ci wstawać. Masz rozwalone dwa kręgi lędźwiowe, powinieneś się cieszyć, że masz czucie w nogach – dodał, wsuwając dłonie pod moje plecy i delikatnie przesuwając palcami po moim kręgosłupie. Do najprzyjemniejszych wrażeń to nie należało, jednak po kilku sekundach ból wyraźnie zmalał, a Asklepios poprawił pościel, która spadła na wysokość mojego pępka, odsłaniając poprzypinane do mojej klatki piersiowej elektrody i bandaże okalające zranienia.

– Jak jeszcze raz zobaczę takie wybryki, to ty wylatujesz stąd od razu – tu wskazał na stojącego nieopodal Grovera. – Za to ty dostaniesz dwudziestoczterogodzinny nadzór – pogroził w moją stronę, po czym mrucząc coś pod nosem, opuścił salę.

Czasami zastanawiam się, skąd bogowie wiedzą, co robimy o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Fakt faktem, że byli nieśmiertelni i posiadali znacznie większe "doświadczenie życiowe" od nas. Jednakże chyba nie usprawiedliwiało to ich przed tym, że nie kryjąc się z tym stalkowali nas na okrągło? Nie wspominając już o olimpijskiej telewizji, która dostarczała mieszkańcom pałacu bogów najświeższych informacji o całej naszej popapranej rodzince.

– No to zostaliśmy sami, nie? – zająknął się Grover, ponownie zajmując miejsce obok mojego łóżka.

Tym razem powróciłem do taktyki sprzed kilku minut. Zero jakiejkolwiek reakcji z mojej strony.

– To może zagramy w coś, hę? – zagadną z przesadzonym, zbyt wesołym tonem. Wzniosłem oczy ku sufitowi, błagając, aby powróciła moja upragniona samotność.

– Nie? To... to może... słyszałeś, co ostatnio zrobiły dzieciaki od Hermesa? – zagadnął po raz drugi, jednak uśmieszek z jego twarzy zszedł momentalnie, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi z mojej strony.

Z wielką chęcią wygoniłbym go teraz z sali, jednak postanowiłem trwać w moim niemym postanowieniu. Czasami ignorowanie ludzi jest trudniejsze niż wygarnięcie im kilku słów w twarz.

– Mam iść? – szepnął cicho Grover, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco.

– Jak miło, że się domyśliłeś – odparłem oschle.

Czułem, że przegiąłem. Poczucie winy urosło w chwili, gdy drzwi sali szpitalne zamknęły się za satyrem. Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę być takim idiotą? To pytanie chyba nigdy nie doczeka się odpowiedzi.

W tym wszystkim jest jeden plus. Gorzej już być nie może, prawda?

Zeusie, błagam. To było pytanie retoryczne, zlituj się i nie odpowiadaj na nie, ponieważ czułem, że odpowiedź na nie byłaby twierdząca.

* * *

 _Z perspektywy Annabeth_

Przez pierwsze kilka sekund po ujrzeniu Nico zaniemówiłam. Nie było to jednak spowodowane sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem widniejącym na jego twarzy. W osłupienie wprawiła mnie sięgająca półbogowi zaledwie do pępka postać małego, niebieskookiego chłopca.

– Co jest, Annabeth? Mówiłem ci, że z tym dzieciakiem jest coś nie tak – prychnął syn Hadesa, kładąc dłoń na plecach chłopczyka. Zamrugałam kilkakrotnie powiekami, jakbym chciała rozwiać swoje omamy wzrokowe.

Niestety dotarło do mnie, że to, co zobaczyłam, było prawdą. Na Styks, co u diabła w Obozie Herosów robił Brian? Przecież ten mały brzdąc nie wykazywał żadnych oznak bycia półbogiem czy inną tego typu istotą. To wszystko nie mieściło mi się w głowie. To z pewnością był po prostu żart Nico.

– Wiesz, że też jestem herosem? Tak jak Percy? – zawołał uradowany chłopczyk, podskakując ochoczo na piasku i z hukiem siadając obok mnie. Nie, to się nie działo naprawdę.

Moje szare oczy patrzyły błagalnie na Nico, a ja chciałam usłyszeć z jego ust, że to wszystko jest jednym, piekielnie głupim żartem. Nic jednak na to nie wskazywało, ponieważ już po chwili Brian zaczął z ognikami w oczach relacjonować mi swoją opowieść.

– Wyszedłem do sklepu po cukierki, no i gonił mnie taki wielki potwór! – krzyknął podekscytowany kilkulatek, wymachując szeroko ramionami, aby ukazać ogrom goniącego go stwora. – A–a potem Mike mnie uratował! Tak samo, jak Percy. Też będę mieć taki miecz? A będę mógł zabijać takie potwory?

– Mam na imię Nico – warknął syn Hadesa, gdy usłyszał, jak mały przekręca jego imię. Jednakże Brian nic sobie z tego nie robił i nadal z przejęciem nawijał o tym, jak to dowiedział się o swoim pochodzeniu.

Ja za to zaniemówiłam na chwilę. W głowie nie mieściło mi się to, że pani Jackson mogła mieć syna z innym bogiem. Hades odpadał na starcie, Brian ani w kawałku nie przypominał Nica. Zeus? Sally zawsze powtarzała, że chce jej się wymiotować, gdy go widzi. Hefajstos? Nie, to byłoby komiczne. Hermes? Bardzo możliwe, mały ma niewyczerpalne ilości energii, a ochoty do zabaw więcej niż może pomieścić się w tak małym ciele.

Im głębiej zapadałam się w hipotezy, tym bardziej myśl o tym, że Brian jest półbogiem, wydawała mi się śmieszna.

Otrząsnęłam się chwilowego szoku szybciej, niż można byłoby przypuszczać. Nim Brian skończył snuć opowieść o niestworzonych czynach "Mike'a", ja szybkim ruchem przygarnęłam go do siebie i posadziłam na kolanach. Mały ucichł momentalnie i wodził roziskrzonymi oczami pomiędzy mną a synem Hadesa.

– Który domek? – zapytałam niepewnie, spoglądając w stronę Nica. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

Nim zdążyłam zareagować, brunet rozpłynął się w cień, czym równocześnie wprawił Briana w jeszcze większy zachwyt. Mały zaczął gorączkowo dopytywać się, jakich czarów użył, aby się teleportować.

Westchnęłam głośno i biorąc brzdąca za rękę, podążyłam w kierunku Wielkiego Domu. Tak, Chejron z pewnością będzie odpowiednią osobą, aby wytłumaczyć małemu, w jakie bagno się wpakował. Wpakował oczywiście nie ze swojej winy. W końcu rodziny się nie wybiera.

– Chejronie?! – po przekroczeniu progu Wielkiego Domu zagrzmiałam trochę za głośno, jednakże nie mogłam opanować głosu po dowiedzeniu się o odkryciu Nica. Ba, cały szok powrócił ponownie. Nawet wyskakujący jak oparzony ze swojego biura centaur zdawał się przerażony moim donośnym głosem.

– Stało się coś?! – odkrzyknął, wypadając zza drewnianej framugi w całej swojej półkońskiej okazałości. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że był zaskoczony na widok Briana. Domyślałam się, że nie rozumie powodu mojego nagłego wpadnięcia do Wielkiego Domu. W końcu mały to nie pierwszy i nie ostatni dzieciak, który trafia do obozu.

– To brat Percy'ego. Nico go tu przyprowadził i nie, nie wiem czyim jest synem – wysapałam na jednym wydechu, uprzedzając wszystkie pytania Chejrona.

Centaur zdawał się równie zaskoczony tą informacją, jak ja. Chociaż nie wątpiłam, że w swoim kilkutysięcznym życiu przeżył wiele dziwniejszych i niedorzecznych sytuacji, że ta nie powinna sprawiać mu większych trudności, aby zrozumieć, o co chodzi.

Dla mnie puentą całego zajścia mogło być tylko jedno. Mama Glonomóżdżka miała dużo ciekawsze życie, niż komukolwiek by się wydawało.

– Dlaczego Percy nigdy mi nie mówił, że tutaj jest tak fajnie i że macie nawet pana kucyka? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Brian, czym wywołał na twarzy Chejrona ledwie zauważalny uśmiech.

Zamierzałam już zbesztać małego za nazwanie centaura "panem kucykiem", jednakże sam Chejron posłał mi uspokajający znak ręką, po czym zawołał do siebie kilkulatka, który z otwartą buzią pomaszerował przez pokój, zostawiając na niedawno czyszczonym dywanie odciski ubłoconych bucików.

Gdy oboje znikneli mi z oczu, opadłam bez sił na stojącą nieopodal sofę. Przeklęłam w duchu swój żywot. Nawet teraz, gdy ocknęłam się z kilkudniowego letargu, w którym tkwiłam w oceanie moich lęków i zmartwień, dochodziły kolejne rzeczy do zrobienia.

Dopiero w tamtej chwili dotarło do mnie, że Chejron miał rację, chcąc wczoraj zwolnić mnie na kilka tygodni ze stanowiska jego "sekretarki" i jednego z przywódców obozu. Powiedział wtedy, że są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze, a pomoc osobom najbliższym jest rzeczą jeszcze ważniejszą od pozostałych. Nie mogłam zaprzeczyć.

Dobra, Annabeth. Czas wziąć się w garść. Brian sobie poradzi, nie jest jedynym małym herosem w obozie, dogada się z innymi. Chejron da sobie radę ze szczyptą dodatkowych obowiązków. Domek Ateny przetrwa kilka tygodni pod kierownictwem Marcusa. Percy nie wróci do żywych bez mojej pomocy. Po moim trupie będzie tak tkwić w tym szpitalu do końca życia. Córki mądrości tak łatwo się nie poddają.


	32. Chapter 32

Minął tydzień. Jeden głupi, milczący, cholerny tydzień, a z dnia na dzień nie czuję żadnej poprawy. Oczywiście chodzi mi o poprawę psychiczną. Jeżeli chodzi o poprawę z praktycznego punktu widzenia, to nie jest tak źle. Mogłem już siedzieć oparty o poduszki i dość sprawnie poruszać rękami. Jednakże możliwość odrobinę większej samodzielności nie poprawiała mi samopoczucia. Stałem się tak nieznośny, że nawet Grover zaprzestał prób przemknięcia obok Asklepiosa i wemknięcia się do mojej sali.

Annabeth za to przychodziła często. Widziałem, że stara się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, jednak nie umknęło mi to, że stała się dziwnie milcząca, jakby bała się, że wypapla coś, czego nie powinienem wiedzieć. Ojciec nie pojawił się u mnie po raz drugi, co mogłem uznać za ulgę. Miałem po dziurki w nosie jego złotych rad.

Powoli zaczynałem mieć dość samego siebie. Nie, nawet nie samego siebie, a przebywania sam ze sobą. Wstyd mi było przyznać się przed innymi, że odrobinę przesadziłem. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że powinienem szczerze porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi i ojcem, jednak nie było to takie proste. Zwyczajnie nie miałem pojęcia, o czym mógłbym z nimi rozmawiać. Opowiadanie żartów odpadało, obgadywanie olimpijczyków na Olimpie nie byłoby zbyt dobrym pomysłem, a na wspomnienie o powodzie mojego pobytu w szpitalu chciało mi się wymiotować. Annabeth przekazała mi, że Brian jest bezpieczny i nie powinienem się o niego martwić, więc wypytywanie o małego też nie wchodziło w grę. Reasumując, tematów do rozmów nie było zbyt wiele.

Nie chciałem też przyznawać, że tęskniłem za normalnością. Chciałem, aby wszystko było znów jak dawniej. Z wyjątkiem Gabe'a, on jest dla mnie skreślony. Cholera, dlaczego przez całe życie musiałem być takim słabeuszem? Nawet zwykły nastolatek dałby radę skopać tyłek temu śmierdzielowi, a ja dawałem mu się lać przed kilkanaście lat. Dopiero podczas wielogodzinnej samotności i akompaniamentu szpitalnej aparatury zdałem sobie sprawę, że przyjmując na siebie cały gniew ojczyma, tak naprawdę nie chroniłem Briana i mamy. Dawałem się katować, bo tak było łatwiej. Wygonienie tej kanalii z mieszkania wymagałoby ode mnie większego wysiłku, jednakże z perspektywy czasu zrozumiałem, że jedynie takie wyjście zapewniłoby bezpieczeństwo małemu i mamie.

Dziwiłem się, że Brian wyrósł na tak silnego chłopaka. Po wieloletnim oglądaniu wyczynów pijaka, który podawał się za jego ojca, mógłby mieć trwały uraz psychiczny. Nie mogłem wykluczyć, że takowego nie posiada. Jak tylko się ogarnę, muszę się nim porządnie zająć. Nie skażę pani Rose na wieczną opiekę nad tym brzdącem. Po wyjściu ze szpitala zajmę się bratem, poproszę synów Hermesa, aby w moich dokumentach sfałszowali mój wiek, żebym mógł mieszkać sam, a sam zatroszczę się o jakąś pracę na siebie. Szkołę sobie daruję, są ważniejsze rzeczy. Za to Brianowi nie odpuszczę, jeszcze wychowam go na wspaniałego faceta. O ile po drodze nie zjedzą mnie potwory, ale to szczegół. Dla szczęścia ukochanej osoby jesteśmy gotowi całkowicie zmienić swoje życie. O ile nie zmienię mojego na gorsze – wszystko powinno się udać.

Mając w głowie ułożony plan na kolejne kilkanaście lat, oparłem się wygodnie o poduszki i zacząłem bawić się rurką od kroplówki, z którą rankiem Asklepios mocował się dobre dziesięć minut. Moja ręka była już tak pokłuta, że nie mógł znaleźć miejsca na wszczepienie nowego wenflonu.

Przymknąłem oczy i odetchnąłem pełną piersią. Rany na torsie prawie całkowicie się zagoiły, a prawie wszystkie kości wróciły na swoje miejsce. Jedynie prawą nogę miałem nadal unieruchomioną od kostki do biodra, jednak bóg medycyny oznajmił mi, że niedługo powinienem stanąć na nogi. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wyczekiwałem tego momentu. Przykucie do łóżka nie jest niczym miłym, gdy jest się dzieciakiem z ADHD, nieumiejącym usiedzieć w miejscu.

* * *

Otworzyłem oczy, nie pamiętając nawet momentu, w którym je zamknąłem. Często zdarza mi się zasypianie w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Lekcja, nudny seans filmów przyrodniczych z Annabeth, test z historii... tak, to były jedne z najlepszych usypiaczy na ziemi.

Poruszyłem ramionami, chcąc rozruszać zesztywniałe mięśnie. Próbując odwrócić głowę w drugą stronę, poczułem delikatny dotyk na mojej skroni. Odruchowo podniosłem rękę ku głowie, natrafiając na czyjąś dłoń oraz moje przypominające igły jeża włosy. Odkąd Asklepios zdjął mi bandaż z głowy, wyglądam jak zapuszczający zarost na czubku głowy kosmita.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię obudzić – usłyszałem cichy szept, po czym moje źrenice napotkały parę szarych, burzowych oczu wpatrujących się z troską w moją twarz.

– Nic się nie stało, ostatnio i tak za dużo śpię – odpowiedziałem słabym głosem. Moje gardło nie było używane od ponad tygodnia, więc wydobycie z niego, chociażby jednego dźwięku stanowiło duże wyzwanie. Okay, początek rozmowy zaliczony. Nie zepsuć tego.

Nie muszę chyba opisywać zdziwienia Annabeth, gdy usłyszała mój głos. Chyba jednak przesadzałem z tym nieodzywaniem się do nikogo. Dopiero niedawno dotarło do mnie, że izolacja od innych nie ma sensu na dłuższą metę. Jak mawiała moja nauczycielka od historii – człowiek jest istotą społeczną, bez innych ludzi jest nikim. Bycie odseparowaną jednostką jest bez znaczenia, jeżeli inni mijają cię bez słowa na ulicy.

Córka Ateny uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie, a następnie ścisnęła mocno moją dłoń. Odwzajemniłem uścisk, obserwując z uwagą i fascynacją jej śnieżnobiałe zęby. Cholera, jak bardzo mi tego brakowało. Chyba dopiero wówczas, gdy najbliższa osoba cię zrani, orientujesz się, ile dla ciebie znaczyła. Fakt faktem, niemalże wpędziła mnie w depresję. Potraktowała mnie jak śmiecia w najgorszym momencie mojego życia. Niemalże wykrzyczała mi w twarz, że jestem nikim, a pomimo tego nie potrafiłem się na nią gniewać. Być może przyzwyczaiłem się do pomiatania mną jak sprzątaczka mopem do podłogi, a może zbyt bardzo byłem do niej przywiązany. Wiedziałem kilka rzeczy. Jedną było to, że kto raz pozostawi ślad w twoim sercu, pozostanie w nim już na zawsze. Pozostałych nie będę wymieniać. I tak wszelkie złote myśli stawały się cieniem przy olśniewających oczach Annabeth.

– Percy, ja... – zaczęła Annabeth, jednak ja, lekko potrząsając przy tym głową, przerwałem jej.

– Nie Mądralińska, to ja przepraszam. Zachowywałem się jak dupek – starałem się mówić spokojnie, jednak mój głos przypominał jednak warkot zepsutego traktora sunącego po polach truskawek.

– To teraz nie jest ważne – odparła. – Przepraszam Percy, jestem okropną przyjaciółką. Powinnam coś zauważyć, a ja zamiast tego wierzyłam, że masz tak cholernie idealne życie. Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. Wiem–wiem, że zawaliłam, mogłam ci pomóc. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to dla ciebie trudny temat, ale musimy o tym pogadać – zaczęła mówić zdanie po zdaniu, prawie w ogóle nie oddychając.

– Nie chcę o tym ga... – wtrąciłem, jednak mój szept został zagłuszony przez jej donośnie wypowiadane słowa. Dlaczego kobiety muszą być takie gadatliwe w najmniej odpowiednich do tego momentach?

– Rozumiem, że było ci ciężko, a odejście twojej mamy i moje zachowanie kompletnie cię dobiły. Do tego ta cała ostatnia misja, przepowiednia i kłopoty. Teraz już zrozumiałam, co oznaczały pierwsze wersy przepowiedni. Mam świadomość tego, że miałeś ciężkie życie, ale teraz będzie już wszystko dobrze, uwierz mi. Posejdon ukarał Gabe'a, już więcej cię nie tknie, obiecuję...

Na wspomnienie wszystkich bolesnych chwil po moim policzku spłynęła jedna, samotna łza. Na Styks, dlaczego wszystko, co przeżyliśmy, zawsze powraca do nas ze zdwojoną siłą? Jeżeli jakiś bóg jest opiekunem wspomnień, jak tylko wstanę z łóżka, znajdę go i wtrącę do Tartaru.

– To przez to chciałeś się wtedy zabić, prawda? – zapytała Annabeth.

W tamtym momencie nie wytrzymałem. Wyrwałem dłoń z jej uścisku i spojrzałem na nią spod przymrużonych powiek. Tego fragmentu mojego życia nienawidziłem najbardziej. Oczywiście poza moimi narodzinami, je przeklinałem od zawsze. Za jakie grzechy ludzie zawsze wyciągną najgorsze brudy z twojej przeszłości, aby cię dobić?

– Nie chciałem się zabić – syknąłem z gniewem wypisanym na twarzy, przygryzając przy tym wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

– Oh – odparła cicho córka Ateny, spuszczając wzrok w dół i nerwowo skubiąc paznokciem swój palec. Chyba zorientowała się, że odrobinę się zagalopowała w swoim monologu.

Pomiędzy naszą dwójką nastała krępująca cisza. Żadne z nas nie miało pomysłu na wygodną zmianę tematu lub niewygodne wybrnięcie z sytuacji. W mojej głowie kotłowały się dwie opcje. Powiedzenie prawdy oraz jej zatajenie, co jednakże nie miałoby sensu. Nie miałem też zamiaru pozostawać w oczach Annabeth jako niedoszły samobójca.

Odchrząknąłem, z myślą o przerwaniu duszącego nas milczenia, jednakże głos ugrzązł mi w gardle, a przez moje usta nie chciały przejść nawet najbardziej żenujące wyjaśnienia. W sumie to nie miałem pojęcia, co miałbym powiedzieć. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że Annabeth może nie zrozumieć całej sytuacji za pierwszym razem, a ja nie miałem sił na zagłębianie się w temat tamtego felernego dnia. Nawet gdy z odrazą odtwarzałem w głowie tamte obrazy, wydawało mi się to niedorzeczne i przez chwilę miałem obawy, że z moją głową faktycznie jest coś nie tak i to wszystko mi się przyśniło. Każdy by przyznał, że próba zabójstwa połączona z upozorowaniem samobójstwa nie jest zbyt wiarygodna.

– Ja–ja zaciąłem się szkłem – przerwałem milczenie. Brawo Jackson, palnąłeś taką głupotę, że nawet Apollo wraz ze swoim haiku się chowają. Dlaczego zawsze najpierw mówimy, a później myślimy? Szkoda, że życie nie posiada przycisku wstecz. Stałoby się wówczas o wiele przyjemniejsze i łatwiejsze.

– Wiesz, że mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć – odpowiedziała Annabeth, prostując plecy i ponownie spoglądając w moją stronę.

Nie pamiętam, co mną kierowało, ale wprost nie mogłem oprzeć się pokusie, aby ją przytulić. Zaczynałem robić się jak kobieta z wahaniami hormonów, prawda? Cóż, nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że tak cholernie tęskniłem za jej dotykiem. Tak więc, starając się nie syknąć, gdy bolące plecy dały o sobie znać, odsunąłem się trochę ku krawędzi łóżka, robiąc tym samym miejsce dla Annabeth. Córka Ateny chyba zrozumiała moją aluzję i po nieco udawanym rozejrzeniu się wokół, ostrożnie usiadła obok mnie.

Westchnąłem głęboko, przypatrując się wyczekującej niecierpliwie na moją odpowiedź Annabeth. Na Zeusa, faktycznie powiedzenie jej prawdy nie było takie łatwe. Sztuką jest powiedzenie niewygodnej prawdy tak, aby nie zabrzmiała, jak kłamstwo. Jednakże odwlekanie tej chwili w czasie mogło ciągnąć za sobą jeszcze gorsze skutki niż wyrzucenie wszystkich brudów z siebie jednocześnie.

– Wtedy... Gabe'owi coś odbiło i się trochę zagalopował – powiedziałem po odchrząknięciu, starając się przybrać pozę pewnego siebie.

Blondynka na moment wstrzymała oddech, a następnie splotła swoje palce z moimi, które nie wiedzieć czemu okazały się zimne, nawet pomimo tego, że w pomieszczeniu panowała optymalna temperatura. Po kolejnej jeszcze bardziej frustrującej chwili ciszy, pokręciłem lekko głową i zaproponowałem, aby skończyć ten temat. W gruncie rzeczy nawet go nie zaczęliśmy, ale stwierdziłem, że był zbyt bardzo niewygodny i zdecydowanie zbyt bolesny dla mnie.

– Przepraszam, ja... – zaczęła po kilkunastu sekundach Annabeth, jednakże momentalnie zamilkła pod wpływem przytknięcia przeze mnie palca do jej ust, które nawet bez tony szminki wyglądały niczym soczysta malina.

Nie potrzebowaliśmy słów, aby zrozumieć, że teraz wszystko będzie dobrze. W tamtej chwili nie miałem zamiaru rozmyślać o przyziemnych rzeczach, które do tej pory sztywno trzymały mnie w ryzach. Niekiedy warto jest oderwać się od ziemi i zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. Ja niestety zapomniałem o tej bardzo przydatnej umiejętności. Jednakże wszystkiego można nauczyć się od nowa, należy tylko mieć odpowiednie nastawienie. O moim nastawieniu do Annabeth nie warto wspominać. Zetknięcie naszych warg było najlepszym dowodem na to, że nawet najwięksi wrogowie potrafią sobie wybaczyć krzywdy, gdy pomiędzy ich dwoje wplącze się coś więcej. Nie mam na myśli wojny, chociaż miłość można byłoby nazwać wojną. Wojną o siebie nawzajem, ponieważ te najpiękniejsze bitwy toczą się w naszych sercach.


	33. Chapter 33

– Grover, możesz trochę delikatniej? – zapytałem, jednakże nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi od satyra, który niestrudzenie od kilkunastu minut pomagał mi utrzymać się w pionie, obejmując mnie jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą przytrzymując moje zarzucone niedbale na jego bark ramię. Z powodu uderzenia w głowę i złamania kręgosłupa miałem drobne problemy z chodzeniem, jednak przy pomocy przyjaciół od kilku dni udawało mi się przez kilka sekund ustać samodzielnie na nogach.

– Masz dość? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Grover i szarpiąc mną delikatnie, pomógł mi usiąść na łóżku szpitalnym, na którym spędziłem ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Wzdrygnąłem się nieco, czując ucisk dłoni przyjaciela na swoim barku. Kilka dni temu przyłapałem się na tym, że moje ciało nie reaguje zbyt dobrze na długotrwały dotyk innej osoby, co niemiłosiernie mi dokuczało. Podświadomość czasami płata nam różne figle, a nasze ciało niestety musi jej słuchać.

Opadłem krytycznie wymęczony na poduszkę i przymknąłem oczy, starając się uspokoić oddech. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że mój powrót do pełnej sprawności nie będzie usłany różami, ale także nie spodziewałem się, że przejście kilkunastu kroków będzie stanowiło wyzwanie na poziomie zdobycia McKinley. Nie miałem na myśli mojej nauczycielki, chociaż zdobycie u niej dobrej oceny także graniczyło z cudem.

– Kładź się Glonomóżdżku, nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać za to, że Grover cię tu zamęczy – prychnęła z uśmiechem Annabeth, dotychczas siedząca na stojącym w rogu sali fotelu i czytająca jedną z tysiącstronicowych tomisk z obozowej biblioteczki Chejrona. Najprawdopodobniej znów studiuje architekturę, prace na Olimpie nadal trwają. Posłusznie wykonałem jej polecenie, nakrywając drżące nogi białą pościelą. Asklepios coraz rzadziej pozwala mi na picie nektaru, argumentując to tym, że powoli mogę stawać się uzależnionym od napoju bogów. Nie zważał nawet na moje twierdzenia, że po nim czuję się zdecydowanie lepiej, dzięki niemu zrosła mi się noga i wiele innych kości oraz szybciej pozbyłby się mnie ze szpitala. Ten jednak pozostawał nieugięty. Dlaczego bogowie zawsze muszą być tacy uparci?

Przypatrzyłem się uważnie córce Ateny, która chowając opasłą księgę do plecaka, odgarnęła pasmo włosów za ucho, odsłaniając przy tym małe złote kolczyki, oczywiście w kształcie sów. Im dłużej mogłem patrzeć na jej pogodną twarz, tym bardziej przekonywałem się, że moje ubiegłotygodniowe przełamanie miało sens. Wspólnie z Annabeth podjęliśmy decyzję, że puścimy w niepamięć wszystko, co do tej pory się pomiędzy nami wydarzyło. Oboje zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że przeszłości nie da się zwyczajnie wymazać, jednakże wiedzieliśmy, że nawet najgorsze doświadczenia czegoś nas uczą. Niekiedy właśnie jest tak, że to, co kiedyś było złe, w przyszłości wyjdzie nam na dobre.

Właśnie po tamtej rozmowie uświadomiłem sobie, jakim byłem idiotą. Ciągłe kłamstwa, ukrywanie prawdy, a w końcu uparte milczenie względem każdej żywej duszy wydawały mi się bezsensowne. W całym tym amoku zmartwień zapomniałem, że przyjaciele są z nami na dobre i na złe, w co ja przez wiele lat nie wierzyłem. Dopiero wówczas, gdy ktoś się od nas odwróci, zaczynamy rozumieć, ile dla nas znaczył. Podobnie, jednakże nie tak drastycznie było ze mną, gdy swoim cichym buntem zniechęciłem wiele osób do kontaktowania się ze mną.

Tylko Annabeth wytrwała dzielnie i znosząc moje humorki, niestrudzenie przesiadywała bite godziny razem ze mną w sali szpitalnej. Została tu pomimo tego, że wprost ją stąd wyganiałem i unikałem jej ukradkowych spojrzeń. Dokładnie to jej zachowanie uświadomiło mi, że izolowanie się od innych i tworzenie wokół siebie pancerza nie czyni nikogo szczęśliwym. Dlatego właśnie nawet pomimo wszechobecnej bieli i mierzących nie więcej niż centymetr włosów na głowie czułem się pogodny, gdy Ann i Grover usiedli po moich obu stronach, a córka Ateny położyła głowę na moim ramieniu, całkowicie ignorując surowy zakaz Asklepiosa, dotyczący siadania odwiedzających na łóżkach pacjentów. Tak drobne gesty umocniły moją wiarę w to, że nie muszę już niczego ukrywać, a moi przyjaciele w pełni rozumieją moją sytuację.

– Co można dać driadzie na urodziny? – zapytał zamyślony Grover, zdejmując czapkę z głowy i kładąc ją na stojącej przy moim łóżku szafce nocnej, gdzie uprzednio położone zostały notatki Annabeth.

– Kalina ma urodziny? – odparła pytaniem Ann, kładąc dłonie na biodrach i odchylając się do tyłu, jakby chciała rozprostować kręgosłup. Grover zarumienił się lekko, jak zwykle, gdy w jego obecności wspominamy Kalinę, dziewczynę mojego przyjaciela.

– Miała. W zeszłym tygodniu – warknął cicho kozłonóg, uderzając się lekko w czoło.

Oboje z Ann zanieśliśmy się śmiechem. Fakt, może roztargnienie i zapominalstwo Grovera nie powinno być tematem do śmiechu, jednakże sam wzgląd na to, że Kalina dotychczas go za to nie ochrzaniła, był wręcz komiczny. Trzeba było wiedzieć, że ta konkretna driada miała bardzo brutalny sposób karania przedwczesnej sklerozy u swojego chłopaka. Im dłużej zajmowało mu zorientowanie się w czymkolwiek, tym więcej minut uciekania przed świetnie bawiącą się w aktorkę, uzbrojoną w kij Kaliną mu przypadało.

– To nie jest zabawne – burknął Grover, posyłając w naszą stronę spojrzenie godne seryjnego zabójcy.

– Mógłbyś dorosnąć – powiedziała Annabeth, kręcąc z pobłażaniem głową. – Jest coś takiego jak kalendarzyk, a jak to ci nie pomoże, to zawsze możesz iść do dzieciaków Hefajstosa, aby pobawili się w tatuażystów i wypisali ci wszystkie ważne daty na ręce – zaproponowała, a ja nie omieszkałem dodać swojego komentarza.

– Ktoś prędzej obetnie mu tę rękę, niż on zdąży cokolwiek przeczytać – prychnąłem, przez co dostałem lekkiego kuksańca w bok od przyjaciela. Pamiętał przynajmniej o tym, aby nie przesadzać z używaniem siły wobec mnie. Nadal byłem cały obolały.

Satyr szykował już stosowną odpowiedź na moje słowa, jednak jego bardzo prawdopodobny monolog przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i głowa Nico pojawiająca się w pomieszczeniu.

– Czegoż to nasz kochany upiorek potrzebuje? – zarechotał Grover, przy tym niebezpiecznie odchylając się na krześle. Nie zdziwiłbym się wtedy, gdyby rąbnął jak długi na ziemię. Nie zdążyłem nawet dokończyć tej myśli, a tuż obok usłyszałem donośny łomot, a satyr wyłożył się na podłodze, po czym stęknął głośno i rozmasowując kość ogonową, próbował z powrotem wgramolić się na krzesło.

– Dziękuję za troskę, nic mi się nie stało, dziękuję, że się martwicie – prychnął mój przyjaciel, usadowiwszy się ponownie obok mojego łóżka.

Syn Hadesa westchnął głęboko, jakby naśmiewając się w duchu z naszej głupoty. Prawdopodobnie miał trochę racji, jednak nie mogłem tego przyznać przy Annabeth. To tylko umocniłoby ją w przekonaniu, że ma nade mną przewagę umysłową, a było to obrzydliwe kłamstwo. To, że myślałem inaczej, nie sprawiało, że myślałem gorzej.

– Pokłócicie się później – wtrącił Nico, przyglądając nam się z pobłażaniem. – Percy, masz gościa.

Na te słowa syna Hadesa Ann z lekka pobladła i zmrużyła oczy. Ja za to uniosłem brwi ku górze, nie zdając sobie sprawy, kto mógłby chcieć się ze mną widzieć. Ojciec odpadał, on zawsze wchodził bez zapowiedzi. Clarisse wparowała do sali wczoraj, więc jej obecność byłaby mało prawdopodobna. Z marszu odrzuciłem także Asklepiosa i resztę bogów, a więc ostał się jedynie Chejron. Jednakże nie mogłem zrozumieć, co tak ważnego miałby mi do przekazania, że z tego powodu opuszczałby obóz.

Moje wątpliwości rozwiały się w momencie, gdy do sali szpitalnej wbiegła ostatnia osoba, której bym tu się spodziewał, a naprawdę liczba takich osobowości byłaby spora, gdybym prowadził takie statystyki. Dosłownie nie mogłem wykrztusić słowa, a jedynie tępo patrzyłem się przed siebie z półotwartymi ustami. Mój mózg bezmyślnie zarejestrował fakt, że na moje łóżko bez wyraźnego powodu wgramolił się wzięty nie wiadomo skąd Brian. Przetarłem niedowierzające temu oczy, dostrzegając rumieńce na twarzy małego i szeroki jak banan uśmiech.

Nim zdążyłem w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, malec wtulił się w moją klatkę piersiową i uniósł ku górze swoje jasne, dziecięce, niebieskie oczka.

– Ale... – zdołałem wykrztusić, jednakże głos natychmiast uwiązł mi w gardle, nie pozwalając na wypowiedzenie ani jednej sylaby więcej. W jaki sposób Brian mógłby znaleźć się na Olimpie? To było niedorzeczne. Jeżeli to tylko żart któregoś z bogów, przysięgam na Styks, że wypatroszę winowajcę i powieszę na szczycie Empire State Building.

– Percy, jestem herosem! – wykrzyknął z ekscytacją maluch, wczepiając swoje małe rączki w moją białą koszulkę, którą Annabeth kilka dni temu przywiozła z mieszkania, które jeszcze do niedawna było moim domem. Nie zamierzałem tam wracać.

– Co? – odchrząknąłem kilka sekund po wybuchu Briana, będąc kompletnie zdezorientowanym.

– Mieszkam w domku z chłopakami, którzy robią śmieszne żarty! A pan Chejron mówił, że jestem dzieckiem jakiegoś boga! Ale fajnie, prawda? Więc śmierdziel nie jest moim tatą i nie musimy już z nim mieszkać, a on nie będzie na nas więcej krzyczał. Będę mógł mieszkać z tobą w domku? – mówił, nie zatrzymując się i przez cały czas patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. – Tam, gdzie teraz mieszkam, jest strasznie ciasno, ale starsi ustąpili mi jedno łóżko. Mam też taki mały nożyk, pokażę ci potem, bo zapomniałem wziąć. Ten chłopak, który mnie przyprowadził, też jest herosem. Jest troszkę straszny, ale chyba nie wszyscy są tacy. Ty jesteś super. A ten stworek też jest herosem? – Brian zakończył swój monolog pytaniem, kierując przy tym swój palec wskazujący w kierunku siedzącego nieopodal Grovera, który lekko poczerwieniał na twarzy na te słowa.

– Wypraszam sobie... – zaczął poważnie satyr, jednak został momentalnie uciszony przez ostre jak błyskawica spojrzenie Annabeth.

Ja za to przez cały czas, w którym paplanina małego rozbrzmiewała w pomieszczeniu, tępo wpatrywałem się w jego twarz, nie mogąc zrozumieć, o co chodzi. Sądziłem, że to z pewnością sen, z którego prędzej czy później się obudzę, więc nie reagowałem nijak na wypowiedź brata. Jednakże sny bardzo często mają swoje odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości, a jeszcze częściej właśnie nią są. Tak zwane sny na jawie przydarzają się prawie każdemu, jednakże towarzyszące im miłe uczucie często znika szybciej niż pstryknięcie palcami.

Nikt nie mógłby wyobrazić sobie mojego szczęścia, gdy mój sen okazał się prawdą, a moje ramiona podświadomie objęły drobne ciałko Briana i przycisnęły je do klatki piersiowej.

– Mamo, serio? – westchnąłem ze śmiechem na twarzy, unosząc wzrok ku śnieżnobiałemu sufitowi sali szpitalnej.

Nadal mocno przytulając Briana, oparłem podbródek na jego potarganej czuprynie. Nie omieszkałem zauważyć, że miał na sobie rażąco–pomarańczową koszulkę z logiem Obozu Herosów. Do mojego mózgu nadal nie mogła dojść informacja, że mój mały braciszek, którym opiekowałem się od kilku dobrych lat, nie jest już tą małą, pulchną kluseczką leżącą bezbronnie w łóżeczku. Dzieciaki dorastają szybciej, niż zdążymy to zauważyć, jednakże równocześnie sami przestajemy dostrzegać, jak my się zmieniliśmy. Każde pokolenie miało swój czas, a byłem przekonany, że rocznik Briana także pozostawi trwały ślad w naszym obozie. W końcu nikt nie jest w stanie w całości zatrzeć za kimś śladów, a tym bardziej za półbogami. My jesteśmy inni, nie pozwalamy, aby ktoś zniweczył nam nasze plany.

Wiedziałem, że tego powinienem się trzymać. Miałem dziewczynę, przyjaciół, ojca, kochanego brata i zadanie, które postanowiłem przyjąć na barki. Mały musi poczuć, że także ma po co żyć.

* * *

Po godzinie spędzonej w towarzystwie Briana, Annebeth i Grovera czułem się jak nowo narodzony. Zapomniałem o problemach, skupiłem uwagę na mało ważnych, przyjemnych rzeczach i po prostu cieszyłem się z czasu spędzonego z przyjaciółmi. Na bogów, jak mogłem chcieć się od nich odsunąć?

Brian dokazywał w najlepsze, non stop jednak starał się być blisko mnie. Nie ufał chyba bezgranicznie pozostałej dwójce, więc większość czasu spędzał przytulony do mojego boku albo uczepiony kurczowo mojego ramienia, które przez jego koguci chwyt nieco zdrętwiało. Moje szczęście nie trwało jednak długo. Podczas gdy Grover próbował nakłonić małego do dotknięcia jego różków, do naszych uszu dobiegło pukanie.

Nim zdążyliśmy jakkolwiek zareagować, drzwi do sali uchyliły się nieco, a do środka wszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic Posejdon, posyłając przy tym w moją stronę szeroki uśmiech.

– Wszyscy widzę w dobrych humorach? – zapytał, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi. W tej samej chwili, gdy mój ojciec podszedł parę kroków i stanął nad zdziwioną Annabeth, Brian wtulił się w mój tors i łypnął z powątpieniem na postać nieśmiertelnego.

Annabeth obrzuciła mnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem, po czym rozpogadzając się nieco, skinęła głową ku Posejdonowi. Dziewczyna szybko odczytała intencje mojego ojca.

– Stara się – szepnęła mi na ucho i wziąwszy Grovera za rękaw kurtki, wyprowadziła chłopaków z pomieszczenia. Przed zamknięciem za sobą drzwi rzuciła jeszcze w moją stronę pokrzepiające spojrzenie. Jak mogła się tego spodziewać, nie byłem zachwycony widmem rozmowy oko w oko z ojcem. Podczas gdy bóg mórz siadał na stojącym przy łóżku krześle, ja splotłem se sobą dłonie i zacząłem nerwowo gapić się w moje palce. Stwierdziłem także, że moje paznokcie stały się zdecydowanie za długie i jak dalej nie będę ich obcinać, to dorównam ich długością Annabeth, która od ponad roku zaczęła bardziej zwracać na nie uwagę. Z jednej strony bycie podrapanym przez paznokcie dziewczyny nie jest przyjemne, za to z drugiej wolę jej bezbarwny lakier niż pogryzione do krwi płytki.

– Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał pod odchrząknięciu Posejdon, przerywając mi tym samym rozmyślania o dłoniach Annabeth.

– O czym? – odparłem sucho, jednakże uśmiechnąłem się lekko, aby ojciec nie pomyślał, że jestem na niego obrażony. Po prostu nie czułem się na siłach patrzeć mu w oczy. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że go zawiodłem. Coś w środku podpowiadało mi, że jednak jestem w błędzie, myśląc, że to wszystko nie jest moją winą, a wszyscy tak naprawdę chcą mi pomóc.

Posejdon westchnął. Czułem, że chce mi powiedzieć coś ważnego. Obawiałem się jednak, że mogłem nie przyjąć jej dobrze. Podniosłem się wyżej i ponownie oparłem plecami o poduszkę, jednak jak bym nie zmieniał pozycji, zawsze byłoby niewygodnie. W końcu oczekując złych wieści, nie można być spokojnym. Sam też nie lubiłem informować innych o czymś niewygodnym. Posłaniec złych informacji jest zawsze z nimi utożsamiany.

– Wiem, że powinieneś teraz odpoczywać, ale muszę... muszę zapytać się, czy naprawdę nie żywisz do mnie urazy – zawahał się lekko Posejdon. Cóż, sprawiał wrażenie spiętego. Być może było to tylko moje subiektywne odczucie, jednakże patrząc na twarz ojca, mógłbym przysiąc, że był co najmniej mocno zdenerwowany.

– Tato... – zacząłem, jednakże urwałem po niespełna sekundzie. To słowo ledwie przecisnęło mi się przez gardło. Nie przywykłem do nazywania Posejdona tatą. W sumie to nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego właśnie w tamtym momencie tak się do niego zwróciłem. – Nie mam ku temu powodów – dokończyłem, spoglądając niepewnie na ojca, który pokręcił z pobłażaniem głową.

– Percy, zawaliłem i się do tego przyznaję – odparł nieśmiertelny.

Przyglądając się Posejdonowi, miałem dziwne wrażenie, że błądzi wzrokiem po ścianach i co chwila zerka niepewnie w moim kierunku. Takie zachowanie wydało mi się co najmniej dziwne.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, po co tak naprawdę przyszedłeś? Rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat i rzeczywiście nie masz powodu do obaw. Nie winię cię za nic, najchętniej bym po prostu o tym zapomniał – rzuciłem szybko, zanim Posejdon zdążył mi przerwać.

Bóg mórz przeczesał palcami włosy i kompletnie niespodziewanie złapał mnie oburącz za nadgarstek lewej ręki. Nie powiem, czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałem. Zazwyczaj widuje się nieśmiertelnych w pełnej krasie, z bronią i atrybutem w ręku, a tymczasem tuż przede mną siedział ubrany w ciemnoniebieski sweter Posejdon, jeden z najpotężniejszych bogów olimpijskich. Z tak bliska mogłem zobaczyć nawet drobne, ledwie widoczne pasma siwych włosów i wywołaną skurczem mięśni zmarszczkę na czole. Niekiedy można zapomnieć, że niezwykli i potężni bogowie także są podobni do ludzi. Czasami też da się nie zauważyć tego, że najlepsi z najlepszych nie składają się wyłącznie z doskonałych i idealnie dopasowanych elementów. Dopiero gdy zaczynamy widzieć czyjeś wnętrze, dowiadujemy się o tym, jakim ktoś jest człowiekiem. Bądź w tym przypadku bogiem lub istotą, zależy jak na to patrzeć. Niełatwo jest też zrozumieć to, że największe słabości ukrywamy w środku. Do tego środka zajrzeć mogą jedynie najbliższe nam osoby.

– Proszę, mów. Już nic mnie w życiu nie zdziwi – westchnąłem, nie mogąc znieść gnieżdżącej się pomiędzy nami ciszy.

– Jest coś, co powinieneś wiedzieć. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie powinienem ci o tym mówić i tak naprawdę to ja powinienem się tym zająć. Jednak Temida nie dawała mi spokoju i chcąc nie chcąc muszę cię o tym poinformować – powiedział, jednak po chwili dodał pod nosem, że bogini sprawiedliwości powinna wsadzić sobie praworządność w miejsce, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Nie powiem, zabrzmiało to dość dziwnie.

Byłem zaciekawiony, a zarazem lekko przestraszony słowami ojca. Jedną z rzeczy, jakich nauczyłem się w życiu, jest to, że poważne wieści nigdy nie są dobre, a gdy jeszcze mówi ci je bóg, to masz dwie opcje do wyboru. Pierwszą jest ucieczka i zapomnienie o całej sprawie, drugą natomiast wysłuchanie w ciszy tego, co ktoś ma ci do powiedzenia i usiłowanie nie zwariować od natłoku myśli. Pierwsze wyjście odrzuciłem od razu. Zbyt szybko bym nie uciekł, a gdybym nawet spróbował, na pewno skończyłoby się to jakimś urazem. Tak więc chcąc nie chcąc musiałem wcielić w życiu drugą opcję i wytężyć słuch.

– Jak zapewne przekazała ci Annabeth, zająłem się sprawą twojego ojczyma – zaczął nieśmiertelny, przez co mimowolnie się spiąłem. Nie, o tym rozmawiać nie chciałem. Jednakże nie miałem wyboru, ponieważ Posejdon po sekundzie mówił dalej.

– Tak więc przez cały czas, gdy byłeś tu w szpitalu, on siedział zamknięty w celi nieopodal Olimpu, ponieważ jako śmiertelnik nie ma tu wstępu. Temida natomiast kategorycznie zakazała m karać go w jakikolwiek sposób, dopóki ty nie wyrazisz na to zgody – przełknął ślinę, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. – Powiesz tylko jedno słowo, a ten drań będzie smażył się w Tartarze do końca świata. Pomogę ci nawet wymyślić karę dla tego bydlaka. Możesz mi wierzyć, to, co zrobił, nie ujdzie mu na sucho. Wiele przez niego wycierpiałeś i zasługuje na to, aby gnić wśród najgorszych i służyć jako karma dla Cerbera. Powiedz tylko, a zrobię wszystko, o co poprosisz.

Zamyśliłem się na chwilę, mając mętlik w głowie. Część mnie chciała wtrącić Gabe'a tam, gdzie nawet Kronos by nie wytrzymał. Miałem ochotę rzucić go na pożarcie sępom, skazać go na wieczne biczowanie, a nawet na gotowanie we wrzątku. Wiedziałem, że zasłużył. Za to wszystko, co zrobił mamie, Brianowi i mi powinien dostać karę adekwatną do naszych cierpień.

Jednakże druga moja strona miała trochę odmienne zdanie. Nie wiem, czy wybrałem dobrze. Nie mam pojęcia, czy podjąłem dobrą decyzję, ale to właśnie jej się posłuchałem.

– Chciałbym się z nim spotkać – zakomunikowałem hardo, wprawiając Posejdona w osłupienie. Ojciec jedynie kiwnął niezdecydowanie głową, ale widząc mój zacięty wyraz twarzy, nie sprzeciwił mi się. To była moja decyzja i nie mógł mi jej zabronić.


	34. Chapter 34

– Ja nadal uważam, że to zły pomysł – wymruczała zasępiona Annabeth, przyglądając mi się z pobłażaniem, gdy zmieniałem szpitalną koszulkę na coś, w czym mogłem wyjść poza obręb sali i wyglądać w miarę normalnie. O ile normalnie mógł wyglądać ktoś, kto dopiero kilka dni temu wstał z łóżka i nie może poruszać się szybciej niż dwie mile na godzinę. Oczywiście tak w zaokrągleniu. Nie miałem czasu ani ochoty na mierzenie swojej szybkości.

– Muszę to zrobić, inaczej nie da mi to spokoju – odparłem, przecierając zmęczone oczy. W nocy prawie w ogóle nie spałem. Wizja spotkania z moim ojczymem była przerażająca, jednak myśl o tym, że ta sprawa może wkrótce się zakończyć, była tak zachęcająca, że byłem w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby tak się stało.

Odkąd kilka dni temu ojciec poinformował mnie o wymaganiach Temidy, za cel obrałem sobie stanięcie przed Gabem nie jako kruchy, zbity chłopczyk, ale jako Perseusz Jackson, twardy i niedający się zastraszyć. Tak bardzo pragnąłem, aby to wszystko, co nam zrobił, się na nim odbiło. Planowałem nawet, jak się na nim zemszczę. Jedno było pewne, strach aż mu w pięty pójdzie.

– Zapnij rozporek – rzuciła córka Ateny, gdy wstałem z krzesła z zamiarem zrobienia czegoś z moimi włosami.

Przewróciłem teatralnie oczami i pacając lekko Ann w głowę wykonałem jej polecenie. Bycie chłopakiem perfekcjonistki nie jest szczytem luksusu, ale przynajmniej zawsze dopilnuje szczegółów, które nam, facetom, zawsze wymykają się uwadze.

Chciałem rozweselić lekko zdenerwowaną Ann, posyłając jej jedno z moich zabawnych spojrzeń, jednakże moje błaznowanie skończyło się na tym, że uderzyłem się małym palcem u nogi w kant szafki nocnej. Syknąłem głośno, opadając plecami na łóżko i przeklinając w myślach dzień, w którym mały palec u stopy zakochał się w małych, kanciastych przedmiotach i na ludziach spoczęła klątwa. Dobra, może lekko przesadziłem, ale tak już mam, gdy się czymś denerwuję.

Tak czy inaczej, Annabeth to nie rozbawiło, a jedynie zaczęła jeszcze bardziej podkurczać nogi pod siebie i bujać się na krześle. Bała się o mnie, czułem to. Właśnie z tego powodu nie mogłem zmusić jej, żeby nie towarzyszyła mi przy rozmowie z ojczymem. Posejdon kategorycznie stwierdził, że nie zostawi mnie sam na sam z tym bydlakiem i bez niego nawet nie mam prawa opuszczać Olimpu, dopóki on nie jest w Tartarze.

– Percy, mógłbyś to jeszcze przemyśleć? – zagadnęła blondynka, prostując plecy i obrzucając mnie proszącym spojrzeniem godnym małego szczeniaczka.

Pokręciłem głową i nie ociągając się, podszedłem do dziewczyny. Oparłszy się o jej kolana, ukucnąłem przed nią, jednak jak się później okazało, nie był to najlepszy pomysł, ponieważ nim zdążyłem cokolwiek do niej powiedzieć, przycisnąłem dłoń do krzyża, skąd zaczął promieniować ból, który niczym wąż oplótł całe moje plecy. Wykrzywiłem lekko twarz i mruknąłem coś pod nosem. Nie miałem pojęcia, ile jeszcze czasu moja sprawność będzie na poziomie siedemdziesięciolatka, ale z całą pewnością miałem już tego serdecznie dość.

Po kilku sekundach bezczynnego trwania w jednej pozycji ból nieco zelżał, a ja mogłem z mniejszym problemem oprzeć się o kolana Annabeth.

– To, że Asklepios dzisiaj wypuszcza cię ze szpitala, nie oznacza, że możesz uważać się za w pełni zdrowego – mruknęła córka Ateny, tym samym mnie besztając.

– Annabeth, nie jestem małym dzieckiem – odparłem, biorąc w garść jej małe, zimne dłonie. Widząc, że blondynka nie chce nic więcej dodać, pozwoliłem sobie kontynuować. – Wiem, czego chcę i nie zmienisz mojej decyzji. Czuję, że muszę to zrobić. Zrozum, nie robię tego tylko dla siebie. Gabe nie zniszczył życia tylko mi.

Sam nie miałem pojęcia, skąd pojawiła się u mnie taka szczera wypowiedź. Zawsze miałem problemy z mówieniem otwarcie o rzeczach dla mnie ważnych i poważnych, a w tamtym momencie przez moje usta swobodnie i o dziwo spokojnie przepłynęło imię kogoś, kto, powiedzmy szczerze, nie był dobrym aspektem mojego życia. Może dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie warto dusić w sobie wszystkich złych emocji?

– Po prostu się martwię – szepnęła po chwili córka Ateny, obejmując mnie ramionami i przyciskając moją głowę do swoim kolan.

– Powinnaś się raczej martwić tym, że mój ojciec prędzej zabije nas za spóźnienie – powiedziałem, aby rozładować atmosferę, jednakże moje słowa wywołały trochę odmienny efekt, niż zamierzałem.

– Na Styks! Mamy dziesięć minut – fuknęła natychmiast Annabeth, wstając gwałtownie z krzesła i popychając mnie na łóżko, w którym spędziłem ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Nie powiem, raczej nie będę tęsknił za tą salą i doprowadzającą mnie do szału bielą poduszki.

Ustaliłem z ojcem, że spotkamy się z nim pod szpitalem. Bóg nie był zbyt przekonany do tego, aby Annabeth wybrała się razem z nami, jednakże blondynka uparcie twierdziła, że nie chce zostawiać mnie samego. Ojciec, choć niechętnie, musiał się na to zgodzić, bo nie chciał wchodzić w kłótnię z dziewczyną swojego syna, co według mnie było dobrym posunięciem. W końcu „sprzeczki" pomiędzy bogami a herosami nigdy nie pozostawały bez odzewu. Przysłowiowe „uderz w stół, a norzyce się odezwą" można byłoby tu zamienić na „uderz w boga, a atrybut się odezwie". Tę prawdę zna każdy półbóg, nawet jeżeli ma dobre kontakty ze swoim boskim rodzicem.

Przymknąłem oczy, starając się dzięki temu uspokoić nieco oddech. Nim zdążyłem lekko potrząsnąć głową i wybić sobie z niej czarne scenariusze dzisiejszego dnia, Annabeth stała już w progu pomieszczenia, rzucając w moją stronę ponaglające spojrzenie. Nieraz nie mogłem zrozumieć kobiet. W jednej chwili niemal błagała, abym został w sali i dał załatwić sprawę Gabe'a dla mojego ojca, a po chwili wręcz mnie z niej wyganiała.

Mając coraz większe wątpliwości, powlokłem się za córką Ateny. Dziwne było jednak to, że wraz z wątpliwościami wzrastała też chęć mienia tego wszystkiego za sobą.

Szliśmy ramię w ramię. Żadne z nas nie miało chęci się odezwać, więc podczas, gdy Annabeth nawet nie patrząc przed siebie, kierowała się w stronę wyjścia, ja z udawanym zaciekawieniem wpatrywałem się w mijane przez nas drzwi i ciągnący się niemal w nieskończoność korytarz. Co jakiś czas zerkając na córkę Ateny, miałem wrażenie, że zna rozkład korytarzy w całym Olimpie na pamięć, co wcale nie było takie absurdalne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że sama je wszystkie wymierzyła, rozplanowała i wymyśliła.

Znacznie wolałem oglądać sale szpitalne z zewnątrz niż z wewnątrz, co było chyba uzasadnione. Podobno punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia, jednak po kilku sekundach przemyślenia stwierdziłem, że oglądanie samego szpitala nie jest już jakąś satysfakcjonującą rzeczą. Tak więc logiczne jest, że powinienem być w doskonałym humorze, opuszczając to parszywe miejsce. Tak, wuju, nazwałem jedną z części twojego pałacu parszywą. Przez nią zaczynałem gadać sam do siebie, co raczej nie było dobrym symptomem. Być może nie byłem jeszcze do końca zdrowy, więc powinienem zostać w szpitalu na obserwacji...

– Percy, słuchasz mnie? – głos Annabeth przedarł się do mojej przepełnionej bezsensownymi myślami głowy, poprzedzony szturchnięciem w bok przez jasnowłosą córkę mądrości.

– Co? – odparłem odruchowo, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co jej chodzi. Fakt, lekko się zamyśliłem.

– Denerwujesz się – stwierdziła, po czym przysunęła się do mnie i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy.

Potrząsnąłem lekko głową, aby zaprzeczyć jej słowom, chociaż doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że były one jak najbardziej prawdziwe.

Denerwowałem się już wiele razy w życiu, jednak zazwyczaj wiedziałem konkretnie, czego mogę się spodziewać. Najwyżej jakiś potwór, który będzie chciał uciąć mi głowę i wypatroszyć wnętrzności. W najgorszym przypadku szurnięty przodek chcący zniszczyć cały świat. Innymi słowy, pestka. Ciekawe, dlaczego w głowie wszystko, w tym sarkazm, brzmi znacznie lepiej niż wypowiadane na głos? Mówiąc w umyśle, wszystko wydaje się też mniej głupie.

* * *

Gdy wyszedłem z Ann na zewnątrz i zobaczyłem sylwetkę Posejdona, czekającą na nas przed budynkiem szpitala, także inna sprawa wydała mi się idiotyczna. Mianowicie zagłuszanie własnego zdenerwowania myślami kompletnie wyrwanymi z kontekstu, co niestety zdarzało mi się bardzo często, a wręcz nałogowo. Znacznie łatwiej jest zapomnieć o problemie niż się z nim zmierzyć. Szkoda tylko, że gdy ten problem stanie już u naszych stóp, wydaje się wręcz nie do pokonania.

Znaleźliśmy się razem z Annabeth na zewnątrz, gdzie od razu w oczy zaczęły razić mnie płomienie latarni porozwieszanych w równych, niemalże wymierzonych co do milimetra odstępach, które rozświetlały pogrążony w półmroku Olimp. Muszę przyznać, że starożytne budowle o zmroku robią wrażenie. Pomijając sam fakt, że tak późna pora mnie zaskoczyła. W jasno oświetlonym budynku czas zdecydowanie inaczej leci niż w innych częściach świata.

Wracając do samego pałacu bogów. Widziałem go po raz pierwszy od czasu odbudowy i musiałem przyznać, że, wnioskując ze znacznego oddalenia od nas centralnego pałacu, pomimo bycia w jego pobocznej części wszystko było doprowadzone do perfekcji. Kostka brukowa, chociaż zapewne niedawno zjechała z taśmy produkcyjnej, idealnie odwzorowywała starożytne drogi. Miało to swój jeden, dość poważny minus. Te wszystkie nierówności znacznie zwiększały możliwość potknięcia się i zrobienia sobie krzywdy, co w moim przypadku było jak najbardziej prawdopodobne, ponieważ potrafiłem wywrócić się dosłownie wszędzie i na wszystkim.

Ojciec jak zwykle, poza paroma razami, wyglądał nienagannie. Oparty o mur, z jedną ręką w kieszeni spodni, a drugą opartą na biodrze nie sprawiał wrażenie istoty, która ma za sobą ponad trzy tysiące lat życia. Może nie każdy chce w to wierzyć, jednak bogowie wcale nie przypominają dogorywających staruszków z domu opieki. Ja przy Posejdonie czułem się nieraz jak niemowlak, co było uzasadnione faktem, że był ode mnie ponad sto osiemdziesiąt dziewięć razy starszy. Liczba ta jest wynikiem tego, że Annabeth jest w stanie policzyć wszystko bez użycia kalkulatora, mając do dyspozycji jedynie kartkę i długopis.

– Zawsze możesz się wycofać – powiedział na powitanie nieśmiertelny, gdy się do niego zbliżyliśmy.

– Tato... – westchnąłem głęboko. Myślałem, że miałem już z nim wszystko wyjaśnione.

Rozumiałem, że wszyscy wokół się o mnie martwili, ale bez przesady, w końcu półbogowie od wieków mieli pod górkę. Nie ja pierwszy, nie ostatni. Ciężkie sytuacje spotykają każdego z nas. Grunt w tym, aby się po nich pozbierać. Moje subiektywne odczucie było takie, że ja mniej więcej pozbierałem się do kupy. Nie miałem zamiaru zrezygnować z tego stwierdzenia.

My, herosi, nigdy nie jesteśmy pewni kolejnych dni. Dla niektórych mogą być one pomyślne, dla innych wręcz przeciwnie, a reszcie być może w ogóle nie nadejdą. Każdy z nas wie więc, że spoglądanie wstecz i ciągłe oglądanie się za siebie nie przyniesie nam niczego dobrego, a może nam jedynie odebrać radość z tych sekund życia, które nam pozostały. Nawet bogowie nie mogą być pewni tego, kiedy nadejdzie ich koniec. Kronos też raczej nie spodziewał się, że obalą go jego własne dzieci.

– Percy, wcale nie musisz tego robić – kontynuował Posejdon, czym prawie wyprowadził mnie z równowagi. Dlaczego bogowie są tacy uparci?

– Fakt, nie mam trzech tysięcy lat, ale nie jestem też małym dzieckiem, które trzeba prowadzić za rączkę. Dawałem sobie radę z bardziej przerażającymi rzeczami niż zwykły śmiertelnik – prychnąłem zażenowany, spoglądając z uniesionymi brwiami na Posejdona, który nie sprawiał wrażenia przekonanego. Moje słowa raczej nie zrobiły na nim wielkiego wrażenia, jednakże przestał wreszcie przekonywać mnie, że mój pomysł nie jest tak dobry, jak sądzę. Zaznaczam, że wcale tak nie sądziłem. Doskonale wiedziałem, że idę prosto w paszczę lwa, jednakże nie zamierzałem odpuścić.

Ojciec, nie chcąc chyba wdawać się ze mną w kłótnię, poprowadził nas poprzez kręte, ukryte pomiędzy złoconymi ścianami budynków uliczki Olimpu.

Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że „więzienie" utworzone przez mojego ojca będzie znajdowało się w tak niepozornym miejscu, jak malutka knajpka tuż przy Empire State Building.

Tak też nie było.

Posejdon zaprowadził nad do recepcji budynku, na którego szczycie znajdowała się siedziba bogów, po czym nonszalancko oparł się o ladę i roziskrzonymi oczami spojrzał na młodą sekretarkę siedzącą za ladą.

– Klucz do podziemi, proszę – zagaił, na co ubrana w perfekcyjnie wyprasowaną białą bluzkę z kołnierzem szatynka obróciła się na obrotowym krześle w jego stronę i trzymając ołówek w prawej dłoni, zwróciła się do nieśmiertelnego.

– Chodzi o poziom minus dwa? – zapytała, obrzucając mnie i Annabeth pośpiesznym spojrzeniem. Posejdon jednak wydał jej się bardziej interesujący i to na jego postaci końcowo spoczął jej wzrok. Nie zaprzeczę, była ładna. Jednak ojciec mógłby się powstrzymać od podrywania niewinnych panienek z recepcji. Nie pasowało to do niego w żaden sposób.

– Minus trzy – poprawił dziewczynę Posejdon. Szatynka nie spiesząc się podeszła do szklanej gabloty wiszącej za jej plecami, tym samym niemiłosiernie głośno stukając obcasami.

Nim ta zdążyła oddać w ręce boga mórz mały, połyskujący kluczyk, na myśl przyszło mi jedno pytanie, które już po sekundzie zaczęło mnie nurtować. Nie omieszkałem oczywiście go zadać, bo jaki byłby ze mnie facet, który nigdy o nic nie pyta się swojej dziewczyny. Kobiety często są bardziej ogarnięte w niektórych kwestiach. To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że bez mężczyzn nie zdziałałyby wiele na tym świecie.

–To jakaś nowa? Nigdy jej tu nie widziałem – szepnąłem ku Annabeth, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. Dotychczas blondynka skupiała się na relacji Posejdon–sekretarka. Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok, który spoczął na mojej twarzy i skinęła głową na potwierdzenie moich słów.

– Czystki w kadrze – odparła krótko, przestępując z nogi na nogę i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Nie bardzo zrozumiałem, o co jej chodziło, jednakże nie zastanawiałem się nad tym dłużej, ponieważ Posejdon machnął do nas ręką, a my, nie ociągając się, poszliśmy za nim. Wtem za sobą usłyszałem stłumiony trzask, jakby coś ciężkiego upadło na podłogę. Odwróciłem się błyskawicznie i wytrzeszczyłem oczy w zdumieniu. Nie było to jednak spowodowane tym, że nazbyt urodziwa sekretarka upuściła na podłogę segregator z jakimiś papierami.

Dużo więcej mojej uwagi skupiło się na nogach tejże kobiety. Chociaż uważniej się przyglądając, miałem poważne zastrzeżenia co do jej kobiecości. Mianowicie zamiast zgrabnej pupy i długich nóg ujrzałem kozie raciczki. Prawdopodobnie bardziej byłem zdziwiony, gdy ujrzałem prawdziwą postać Grovera, jednak w tamtym momencie stwierdziłem, że świat nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. Jest na to zbyt duży i... dziwny. Tak, po prostu dziwny. Nie mogłem znaleźć innego określenia.

– Annabeth... – szepnąłem cicho do córki Ateny, gdy ta zaczęła patrzeć na mnie jak na idiotę. W sumie to nie mam pojęcia, jakie pytanie mógłbym jej w tamtym momencie zadać. Fakt, kobieta nie była pierwszym satyrem, jakim w życiu widziałem, ale jednak dotąd nie spotkałem żadnej istoty tego gatunku płci pięknej.

– Percy, nie stój jak kołek i chodź – mruknęła niezbyt ochoczo blondynka, jednak ja nadal nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od nóg satyrzycy.

– Czy przypadkiem satyrowie nie są tylko... – zacząłem po sekundzie, a Annabeth błyskawicznie mi przerwała.

– Facetami? Co za seksizm – mruknęła, pociągając mnie za rękę i zmuszając do marszu tuż obok niej.

W mojej i tak zatłoczonej głowie zapaliła się kolejna, czerwona lampka. Byłem zmuszany do czytania mitologii wielokrotnie i przenigdy nie natrafiłem w niej na, chociażby, wzmiankę o kobiecie z raciczkami zamiast nóg. Jednakże nie zaprzeczę, szpilki mogły walczyć o miano bardziej niebezpiecznych od kopyt. Nie zaprzeczy temu nikt, komu kiedyś kobieta nie nastąpiła na stopę.

– Kobieta–satyr? Na prawdę? Annabeth, nie jestem osłem i wiem, że coś takiego nie ma prawa istnieć. Sama znasz mity na pamięć i doskonale o tym wiesz – zacząłem się z nią wykłócać.

Nim Annabeth zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, stanęliśmy już przed jednymi z szeregu wypolerowanych, błyszczących drzwi na parterze. Na złotej, mniejszej od ekranu telefonu tabliczce widniała cyfra dwa. Nigdy specjalnie nie zwracałem uwagi na oznaczenia drzwi w Empire State Building. Zapewne dlatego, że zazwyczaj przychodziłem tu, gdy ktoś chciał zamordować mnie lub jakąś bliską mi osobę.

– Wiele rzeczy, które istnieją, nie jest opisanych. Może nawet sam wyraz satyrzyca brzmi idiotycznie, a ich samych nie jest na świcie wiele, ale to nie oznacza, że ich nie ma. Jeżeli coś wydaje nam się absurdalne, to nie oznacza, że nie może istnieć – odparła mi na ucho Annabeth.

Jak bardziej się nad tym zastanowić, to miało to sens. W końcu jak mogłyby powstawać małe satyrki? Ponoć stwarzał je Pan, a skoro teraz Pana nie ma... Tak, wiem, że to Grover tak jakby przejął jego funkcję, ale nie tą konkretną. No błagam, gdyby wszystkie satyry na świcie posiadały jego DNA, to wprawdzie przyroda miałaby się świetnie, ale za to wszystkie driady miałyby istne urwanie głowy.

Otrząsnąłem się z tymczasowego zamyślenia, obserwując, jak Posejdon wkłada klucz do zamka w drzwiach i z łatwością je otwiera. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, naszym oczom ukazały się kolejne drzwi, tym razem w formie metalowego, połyskującego w świetle lamp wejścia do widny.

– Po co ukrywać windę za drzwiami? – zapytałem, jednak po chwili pożałowałem, że się odezwałem. Mina Annabeth wywracającej oczami mówiła więcej niż tysiąc słów w języku greckim. Sam jednak nie mogłem stwierdzić, czy moje pytanie zaliczało się do rangi tych głupich, czy jednak nieco mniej głupich.

– Śmiertelnicy i niektórzy ze wzrokiem są czasami aż nazbyt ciekawscy – odpowiedział zdawkowo Posejdon, wchodząc do windy. Oboje z Annabeth cicho wsunęliśmy się za nim.

Gdy tylko z głośniczka zaczęła grać żenująca piosenka typowa dla wszystkich nowojorskich wind, poczułem, że moje serce zaczyna boleśnie łomotać mi w piersi. Krzyżując ramiona, oparłem się plecami o ścianę windy i udając zaciekawienie, zacząłem przyglądać się sufitowi, po którego środku migotał prosty, niczym niewyróżniający się spośród innych lamp i lampek w Empire State Building żyrandol. Głośno przełknąłem ślinę i starając się opanować odruch wymiotny, przymknąłem oczy.

Nie chciałem. Tak bardzo pragnąłem się nie denerwować. Jednakże im bliżej było do nieuchronnego spotkania z Gabe'm, tym bardziej zaczynałem odczuwać obawy. Jednocześnie miałem jednak nadzieję, że niedługo cały ten koszmar się skończy, a ja będę mógł w nocy wreszcie odetchnąć w spokoju i powiedzieć, że wszystko jest dobrze.

Chciałem się zemścić, to prawda. Czułem chęć wygarnięcia mu tego wszystkiego, co robił mi, Brianowi i mamie przez te wszystkie lata. Wiedziałem, że teraz jest bezbronny. Miałem po swojej stronie jednego z najpotężniejszych bogów. Gabe, jako zwykły, parszywy śmiertelnik, mógł co najwyżej lizać mu buty. Z chęcią wziąłbym do ręki bicz i wymierzyłbym mu taką karę, na jaką zasłużył swoją nędzną egzystencją na tym świecie.

Słysząc charakterystyczny brzdęk, oznajmiający zatrzymanie się windy na wybranym poziomie i otwarcie drzwi, wypuściłem powietrze z płuc i wymieniając krótkie spojrzenie z Posejdonem, całą trójką opuściliśmy windę. Drzwi zamknęły się za nami z cichym szmerem, a ja omiotłem wzrokiem pomieszczenie, a raczej korytarz, w którym się znaleźliśmy.

Piętro minus trzy Empire State Building nie wyglądało na odnowione, jednakże pomimo widocznych na niektórych drzwiach, ciągnących się po obu stronach korytarza, niewielkich plam oraz paru brakujących numerków, nie prezentowało się najgorzej. Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że istnieją podziemia Olimpu. Cóż jednak pomimo tkwienia w tym świecie dobrych kilka lat, nie znam wszystkich jego tajemnic. Zupełnie tak jak zwykli ludzie. Badają odległe planety, a nie wiedzą nawet, co znajduje się na dnie oceanu.

– Trzymamy tutaj posągi do ogrodu Hery – stwierdziła Annabeth, mówiąc to bardziej do siebie, niż do nas. Mnie informacja o ogrodzie szurniętej Hery zbytnio nie interesowała, więc puściłem tę uwagę mimo uszu.

W milczeniu razem z Annabeth udaliśmy się za Posejdonem wgłąb idealnie prostego korytarza, mijając po drodze kilkanaście par drzwi. Gdy tylko mijaliśmy jedną, przed nami automatycznie zapalała się lampa, oświetlająca kolejną część korytarza. Utwierdziło mnie to w przekonaniu, że nawet w najbardziej zapuszczonej części pałacu bogów wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik, a ani jedna żaróweczka nie ma prawa nie działać. Ciekaw byłem, kto się tym wszystkim zajmuje. Sami półbogowie nie mieliby szans ogarnąć tego wszystkiego.

Po ciągnącej się w nieskończoność chwili marszu przez korytarz Posejdon zatrzymał się przy drzwiach oznaczonych wyblakłą nieco plakietką z numerem dwadzieścia siedem. W tej samej chwili córka Ateny chwyciła mnie za rękę i ścisnęła mocno moją dłoń, próbując dodać mi trochę otuchy.

– Percy, możesz się jeszcze wycofać – powiedział ojciec, przyglądając się mi uważnie, jakby szukał oznak tego, że jednak nie byłem w stanie odbyć tego spotkania.

– Tak, wiem. Miejmy to za sobą – odparłem ozięble, wysuwając swoją dłoń z uścisku Annabeth i postępując parę kroków do przodu.

Posejdon westchnął cicho i dotknął delikatnie zamka w drzwiach, po czym do naszych uszu dobiegło niemal niesłyszalne kliknięcie. Nie czekając na ruch ojca, chwyciłem pewnie za klamkę i przełknąwszy uprzednio ślinę, otworzyłem drzwi, wprawiając skrzypiące zawiasy w ruch. Jednak nie każda rzecz na Olimpie działała bez zarzutu.

W małym pomieszczeniu było kompletnie ciemno. Poczułem, że ktoś kładzie mi dłoń na plecach, po czym Posejdon pstryknął palcami, dzięki czemu lampa wisząca pod sufitem rozświetliła pokój, w którym się znaleźliśmy.

Inaczej wyobrażałem sobie więzienia Olimpu, chociaż nie miałem pewności, czy to pomieszczenie nim było. Ściany miały wprawdzie niezbyt przyjemny dla oka, ciemnozielony odcień, jednakże samo wyposażenie nie wyglądało na zniszczone. Wprawdzie klitka była niewielka, ale z łatwością zmieściło się tutaj drewniane, trochę prymitywne łóżko, pusty regał i kilka worków z bliżej nieokreśloną zawartością.

Usłyszałem nerwowe chrząknięcie za sobą, które wyrwało się z gardła Posejdona. Przełamując niezrozumiałą blokadę, spojrzałem na postać siedzącą na łóżku kilka metrów ode mnie. Gabe przyglądał mi się chwilę spod przymrużonych powiek, po czym bardzo powoli wstał i krzyżując ręce na piersi, stanął naprzeciw mnie. Ja przez ten czas nie mogłem zrobić nic innego jak obserwowanie sylwetki ojczyma. Jedynymi widocznymi zmianami, które mógłbym zauważyć w jego wyglądzie to opuchnięta powieka oraz szrama biegnąca od podbródka do kącika oka. Rzeczywiście go nie oszczędzali. Wydawał się nawet trochę chudszy.

Dopiero w tamtym momencie zrozumiałem, jak bezsensownym posunięciem była decyzja o spotkaniu z nim. Powinienem zostawić go na pastwę gniewu ojca, wyszłoby to z korzyścią dla wszystkich. Patrząc na niego, nie czułem nic więcej poza obrzydzeniem. Teraz to on znajdował się na straconej pozycji, nie ja. Role się odwróciły.

Nim jednak zdążyłem wypowiedzieć chociażby jedno słowo, tuż obok mnie przemknęła z prędkością światła jasna burza włosów, która momentalnie znalazła się przy Gabie. Annabeth wzięła zamach i z impetem uderzyła mojego ojczyma w twarz, wyprowadzając przy tym całkiem ładnego prawego sierpowego. Gabe zachwiał się do tyłu i zachwiawszy się do tyłu, usiadł spasionym tyłkiem na pryczy, wpatrując się w córkę Ateny jak prosię w rzeźnika.

– Ty chamie! – wrzasnęła, stając nad moim ojczymem i wymachując na wszystkie strony rękami. – Nie myśl nawet, że to wszystko, co zrobiłeś, obejdzie się bez kary! Będziesz smażyć się w Tartarze razem z najgorszymi zbrodniarzami, osobiście dopilnuję, żeby Cerber obdarł cię ze skóry! Percy jest dla mnie ważny, a ważnych dla mnie osób się nie tyka! Zrozumiałeś patałachu?! Na Styks, na wszystkich bogów olimpijskich, niech cię Tartar pochłonie, niech kruki wydziobią ci oczy i wątrobę, utop się w wodach rzeki Lete ty pomiocie Erynii!

Córka Ateny wpadła w istny szał, wprawiając mojego ojczyma w otępienie. Nigdy nie widziałem go tak przerażonego. Podczas gdy Annabeth wyzywała Gabe'a i rzucała tak dziwnymi przekleństwami w jego kierunku, ja z Posejdonem staliśmy jak słupy soli, nie mogąc wykrztusić ani jednego słówka. Gdy jednak blondynka zdawała się naprawdę nie panować nad tym, co mówi i robi, podbiegłem do niej, złapałem za ramiona i odciągnąłem niemal siłą od przerażonego śmiertelnika.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłam! – krzyknęła na koniec, jednakże widząc srogą minę mojego ojca umilkła natychmiast, pozostawiając wolne pole działania mi. Nie powiem, zachwycony nie byłem, jednakże czułem wewnętrzną potrzebę wyrzucenia z siebie wszystkiego, co przez tyle lat trzymałem tłumione we wnętrzu.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, podszedłem do ojczyma i mrożąc go spojrzeniem, przyjąłem pewną siebie pozę. No, przynajmniej na pozór byłem opanowany. Najchętniej rozszarpałbym go na strzępy, ale to nie miałoby sensu. Gabe wstał niemrawo z miejsca, zerkając z ukosa na rozdygotaną Annabeth, jakby obawiał się jej ponownego wybuchu.

– Nienawidzę cię – powiedziałem krótko, patrząc ojczymowi prosto w oczy. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że byłem od niego wyższy. Przez te wszystkie lata nawet tego nie dostrzegałem.

– Liczyłem na coś kreatywniejszego – mruknął Gabe, czym mnie specjalnie nie zadziwił. Domyślałem się, że będzie pyskował. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Posejdon poruszył się nieznacznie, jednakże znieruchomiał, gdy wysłałem mu uspokajający gest ręką. Zamierzałem załatwić to szybko. Nie miałem zamiaru tracić czasu na osobę, do której nie mam krzty szacunku.

– Liczyłem na to, że nie będziesz mi przerywał – odparowałem szybko, po czym Gabe rzeczywiście zamilkł i z grobowym wyrazem twarzy zaczął mi się przyglądać. Na sam jego widok skręcało mi żołądek, ale pomimo tego zdecydowałem się mówić dalej.

– Mogę ci zapewnić znacznie gorszy los niż długa i powolna śmierć, doskonale to wiesz – zacząłem. – Jeżeli tylko tego zechcę, będziesz cierpiał w Tartarze do końca świata. Mógłbym pozwolić wybrać sobie torturę, jednak to byłoby za proste. Dlatego tego nie zrobię.

Przerwałem na chwilę, szukając w głowie odpowiednich słów, jednakże po chwili coś sobie uświadomiłem. Nie miałem mu nic do powiedzenia. Kompletnie nic. Nie czułem się za nic odpowiedzialny, a tym bardziej za jego los. Pragnąłem jedynie, aby stał się dla mnie kompletnie obcym człowiekiem. Aby nigdy nie pojawił się w moim życiu.

Dopiero wtedy, stojąc przed swoim najgorszym wrogiem, zrozumiałem, że zemsta nie wymaże tego, co stało się w przeszłości. Da nam tylko chwilową satysfakcję, która, prawdę mówiąc, była bezwartościowa. Nie da się zmienić tego, co już się wydarzyło. Nie można też o tym zapomnieć, ponieważ to właśnie te przeżycia sprawiły, że jesteśmy sobą, a nie wyidealizowanymi lalkami.

Zawsze zastanawiałem się, jak by wyglądało moje życie bez Gabe'a zalegającego niczym śmieć w mieszkaniu mojej mamy. Być może uniknąłbym wieloletniego cierpienia, prawdopodobnie Brian miałby szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Jednakże są to tylko wyobrażenia. Prawda była taka, że zarówno ja, jak i mój brat nie pozbędziemy się wspomnień związanych z tym facetem. Dotarło do mnie jednak, że nie zemsta na wrogach jest prawdziwą sztuką. Nie przyniesie ona niczego dobrego żadnej ze stron. Wybaczenie jednakże byłoby zbyt trudne. Stojąc przed moim wieloletnim katem, nie byłem w stanie ot tak zapomnieć o wszystkim, co mi zrobił. Nie każdy umie wybaczyć swoim oprawcom. Zapomnieć? Bolesnych wspomnień nie da się wymazać z pamięci. Dlatego też nie umiałbym tego zrobić. To tak jak z niektórymi chorobami. Można je zaleczyć, ale ich okruchy nadal tkwią w naszym organizmie, chociaż nie odczuwamy ich obecności. Wystarczy jednak jeden nieostrożny krok, a wszystkie one mogą na powrót przejąć nad nami kontrolę. Niekiedy nie ma już wtedy ratunku.

Po raz kolejny przełknąłem głośno ślinę, zbierając w sobie siły na ponowne wydanie z siebie głosu. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że wszystkie trzy pary oczu znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu mają wzrok utkwiony w mojej postaci, więc pomimo zamglonego obrazu przed oczami zacząłem mówić dalej, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

– Jesteś dla mnie nikim – zacząłem, patrząc Gabe'owi w oczy. – Jedyne, co możesz teraz zrobić to zniknięcie raz na zawsze z mojego życia i niestawiania w nim swoich butów kolejny raz.

Powiedziawszy to, obrzuciłem ostatnim spojrzeniem skuloną postać śmiertelnika, po czym odwracając się w kierunku drzwi, podszedłem do Annabeth i Posejdona, obserwujących nas spod wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

– Niech Temida się nim zajmie. Po prostu nie chcę nigdy więcej widzieć tego człowieka na oczy – wyszeptałem w stronę Posejdona, który zdumiony moim zachowaniem tylko nieznacznie potaknął głową. Pewnie spodziewał się po mnie gniewu godnego syna pana mórz, wymyślnych tortur i kary powolnej śmierci dla ojczyma. Jednak jak tak nie potrafiłem. Być może byłem na to za słaby, może za dobry. Z całą pewnością byłem jednakże zadowolony ze swojej decyzji.

Gdy wyszliśmy na korytarz, który automatycznie rozświetliło światło z lampy, Posejdon zamknął cicho za nami drzwi i oparł się o nie, przyglądając się, jak Annabeth obejmuje mnie ramionami.

Staliśmy we dwoje pośrodku korytarza jak jedna istota. Czułem bicie jej serca tuż przy moim, które wybijało rozszalały rytm, niczym orkiestra w dniu parady. Dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się, jak bardzo trzęsły mi się nogi. Oddychałem głęboko, wtulony w aksamitne włosy mojej dziewczyny. Całe napięcie momentalnie ze mnie zeszło, ulatując nie wiadomo gdzie. Przymknąłem oczy i poczułem dziwne uczucie, które nie towarzyszyło mi od bardzo dawna. Czułem się bezpieczny. Bezpieczny w ramionach osoby, na której mogę polegać. Byłem też szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy, bo coś się właśnie skończyło. Zakończył się pewien etap mojego życia, który tak bardzo pragnąłem zostawić za sobą.

* * *

 **Został już tylko jeden rozdział i epilog do końca :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Nie można byłoby opisać żadnymi słowami mojej ulgi, gdy moje oczy ujrzały zarysy Obozu Herosów wyłaniające się zza konarów drzew. Czułem się jak nowonarodzony. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że obóz stał się naprawdę moim jedynym i prawdziwym domem. Nie żałowałem tego, a radość Briana ochoczo podskakującego u mojego boku tylko mnie w tym upewniała.

Wspólnie z Annabeth i Brianem weszliśmy na teren Obozu Herosów. Uświadomiłem sobie, że ile razy bym nie wracał w to miejsce, to jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tymi powrotami znudzony. Prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane tym, że, jak powiada Grover, nie umiem wparować do Obozu inaczej, niż dzięki co najmniej wielkiemu wybuchowi, który zniszczy pół pól truskawek. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że przez wszystkie lata mojej egzystencji nie zdążyłem wyrządzić w domu wszystkich herosów znaczących szkód. Co jak co, ale z dzieciakami Hermesa wolałem nie zadzierać. Nie miałem zamiaru i chęci być głównym celem ich wybryków, oczywiście poza dietetyczną colą Pana D.

Wchodząc do obozu, prawie zapominało się o tym, że gdzieś za jego barierą rozciąga się całkiem inny świat. Trochę to smutne, ale w dzisiejszych czasach rzadko można spotkać kogoś, kto potrafi się obyć bez telefonu i komputera przez co najmniej dzień, nie mówiąc już o tygodniach i miesiącach. Nie usprawiedliwiam siebie. Wiem, że także byłem, jestem i będę dzieckiem dwudziestego wieku. W obozie czas jednak był inaczej odczuwany. Cały szary, śmiertelny świat pozostawał za wzgórzami i lasem, natomiast za naszą barierą nie sposób było się nudzić, chyba że ktoś obijał się cały dzień, tak jak to robiły niektóre córki Afrodyty.

Nie mogłem wyobrazić sobie w żadne sposób, jak będzie wyglądać moje życie w obozie. Mieszkanie tu jedynie wakacyjnie nie było tym samym, co zostanie tu na cały rok, a w zasadzie na całe życie. Niby przed wyjazdami na obóz, za czasów „normalnego" życia wyjeżdżałem niemalże co roku do internatu, ale miałem nadzieję, że w obozie nie będzie tak okropnie, jak tam. Na Styks, nawet nie chciałbym sobie przypominać, jakim byłem wtedy popychadłem. Całe szczęście, że tamte czasy minęły. Biorąc pod uwagę możliwość bycia ślepym, uzależnionym od komputera śmiertelnikiem, walka z potworami nie wydawała się taka zła. Nawet pomimo tego, że zdecydowanie wyczerpałem swój limit ocierania się o powolną i bolesną śmierć, to nie byłbym w stanie zrezygnować z tego życia. Chejron kiedyś mi powiedział, że to, co kochamy, zabija nas najszybciej. Nie mogłem jakkolwiek zaprzeczyć, centaur niestety miał rację.

– Idziemy do Chejrona? – zapytała znienacka Annabeth, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. Córka Ateny nawet nie wie, jakie ma wyczucie. Mówić o Chejronie akurat wtedy, gdy o nim myślę? Dla niej to pestka. Miałem nadzieję, że nie czyta mi w myślach. To ewidentnie nie byłoby przyjemne.

– Po co? – odparłem, nie widząc celu w tym, aby udawać się do koordynatora naszego obozu. Blondynka w odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, nie dając mi żadnego znaku co do tego, co powinienem teraz zrobić czy powiedzieć. Dlaczego kobiety czasami są tak nieokiełznane? Facet nigdy nie zrozumie, jak można sto razy na godzinę zmieniać humor, sposób zachowania i osobowość. Dlatego właśnie to kobiety są lepszymi szpiegami i zwiadowcami. Małe, chytre, zwinne i sprytne.

Wypuściłem powietrze z płuc, zerkając z ukosa na Briana, który trzymając mnie za rękę, dreptał u mojego boku. Uśmiechnąłem się i korzystają z nieuwagi małego, poderwałem go z ziemi i posadziłem sobie na barana. Brian krzyknął cicho i zaśmiewając się wesoło, objął rączkami moją szyję. Uwielbiałem, gdy mały zachowywał się w ten sposób. Kiedyś nie lubiłem dzieci, a będąc nic nie wiedzącym o świecie dwunastolatkiem, wręcz nimi gardziłem. Szczerze mówiąc, gdy urodził się Brian, nie byłem wcale tak uradowany, jak można byłoby sądzić. Dopiero po tych sześciu latach dotarło do mnie, jak świetnym dzieciakiem jest mały. Chyba nim więcej czasu spędzamy z dziećmi, tym sami stajemy się bardziej dziecinni. Pani Rose kiedyś mi mówiła, że tylko dziecko może zrozumieć dziecko. Według mnie to bzdura, bo każdy z nas był kiedyś dzieckiem, chociaż ciężko mi byłoby wyobrazić sobie Zeusa czy Hadesa w wieku kilku lat. Zapewne nie chodzili w śpioszkach i nie wyglądali jak kaczki z założoną pieluchą.

– Sądzisz, że Chejron pozwoli mieszkać Brianowi u mnie? – zagadnąłem Annabeth, gdy mały omal nie wyrwał mi garści włosów z głowy.

Córka Ateny spojrzała się na mnie, unosząc przy tym teatralnie brwi. Pewnie zastanawiała się, skąd w mojej głowie biorą się takie pomysły, ale chyba powinna wstawić się za mną u koordynatora obozu. W końcu też ma młodszych braci i zrozumie, że nie chciałbym go zostawiać na pastwę Travisa i Connora. Nawet dla pluszowego misia ich towarzystwo będzie zabójcze.

Annabeth już otwierała usta, aby coś mi odpowiedzieć, ale uprzedziła ją w tym zbiegająca ku nam z jednego ze wzgórz piegowata dziewczyna z burzą rudych loków, związanych niedbale w kucyk na czubku głowy. Tej fryzury nie mógłbym pomylić z żadną inną na świecie, dlatego od razu po jej zobaczeniu uśmiech na mojej twarzy rozszerzył się momentalnie.

– Percy! Witam na starych śmieciach! – wykrzyknęła Rachel na mój widok, podbiegając do mnie i umorusanymi we wszystkich odcieniach farb ogrodniczkami stuknęła mnie w biodro.

– I kto to mówi? W porównaniu do ciebie jestem obozowym weteranem – prychnąłem w stronę rudowłosej śmiertelniczki, jednocześnie obejmując ramieniem Annabeth. Nie musiałem być specem w odczytywaniu kobiecych uczuć, aby stwierdzić, że te dwie osobniczki zdecydowanie za sobą nie przepadały.

Córka Ateny ewidentnie starała się ukryć zazdrość pod maską cukierkowego uśmiechu. Wzniosłem oczy ku niebu i lekko potrząsnąłem głową. Pierwsze minuty w obozie i od razu z mojej obecności wynikają jakieś nieporozumienia. Czasami wątpiłem, że jestem synem Posejdona. Znacznie bardziej nadawałbym się na dziecko Nemezis. Chociaż gdyby rozejrzeć się wokół, co drugi człowiek nadawałby się na potomka tej bogini. Każdemu, przynajmniej w minimalnym stopniu, porażka lub wkurzenie drugiego człowieka wydaje się zabawne. Chyba tylko Hestia jest pod tym względem czysta na sumieniu. Cóż, taka prawda.

– Może pójdziemy na plażę? Chciałeś przecież pobyć ze mną i Brianem sam na sam – zaproponowała Annabeth, spoglądając wyczekująco na mnie i ściskając palcami moją dłoń. I niby to faceci wymyślają tajne plany opanowania żeńskiej części świata. Pod względem podrywania przeciwnej płci występuje nierównouprawnienie. Facetom zdecydowanie ogranicza się prawa i pola do manewru.

– Nie! – podniosła głos Rachel, zagradzając nam drogę i stając przed nami, splatając ręce za plecami. – Chodźcie do domku, wszyscy już czekają.

– Jacy wszyscy? – zapytałem szybko, patrząc się na rozentuzjazmowaną dziewczynę i jedną ręką podtrzymując Briana, który obserwując z uwagą naszą rozmowę, prawie zsunął mi się z ramion.

Rachel przeklęła cicho i nie oszczędzając siły, uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Przywykłem do tego, że rudowłosa zazwyczaj zachowywała się spontanicznie i raczej nieprzemyślane, więc zbyt bardzo się tym nie przejąłem. Spodziewałem się, że Grover wymyśli coś specjalnego na mój powrót.

– Ale ze mnie idiotka – stęknęła Rachel, przez co uświadomiłem sobie, jak dawno jej nie widziałem. Pomimo tego, że jako wyrocznia dość często pojawiała się w obozie, to jednak nigdy nie mogłem się z nią normalnie spotkać i pogadać. Cóż, trzeba będzie to nadrobić.

– Uznam, że tego nie słyszałem. Tego poprzedniego też – powiedziałem ku niej uspokajająco, mrugając przy tym porozumiewawczo jednym okiem. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się do nas promiennie i odwróciła się zgrabnie na pięcie, machając przy tym do nas, abyśmy poszli za nią.

* * *

Dosłownie kilka minut później stanęliśmy przed drzwiami domku Posejdona. Dopiero w tamtej chwili na myśl przyszło mi pytanie, skąd oni Na Styks mieli klucze do mojego domku. A co, gdybym trzymał tam rzeczy, które niekoniecznie chciałbym pokazywać Groverowi i reszcie? Postanowiłem im to jednak wybaczyć i przeboleć, że prawo przyjaciół nie ma w sobie artykułu o zakazie przekraczania przestrzeni osobistej.

– Nic nie wiem – poinformowałem cicho Rachel, która przewróciwszy kasztanowymi oczami, pociągnęła za klamkę i otworzyła drzwi, przepuszczając siebie samą przodem. Nie ma to, jak babska demokracja.

Uważając na to, aby głowa Briana nie uderzyła o framugę drzwi, wchyliłem się do środka pomieszczenia. Cóż, było zdecydowanie za cicho na obecność Grovera, więc udawałem, że nic nie wiem o ich obecności. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie dostanę zawału poprzez jakiegoś osobnika wskakującego mi znienacka na plecy. Nie ręczyłem za nie, ledwo co zdołały unieść Briana, a co powiedzieć kilkudziesięciokilogramowego satyra czy półboga.

– Słaby z ciebie aktor stary – usłyszałem za sobą teatralne westchnienie, które mogłoby należeć tylko do jednej osoby, obdarzonej przez naturę dość pokaźną parą rogów i kopyt. Zza skrzydła drzwi zamkniętych przez Annabeth wyłonił się w Grover, w ręku dzierżąc dumnie swoje piszczałki.

– Nie masz zamiaru grać, prawda? – odgryzłem się, jednakże moje słowa jedynie przyniosły nieoczekiwany efekt, ponieważ satyr nim zdążyłem się zorientować, podniósł instrument do ust z zamiarem wydania z niego dźwięku. Czasami zastanawiałem się, czy robienie mi na złość rzeczywiście przynosi mu taką satysfakcję, na jaką wygląda.

Nim piszczałki Grovera zdążyły wydać z siebie przeraźliwy jazgot, ktoś przemknął tuż obok mojego prawego ucha i zwinnym ruchem wyrwał narzędzie śmierci z rąk satyra.

– Nie – warknęła krótko postać, jednakże jej ton głosy zmienił się diametralnie, gdy odwróciła się w moją stronę, a ja ujrzałem dobrze mi znany chytry uśmieszek, włosy związane ciasno w warkocz na czubku głowy i umięśnioną sylwetkę córki Aresa. – Cześć – powiedziała w moim kierunku i nieoczekiwanie, lecz powoli, objęła mnie jednym ramieniem za szyję. Nie powiem, nawet zważając na charakter Clarisse i wszystkie jej dziwactwa, to zachowanie jednak nie było dla niej typowe. Ba, zdawało się nawet dziwne.

Chciałem już zapytać się, czy wszystko jest dobrze, coś jednak było nie tak. Było definitywnie zbyt spokojnie. Cóż, może jednak nie powinienem o tym myśleć, ponieważ dosłownie ułamek sekundy później poczułem, jak ktoś łapie mnie od tyłu i ciągnie w stronę jednego z łóżek stojących pod ścianą.

– Powitalna lazania! – wydarli się Travis i Connor, uprzednio pokazując się moim wytrzeszczonym w zdumieniu oczom. Nim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, na materac wgramoliła się Clarisse wraz z Brianem, kątem oka zobaczyłem także Chrisa i Rachel oraz przyglądającego się nam z fotela umieszczonego na przeciwległej ścianie Nica.

Bliźniacy zaczęli czochrać mnie po włosach, natomiast dziewczyny, zanosząc się chichotem, siedziały oparte o siebie. Nie mogąc już wytrzymać w milczeniu, z mojego gardła wyrwał się donośny śmiech, któremu zawtórowali synowie Hermesa. Brian za to z uśmiechem wielkości dorodnego banana siedział jak król pomiędzy Rachel a Clarisse. Cóż, młodego od małego ciągnie do płci przeciwnej.

– Suń tyłek, Glonie – odezwała się żartobliwie Annabeth, wskakując jak sarenka na łóżko i usadawiając się niedaleko mnie.

Z trudem można wyobrazić sobie, jak duże obciążenie wytrzymywało w tamtym momencie to łóżko. Nie twierdziłem oczywiście, że któreś z nas jest grube, po prostu ciężar trzech dziewczyn oraz chłopaków na jednej, kruchej deseczce był zdecydowanie niebezpieczny. Briana nawet nie liczyłem. Takiemu to dobrze. Nie dość, że młody i przystojny, to jeszcze ma tak małą objętość, że bez trudu może bezkarnie wciskać się pomiędzy każdą laskę, jaką napotka. Jak dobrze, że w wieku sześciu lat nie w głowie mu jeszcze miłosne przygody.

Nagle z drugiego końca pokoju dobiegł do nas głośny wystrzał, przez który prawie wszyscy zgromadzeni na mebelku drgnęli w niekontrolowany sposób. Pobiegłem spojrzeniem prosto ku miejscu całego jazgotu, ale na szczęście wybuch nie oznaczał niczego niebezpiecznego. Chyba że trzymającego w obu dłoniach dopiero co otwartą butelkę szampana można byłoby uznać za coś groźnego.

– Jak się bawić to się bawić kochani – zarechotał mój najlepszy kumpel, po czym przyłożył butelkę do ust i pociągnął z niej spory łyk. Uwielbiałem Grovera za jego głupotę. Nie wiedziałem, czy była ona jego plusem, czy minusem, jednakże lepiej jest mieć u boku głupiego i wiernego przyjaciela niż dwulicową mądralę rodem ze snów Ateny.

Właśnie w tamtym momencie poczułem, że naprawdę mam dla kogo żyć. Nawet same idiotyczne wygłupy z przyjaciółmi mogły dać mi niesamowitego kopa i motywację do tego, aby nadal stąpać po tym świecie. Wtedy, leżąc wciśniętym pomiędzy bliźniaków i dziewczyny, zdałem sobie sprawę, że jednak nie jestem dla nich tylko bezwartościowym śmieciem. Jestem Percy, po prostu. Nie żaden zbawiciel świata. Zdobyte tytuły nie ważą o wartości człowieka, lecz jego dusza, a tej mi raczej nie brakowało.

Pokochałem swój dom na nowo. Już nie za arcyciekawe zajęcia szermierki, nie za pływanie kajakami i zabójczą ściankę wspinaczkową. Pokochałem go za osoby, które tu mieszkały i które sprawiły, że Obóz Herosów naprawdę stał się moim małym, schowanym głęboko w sobie, sercem świata. I chociaż nigdy nie zapomnę ciasnego mieszkanka, w którym się wychowałem, to właśnie to miejsce dało mi wsparcie i siłę do dalszego brnięcia przez ten świat pełen niebezpieczeństw i przykrości. W życiu mogłem mieć wiele domów, jednak ten prawdziwy jest zawsze tam, gdzie są bliscy. Natomiast tam, gdzie są bliskie naszemu sercu osoby, odnajdujemy szczęście.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, nie pamiętałem dokładnie ile, gdy wszyscy imprezowicze posnęli znużeni na łóżkach w domku Posejdona, zabrałem Annabeth na plażę. Nie miałem żadnego konkretnego celu, po prostu od bardzo dawna nie oglądałem zachodu słońca nad zatoką Long Island. Musiałem przyznać, że Apollo rzeczywiście perfekcyjnie wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków i sunie swoim autem po nieboskłonie w niemalże idealnym tempie. O ile kilkaset mil na godzinę jest prędkością idealną.

– Sądzisz, że uda nam się dożyć dwudziestki? – zapytałem znienacka przytuloną do mojego ramienia Annabeth. Dziewczyna drgnęła lekko i odsuwając się lekko ode mnie i patrząc się na mnie jak na kosmitę. Żartuję, kosmici to dla nas chleb powszedni. Bardziej zdziwiłaby się na widok swojej matki całującej się z moim ojcem.

– Tobie całkowicie się w głowie pomieszało od tego szampana? Percy, to bezalkoholowy – odparła po krótkiej przerwie, dźgając mnie palcem w żebro.

Zachichotałem lekko, pociągając ją do tyłu tak, aby położyła się na trawie, ja natomiast oparłem się na łokciu tuż obok niej, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Zielone źdźbła łaskotały mnie po ramieniu, co było naprawdę przyjemnym uczuciem. Dawno się tak nie czułem. Nic nie działało bardziej kojąco na zmysły niż bryza oceanu, szum drzew i piasek pod stopami. Nawet niebieskie jedzenie nie wywoływało u mnie większej radości niż to.

Lubiłem to miejsce o tej porze. Po części dlatego, że driady i córki Afrodyty panicznie bały się ciemności, więc nie było szansy na spotkanie tej wiecznie chichrającej się bandy. Nigdy za nimi nie przepadałem, a po tym, jak córki bogini piękności chciały rozwalić mój związek z Annabeth, zacząłem patrzeć na nie z jeszcze większym niesmakiem. Pomijając oczywiście jedyny wyjątek od tej reguły. Silena jako jedna z córek Afrodyty zasługiwała na miano herosa. Reszta mogłaby zostać co najwyżej hostessami w tanim koncernie samochodowym, chociaż wątpiłem, by ktokolwiek je tam zatrudnił. Znając ich zwyczaje, nawet w robocie by nie przestawały plotkować o innych.

– Nie, mówię poważnie – napomknąłem ponownie, opierając głowę na dłoni. – Jeżeli bogowie nie wyślą nas na misję, to mamy spore szanse.

– Denerwujesz mnie takim gadaniem – odparła Annabeth, parskając przy tym z dezaprobatą.

Mogłem przyznać sam przed sobą, że niekiedy bywałem wkurzający, ale tylko czasami. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego od czasu do czasu zaczynam zadawać pytania kompletnie nie na temat, ale kilka lat temu przestałem z tym walczyć. Ostatecznie ADHD nie odnosi się jedynie do odruchów fizycznych.

Nagle, bez żadnego powodu, córa Ateny zaczęła wydawać z siebie przytłumiony śmiech. Odniosłem wrażenie, że celowo chciała go zamaskować, więc mogłem wysunąć jasny wniosek, że śmiała się ze mnie.

– To aż tak zabawne? – parsknąłem, jednakże nawet mój głos i szturchanie dziewczyny w ramię nie powstrzymało jej śmiechu, który wyrwał się z jej gardła ze zdwojoną siłą.

Miałem już zacząć tarmosić ją za włosy, jednakże, zanim zdążyłem wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, poczułem, jak ktoś popycha mnie na piasek. Nim zorientowałem się, co się dzieje, leżałem już na plecach, a na mojej klatce piersiowej klęczał najmniejszy i najdziwniej uzbrojony wojownik, jakiego widziałem.

– Wygrałem! – wykrzyknął z radością w głosie rozchichotany Brian, przykładając mi do odsłoniętej szyi koniec dzierżonego w dłoni patyka, który podobnie jak on był umorusany w lepkim błocie. Mały pewnie zabawił się w kamuflaż.

– Ty skrzacie – prychnąłem ze śmiechem obok zwijającej się ze śmiechu Annabeth.

Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję mojego młodszego brata, wziąłem do ręki pierwszy lepszy patyk leżący nieopodal mojej głowy i zrzuciwszy z siebie delikatnie sześciolatka, klęknąłem na jedno kolano i inicjując prawdziwą walkę, zacząłem atakować malucha zdobytą bronią.

– Nie wygrasz! – wykrzyknął Brian i z językiem przygryzionym zębami zaczął wymachiwać obok mnie patykiem.

Annabeth nadal przyglądała się nam z rozbawieniem, chichocząc od czasu do czasu, gdy młodemu udało się przebić przez moją obronę i dźgnąć mnie tym kawałkiem drewna.

Już miałem definitywnie pozwolić Brianowi na pokonanie mnie, jednakże poczułem, że coś z dość mocną siłą popycha mnie do tyłu, a ja nie spodziewając się takiego ataku, zachwiałem się i poleciałem do tyłu, uderzając plecami w chropowaty pień drzewa rosnącego co najmniej dwa metry za mną.

W pierwszym odruchu chciałem już chwycić Orkan w dłoń i uderzyć na potencjalnego napastnika, jednakże poczułem delikatny ucisk dłoni Annabeth na moim torsie, dzięki czemu nie rzuciłem się z szarżą do przodu.

– Patrz – wyszeptała córka Ateny, wskazując palcem na przestrzeń nad moim bratem, stojącym oniemiałym przed nami.

Na widok rozłożystych, bladoniebieskich skrzydłach nad głową Briana, który wydawał się nie mniej zdziwiony ich widokiem niż my.

– Na Styks – zakląłem, jednakże pozostałem na tyle przytomny, aby przyklęknąć na jedno kolano przed własnym bratem wraz z dziewczyną. Każdemu nowouznanemu należał się szacunek.

Podczas gdy na plaży zaległa przygniatająca cisza, majestatyczne, lecz niezwykle skromne skrzydła powoli znikały, aż po kilku sekundach został po nich jedynie lekki podmuch wiatru. Dla mnie to było jednak coś więcej niż wiatr. To była zapowiedź tego, że teraz nadeszły inne czasy dla mnie i dla Briana. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że lepsze niż poprzednie.

* * *

 **Do końca został już tylko epilog :) Czyta to ktoś na tej stronce jeszcze?**


End file.
